Harry Potter und der Ritus des schwarzen Drachen
by Marot
Summary: Sechs Jahre sind seit dem Sieg gegen Voldemord vergangen, Was ist der Ritus des schwarzen Drachen und Warum sterben plötzlich Muggel auf der ganze Welt wie die Fliegen?Die Antwort auf diese Fragen ist in Harry Erinnerung verborgen.
1. Die Rettung

Rettung

Ein roter Mond erhellte das karge, felsige Hochplateau, inmitten von braunschwarzen, zackigen Bergmassiven. Drei Zelte standen im Schutz eines Hanges. Rauch strömte aus dem Größten hervor und von innen waren leise Stimmen zu hören.

„Der Sherpa hatte recht. Das Lager befindet sich direkt hinter dieser Bergkette."; sagte eine tiefe, bärenhafte Stimme gerade.

Sie gehörte Adrian Rauensteig, dem Leiter der Operation, dessen Mitglieder in Felle gewickelt, im Wohnraum des verzauberten Zeltes um einen gusseisernen Ofen saßen, war ein großer, muskulöser Deutscher, Mitte 40 mit langen strähnigen Haaren, braunen Hundeaugen und einem bauschigen Bart, der ihm bis zur Brust ging. Alles an ihm strahlte Kraft und Ruhe aus. Den weißen Fellmantel enger an sich ziehend musterte er seine Truppe einige Augenblicke, dann fuhr er fort.

„ Also gehen wir es noch einmal durch. Francois, Aptapu und ich apparieren vor den Haupteingang. Aptapu bricht die Schutzzauber, während Francois und ich die Wächter erledigen, bevor sie Alarm schlagen können."

Er schaute zu einem hageren glatzköpfigen Franzosen und einer Schwarzafrikanerin, mit langen filzigen Rasterlocken, in denen weiße Flügelknochen steckten. Beide nickten zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten.

„Ist der Zauber gebrochen, werden sie es merken. Das lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Howard und Toby, ihr appariert dann sofort in die Menge und blendet sie. Das muss schnell gehen. Der Feind darf gar nicht merken, was passiert."

Ein Mann Mitte dreißig, mit schon ergrauten Haar und schwarzgrauem Schnurrbart, sowie ein nervöser junger Mann Anfang zwanzig, mit halblanger brauner Mähne, der recht blass um die Nase wirkte, nickten.

„Gut. Das ist dann deine Chance Ginny. Du musst unbedingt mit dem Umhang nahe genug an Xang Fu heran kommen, um ihn entwaffnen zu können. Zerstören seinen Stab am besten, in jedem Fall aber lenke ihn solange ab, bis wir uns zu euch durchgekämpft haben. Vergiss aber nicht, ein Duell kannst du nicht gewinnen."

Eine junge Frau Mitte zwanzig, rothaarig, mit dichten Sommersprossen, gegenüber von Adrian, nickte grimmig.

„Denk daran, er darf nicht entwischen.", sagte er noch.

„Das vergesse ich mit Sicherheit nicht.", antwortete sie mit einem düsteren Lächeln.

Die Nacht war voran geschritten. Der Mond stand nun am höchsten Punkt seiner Laufbahn. Ginny blickte unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen in die Schlucht hinunter. Der Sherpa, als einer der Geheimniswahrer, hatte den Fideliuszauber längst gebrochen und nur das mächtige Bannschild des Schwarzmagiers selbst hielten sie noch davon ab, sich hinein zu schleichen. Das Schild verhinderte jegliches Eindringen von außen und konnte nur an einer Stelle, am Eingang zur Schlucht, gebrochen werden. Dort warteten die vier Wächter in grauschwarzen Pelzroben, die ihr Einsatzleiter angekündigt hatte.

Von unten konnten man Trommeln hören und eine seltsame Flöte, die dumpf und hohl in die Berge schallte. Ein gigantisches Feuer brannte hinter einem steinernen Altar in der Mitte eines Platzes, der von mehreren Hütten umgeben war. Mindestens 30 Menschen tummelten sich dort unten und sangen den Ton der Flöte nach, als wären sie in Trance. Was genau sie taten, war von hier oben nicht zu erkennen. Ginny schaute auf ihre Uhr, ein Geschenk ihre Vaters. Noch eine Minute, dann würde Adrian zuschlagen. Sie atmete tief durch und meinte, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, den Duft seines letzten Besitzers wahrzunehmen. Energisch verdrängte sie die Gedanken, die sich in ihren Verstand stahlen. Ablenkung konnte sie jetzt auf keinen Fell hing so viel von ihr ab.

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und Adrian materialisierte sicham Eingang zur Schlucht. Sein Stab schnellte nach vorne und zwei der Wächter wurden mit brutaler Kraft an die Felswand geschleudert, noch ehe sie überhaupt begriffen, was vor sich ging. Die beiden Anderen wollten ihrer Zauberstäbe zücken, doch in diesem Moment erschien Francois direkt vor ihnen. Ein Murmeln genügte. Rechts und links aus den Wänden kamen Steinhände geschossen, die die Wächter an den Hälsen packten und in die Luft hoben. Röchelnd und zappelnd hingen sie da, nicht fähig sich noch zu wehren, zu fest war der Griff des Berges. Ginny schauderte. Dieser Franzose war wirklich mehr als unheimlich. Nun erschien Aptapu direkt vor dem in der Luft flirrenden Schild und drückte ihren Zauberstab dagegen.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Minute, dann gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall, gefolgt von einem langen, nicht enden wollen Heulen, dass dem eines Wolfes gleich kam. Die Menge am Feuer schrak auf. Es gab Geschrei, Zauberstäbe wurden gezogen. Plötzlich apparierten Howard und Toby mitten in den größten Pulk, der sich zum Ausgang gewandt hatte, schrien aus voller Kehle:„ Exaeco" und ein weißes Licht erfüllte die Schlucht.

Vom Schauspiel gebannt hätte Ginny fast vergessen, selbst einzuschreiten. Sie apparierte hinunter zum Lagerfeuer, genau in dem Moment, als der groß gewachsene Chinese mit weisen Haar und geflochtenem Bart, gehüllt in einen grünen Kimono, auf dessen Rücken ein schwarzer Drache prangte, vom Lichtblitz unbeeindruckt seinen Zauberstab hob und auf Howard richtete.

„ Avada Ke..."

„Expelliarmus" schrie Ginny, und die Hand Xang Fus wurde zur Seite gerissen, lies den Stab aber nicht los.

Sofort wirbelte er herum, um den Angreifer auszumachen, doch konnte er Ginny unter dem Tarnumhang nicht sehen. Irritiert blickte er in die Richtung, aus der die Attacke gekommen war. Ginny hatte längst ihre Position verändert. Lautlos schleuderte sie einen Klammerfluch auf den Schwarzmagier, der instinktiv mit dem eigenen Stab parierte und einen Todesfluch in ihre Richtung schickte. Im letzten Moment warf sie sich zur Seite.

„Zeig dich Feigling" zischte der Schwarzmagier aufgebracht. Währenddessen waren Adrian und seine Begleiter vorgerückt und gesellten sich zu Howard und Toby ins Getümmel.

Die Feinde waren in der Überzahl, aber völlig desorientiert. Mit diesem Angriff hatten sie offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Ein Schwarzmagier nach dem anderen fiel oder apparierte zur Flucht. Xang Fu fletschte die Zähne, schleuderte einen Flammenstrahl in die Menge, der vier seiner Gefolgsleute sowie Aptapu traf, die schreiend zu Boden sank, und parierte mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit eine weitere Attacke Ginnys.

„Pulverulentus" schrie er gehässig. Das Lagerfeuer explodierte und spie Rußflocken aus, als wäre es ein Vulkan.

Mit Schrecken erkannte Ginny, dass sich der Ruß auf den Mantel legte und sie für Xang Fu sichtbar machte.

„Hab ich dich." schrie er freudig und schleuderte sie mit einem Wink seines Stabes ins turmhohe Feuer.

Im letzten Moment warf sie den Tarnmantel von sich und schrie „Aquatus". Die Schicht aus Wasser, die sich über ihre Haut legte, rettete sie, als sie durch die Flammen stürzte. Eilig rollte sie sich aus dem Feuer, bevor der Zauber verflog. Doch kaum war sie hinaus, blickte sie auf die Spitze eines schwarzen Zauberstabes mit weißen Drachenmustern.

„Welch süßer kleiner Kobold ist mir da ins Netz gegangen." gluckste Xang Fu. „Curucio"

Ein brennender Schmerz erfüllte ihren Körper. Sie konnte nicht anders, als aus voller Kehle zu schreien. Sie wusste nicht wie lang es ging. Das Einzige was sie noch wahrnahm, waren die Schmerzen und das Lachen des Feindes.

Dann hörte der Fluch abrupt auf. Xang Fu schrie, doch Ginny war nicht in der Lage aufzublicken. Minuten vergingen, dann legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Es ist vorbei Ginny, aber er ist uns entwischt."

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Adrian kniete neben ihr, eine frische Brandwunde auf Stirn und Wange. Der buschige Bart war zur Hälfte verkohlt. Fast hätte sie lachen müssen, wären die Schmerzen nicht so fürchterlich gewesen.

„Entwischt... aber...", keuchte sie.

„Keine Sorge. Wir haben andere Gefangene."

„Wo?"

„Ruh dich erst einmal aus. Du warst sehr mutig, Kleine."

Energisch streifte Ginny Adrians Hand fort und setzte sich auf.

„Ausruhen kann ich, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben.", sagte sie, dann stand sie unter Schmerzen auf.

Das Lager war ein Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen Körper herum, einige Hütten brannten und zehn Meter vor dem steinernen Altar lag Aptapu regungslos im Staub. Howard und Toby knieten über ihr. Ihre düsteren Blicke sagten Ginny alles, was sie wissen musste. Francois war gerade dabei einen Gefangen zu verhören. Ginny eilte zu ihm. Wütend und entschlossen stürzte sie sich auf den Feind und drückte ihm die Kehle zu. Noch im Klammerfluch des Franzosen konnte sich der Mann nicht wehren. Er war ein schmaler, dürrer Inder mit kurzem Haar und panischen Augen.

„Wo ist er? Wo ist der Gefangene?", zischte ihn die Ginny an.

Er schrie in einer fremden Sprache und auch wenn Ginny ihn nicht verstand war klar, dass er Todesangst hatte.

„Comprehendere", murmelte sie und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sich selbst.

„Tut mir nichts. Ich haben nichts getan. Tut mir nichts. Ich flehe euch an.", schrie der Inder nun für Ginny verständlich. Sie richtete den Sprachzauber nun auf ihn und fragte dann noch einmal.

„Wo ist der Gefangene? Sag es und wir töten dich nicht!"

Der Inder schaute sie mit großen Augen an, als versuche er zu begreifen, was sie wollte. Dann haspelte er eilig:

„In einer Höhle, zwei Kilometer südlich. Ein Stein ist davor."

Ginny lies los und rannte gen Süden.

„ Hey!", schrie Adrian hinter ihr her „Wir wissen nicht, ob da Wächter sind oder ob Xang Fu dort hin geflüchtet ist!" Aber sie hörte ihn nicht mehr.

Bei der Höhle war alles still. Sie schien unbewacht. Ungeduldig schleuderte sie den großen Felsen vor der Höhle mit einem Zauber zur Seite und ging klopfenden Herzens hinein. Es war dunkel und stickig.

„Lumos"

Hellblaues Licht erfüllte den Raum, der leer schien bis auf ein paar Lumpen in einer Ecke und einer Wasserschale daneben. Plötzlich bewegten sich die Lumpen. Eine magere Gestalt mit zerzauster Mähne, dichtem, ungepflegtem Bart und einer verbogenen runden Brille auf der zerschundenen Nase hob den Kopf.

„Schicken sie jetzt schon Frauen, um mich zu foltern?", fragte eine krächzende Stimme.

„Harry?", hauchte Ginny atemlos.

Der Gefangene grunzte verwundert und stierte ihr entgegen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich in sein Gesicht, als er erkannte, wer dort vor ihm stand

„Du hast mich gefunden."

Zwei hastige Schritte, dann sank er erschöpft und kraftlos in ihre Arme.


	2. Harrys Geschichte

Harrys Geschichte

_(Mein ganzer Dank geht an KitKat2006 ohne die ich aufgeschmissen wäre )_

Harry Potter schrie. Schweißgebadet schreckte er auf. Instinktiv fuhr seine Hand an die Hüfte zu seinem Zauberstab, um das monströse Ungetüm, dass sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte abzuwehren, doch er griff nur ins Leere. Sekunden brauchte es, bis er begriff, dass er geträumt hatte und sich nicht auf einem brennenden, qualmenden Reisfeld befand, umringt von Schwarzmagiern und einem Monster, das nur aus zwei riesigen roten Augenschlitzen zu bestehen schien.

Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Er saß in einem weißen, sauberen Bett, dessen Matratze so weich war, dass er glaubte in Watte zu sitzen. Der Raum war klein aber reinlich. Helles freundliches Licht fiel von einem großen, runden Fenster hinein. Es war warm und ein wenig windig. An den Wänden hingen bunte Wandbehänge mit buddhistischen Stickereien darauf. Bodhisattvas fochten dort mit gewaltigen Speeren gegen die Horden von Ungeheuern, trampelten auf die Häupter von Sündern und schlugen schreckliche Geisterwesen in die Flucht. Mehr oder weniger historische Beschreibungen von magischen Schlachten des mittelalterlichen Tibets wie Harry wusste.

_'Tibet also'_, dachte er, oder zumindest noch immer das Himalayagebirge. Was war geschehen? Nur schwach erinnerte er sich an die letzten Tage. Er wahr mehrfach gefoltert worden, ohne dass man ihm auch nur eine Frage gestellt hatte. Dann waren auf einmal alle fortgegangen und nur aus weiter Entfernung war Gesang zu hören gewesen. Fast zwei Tage lang. Dann hatte es ganz aufgehört und plötzlich wurde der Stein zur Seite gerollte und Ginny ... der süße geliebte Duft der Blumenwiese, lag ihm noch immer in der Nase. Sie war gekommen. Sie hatte ihn gerettet.

Plötzlich knurrte sein Magen so laut, dass er von dem Geräusch zusammen zuckte. Er hatte wirklich sehr sehr lange nichts mehr gegessen. Ein Blick zum Bettende erlöste ihn. Dort stand auf einem kleinen Schemel ein Tablett mit Reis, Suppe und Obst, dass Harry das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ. Heißhungrig stürzte er sich darauf. Die asiatische Vorstellung von Frühstück, in den meisten Fällen einfach nur die Reste des Abendessens, zusammen mit einem heißen, mit Milch gekochtem, zuckersüßen Tee, war nicht gerade seine erste Wahl, aber heute hätte er auch kambodschanische Drachengrillen oder burmesische Blutgnomherzen gegessen.

Als er satt und zufrieden den letzten Schluck Chai nahm, sah er an der Tür eine Kutte hängen. Es war ein tibetisches Magiergewand, dass von Muggeln oft irrtümlich als buddhistische Mönchskutte missverstanden wurde. Genau genommen war dies nicht einmal ein Missverständnis, denn die freundlichen kahlköpfigen Männer in den Klostern des Himalayas waren tatsächlich Mönche, aber ebenso Magier. Anders als die magische Gemeinschaft in Europa und Amerika, lebten die Zauberer des Himalayagebirges viel offener mit der Muggelbevölkerung zusammen, die sie bewunderte und anbetete. Harry grinste bei der Vorstellung die Magier Europas könnten die evangelischen, anglikanischen und katholischen Kirchen übernehmen, stand auf und ging zur Tür, wo er begann das Gewand um sich herum zu wickeln. Als er fertig war, trat er vorsichtig auf den Gang.

Er sah keine Wachen, was es wahrscheinlich machte, dass er sich nicht mehr in Gefangenschaft befand. Er trat hinaus und ging den schmalen, nur halb beleuchteten Korridor entlang in Richtung einer steinernen, uralt anmutenden Treppe, die hinunter führte. Von unten waren leise, murmelnde Geräusche zu hören. Wieder griff er mechanisch zur Hüfte, doch sein Zauberstab war nicht dort. Den hatte ihm Xang Fu vor einem Monat abgenommen. Zähneknirschend stieg er die Treppe hinab, das Gefühl der Nacktheit und Hilflosigkeit ignorierend. Unten kam er in einen kleinen Raum, der an einer mit schweren Vorhänge verhangenen Tür endete. Dahinter wurden die Geräusche lauter. Es war eindeutig eine Art Gesang. Ein leises, stetiges, vielstimmiges Murmeln. Langsam schob Harry den Vorhang beiseite.

Der Raum dahinter war groß, düster und atemberaubend. Den kompletten Nordteil der Halle nahm eine Statue eines im Lotussitz verharrenden Buddhas ein, aus Gold und Silber mit Diamanten an den Händen, die funkelten und blitzten, obwohl von nirgendwo Licht einzufallen schien. Davor kniete über hundert Mönche, tief ins Gebet versunken vor sich hin murmelnd. Es spielte tibetische Ritualmusik. Das alleine wäre nicht sonderlich spektakulär gewesen, war es doch genau dieser Anblick, den man erwartete, wenn man ein Kloster in Tibet besuchte. Es waren die Musikanten, die die Szenen in ein völlig neues Licht rückten. Rechts und links des Raumes standen aufgereiht menschengroße Stein- und Goldstatuen buddhistischer Gottheiten und Dämonen. In den Händen hielten sie Musikinstrumente, die sie ein wenig steif, aber durchaus gekonnt zu spielen verstanden und Harry dabei fröhlich anlächelten. Harry musste grinsen. Selbst nach Jahren konnten ihn diese magische Wundersamkeiten noch überraschen. Sein Blick schweifte über die betenden Mönche und blieb auf einer Frau in einer Ecke des Raumes haften. Sie saß versunken in ihre Meditation neben einem drachenartigen Dämon, der ihr interessiert zuschaute, während er im Zehnsekundentakt einen Gong schlug.

_'Das ist noch so etwas, dass mich nach Jahren noch überraschen kann.'_, dachte Harry. _'Wie schön Ginevra doch ist.'_ Er hatte sich angewöhnt, sie im Geist so zu nennen,. Das Mädchen Ginny war vor einigen Jahren, in einer der schönsten Nächte seines Lebens f ür ihn verschwunden. Die Frau hatte keine Abkürzung, auch wenn er es nie gewagt hätte, sie mit ihrem vollen Name anzusprechen. Langsam trat er näher, sie vorsichtig musternd, auf der Suche nach Veränderungen, die das letzte halbe Jahr bewirkt haben könnten. Er fand keine, sie war schön wie immer.

_'Ein halbes Jahr'_, dachte er betrübt. _'Ein halbes Jahr verschwendet_.'

Langsam und vorsichtig berührte er sie an der Schulter. Ihr sanftes Zucken ging auf ihn über und verursachte ihm Gänsehaut. Ihre Augen öffneten sich. Suchend blickte sich auf, sah erst den Dämonen, der ihr keck zuzwinkerte und dann Harry. Sie lächelte sanft und es war ihm als ginge die Sonne auf. Sie erhob sich und fiel ihm lautlos in die Arme. Der Dämon verpasste einen Gongschlag und irgendwie kamen sie aus der heiligen Halle in einen Vorraum, wo zum Glück niemand war, der ihren eng umschlungen Kuss hätte stören können.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich voneinander lösten, dann flüsterte Ginny atemlos: „Schlafzimmer, jetzt!" Harry folgte ihr zurück durch den Raum, hinauf in das Zimmer,aus dem er gekommen war.

_'Ja'_, dachte er noch, bevor sich sein Verstand ausklinkte, _'dieses halbe Jahr war wirklich lang.'_

Sie saßen vor dem Kloster auf einigen Bänken und aßen dicke Nudelsuppe mit Gemüse und etwas Fleisch. Mehr gab es in dieser Region nicht und mehr, so sagten die Mönche, brauche man auch nicht. Je mächtiger ein Mensch ist, so lautete ein altes Sprichwort, um so weniger hat er nötig. Es war eine große Runde. Harry, Ginny, das komplette Einsatzteam bis auf Howard, der den Leichnam Aptapus zurück nach London brachte, fünf jüngere Mönche aus dem Kloster und der Sherpa, der geholfen hatte den Fideliuszauber zu brechen. Harry hatte Aptapu nicht gekannt, aber er wusste, was für eine hervorragende Hexe sie gewesen war. Eine der besten Fluchbrecherinnen der Welt zweifellos und was ungleich schlimmer war, eine zweifache Mutter. Eine Tote und zwei Waisen, nur weil er unvorsichtig gewesen war; weil er sich zu viel zugetraut hatte. Es war sinnlos zu glauben, er könne sich irgendwo unerkannt aufhalten, geschweige denn spionieren. Es gab schlicht und einfach keinen Zauberer auf der Welt, der ihn nicht kannte. Den Mann, der den Teufel besiegt hatte; den Idioten, der den Tod eines weiteren Menschen zu verschulden hatte.

„... und gerade als dieser Chinese einen Todesfluch auf mich hetzen wollte - ich hätte das gar nicht bemerkt, habe ja gegen vier Feinde gleichzeitig gekämpft - erschien Ginny plötzlich aus dem Nichts und riss Xang Fus Stab zur Seite. Das hättest du sehen sollen, oder besser gesagt nichts sehen sollen, sie hatte ja den Umhang an. Und dann..."

Der Rest von Tobys Erzählung war kaum noch verständlich, weil er versuchte, die dicken Reisnudeln während des Sprechens hinunter zu schlucken, was letztlich dazu führte, dass er in einen fürchterlichen Hustenanfall ausbrach.

„Iss anständig." sagte Adiran und schlug dem Jungen mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken.

Toby keuchte, schluckte und nickte Adrian dankbar und leicht beschämt zu.

„Ich bin sicher, es war atemberaubend." sagte Harry freundlich, die eigenen düsteren Gedanken verdrängend.

Toby hatte alle Freundlichkeit verdient. Schließlich hatte er, wie alle anderen, doch für ihn sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Der Junge war, wie Harry wusste, gerade mit seiner Aurorenprüfung fertig und ein Schüler von Howard. Dass man ihn mitgenommen hatte, um gegen Xang Fu zu kämpfen, bewies nur, wie talentiert er sein musste.

„Und ich bin sicher, du hast die Vier daraufhin locker besiegt." fügte Harry lächelnd hinzu.

Ginny blickte besorgt von ihrem Gespräche mit einem der Mönche auf. Sie sah wie immer spielend durch seine Fassade hindurch.

„Naja ging schon, für dich wäre das sicher gar kein Problem gewesen." antwortete Toby mit rot angelaufenem Kopf.

Die Bewunderung triefte geradezu aus seinen Worten. Das war etwas, woran sich Harry wohl nie gewöhnen würde. Diese neue Generation junger Zauberer, die scharenweise die Aurorenprüfung ablegten, um ein einziges Ziel zu erreichen. So zu werden wie Harry Potter. Ahnten sie denn nicht, dass nicht mal Harry so sein wollte wie Harry Potter?

„Naja, ich hab da so meine Zweifel.", antwortete Harry mit schiefem Lächeln.

Toby wollte sofort und eifrig widersprechen, aber Ginny kam ihm zuvor. Sie wusste, wo dieses Gespräch hinführen würde.

„Jetzt erzähl schon endlich Harry. Wir warten hier nur noch aus Höflichkeit, damit du endlich von selbst damit rausrückst, was eigentlich passiert ist."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry unschuldig und nicht wirklich glücklich über den Themenwechsel.

„Fangen wir doch damit an," erwiderte sie spitz, "warum du vor einem halben Jahr, ohne auch nur eine Nachricht für deine Freundin zu hinterlassen, verschwunden bist und ich erst nach fünf Monaten den Tarnmantel von dir geschickt bekam. Es war nicht einmal eine Nachricht dabei. Einzig eine magische Spur war in den Mantel gehext, die uns letztlich nach Tibet führte."

Sie machte ein säuerliches Gesicht, aber Harry kannte sie zu gut, um es ihr ab zukaufen. Sie verstand sehr wohl, warum er sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Das gehörte letztlich zum Beruf.

„Um es in der Muggelsprache zu sagen: der Auftrag war _Top Secret_. Niemand durfte wissen wo ich hingehe."

Adrian nickte. „Der IBA hat absolut nichts verlauten lassen. Die haben Monate lang behauptet, du seist an syrischen Drachenpocken erkrankt."

Ginny nickte düster. „Was ansteckenderes hätte ihnen auch nicht einfallen können."

„ Die wollten wohl nicht, dass die Reporter nach mir suchen. Vor Drachenpocken schrecken selbst die zurück.", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich auch.", gab Ginny bissig zurück.

Das brachte alle zum Lachen und Harry Stimmung hellte sich ein wenig auf. Dennoch, so gut sie ihn kannte, so selbstverständlich durchschaute auch er seine Freundin. Sie hatte wirklich Angst um ihm gehabt. Sie hatte gelitte, diese Monate, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde.

„ Aber jetzt erzähle endlich, wo warst du und wie hast du es geschafft, dich von einem der gefährlichsten Schwarzmagier Asiens gefangen nehmen zu lassen?", fragte sie in einem etwas zu heiteren Ton.

„Ich bin ein Naturtalent.", antwortete er, was ihm weiteres Gelächter einbrachte. Schließlich wurde es still und die Spannung war nun fast körperlich greifbar.

„Nun gut.", begann er. „Ich denke der IBA wird nichts mehr dagegen haben, wenn ihr Bescheid wisst. Die Mission war so oder so ein Reinfall. Also passt auf. Vor sieben Monaten bekam ich eine Eule mit einer mysteriösen Brief. Ein gewisser Juran Asalim wandte sich darin an mich. Er schrieb er sei ein Schwarzmagier im Dienste Xang Fus, des Drachen von China, und habe ein Geheimnis von fürchterlichem Ausmaß erfahren. Dieses sei so schrecklich, dass er Xang Fu nicht weiter dienen könne. Er wolle fliehen, habe dafür alleine aber nicht die Mittel. Er wende sich an mich persönlich, weil er dem IBA nicht traue. Es sei von Spionen durchsetzt. Von mir habe er gehört und hoffe ich würde mich seiner erbarmen und ihm helfen. Als Gegenleistung biete er mir genauste Informationen über die Pläne Xang Fus an."

Ginny räusperte sich vernehmlich. „ Ähm Harry, ich habe noch nie etwas gehört, dass mehr nach einer Falle klingt. Das hätte dir doch klar sein müssen."

Harry nickte. „Das dachte ich auch erst, aber auf der Rückseite des Blattes war ein ganz besonderes Siegel abgebildet. Das Nuda Veritas."

Ein überraschtes Stöhnen ging durch die Gruppe und Toby fragte irritiert

„Nuda Veritas? Was ist das?"

„Ein sehr mächtiger Zauber, dem unbrechbaren Schwur nicht unähnlich. Wer ihn auf eine Behauptung spricht, verpflichtet sich zu deren Wahrheitsgehalt. Stellte sie sich als Lüge heraus stirbt man." Antwortete Adrian ruhig. Toby erbleichte.

Harry nickte düster und verfiel ins Schweigen. Ginny durchbrach die bedrückende Stille. „Und was hast du dann gemacht?"

Harry blickte sie traurig an. „Ich bin zu Kingsley gegangen, natürlich. Und der meinte, wir sollten das Ganze am besten streng geheim halten, vor jedem, der nicht unbedingt eingeweiht werden müsse. Auch vor dir. Nur Kingsley, ich und Hermine wussten Bescheid."

„Wer ist Hermine?" fragte Francois sofort.

Es war Ginny, die antwortete. „Hermine Weasley, meine Schwägerin. Sie ist Fluchforscherin an der Johann Faust Universität für Magie in Berlin."

Harry nickte wieder bestätigend „Genau. Ihr kann ich vertrauen und habe deshalb den Brief von ihr untersuchen lassen. Er war echt und auch nicht unter Zwang gesprochen."

„Unter Zwang?" fragte Toby wieder.

„Man kann einen Nuta Veritasfluch erzwingen? Aber das ist erstens sehr gefährlich und zweitens sieht man das dem Fluch an." antwortete Adrian erneut.

Toby schaute irritiert in die Runde, was Adrian wohl dazu brachte zu erläutern.

„Wer den Nuda Veritas spricht, verpflichtet sich wie gesagt zum Wahrheitsgehalt einer Aussage, aber nicht nur zur Aussage, auch zum Verlauf des Ereignisses selbst. Wenn ich also behaupte, ich trinke heute Abend ein Bier und lege auf diese Aussage den Nuta Veritas, dann muss ich an diesem Abend ein Bier trinken, ganz egal was passiert oder der Fluch tötet mich."

Tobys Augen weiteten sich „ Aber das heißt ja..."

„Ganz genau." unterbrach ihn Harry „Juran Asalim hatte den Fluch mit der Aussage gesprochen, von mir gerettet zu werden und dann seine Geheimnisse zu verraten und er hatte es nicht unter Zwang getan, was meine Vermutung, es könne ein Trick von Xang Fu sein, entkräftete. Dank dieses Fluches war es nicht möglich irgendjemand anderes zu schicken. Juran hatte wohl wirklich niemandem getraut und daher beschloss ich, ihm zu helfen. Ich brach auf nach Indien, im Gepäck Vielsafttrank und meinen Tarnumhang, besorgte mir Haare von einem zwielichtigen indischen Yogi in einer Kneipe in Dehli und versuchte Xang Fus Organisation zu infiltrieren. Anfangs schien das so gut wie unmöglich. Xang Fu ist unglaublich misstrauisch und bleibt nie länger als ein paar Tage an ein und demselben Ort, wenn er nicht unbedingt muss.

„Drei Monate verbrachte ich allein damit, Kontakte zu knüpfen und mich mit dem Gesindel von Dehli herum zu schlagen. Das ist nicht gerade angenehm. Mehrere Yogi-Banden kämpfen in Nordindien um die Vorherrschaft. So etwas wie eine magische Zentralverwaltung gibt es nicht. Es ist fast wie Bürgerkrieg. Für Xang Fu ist das natürlich der perfekte Ort. Er verschwindet in dem Chaos wie eine Schlange im Dickicht. Auch wenn er selbst also unmöglich zu finden war, wurde mir schnell klar, dass er seine Finger praktisch in jeder dunklen Machenschaft von Dehli bis Mumbai hatte und ich begriff auch, je tiefer ich in den Sumpf der indischen Unterwelt eindrang, dass sich irgendetwas Großes anbahnte. Was, war nicht herauszufinden, doch es warf seine Schatten. Täglich verschwanden Magier in Dehli und praktisch jeder Anschlag, den die Muggelmedien aus Indien berichteten, hatte etwas mit dem zu tun, was Xang Fu vorbereitete. Aufgrund meiner Beharrlichkeit und mit Hilfe von Kontakten, die mir Agenten des IBAs verschafften, gelang es mir schließlich, mit Juran Asalim Kontakt aufzunehmen.

„Er war unter den engsten Vertrauten Xang Fus und organisierte für ihn die Vorbereitung eines Rituals. Es war etwas Großes, soviel war schon von Anfang an klar, denn um das Ritual durchzuführen, brauchte es sieben ausgesuchte Opfer. Als wir uns trafen, glaubte er noch ich sei Mitglied des Teams, welches die sieben Opfer entführen sollte. Nach der Missionsbesprechung lauerte ich ihm auf und enttarnte mich vor ihm. Das wahr riskant, denn hundertprozentig sicher wahr ich noch nicht, dass ich ihm trauen konnte."

Harry machte eine kurze Pause, trank einen Schluck Chai und brachte plötzlich kein Wort mehr heraus. Nur mit größter Überwindung fuhr er schließlich fort

„Ja, und dass war der Punkt an dem alles schief ging. Ich hatte vorher wirklich die Lage geprüft, es war niemand in dieser Gasse gewesen, bis auf Juran, aber ich musste wohl vorher schon irgendwo und irgendwann aufgeflogen sein. Als ich den Vielsafttrank mit einem Gegenmittel aufhob, apparierten plötzlich zehn Gestalten in die Gasse und versuchten mich zu fangen. Sie wollten mich nicht töten und das war einer der Gründe, warum ich entkam. Das und Juran, der, so bald er verstanden hatte, was geschah, mir sofort zu Hilfe sprang. Zusammen flohen wir über die Dächer von Dehli in den Untergrund. Ich hatte nur noch Zeit Juran zu fragen, wo sich das Hauptlager Xang Fus befand, meine magische Spur mit dem Umhang zu verweben und ihn einem Vertrauten zu geben, der ihn zu Ginny schickte. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich die Verwebung richtig hinbekommen hatte, aber zum Glück habt ihr mich ja gefunden.

„Dann flohen wir aus Dehli in den Süden. Die Flucht war schnell und hektisch. Wir hatten kaum Zeit zum Reden. Das einzige was Juran sagte war, dass es einen Fluch gab, einen schrecklichen, den wir aufhalten müssten und der, wenn vollendet, nicht mehr zu stoppen sein würde. Wir apparierten wahllos durch halb Nordindien, als sie uns bei _Jaisalmer_stellten. Juran sagte noch etwas, dann traf ihn ein Fluch und er starb."

Eine lange Pause trat ein. Harry blickte auf den kleinen, spiegelglatten See hinaus, abwesend, ganz bei sich selbst und merkte gar nicht, dass die Anderen ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Kein Geräusch durchbrach die gespannte Stille. Dann platzte es plötzlich aus Ginny heraus.

„ Jetzt sag halt schon. Was waren seine Worte?"

Harry schrak auf und blickt sie irritiert an. Noch einmal schweifte sein Blick zum See und den eisigen Bergmassiven, die sich in ihm spiegelten, dann antwortete er:

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Ein Seufzen ging durch die Gruppe, dann fasste sich Ginny erneut.

„Was soll das heißen, du weißt es nicht?"

„Ab diesem Zeitpunkt erinnere ich mich an so gut wie nichts mehr. Ich war in dieser Höhle und in anderen, und sie folterten mich regelmäßig, aber selbst das nur halbherzig. Ich erinnere nur noch Musik und Tanz und Schreie. Alles andere ist wie fortgeblasen."

Adrian räusperte sich, nachdem Harry geendet hatte.

„Es gibt unzählige Methoden jemanden vergessen zu machen. Magische und nichtmagische, das ist so überraschend also nicht. Fragt sich nur, warum sie dich nicht alles haben vergessen lassen."

Es war Francois der antwortete.

„Weil Gedächtniszauber gefährlich sind. Wenn man sie zu stark spricht oder zu viele Erinnerungen raubt verliert das Opfer den Verstand."

Harry nickte. Damit hatte er selbst in seiner Kindheit schon Erfahrungen gemacht. Der Lehrer Lockheart war der lebende Beweis dafür, wie gefährlich es war, am Gedächtnis eines Menschen herum zu pfuschen.

„ Aber... ", fragte Toby nun verwirrt.

„... warum sollten sich die Schwarzmagier darum scheren, ob Harry bei Verstand ist oder nicht?"

Francois lachte bitter „Das, mein Junge, ist die große Frage."


	3. Heimaturlaub

Heimaturlaub

Das kleine, gemütliche Wohnzimmer war nichts anderes, als ein Flickenteppich der Erinnerung. Wandschrank und Kommode, beide ehrwürdig und erhaben, aus dunklem teuren Eichenholz, waren sorgfältig heraus gesuchte Hinterlassenschaften der Black-Familie. Der Sofatisch, ein Geschenk von Arthur Weasley, der versucht hatte, ihn nach Muggelmethoden herzustellen, weshalb er nur drei Beine hatte und etwas schräg stand. Die Teetassen voller als halb voll zu gießen, war bei dieser Unterlage nicht gerade anzuraten. Die Blumenvase auf dem Fenstersims, in der jetzt wunderschöne, frische Sonnenblumen standen, war von Dudley und musste als ehrlicher, aber leider geschmackloser Versuch der Annäherung verstanden werden. Sie war ein Billigimport, aber immerhin eine schöne Geste.

Die wertvollsten Schätze in diesem kleinen, gemütlichen Raum aber waren die beiden Sessel. Den einen hatten sie sich aus Hogwarts ergattert, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ein unglückseliger Schüler hatte einen Auffüllzauber bei seiner Kaffeetasse derartig verhunzt, dass der komplette Raum überflutet worden war und die Einrichtung ersetzt werden musste. Der Sessel war jetzt kaffeebraun und roch nach Espressso. Für Harry aber spielte das keine Rolle. Es war eine Erinnerung an seine Zeit in Hogwarts. Alles andere war egal. Der zweite Sessel aber war ungleich bedeutender und Harrys ganzer Stolz. Er hatte hier über 25 Jahre gestanden und bildete das einzige Möbelstück, das die Verwaisung des Hauses in Godric's _Hollow_, dass er und Ginny nun wieder bewohnten, überstanden hatte. Der einzige Besitz seiner Eltern, den sie Harry neben dem Geld und dem Haus überlassen hatten. Jetzt saß er darin, genoss den Duft alten Stoffes und las im Tagespropheten.

**Harry Potter pockenfrei!**

_Wie die Presseabteilung des IBA ( Internationaler Bund der Auroren) gestern Mittag verlauten lies, ist der Auror, Nationalheld und Bezwinger des Schwarzmagieres Du-weißt-schon-wer, Harry Potter, nach sechsmonatigem Leiden an Drachenpocken aus dem St. Mungos entlassen worden. Bis zu Redaktionsschluss war es nicht möglich gewesen eine Stellungnahme von Mr. Potter zu bekommen. Ein Sprecher des IBAs bat um Rücksicht. Der junge Auror sei noch immer geschwächt und brauche einige Wochen, um wieder vollkommen zu Kräften zu kommen. _

_Drachenpocken gehen auf einen äußerst ansteckenden Virusfluch zurück, der nach jüngster Forschung im im 4. Jahrhundert vor Christus, im heutigen Syrien, durch eine misslungene Beschwörung entstanden sein soll und seitdem in veränderten Varianten immer wieder aufkommt. Die Beulenpest, die im 14. Jahrhundert die Muggelbevölkerung Europas dezimierte, ist ein Ableger dieses Fluches. Heutzutage sind die Drachenpocken und ihre verschiedenen Entwicklungsformen weitgehend eingedämmt. Nur in abgelegenen Teilen der Welt kommen sie noch vor. Wo und wie sich Mr. Potter diese gefährliche Krankheit zugezogen hat, wollte der IBA auch nach mehrfachem Nachfragen in den vergangenen Monaten nicht aufklären und weigert sich mit Hinweis auf die nationale und internationale Sicherheit auch nach der Genesung noch, Stellung dazu nehmen._

_Wann und ob Mr. Potter selbst eine Erklärung abgeben wird, ist ebenso ungewiss. Auch bezüglich der Frage der Verleihungszeremonie , die für Mr Potter nachträglich abgehalten werden soll, haben weder das Zauberministerium noch Mr. Potter Stellung bezogen. Mr. Potter sollte am Neujahrstag diesen Jahres als jüngster Zauberer der Geschichte den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse zuerkannt bekommen. Aufgrund seiner Krankheit musste die Zeremonie allerdings verschoben werden. _

Harry seufzte vernehmlich. Das war überhaupt das Besten an dem Auftrag in Indien gewesen. Er hatte einen Grund gehabt, diese unsägliche Zeremonie zu versäumen. Er fragte sich wie lang er das Ministerium jetzt noch hinhalten können würde. Schlecht gelaunt blätterte er um.

**Todesser auf freiem Fuß**

_Der berüchtigte Todesser Draco Malfoy wird heute um 15 Uhr aus dem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis Askaban entlassen. Nach sechsjähriger Haft haben die Richter beschlossen, ihn wegen guter Führung und bemerkenswerter Kooperation vorzeitig zu entlassen. Damit ist er der erste Todesser, der unter Du-weißt-schon-wem gedient hat, der wieder als rehabilitiert gelten darf. In den Gerichtsprozessen nach Du-weißt-schon-wem`s Sturz, die als „Tage der Sühne" in die Geschichtsschreibung eingegangen sind, hatte er seine Schuld ausgiebig gestanden und mit detaillierten Informationen zur Verhaftung zahlreicher Todesser beigetragen. Was Malfoy nach seiner Entlassung für Pläne hat, ist nicht bekannt. Zu einem Interview stand er nicht zu Verfügung. Das Zauberministerium wies heute aber noch einmal ausdrücklich daraufhin, dass die Befürchtungen vieler Familien, Mr Malfoy könne eine Gefahr für die öffentliche Sicherheit darstellen, vollständig unbegründet sei. „Er hat seine Schuld eingesehen und abgebüßt und wird vom Ministerium von nun an wieder als vollwertiges Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft betrachten. Wir bitten die Bevölkerung, dies ebenfalls zu tun und ihm alle Möglichkeiten zu geben sich wieder in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren." ließ Percy Weasley, der Generalsekretär des Ministeriums, verlauten._

Harry runzelte die Stirn und legte die Zeitung beiseite. Draco war also frei. Er wusste nicht so wirklich was er davon halten sollte. Klar, Draco hatte sich damals wirklich sehr kooperativ gezeigt. Dank ihm waren dutzende Todesser, die sich auf den Imperiusfluch berufen hatten, entlarvt worden und seine Schuld war so oder so vergleichsweise gering, wenn man es mal mit der seines Vaters oder Bellatrix verglich. Er war noch ein verängstigter Junge gewesen, dem nur wenig Wahl geblieben war. Und doch, er war zwar nicht Schuld an Dumbeldores Tod, aber er hatte Todesser nach Hogwarts gebracht, Ron vergiftet und ihn selbst fast daran gehindert die Hoxcruxe zu zerstören. Durfte so einer wirklich frei gelassen werden? Konnte man ihm trauen?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Es war Zeit etwas Luft zu schnappen. Seit einer Woche war er mittlerweile zurück und der Geheimhaltung wegen noch nicht aus dem Haus gekommen. Jetzt wo die Zeitungen von seiner Rückkehr wussten, gab es keinen Grund mehr, sich zu verstecken, auch wenn der Trubel wahrscheinlich unerträglich werden würde. Es war besser als hier zu versauern und früher oder später musste er sich so wieso stellen.

Er zog sich einen schwarzen Umhang über, schrieb eine Nachricht für Ginny, die bei der Arbeit war, dass sie sich im Tropfenden Kessel zum Essen treffen könnten und ging zur Vordertür hinaus. Von dort aus ging er zum Gartentor rüber, bis wo der Fileliuszauber reichte und apparierte, bevor einer der Reporter, die dort lauerten auch nur „Da ist er" schreien konnte. Sein ersten Ziel war St. Mungos. Dort hatte man ihn für die Tage sowieso hin bestellt und es gab keinen Grund, das aufzuschieben. Außerdem sah er es nicht ein, Kingsleys Anweisung, die Arbeit erst einmal zu vergessen, vollkommen zu befolgen. Es gab einfach zu viel, was es herauszufinden galt.

An der Rezeption, in der geräumigen, in weiß gehaltenen Vorhalle, stand eine junge, hübsche Hexe mit blonden langen Haaren und einer riesigen runden Brille, die ihn freundlich anlächelte, als er sich ihr zu wand.

„Guten Tag Mister. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Mein Name ist Harry Potter.", stellte er sich vor. „Ich möchte mit Mrs Longbottom sprechen. Ich habe so etwas wie einen Termin."

Der unvermeidliche Blick auf die Narbe und die darauf folgende, ehrfürchtige Verwirrung überbrückte Harry damit, sich selbst zu fragen, warum all seine Freunde es eigentlich so eilig mit der Heiraterei hatten. Erst Hermine und Ron - nun gut das war zu erwarten gewesen - aber jetzt auch noch Neville und Luna, was ihn doch reichlich überrascht hatte. Die Hochzeit war vor drei Monaten gewesen, weswegen er sie natürlich verpasst hatte. Ihm waren fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen als Ginny es ihm gestern wie nebenbei erzählte.

„Ach übrigens, Kingsley hat gesagt du sollt dich bei Mrs Longbottom in St Mungos melden, um dich wegen der Amnesie untersuchen zu lassen.", hatte sie während des Essens erwähnt, ihn dabei verschmitzt beobachtend

.„Ähm... Mrs Longbottom ? Wer soll denn das sein?", hatte er mit vollem Mund gefragt und dann nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Ginny ihn über die Hochzeit von Neville und Luna aufgeklärt hatte.

Harry seufzte und schaute wieder zu der Rezeptionistin, die mittlerweile ihre Starre überwunden hatte und ihn mit hochrotem Kopf anhimmelte.

„Oh Mister Potter, was für eine Ehre, ich … ähm..."

„Empfängt sie mich?", unterbrach Harry sie, allerdings nicht unfreundlich.

„Wer?"

„Mrs Longbottom."

_´Die Gerade mal 22-jährige Mrs Longbottom , die in einem solch jungen Alter wirklich noch nicht hätte heiraten müssen.`_, fügte er düster im Geiste hinzu. Nein, mit 22 musste man das noch nicht und das sollte sich Ginevra gefälligst hinter die Ohren schreiben.

„Äh... natürlich, folgen sie mir.", haspelte die Brillenblondine eilig.

„Hm, also, entweder haben sie dich mit einem hoch komplizierten Amnestiezauber verhext, der aber dann schief gegangen ist, oder du wurdest so stark gefoltert, dass dein Verstand selbst einen Schutzmechanismus entwickelt hat und die Erinnerungen verdrängt oder aber - und das halte ich für am wahrscheinlichsten - rotschäumde Saugsporen verstopfen die Synapsen in deinem Gehirn und fressen langsam all deine Erinnerungen auf.", zwitscherte Luna fröhlich, während sie eine große silberne Schraube aus dem goldenen, eierförmigen Helm drehte den Harry auf dem Kopf hatte.

„Rotschäumende was?", fragte er müde und auch ein klein wenig irritiert.

„Rotschäumende Saugsporen. Sehr seltene kleine Tierchen, die sich von Gehirnwellen nähren. Kennst du die denn nicht? Wenn sie einen mögen, singen sie dir was vor."

„Und die sind medizinisch belegt?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

Luna lächelte gedankenverloren, weiterhin am Helm herum schraubend.

„Naja, nicht direkt. Aber mein Vater ist kurz davor ihre Existenz zu beweisen. Er hat erst vor einer Woche einen Artikel über sie veröffentlicht."

Harry lächelte gequält. Luna hatte sich nicht gerade verändert. Als sie vor zwei Jahren tatsächlich im St. Mungos als Heilerin eingestellt worden war, hatte Harry es erst gar nicht glauben können. Die etwas weggetretene, an Saugsporen und Schlickschlumpfe glaubende Luna, die immer so wirkte als schaue sie mit einem Auge ins Märchenland, sollte die Verantwortung für kranke Menschen übertragen bekommen? Das hatte reichlich seltsam geklungen, aber wie es schien, machte sie sich hervorragend. Ihrer Fähigkeit, auch an die abwegigsten Theorien zu glauben und ihre Offenheit den Menschen gegenüber, hatte schon für die Lösung von mehreren, als undiagnostizierbar geltender Krankheitsbildern gesorgt. Sie war eine unorthodoxe Heilerin, aber gerade deshalb brillant.

„Angenommen, nur mal angenommen...", fragte Harry nun vorsichtig, „es sind nicht diese Saugsporen, sondern Möglichkeit eins oder zwei, was würde das für mich bedeutet?"

Luna lächelte ihn versonnen an, drehte eine letzte Schraube aus dem Helm und nahm ihn Harry vom Kopf.

„Naja, dann würde das heißen, dass die Erinnerung noch irgendwo in deinem Kopf ist, aber nicht abgerufen werden kann."

Harry Herz begann zu rasen.

„Aber das heißt, theoretisch wäre es möglich, die Erinnerung wieder zu aktivieren?"

Luna nickte, fröhlich und packte den Helm zurück in einen Schrank, der über und über voll gestopft mit seltsamen blinkenden und blitzenden Metallgeräten war.

„Ja schon, aber dafür bräuchte es einen Auslöser."

Harry blickt sie erwartungsvoll an und drängelte, als sie nicht weiter sprach.

„Was für einen Auslöser?"

„Das ist ganz unterschiedlich. Etwas, dass die Erinnerung wieder gewaltsam hervor zieht, wie etwa ein Erlebnis oder eine Schlüsselwort. Das kann die Begegnung mit der Person sein, die dir die Erinnerung genommen hat, oder das Hören eines Wortes oder Namens der mit dem der Erinnerung in Verbindung steht. Oh ja, und wenn du dein Gedächtnis wegen Folter verloren hast, wäre eine Wiederholung der Qualen natürlich auch ein möglicher Auslöser."

Harry starrte sie fassungslos an

„Du willst, dass ich mich foltern lasse, um die Erinnerung zurück zu bekommen?"

Jetzt war es Luna, die ihn entsetzt anstarrte.

„Bei den Schlickschlumpfen! Natürlich nicht. Ich meinte ja nur, dass es möglich wäre."

Harry seufzte. Die ganze Angelegenheit schien komplizierter zu werden, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

„Nun gut, Mrs. Longbottom.", sagte er schließlich grinsend. „Lust auf ein Bier im Tropfenden Kessel? Ich lade dich ein."

„Oh", sagte Luna freudestrahlend. „Das wäre schön. Ganz wie Freunde es tun."

„Genau", erwiderte Harry.

Der Tropfende Kessel war voller Menschen, wie oft in den letzten Jahren. Vor allem junge Leute kamen immer öfter hier her, um gesellig nach der Arbeit zusammen zu sitzen und so waren auch heute wieder die üblichen Verdächtigen anzutreffen. An ihrem Ecktisch, den sie sich schon vor geraumer Zeit erobert hatten, saßen Dean, Ron, eine über drei Büchern gleichzeitig brütende Hermine, George und Seamus. Als Harry den Pub betrat, wurde es mit einem Mal vollkommen still im Raum, bis Ron, der gerade an seinem Bier genippt hatte, ruckartig aufsprang, die Flüssigkeit über den halben Tisch spuckte und schrie:

„Harry! Verdammt noch mal, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

Hermine blickte auf, bekam große Augen, sprang ebenfalls auf und fiel Harry in die Arme.

„Ginny hat gesagt, dass du da bist und hat schon alles erzählt. Ron weiß es noch nicht, weil wir nicht wussten ob das ok ist."

Jetzt kamen auch die anderen zu Harry und beglückwünschten ihn zu seiner Genesung. Bis er es schließlich schaffte sich hinzusetzen und ein Bier zu bestellen, hatte der ganze Tropfende Kessel ihm mindestens einmal auf den Rücken geklopft. Ein ältere Hexe, die eine Nähstube in der Winkelgasse betrieb, umarmte ihn sogar stürmisch und weinte dabei vor Freude. Sie habe die letzten Monate Ängste um sein Leben durchgestanden, meinte er aus ihrer schrillen Tirade heraus zu hören. Irgendwann, nach dem er endlose Fragen beantwortet hatte, kehrte Ruhe ein und er setzte sich neben Ron auf die Bank um durchzuatmen.

„So jetzt erzähl. Was war das mit diesen Drachenpocken?", fragte Dean schließlich, nach dem sie angestoßen hatten.

Harry hatte sich für diesen Fall schon eine Geschichte ausgedacht, weil Kingsley ihm gesagt hatte, dass es besser war so wenige Leute wie möglich in die Sache hineinzuziehen. Ron würde er später die Wahrheit sagen, Luna wusste es sowieso, weil sie seine Ärztin war und Hermine war ja die einzige Eingeweihte gewesen. Mehr Mitwisser waren wirklich nicht nötig und man wusste im Tropfenden Kessel nie, wer noch mithörte. Und so erzählte er schließlich, er habe sich die Pocken bei einem Auftrag in Afrika zugezogen, über den er nichts weiteres sagen dürfe. Es wäre aber nichts von Bedeutung gewesen. Er habe vier Monate flach gelegen, wäre nie in Lebensgefahr gewesen und war nun wieder vollkommen hergestellt. Luna bestätigte die Geschichte und alle waren zufrieden damit. Nun war es an Harry neugierig in die Runde zu blicken.

„Und bei euch? Ist irgend was aufregendes passiert? Vielleicht bei ihnen Mrs. Longbottom?", fragte er mit verschmitztem Grinsen.

Das brachte alle zum Lachen und Luna erzählte fröhlich und unbekümmert von der Hochzeit.

„Jetzt sind nur du, ich und Dean noch zu retten.", sagte George schließlich an Harry gewandt.

„Lass das Ginny nicht hören.", blökte Ron, was wieder für Gelächter sorgte.

„Was soll ich nicht hören?", kam es vom Eingang, in dem Ginny gerade erschienen war.

„Das wir all Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt sind,", feixte George und Ginny setzte sich unter viel Gelächter neben Harry.

„Dann fürchte ich, bist du in keinem Fall mehr zu retten Bruderherz.", gab sie zur Antwort und küsste Harry auf den Mund.

Der Abend verging vergnüglich. Harry genoss es nach einem halben Jahr endlich wieder seine Freunde sehen zu können und ließ sich ausführlich erzählen, was er alles verpasst hatte.

Hermine war noch immer dabei, ihren Doktor in Fluchforschung und magischen Runen zu machen und pendelte zwischen Berlin und London hin und her. Das wahr nicht wirklich ein Problem, weil es ausgezeichnete Portschlüsselverbindungen gab, aber das viele Langstreckenapparieren war anstrengend und so wirkte sie schon seit längeren leicht derangiert. Der Stress der Endphase ihrer Studien kam hinzu und man konnte ihr die Überarbeitung förmlich ansehen. Harry war froh das Ron sie zwang zu den wöchentlichen Kneipentreffen mitzukommen um sich ein wenig zu entspannen, denn sonst hätte sie unter Garantie auch noch diese Zeit durchgearbeitet. Es war sowieso schon erstaunlich und bewunderswert das sie mit 23 schon ihren Doktor machte, denn das war selbst in der magischen Welt sehr, sehr früh, aber man konnte es auch, wie Harry fand, übertreiben.

Ron war, wie Harry selbst, ein Auror und hatte ein paar Wochen frei, weil er gerade einen großen Auftrag in Peru gehabt hatte. Was ihm dort genau widerfahren war, hatte er in der Öffentlichkeit noch nicht erzählen können, aber die nur langsam verheilende Brandwunde an seinem Kinn lies nichts gutes erahnen.

Dean arbeitet im Ministerium in der Abteilung von Rons Vater und schlug sich mit schwarzmagischen Artefakten herum. Wie es schien, waren zur Zeit unzählige gefährliche Gegenstände aus China im Umlauf. Sie wurden heimlich von Schmugglern ins Land gebracht und sorgen hier für allerlei Unfrieden.

„Der schlimmste Fall war diese verhexte Vase letzte Woche. Da wahr irgendein verrückter Fluch drauf, der sich wohl beim Öffnen des Gefäßes aktiviert hat. Der arme Muggel, der das Ding gekauft hatte, liegt jetzt im St .Mungos mit irgendeiner komischen Krankheit von der keiner weiß, was es eigentlich ist und seine Familie hat Tage später plötzlich auch Symptome gezeigt." erzählte Dean.

„Das heißt, der Fuch ist ansteckend?" fragte Harry ernstlich interessiert.

„Nein," erwiderte Luna an Deans Stelle „ Mrs Vaporius, die den Fall betreut, meint, der Fluch weise zwar Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Virus auf, sei aber nicht ansteckend. Keiner der Ersthelfer, der mit der Familie Kontakt hatte, wurde infiziert."

Betretenes Schweigen folgte, das Georg nach einer Weile mit einer Vorstellung seiner neusten Verkaufsschlager auflöste und damit alle zum lachen brachte. Der neuste Schrei auf Hogwarts waren demnach Harry Potter Drachenpocken Pillen, nach deren Genuss man eine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn und schwarze Pusteln am ganzen Körper bekam. Am Ende saßen alle bis auf Hermine, die es nicht besonders lustig fand, eine Krankheit ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, mit Blitznarbe und Pocken da und stießen schon etwas angetrunken auf ihr Wiedersehen an.

'_Es ist schön Freunde zu haben.'_, dachte der zweinarbige Harry und versicherte Ron noch einmal wie bescheuert er mit Blitz auf der Stirn aussah, woraufhin dieser lachend zurück gab:

„Ganz ehrlich, dass will ich dir schon sagen seit wir elf sind."

Es wurde später und das Treffen verlagerte sich nach Godric's _Hollow_, wo am Ende nur noch Ron Hermine, Ginny und Harry im Wohnzimmer um Athur Weasley missglückten Tisch saßen und über die Dinge sprachen die im letzten halben Jahr wirklich passiert waren. Harry hatte seine Erzählung gerade mit dem Bericht über Lunas Gedächtnistheorie beendet und Hermine schaute ihn skeptisch und wissend an.

„Du kommst jetzt aber nicht auf die Idee, dich noch einmal foltern zu lassen, nur um dieser Erinnerung zu bekommen, oder?"

Harry lachte betont unbekümmert, doch er war sicher, dass es nicht wirken würde.

„Nein" betonte er deshalb nochmal. „Natürlich nicht, es gibt ja andere Methoden, die man ausprobieren kann."

Auch Ginny schaute skeptisch und besorgt, was ihn dazu brachte sie beruhigend zu küssen.

„Keine Angst, so verrückt bin ich nicht."

Ron, der schon ein wenig betrunken war, lallte fröhlich:

„Nee, Harry käme nie auf die Idee, irgend was Verrücktes zu machen, um Andere vor Schaden zu bewahren. So Aktionen, wie sich Voldemort in die Hände zu spielen und von ihm abmurksen zu lassen, damit der aufhört Hogwarts anzugreifen, sind mit Harry nicht zu machen."

Harry grinste zu Ron rüber, die beiden Frauen aber schienen das gar nicht zum Lachen zu finden und blickten sie beide finster an.

„Erzähl mir lieber, was mit deinem Gesicht passiert ist, du Schwätzer." meinte Harry deshalb eilig und zeigte auf die Brandwunde an Rons Kinn.

„Oh, das." Ron lehnte sich lässig in den Kaffeesessel, in dem er saß. „Halb so wild. Wir hatten einen Hinweiß auf Contador in Peru. Als wir zugriffen gab es Widerstand. Contador war nicht dabei aber einer seiner wichtigsten Männer: Augusto. Der hat mir die Wunde verpasst, aber ich habe ihn dennoch geschnappt. Jetzt sitzt er in _Alcatraz _und wird verhört. Ohne Erfolg natürlich. Er sagt kein Wort."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Xang Fu, Condador und die anderen Drei. So lange die fünf verbliebenen Großmeister der schwarzen Kunst noch auf freiem Fuß waren, würde es keine Ruhe geben. Mit oder ohne Voldemort, die Welt war groß und gefährlich und sie brauchte ihn, auch wenn er langsam aber sicher anfing, müde zu werden.

„Gut das nichts Schlimmes passiert ist." meinte er zu Ron.


	4. Das BuddyPrinzip

Das Buddy-Prinzip

„Die große Eingangshalle des IBA-Hauptgebäudes ist der ganze Stolz des Architekten und Bildhauers Cornelius Filzius, der hier seine herausragenden Fähigkeiten in künstlerischer Steinverzauberung zu neuen Höhen zu heben vermochte. Beachten sie links und rechts die Säulenkonstruktionen aus lebendigen Marmor, die in ihren sich drehenden Bewegungen eine wunderbare Symmetrie erzeugen. Sie sind es vor allem, die die Kuppel aus gewobener Luft über uns fixieren. Die Säulen symbolisieren in ihrer Anmut und Drehung die Stärke der Organisation, ihr Stützen der Luft steht für den Schutz unseres Traumes nach Frieden und Freiheit der magischen Welt. Die goldenen und silbernen Vögel, die unterhalb der Kuppel ihren schönen quirligen Tanz vorführen, versinnbildlichen die Anmut und Schönheit unserer Gesellschaft selbst.

„Wenn sie nun ihre Blicke nach vorne richten, sehen sie das Herzstück der Halle, die Albus-Dumbeldore-Statue. Ein Hinweis für unserer ausländischen Besucher: Albus Dumbeldore galt als der größte englische Magier seit Merlin. Bekannt wurde er Mitte des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts durch seinen Sieg gegen Grindelwald, den berüchtigten Großmeister der schwarzen Kunst, sowie für seine wichtige Rolle im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen. Als Mentor Harry Potters, der ihnen sicherlich ein Begriff ist, gilt er als die Person, die Potter überhaupt erst die Mittel in die Hand gab, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu bezwingen. Seine Statue hier, die auf Bitten vieler Bürger in Bronze angefertigt wurde, um die erhabene Bescheidenheit dieses großen Mannes hervorzuheben, steht für die Weisheit und Integrität dieser Organisation und soll alle daran erinnern, dass,wie die Muggel sagen, aus großer Macht große Verantwortung erwächst. Neben der hervorragenden bildhauerischen Arbeit ist das Besondere an dem Bildnis ein hochaufwendiger Zauber, der der Statue, ähnlich der magischen Bilder, zu einer gewissen Form von Leben verhilft.

„Sie kann sprechen, sich innerhalb der Halle bewegen und klare menschenähnliche Gedanken fassen. In ihr ist ein Teil der Persönlichkeit Albus Dumbeldores gespeichert und so können sie, wenn sie mögen und Zeit für die Warteschlange haben, gerne nach der Führung eine Tasse Tee mit ihr trinken. Die Unterhaltung wird, das versichere ich ihnen, außergewöhnlich sein. Nun aber folgen sie mir an Albus Dumbeldore vorbei in den öffentlichen, archivarischen Bereich, wo einige abgearbeitete Fälle des IBA ausgestellt werden und dann zum Trainingsplatz, wo sie mit etwas Glück einige Auroren beim duellieren oder trainieren beobachten können."

Stan Shunpike, der stolze Reiseführer, winkte seiner 30-köpfigen Reisetruppe, bestehend aus magischen Touristen aus ganz Europa, USA und Japan, hinter sich her und ging gemächlich durch die gewaltige Halle in Richtung des Archivs, welches im rechten Flügel des Gebäudes lag. Die Halle war wie immer voller Menschen. Touristen, Angestellte, Verkäufer von Souveniren, schaulustigen Londonern, die den Trubel genossen, und Klienten die Anzeigen zu erstatten hatten.

Ein wenig erinnerte Harry die Halle immer an das Zauberministerium, aus welchem man das Büro für Auroren vor fünf Jahren ausgelagert und hier als englische Abteilung des damals neu gegründeten Internationalen Bundes der Auroren eingelagert hatte. Der Bund war natürlich um ein vielfaches größer, hatte in fast jedem Land eine Unterabteilung, doch das Gebäude in London galt neben dem in San Francisco als Hauptquartier der kompletten Organisation. Von hier wurden die meisten der großen Missionen nach Europa und Asien koordiniert, große Teile der Dokumente und Akten aufbewahrt, sowie regelmäßige Sitzungen der Vorsitzenden der einzelnen Mitgliedstaaten abgehalten.

Harry hatte die Halle seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten, normalerweise nahm er den gesicherten Angestellteneingang, denn für ihn war es praktisch nicht möglich hier unerkannt hindurch zu kommen. Aber Kingsley hatte darauf bestanden, dass er dieses Mal den offiziellen Weg zur Arbeit nahm, um der Presse und den Menschen sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Er war gerade zehn Schritte weit gekommen, als irgendjemand rief.

„Ist das nicht Harry Potter?"

Es war eine amerikanische Touristin. Mitte vierzig, mit pummeliger Statur, braunem lockigen Haaren und einer gewaltigen Warze auf der Nase. Sie trug einen enormen roten Spitzhut, eine dazu passende grellrote Kutte und einen kupfernen, alten magischen Fotoapparat, der noch an die Muggelgeräte der 30 Jahre erinnerte. Sie hob ihn hektisch, ein greller Blitz erfüllte den Saal und nun hatte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit, die er so gerne vermieden hätte.

„Oh ja, er ist es, wie wundervoll." rief eine andere Stimme und im nächsten Moment war er umringt von Menschen, die ihm Gesundheit wünschten, ihm ihre Hochachtung versicherten, oder einfach nur seine Hand schütteln wollten.

Es war schon irgend wie lächerlich, fand Harry. Albus Dumbeldore, den wahrscheinlich größten Zauberer aller Zeiten musste man, kaum sieben Jahre nach seinem Tod, aufwendig vorstellen, damit die Touristen aus aller Welt auch wussten, um wen es sich handelte, aber Harry erkannten Menschen von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Planeten mit einem einzigen Blick. Das war einfach nicht richtig.

Künstlich lächelnd begrüßte er die Leuten und gab, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, einige Autogramme. Die Fragen nach seiner Krankheit und den Umständen, die dazu geführt hatten beantwortete er, wie schon die letzten fünf Tage, mit dem einfachen Hinweis:

„Das ist leider geheim. Jede genauere Information würde laufende Missionen gefährden."

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis er sich vom einen Ende der Halle an Dumbeldor evorbei, der ihm mit seinem Zitronentee zu prostete, bis zur zentralen Flügeltür geschlagen hatte und schließlich in den rettenden, nichtöffentlichen Bereich des Hauptquatiers stolperte.

Nach den üblichen Kontrollen durch das Sicherheitspersonal - es hatte gerade erst vor sechs Wochen in Rom einen Anschlag gegeben - kam er im Fahrstuhl endlich ein wenig zur Ruhe. Er drückte den Knopf für die 15. Etage und schnaufte erleichtert durch. Leute stiegen ein und aus aber er achtete nicht darauf. Er war viel zu sehr darauf konzentriert, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er Kingsley dazu bringen sollte ihn so bald wie möglich wieder arbeiten zu lassen. Er hielt es im Moment einfach nicht in England aus. Klar, es wahr schön seine Freunde zu sehen und Ginevra sowieso, aber nicht in die Öffentlichkeit zu können, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde seine Ruhe zu haben, war ihm momentan einfach zuwider. Es gab so viel wichtigeres, mit dem er sich zu befassen hatte. Was war in Indien geschehen? Was hatte Xang Fu mit ihm angestellt und noch wichtiger, was hatte er vor? Harry hatte sich die ganze Woche den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, angestrengt versucht sich zu erinnern, alte Zeitungsartikel über Xang Fu, Indien und das Himalyagebirge gelesen und letztlich sogar die Nachricht von Juran immer und immer wieder angestarrt, doch Erinnerungen waren nicht zurück gekommen. Sein Kopf war vollkommen leer. Fast so, als als hätte jemand eine entscheidende Passage einfach ausradiert. Etwas Großes ging vor sich. Er spürte das. Zuhause in England zu sitzen, jeden Tag Bierchen zu trinken und sich von verrückten Fans bewundern zu lassen war einfach falsch. Er musste arbeiten, er musste herausfinden was eigentlich geschehen war und Kingsley hatte das einzusehen.

Kingsley, war seit mittlerweile drei Jahren offizieller Vorsitzender des IBA Europa und natürlich Vorsitzender des IBA England. Er hatte den Posten des Zaubereiministers nach einem Jahr abgegeben, weil er, wie er sagte, immer ein Auror und kein Politiker sein würde. Harry war froh darüber, denn Kingsley war zweifellos der bester Auror, den er je kennengelernt hatte und somit die Idealbesetzung für den Posten des Obersten Aurors von England. Außerdem machte Envira Velington, die neue Zaubereiministerin, ihren Job absolut zufriedenstellend, gemessen an ihren Vorgängern. Harry würde dem Zaubereiministerium wohl nie wirklich über den Weg trauen, aber Vevington war, wenn auch ein wenig herrisch doch eine anständige Frau.

Wie es der Zufall, oder auch nicht ganz der Zufall sondern politisches Kalkül wollte, war sie gerade anwesend als Harry von einer hübschen schwarzhaarigen Sekretärin in das Büro des Obersten Auros von England eingelassen wurde. Kingsley und Envira Velington saßen in der schwarzledernen, muggelartigen Sesselecke an einem Glastisch, jeder einen Tee in der Hand, und lächelten Harry zu als er eintrat. Sie hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können.

Auf dem linken Sessel lehnte der muskulöse, erhabene Auror mit dem ruhigen aber durchdringenden Blick, die Ruhe und Gelassenheit in der Person, gekleidet in einen schwarzen eleganten aber bescheiden geschnittenen Anzug mit weißem Hemd und Kravatte.

Auf dem rechten Sessel saß, quirlig hin und her rutschend, eine gerade mal 1,50m große, stecknadeldünne Hexe, mit hellblondem, nur in einigen Strähnen ergrautem Haar, blasser leicht altersfleckiger Haut, einem riesigen roten Mund, der das halbe Gesicht auszufüllen schien, gekleidet in eine weiße seidene Kutte, die sie mehr wie eine Heilige, denn eine Magierin wirken ließ.

Als sie Harry sah sprang sie sofort auf und stürmte dem jungen Mann entgegen. Kaum war sie bei ihm, ergriff die zierliche Gestalt seine Hand zog ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn begeistert und mütterlich auf die Wange

„Oh Harry, sie sind wieder zu den Lebenden zurückgekehrt, wie schön. Und was für ein angenehmer Zufall, dass wir uns hier treffen. Ich wollte ja gerade gehen."

_'Hier sitzen die beiden mächtigsten Menschen Englands und tun so als wäre ich ein geliebter Neffe der zum Fünf-Uhr-Tee kommt.',_ dachte Harry, grüßte die Ministerin, schaffte es dann sie einigermaßen höflich abzustreifen und ging zu Kingsley hinüber um ihm die Hand zu reichen.

„Schön das du es geschafft hast. Ich dachte du kommst gar nicht mehr.", meinte dieser unterdrückt schmunzelnd . Harry verzog das Gesicht. Sein Chef wusste sehr wohl, warum er sich verspätet hatte.

„Es war recht voll in der Halle.", erwiderte Harry daher trocken.

Kingsley winkte schmunzelnd ab und bat beide sich zu setzten. Eine Weile saßen sie um den Glastisch, Kingsley links, Harry in der Mitte und die Ministerin rechts, und tranken Tee, den der Oberste Auror mit einem Wink herbei gezaubert hatte.

„Wie geht es ihrer bezaubernden Freundin, Harry?", fragte die Ministerin und träufelte sich Zitrone in den Earl Gray.

„Gut", antwortete Harry, froh noch nicht beim eigentlichen Thema angekommen zu sein. „Sie freut sich mich wieder zu haben. Diese Pocken sind doch recht gefährlich."

„In der Tat.", erwiderte die Ministerin energisch. Ihre hohe schnelle Stimme klang immer ein wenig wie Vogelgezwitscher. „Sie müssen wirklich vorsichtiger sein auf ihren Reisen. Harry Potter stirbt an einer magischen Krankheit. Wirklich nicht auszudenken, wenn so etwas geschähe."

Harry nickte und wollte antworten, aber Envira Velington war gerade erst in Fahrt gekommen.

„Stellen sie sich doch nur mal vor, was das für die magische Gemeinde Englands - nein, was sage ich - der ganzen Welt bedeuten würde. Ein nicht wieder gut zumachender Verlust. Die Leute schauen zu ihnen auf, Harry. Gerade die Jüngeren. Sie müssen ihnen den rechten Weg vorleben. stark und jung wie Sie sind. Und wie schrecklich ist es da, wenn Sie erkranken und am Ende noch sterben würden. Wir fühlen doch alle mit Ihnen Harry. Wir nehmen Anteil am Leben unseres Nationalhelden. Wenn Sie einen Schnupfen haben, mein lieber Harry, dann liegt ganz England fiebrig im Bett. Also metaphorisch gesprochen.", zwitscherte sie fröhlich und kniff ihm gutmütig in die Wange.

_'Ja',_ dachte Harry, _'Sie ist eine nette Frau und bestimmt kompetent, aber sie kann einem auch ganz schön auf den Zeiger gehen mit diesem Heldengeschwätz.'_

„Und überhaupt Harry, war das nicht sehr fein von Ihnen einfach krank zu werden, wo wir Ihnen doch diesen schönen Orden verleihen wollten."

_'Ah', _dachte Harry düster, 'J_etzt sind beim Thema angekommen.'_

„Es war alles schon vorbereitet. Der Saal präpariert, die Parade organisiert und die Kapelle gemietet. Ein wirklicher Jammer, dass es ins Wasser fiel. Ich meine der Orden des Merlin erster Klasse wird nicht alle Tage verliehen. Ganz England hat sich darauf gefreut. Und sie werden einfach krank, sie Schlawiner." Wieder tätschelte sie im an der Wange und lächelte freundlich. Nicht zum ersten mal fragte sich Harry ob sie das alles nur spielte oder ob sie wirklich immer so fröhlich war.

„Aber Schwamm drüber", sagte sie nach in einer winzigen Pause. „Jetzt sind Sie ja gesund und die Vorbereitungen können von Neuem mir Mister Shacklebolt versicherte werden Sie erst einmal keine allzu langen Aufträge mehr erhalten, weshalb ich es für angeraten halte, den neuen Termin so bald wie möglich anzuberaumen. Oder wie sehen Sie das, Mister Potter?"

„Machen Sie sich wegen mir keine Umstände. Das kann warten. Ist ja aufwendig, so eine Feier." murmelte er zurückhaltend, wohl wissend das sie ihn durchschaut hatte.

„Na, ich denke, in ein, zwei Monaten werden wir das Vergnügen haben.", sagte sie verschmitzt und schnellte blitzartig in die Höhe. „So ich will die Herren nicht bei ihre Besprechung stören. Sie wissen ja jetzt Bescheid. Werden Sie nicht wieder krank, denn das wäre äußerst unerfreulich für das Volk von England. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag." Sie tätschelte Harry mütterlich den Kopf reichte Kingsley die Hand und ging an beiden vorbei hinaus.

„Sie hat darauf bestanden zu warten bis du kommst.", erläuterte Kingsley

„Ich wünschte sie könnten diesen Unsinn einfach lassen.", stöhnte Harry und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

„Seit sechs Jahre verweigerst du jede offizielle Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium und wärst wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Auror, wenn die Abteilung nicht ausgegliedert und unabhängig wäre. Sie lechzen danach, dich in ihre Dienste einzuspannen und jetzt haben sie einen klugen Weg gefunden, mit dir Werbung zu machen, ohne das du es ablehnen kannst. Gönnen ihnen doch den Spaß.", sagte Kingsley, nahm selbst einen Schluck Tee und lächelte freundlich.

Harry seufzte. Sein Chef hatte ja recht. Es wahr ohnehin kindisch, das Ministerium abzulehnen, aber nach den Vorkommnissen, die seine Zeit in Hogwarts überschattet hatten, war sein Vertrauen in die Führungsspitze seines Landes beträchtlich geschädigt. Doch es gab im Augenblick keinen Grund dafür, das Ministerium immer noch so abzulehnen. Und doch, alleine die Vorstellung das Ministerium öffentlich zu unterstützen oder gar für es zu arbeiten, war Harry zuwider.

„Jaaa", antwortete er lahm. „Ich werde ja hingehen, wenn es so weit ist."

Jetzt blickte er vom Tee auf und schaute Kingsley eindringlich an.

„Aber du hast doch geflunkert, als du sagtest ich würde keine Aufträge bekommen, oder? Ich muss herausfinden was in Indien passiert ist, ich muss zurück an den Ort des Geschehens. Ich..."

„Das wirst du mit Sicherheit nicht! Du gehst nicht zurück nach Indien." Kingsley sprach ruhig und freundlich, aber der kraftvolle, entschiedene Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Harry wollte empört auffahren und seine sorgfältig zurechtgelegten Argumente vortragen, doch Kingsley hob die Hand um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Ich weiß, dass du so schnell wie möglich deine Erinnerung wiederfinden willst, und generell gebe ich dir recht. Etwas ist in Indien geschehen und wir müssen wissen was. Aber wir werden nichts erzwingen und dadurch einen unserer Männer in Gefahr bringen."

Wieder wollte Harry etwas einwerfen, doch die in der Luft verharrende Hand hielt in ein zweites Mal ab.

„Ich habe Mrs Longbottoms Bericht gelesen. Es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass deine Erinnerung von selbst zurückkommt und wenn nicht gibt es eventuell Zauber, die sie wachrufen können. Dafür aber muss dein Geist sich erst einmal beruhigen. Du warst einen Monat in Gefangenschaft, auch wenn du dass vollkommen zu verdrängen scheinst. Dich jetzt mit den Erinnerungen zu konfrontieren könnte sogar gefährlich für dich sein."

Erst jetzt brach der Bann der erhobenen Hand und es platzte aus Harry heraus.

„Wir haben aber keine Zeit. Ich bin sicher sie planen etwas Großes und es geschieht jetzt, während wir sprechen. Es ist irgendein Fluch oder Zauber. Etwas fürchterliches. Sie haben mindestens fünf Menschen dafür geopfert und es werden mehr werden. In meinen Kopf ist vielleicht eine Möglichkeit verborgen sie aufzuhalten. Ich muss einfach zurück."

Kingsley nickte traurig und schaute Harry auf eine Weise an, die dieser kaum zu benennen wusste. War es Sorge oder Mitleid?

„Hör zu Harry. Ich weiß du glaubt, du bist der Einzige, der herausfinden kann was vor sich geht. Du glaubst es hinge alles an dir und wenn man deine Vergangenheit betrachtet, ist auch verständlich warum du das glaubst, aber du musst endlich einmal begreifen, dass du Teil einer gewaltigen Organisation bist die nichts anderes tut, als gegen Schwarzmagier vorzugehen. Wir haben längst zwei Teams ins Himalaya geschickt, die nach Xang Fu fahnden. Eine ganze Forschungsabteilung der Johann Faust Universität beschäftigt sich parallel dazu anhand unserer Indizien mit der Frage, was für einen Fluch Xang Fu auszuüben versucht. Wir sind vorbereitet und dank dir gewarnt. Wenn deine Erinnerungen zurückkommen ist das gut, aber wir sind auch ohne sie nicht schutzlos gegen Xang Fu. Du hingegen bist alleine und geschwächt. Du hast einen Monat Folter hinter dir und wärst bei einem solch heiklen Auftrag im Moment eher hinderlich als nützlich. Du bleibst von Indien fern. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Harry regte sich nicht. Natürlich hatten sie sich verstanden und natürlich hatte Kingsley recht. Er hatte praktisch immer recht, aber das änderte nichts daran das Harry verrückt werden würde, bei dem Gedanken nutzlos in England zu versauern, während andere ihr Leben riskierten, weil er sich nicht an eine wichtige Information erinnern konnte. Langsam stand er auf und ging zum großen Panoramafenster, das dem geräumigen Büro helles Tageslicht spendete. London lag im Regen wie so häufig, aber das tat dem hektischen Treiben der Metropole keinerlei Abbruch. Millionen ahnungslose Muggel lebten hier. Millionen unschuldiger Seelen, die nicht ahnten, dass hinter ihren Rücken ein Krieg ausgefochten wurde, der ihre Existenz unaufhörlich bedrohte. Voldemorts Tod war nicht das Ende gewesen, sondern der Anfang eines gewaltigen Kampfes. Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach erinnern? Es würde alles so viel einfacher machen.

Zornig drehte er sich um.

„Und was soll ich dann tun? Soll ich hier herum hocken und Däumchen drehen? Zwei Wochen sitze ich jetzt schon fest. Ich muss irgendetwas tun." Vor allem weil er ab morgen alleine sein würde. Ginny trat morgen früh eine neue Mission an und Ron war schon seit gestern fort. Der Kampf tobte an allen Fronten, jeder riskierte sein Leben und nur Harry sollte sich damit zufrieden geben, zu warten, bis seine Erinnerungen zurück kamen?

Kingsley hörte ihm gelassen zu. Dann antwortete er ihm jedoch. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Aber sie hat nichts mit Xang Fu zu tun."

„Was für eine Aufgabe?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Du wirst jemanden ... na, sagen wir ... einlernen. Du bekommst einen Partner."

Harry stöhnte innerlich. Das war nun wirklich das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Es war eine ehrwürdige Tradition der Auroren. Ein alter, erfahrener Meister nahm einen jungen, frisch ausgebildeten Auror unter seine Fittiche und brachte ihm die Kniffe bei, die nötig waren um im Kampf gegen die Dunklen Mächte zu bestehen. Es war ein gutes Konzept, dass Erfahrung mit Jugend kombinierte. Howart und Toby wahren so ein Auorenteam und es funktionierte hervorragend. Aber Harry war weder erfahren noch weise. Er wahr selbst erst sechs Jahre offiziell Auror und fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht in der Lage irgendjemandem irgendwelche Kniffe beizubringen. Außerdem war dieses Modell, wenn auch sinnvoll, längst überholt. Man arbeitete außer in speziellen Missionen sowieso immer in einem Team von mindestens zwei Leuten, die je nach Auftrag abhängig von den Anforderungen varierten. Harry hatte mehrfach mit Ron und einigen anderen Auroren zusammengearbeitet. Einmal sogar mit Ginny, was so richtig in die Hose gegangen war. Mit seiner Freundin sollte man auf keinen Fall beruflich in Kontakt kommen, hatte Harry damals sehr anschaulich erfahren. Seit Ron immer häufiger in den USA und Südamerika tätig war, während Harry abwechselnd überall eingesetzt wurde - weil jede lokale Abteilung des IBAs sich einmal damit schmücken wollte, ihn in ihren Reihen zu wissen - hatte er praktisch keinen festen Partner mehr. Einen Schüler konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine tolle Idee ist.", antwortete er deshalb. „Ich bin nicht gerade ein geeigneter Lehrer. Ich meine, ich hab nicht mal die Schule beendet."

„Keine Sorge.", erwiderte Kingsley beruhigend. „Dein Partner wird nur wenig Anweisung benötigen. Er hat recht beeindruckende Erfahrungen, die dunklen Künste betreffend. Ihm muss nur beigebracht werden, wie unsere Organisation funktioniert und er braucht jemanden, mit einem tadellosen Zeugnis, der für ihn bürgt. Ich möchte, dass du dich zu ihm nach Haus begibst, dich mit ihm arrangierst und ihm alles erklärst, was er über den IBA wissen muss. In drei Tagen habe ich dann einen Auftrag für euch. Nichts großes. Er kann sich bewähren und du kannst dich etwas erholen und gleichzeitig etwas sinnvolles tun."

Es war diese ruhige gelassene Art, mit der Kingsley das sagte, die Harry übles schwanen ließ.

„Wer ist es?"

Das Haus war so alt wie die Welt oder zumindest fast. Seine Familie hatte schon immer darin gelebt. Seit die ersten Magier nach England gekommen waren und sich hier niedergelassen hatten, gab es seine Sippe schon und seit dem lebte Generation um Generation hier auf dem Hügel. Das Dorf war gewissermaßen um das Haus herum gewachsen, und praktisch alle Bewohner waren Magier. Stolze, reinblütige Familien wie seine eigene. Ja, dieses Haus war alt und hatte viel gesehen. Ehrwürdige große Magier und Hexen waren ein und aus gegangen. Oft war das Geschick des ganzen englischen Volkes zwischen diesen Türen und Angeln entschieden worden. Diese glorreichen Zeiten waren aber vorüber. Seit sechs Jahren hatte kein Mensch das große Anwesen mehr betreten. Die Pfauen waren verendet, das Gras verdorrt, die prunkvollen Zimmer verstaubt. Jetzt war er alleine, verlassen von allen, die ihm je etwas bedeutet hatten, der letzte, traurige Nachfahre einer verschmähte Sippe.

Draco Malfoy saß müde auf der Veranda seines Elternhauses, eine widerliche, heiße Medizin gegen seine Alpträume nippend, und schaute auf das Dorf unter ihm. Dort unten am Tor, das wusste er, warteten die Reporter wie Geier darauf, dass er sich zeigte. Sechs Jahre waren vergangen, er hatte für seine Taten gesessen, sein Vater würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder frei kommen und seine Mutter war an der Schmach eingegangen und schließlich im letzten Winter gestorben. Er hatte genug gebüßt. Er brauchte keine sensationslüsternen Schmierfinken, die ihn mit zweideutigen Fragen in Verruf zu bringen versuchten, obwohl es da nicht mehr viel in Verruf zu bringen gab. Er war nur zweimal aus dem Haus gegangen um einzukaufen, weil er keine Angestellten hatte und die Blicke der Leute waren unerträglich gewesen. Man sah in ihren Gesichtern die Abscheu und die Angst. Die ganze Woche hatte er versucht eine Haushälterin zu finden. Er konnte nicht putzen und kochen schon gar nicht, aber es war niemand bereit gewesen, in seine Dienste zu treten. Sie alle glaubten, er sei noch immer ein Diener Voldemorts. Wenn das so weiter ging, musste er am Ende noch ein Muggelmädchen anstellen, dass für ihn aufräumte und er wusste nicht einmal wo man Gold in Muggelgeld wechseln konnte. Er stellte die Tasse ab und griff stattdessen nach der Akte, die man ihm gegeben hatte.

„**Die Entstehung des IBA und seine Ziele"**

Es war im Großen und Ganzen eine Werbebroschüre, nur um vieles umfangreicher und mit einigen heiklen Details, die für die Öffentlichkeit nicht gedacht waren. Es fasste die Entstehungsgeschichte der Organisation, so wie die momentane politische Lage zusammen und gab Draco, der die letzten sechs Jahre höchsten ein Mal im Monat an eine Zeitung gekommen war, einen groben Überblick über das, was ihm, wenn alles gut lief, bald bevorstehen würde.

Nach dem Sturz Voldemorts und den Tagen der Sühne, versammelten sich die Zaubereiminister beinahe aller westlichen Staaten bei der sogenannten „Pragerrunde" um einen Plan auszuarbeiten wie man eine Bedrohung, wie die durch Voldemort, in Zukunft effizienter und mit internationaler Zusammenarbeit verhindern könnte. Das Ergebnis war ein Bündnis, dessen Sinn und Zweck es war, alle verbrecherischen, magischen Aktivitäten, die internationale Grenzen verletzten, zu bekämpfen. Zwar waren die einzelnen Länder von nun an noch immer für die Erhaltung des inneren Friedens verantwortlich, hatten aber durch das Bündnis nun das Recht, jederzeit ausländische Unterstützung zu beantragen. Dieses System führte daraufhin zur Gründung des IBAs, einer Auroranorganisation, die auf der ganzen Welt operierte und versuchte, schwarzmagische Verschwörungen aufzuspüren und zu vereiteln. Das gelang ungeahnt effizient. Innerhalb von sechs Jahren schaffte es der Bund über die Hälfte aller kriminellen magischen Banden in der westlichen _Hemisphäre_ auszuschalten, bis fast nur noch die großen internationalen Verbrecherorganistationen, die bis in die Welt der Muggel reichten, übrig waren. Gegen diese führte der IBA nun einen erbitterten Krieg. Auf der westlichen Seite der Welt waren dies die italienische Mafia, das _kolumbianische Drogenkartell_ und der internationale Megakonzern Global Industry, kurz GI. Hinter jedem dieser Organisationen steckte ein berüchtigter Schwarzmagier. Die Mafia leitete, der alte Pate Antonio Pelachi auch „Das Graue Pferd" genannt. Das kolumbianische Kartell führte der vielfache Mörder und Revolutionär Concardor an und GI schien vom amerikanischen Multi-Milliardär Frederick Bans kontrolliert zu werden.

Alle drei galten als gefährliche Hexer, die sich den dunklen Künsten verschrieben hatten, aber in allererster Linie waren sie Verbrecher, denen es eigentlich nur um zwei Dinge ging. Macht und Geld. Sie waren gefährlich und mussten bekämpft werden, sowie dies die Auroren, wenn auch weniger organisiert, schon seit Jahrhunderten mit ihren Vorgängern getan hatten, aber sie waren nicht wie Voldermort. Sie wollten nichts zerstören sie wollten besitzen. Das machte sie berechenbar.

Ein viel größeres Problem für den IBA stellte daher der Osten dar. Vorderasien sowie Indien und Südostasien waren seit dem Imperialismus der Muggel ins Chaos gestürzte Bürgerkriegsgebiete und hinter den Bergen des Himalaya gab es eine Zone, über die der magische Westen praktisch nichts wusste: Japan und China. In Japan existierte wenn auch nur gerüchteweise eine Organisation, die sich die „Die Daimon der Nacht" nannten. Ein geheimer schwarzmagischer Bund über dessen Aktivitäten und Machteinfluss selbst in der magischen Gesellschaft Japans praktisch nichts bekannt war. Man nahm an, dass sie heimlich die Fäden in der Politik des ganzen Landes zogen, Beweise dafür gab es aber keine. Auch nicht dafür, dass sie irgendeiner Weise böse Absichten hatten.

In China hingegen erwuchs schon seit Jahrzehnten eine deutlich greifbarere Bedrohung: Xang Fu. Viele hielten ihn für den östlichen Voldemort und welche Gräueltaten er in seinem eigenen Land vollbracht hatte, wird wahrscheinlich nie ganz aufgeklärt werden. China war abgeriegelt für die magische Gemeinschaft, seit den Fünfzigerjahren bis heute. Niemand kam rein oder raus. Wer es versuchte wurde von Xang Fus Häschern getötet. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete Tibet, wo seit Jahren ein Bürgerkrieg zwischen den Magiern Tibets und den einwandernden Chinesen herrschte. Die chinesische Muggelregierung war, wie man glaubte, nichts als eine Marionette Xan Fu's.

Der IBA vermutete, dass Xang Fu Voldemort entweder respektiert oder gefürchtet hatte, denn bis zu dessen endgültigen Tod hatte er nie versucht seine Macht in den Westen auszuweiten. Manche glaubten sogar, dass Voldemort und Xang Fu ein Abkommen miteinander getroffen hatten, doch das waren nichts als Spekulationen. Für die Theorie sprach, dass sich Xang Fu nur wenige Wochen nach Voldmorts Tod aus seinem Loch wagte und begann Indien und Pakistan zu infiltrieren. Das war letztlich wohl auch der Anstoß für die schnelle Gründung des IBAs. Ein mächtiger, chinesischer Schwarzmagier der möglicherweise über eine ganze magische Armee befehligte und dessen Motive vollkommen unklar blieben, war eine Bedrohung, der sich kein westliches Land alleine hätte stellen können. Ihn zur Strecke zu bringen, ohne einen offenen Weltkrieg herauf zu beschwören, war das erste und oberste Ziel des IBA.

_'Und um das zu bewerkstelligen'_, dachte Draco ironisch, '_sind sie sogar bereit, einen ehemaligen Todesser, der es nicht einmal schafft eine Putzfrau aufzutreiben, in ihre Reihen aufzunehmen.'_

Aber wie man es drehte und wendete, es war eine großartige Chance für ihn. Ein richtiger Job, obendrein gut bezahlt und er würde Gelegenheit haben zu zeigen, dass er längst nicht mehr der Feigling von einst war. Das Gefängnis hatte ihn hart gemacht. Tag für Tag in tristen von Dementoren bewachten Mauern zu leben, umringt von den Leuten, die er mit seinen Aussagen vor Gericht selbst ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte, war eine Erfahrung gewesen, die ihm jegliche Angst ein für alle Mal genommen hatte. Er würde nicht mehr winseln. Dieses Mal würde er kämpfen, aber auf der richtigen Seite.

Am Tor war ein Gong zu vernehmen. Sein Partner war also eingetroffen. Eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Schonmal kein gutes Zeichen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihm irgendeine Pfeife geschickt. Einen drittklassigen Auroren, den sie entbehren konnten, um ihn einzuweisen. Einen muggelstämmigen am Ende noch. Aber was sollte es, besser als nichts. Immerhin hatten sie ihn überhaupt gefragt, ob er beitreten wollte. Das war mehr, als er hatte erwarten können. Um ein vielfaches mehr.

Lässig schwang er seinen Zauberstab. Unten hörte man, wie sich das Tor quietschend öffnete.

Es verging eine Minuten, dann konnte man eine Gestalt den Hügel hinauf steigen sehen. Sie trug eine schwarze Kutte mit Kapuze und kam langsam, beinahe zögerlich den Weg hinauf. Einmal blieb sie stehen, drehte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte zurück zum Tor, nur um dann wieder kehrt zu machen und weiter den Hang hinaufzusteigen.

_'Na super!',_dachte Draco. _'Sie haben mir einen Verrückten geschickt.'_

Dann kam die Gestalt an der Veranda an. Noch immer war ihr Gesicht verhüllt und sie hatte wie Draco bemerkte, ihre rechte Hand verdächtig nahe an der Hüfte.

„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim.", sagte Draco betont freundlich. Er brauchte diesen Mann, egal was für ein Trottel er eventuell sein mochte. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy, wie sie sicher wissen. Darf ich erfahren, wer sie sind?"

Die Person streifte mit der linken Hand die Kapuze vom Kopf und mit einem Mal ging alles furchtbar schnell. Draco hätte danach nicht sagen können warum, aber als er die Narbe, die alberne Brille und das verhasste, dumme Gesicht sah, erwachte ein alter Instinkt in ihm. Blitzartig griff er zum Zauberstab, rollte sich zu Seite und schleuderte wahllos einen Fluch in Harrys Richtung. Dieser schien damit gerechnet zu haben, parierte den Zauber, sprang seinerseits nach vorne auf den Tisch und konterte mit einem Angriff, den Draco im letzten Moment selbst zu blocken wusste. Dann folgte Stille. Die beiden Erzfeinde standen sich keine drei Meter voneinander getrennt gegenüber, die Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet, und regten sich nicht.

„Was machst du hier?", brach Draco schließlich das Schweigen.

„Das frage ich mich selbst, das kannst du mir glauben.", antwortete Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Wenn du hier bist um dich für irgendwas zu rächen, sei versichert, ich habe gebüßt. Verschwinde von meinen Grund und Boden!", bellte Draco vor Anspannung zitternd.

„Für manche Dinge kann man nicht genug büßen Malfoy, aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Kingsley schickt mich. Ich bin dein verdammter Partner!", schrie Harry zurück.

Draco sah ihn verblüfft an, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Harry Potter sollte sein Partner sein? War das ein schlechter Scherz!

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er beinahe flüsternd.

„Ich finde das so wenig lustig wie du, aber irgend wie glauben diese Spinner vom IBA, dass es gut wäre, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten. Scheinbar glauben sie, dass die Öffentlichkeit deine Ernennung zum Auroren eher akzeptiert, wenn ich an deiner Seite bin."

„Ich brauche keinen verwöhnten Zeitungshelden, der mich besser aussehen lässt, Potter!"

„Und ich keinen aufgeblasenen Exknackie, der sich für was besseres hält, weil seine Familie seit Generationen Schwarzmagier hervorbringt, Malfoy!"

Daraufhin war es wieder still. Sie schauten sich an, die Waffen noch immer erhoben, und es war schwer zusagen, wer von beiden unglücklicher aussah.

_'Was denken sich diese IBA Idioten nur?'_, fragte sich Draco verzweifelt. '_Von allen Auroren Englands musste es ausgerechnete diese bescheuerte, selbstgerechte Medienpuppe sein.'_

„Hör zu.", sagte Harry schließlich. „Das führt so zu nichts. Wie wäre es, wenn wir erstmal die Waffen senken würden?"

Draco nickte „ Auf drei"

„Eins, zwei...."

„Halt warte. Auf drei heißt drei und währenddessen oder heißt es auf drei und dann?"

„Was weiß ich?"

Wieder starrten sich beide an, nicht bereit als erster die Waffe zu senken.

„Gut", sagte Harry schließlich vorsichtig. „ Eins, zwei und dann auf drei!"

Draco schnaubte wütend und schleuderte seinen Zauberstab unsanft auf den Tisch.

„Das ist mir zu albern"

Harry entspannte sich und legte seinen eigenen Stab ebenfalls zur Seite.

Draco atmete durch und starrte Harry an. Er hatte sich verändert. Er war magerer, seine Haare waren länger und noch zerzauster und sein Gesicht schmückte ein wilder Dreitagebart, der ihn wahlweise wie ein Penner oder wie ein Rockstar aussehen ließ.

_'Verdammter Potter'! _, dachte Draco, setzte sich auf die Bank und wies Harry auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Harry folgte der Aufforderung.

„Willst du was trinken", fragte Draco nach einer Weile.

„Tee", murmelte Harry als Antwort.

Draco griff unter den misstrauischen Blicken Harrys nach seinem Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn kurz und zauberte zwei gefüllte Tassen mit Tee herbei.

„Du hast Glück, was anderes hab ich eh nicht da", sagte er.

„Ganz schön still hier? Wo ist dein Personal? Wo sind die Horden von Hauselfen, die deine schmutzige Wäsche waschen?"

Draco schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch ,so das beide Tassen umkippten.

„Hör zu Potter, ich brauch diesen Job, verstehst du? Ich lasse ihn mir nicht von dir kaputt machen. Ich kann dich nicht leiden und du kannst mich nicht leiden, aber ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass hier aufzugeben! Also, wenn du irgendein Problem mit mir hast, dann lass es uns jetzt austragen." Seine Hand wanderte langsam wieder zum Zauberstab und er sah das Harrys Hand das selbe tat.

„Beruhig dich Malfoy. Der IBA ist an deiner Mitarbeit interessiert. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer warum, und wenn es nach mir ginge, würdest du wahrscheinlich noch in Askaban schmoren. Nicht weil ich glaube, dass du es verdient hast, sondern weil ich finde, dass es dir nicht schaden könnte, du arroganter Snob. Aber es geht nicht nach mir und wir hocken hier aufeinander. Ich habe den direkten Befehl mich um dich zu kümmern und das werde ich tun. Also lass uns irgendwie vergessen, dass wir uns nicht ausstehen können und endlich zum geschäftlichen kommen."

Harry sagte dies ruhig, fast flüsternd aber seine Stimme hätte Stahl schneiden können. Da war kein Hass darin aber etwas anderes. Wahr es Verachtung?

Draco zwang sich zur Ruhe. Potter hatte Recht. Die Leute vom IBA hielten das hier für eine Gute Idee und sie beide mussten mitspielen.

„Gut" sagte er daher. „Waffenstillstand?"

„Waffenstillstand!" antwortete Harry und grinste ihn an.

_'Um Gottes Willen', _dachte Draco._ 'Das kann nicht gut gehen.'_


	5. Viva Mexico

Zum zehnten Mal an diesem Morgen starrte Harry auf das reglose Muggelfoto, das ihm Kingsley gegeben hatte. Die Frau darauf war wirklich unerhört schön. Lange, glatte, schwarze Haare umrahmten ein schneeweißes Gesicht. Eine schmale spitze Nase unterstrich die hohen Wangenknochen und die zum Kinn sich streng verjüngende Gesichtsform. Der Mund war schmal, ausdrucklos und bedrohlich, wie bei den Modellen in den Societyheftchen der Muggel. Das spektakulärste aber waren die Augen, die wie Bergseen in keltischem Blau funkelten und wirkten, als könnten sie alles und jeden mühelos durchschauen. Sie erinnerten Harry an einen alten mächtigen Magier, den er noch heute verehrte.

Diese Frau aber war keine Magierin und auch kein Model, auch wenn sie das bestimmt mühelos hätte werden können, sondern das, was Harry nach Schwarzmagiern am allermeisten verabscheute: Journalistin. Skandalreporterin um genau zu sein und so zusagen eine Kimkorn für Muggel. Ihr Name war Sahra Johns. Sie war ungeheuer jung, kaum älter als Harry und war mit gerade mal Zwanzig berühmt geworden, weil sie einen Lebensmittelskandal in einer englische Fleischfabrik aufgedeckt hatte.

Vor drei Tagen war sie plötzlich und völlig unerwartet in ihrer Wohnung in London von Schwarzmagiern angegriffen worden. Die hatten sie betäubt und die ganze Wohnung durchsucht. Am Ende hatten sie geplant, die junge Frau zu entführen, doch ein Nachbar, Fidelios Flugs, hatte den Einbruch bemerkt und Alarm geschlagen. Ausgerechnet in London einen magischen Angriff auf Muggel zu verüben, war absoluter Irrsinn. Nach wenigen Sekunden waren zehn Auroren erschienen und hatten die Frau gerettet. Die Schwarzmagier aber waren entkommen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass es absolute Spezialisten gewesen sein mussten.

Warum sie angegriffen worden war, blieb völlig unklar und auch Miss Johns wusste dazu keine Antwort. Sie hatte keinerlei Kontakt zur magischen Welt, wusste nicht einmal von ihr und arbeitet zurzeit an irgendeinem Artikel über internationale Pharmaunternehmen oder etwas Ähnliches.

Nachdem man sie ärztlich versorgt und befragt hatte, wurde sie mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt und zurück in ihre wieder hergestellte Wohnung gebracht.

Soweit es Sahra Johns betraf war der Überfall nie geschehen, aber für den IBA sah die Sache anders aus. Das internationale Abkommen zum Schutz der Bevölkerung vor schwarzmagischen Bedrohungen schloss auch die Muggelbevölkerung ein.

Dies war generell kein Problem, solange sie in London blieb, weil man dort mühelos Leute in ihrer Nachbarschaft und am Arbeitsplatz positionieren konnte. Sahra Johns aber plante eine Reise nach Mexiko, was alles um einiges komplizierter machte. Zwar hätte man einfach die mexikanische Abteilung des IBA mit ihrem Schutz betrauen können, aber die hatte selbst alle Hände voll zu tun, gegen Concador und einige kleine mexikanische Verbrecherorganisationen zu kämpfen. Gerade in den letzten Monaten waren die Aktivitäten des kolumbianischen Drogenkartells von Mexiko bis Peru immer aggressiver geworden. Der IBA hatte eine halbe Armee in die Region Versand, um den ständigen Übergriffen auf Muggel Einhalt zu gebieten. Ron war einer der vielen europäischen Agenten, die sich an diesem Kampf beteiligten.

Um eine einzelne britische Frau zu beschützen gab es also einfach nicht genug Männer und so hatte Kingsley beschlossen, zwei seiner besten aber momentan für härtere Missionen ungeeigneten Auroren mit Sahra Johns Schutz zu betrauen.

Harry war gar nicht glücklich mit dieser Mission. Nach Mexiko zu fahren, direkt vor die Nase Concadors, ohne sich am Kampf beteiligen zu dürfen, war schon schlimm genug, aber dann noch auf diese Journalistin aufpassen zu müssen lies, sich nur wenig rechtfertigen. Einzig die Tatsache das Malfoy die Mission noch um einiges weniger gefiel, tröstete ihn ein wenig.

„Ich bin nicht aus dem Knast gekommen um auf neugierige Muggelschlampen aufzupassen", hatte er gemurmelt, als sie den Auftrag bekommen hatten.

Jetzt standen sie beide am Haupteingang des Flughafen Heathrow in legerer Muggelkeidung, was eine erzürnte Miene in Malfoys Gesicht stanzte und warteten auf ihren Schützling.

Harry hatte eine große Kamera um den Hals hängen und eine Tasche mit ungefähr vier Objektiven. Gestern noch hatte man ihm die Funktionen des Gerätes erklärt. Für ihn, der mit Muggeltechnologie aufgewachsen war, stellte der Apparat kein wirkliches Problem da. Deshalb war er im Rahmen ihrer Tarnung als Sahra Johns Fotograf engagiert und Malfoy als Übersetzter und Assistent. Das Übersetzen vom Mexikanischen ins Englische war einfach, ein Sprachzauber schuf leicht Abhilfe, aber wie sich Malfoy als Assistent und Kofferträger machen würde, versprach noch interessant zu werden.

„Auch noch zu spät" murmelte Malfoy säuerlich nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

Sie warteten bei den Taxiständen, fünf Meter voneinander entfernt und sprachen so wenig wie möglich. Auch während der Einsatzbesprechung hatten sie wirklich nur das nötigste ausgetauscht. Das Arbeitsverhältnis ließ sich trotz Waffenstillstand also nur als frostig bezeichnen.

Harry betrachtete Malfoy zum wiederholten Male verstohlen. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber die Jahre im Gefängnis schienen Malfoy irgendwie verändert zu haben. Er wirkte weniger arrogant und vor allem um einiges härter. Der überhebliche Stolz war einer geschulten Selbstsicherheit gewichen.

Äußerlich hatte im das Darben im Gefängnis auch nicht wirklich geschadet. Er war zwar noch ein wenig dürrer als früher, aber dadurch deutlich muskulöser und hoch aufgeschossen, 1,85 etwa und damit größer als Harry. Sein langes blondes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden und ein säuberlich gepflegter Kinn und Oberlippenbar ließ ihn erwachsener wirken.

Plötzlich hörten sie Reifen quietschen und ein Taxi kam abrupt vor ihnen zum stehen. Aus der Hintertür stieg eine atemberaubend schöne Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, einer riesigen Sonnenbrille, einer roten, hautengen Bluse und weißen eleganten Stoffhosen. Sie war zierlich aber nicht klein und jede ihrer Bewegungen hatte eine Eleganz an sich, wie sie Harry noch nie gesehen hatte.

Die beiden Magier standen vor ihr und starrte sie an, während sie aus ihrer weißen Handtasche ein silbernes Zigarettenetui hervorholte, sich daraus eine lange Eve heraus fingerte, sie anzündete und leidenschaftslos rauchte. Jetzt erst schien sie die Umgebung um sich herum wahr zu nehmen. Langsam blicke sie nach links, dann nach rechts und verharrte schließlich auf Harry und Malfoy. Sie schob die Sonnenbrille ein wenig nach vorne um beide mit ihren kristallblauen Augen taxieren zu können. Ihre linke Hand stützte sie auf die Hüfte, mit der rechte nahm sie lange Züge aus der Zigarette. Sie sah aus als posiere sie für Vanity Fair.

Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf Harrys Kamera.

„Seid ihr die Dummköpfe von der Zeitung?" fragte sie in einem äußerst gelangweilten Tonfall, als wäre ihr die Antwort eigentlich egal.

„Wie bitte?"erwiderte Malfoy aggressiv

„Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht so unfähig wie die letzten Typen, die sie mir geschickt haben. Konnten nicht Mal gerade auslaufen diese Trottel", fuhr sie fort, Malfoys Einwurf übergehend. Dann deutete sie mit ihrem langen dünnen Zeigefinger auf Harrys Kamera.

„Kannst du damit überhaupt umgehen? Los, mach ein Bild von mir, ich will sehen, ob du was taugst."

Daraufhin stellte sie sich in Pose und wartete bis Harry, der plötzlich fürchterlich nervös wurde, die Kamera aus der Hülle gepullt und angestellt hatte.

Das dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, weil er sie erst nicht recht heraus brachte und dann plötzlich vergaß wo sich der An-Knopf befand.

„Wird's bald? Wegen dir verpassen wir noch den Flug", zischte sie Harry an.

„Ja, weil wir zwei ja eine halbe Stunde zu spät gekommen sind", murmelte Malfoy und wurde mit einem durchbohrenden Blick bestraft.

Mittlerweile hatte Harry die Kamera anbekommen und zielte nun eifrig auf Sahra

„ Bitte lächeln", rief er enthusiastisch, doch ihre Miene verzog sich stattdessen zu einer Grimasse des Entsetzens.

„Um Gottes willen, Kerl, du hast nicht Mal die Abdeckung von der Linse genommen!"

Harry blickte sie verwundert an und dann auf sein Objektiv, nur um entgeistert festzustellen, dass sie recht hatte. Malfoy begann schallend zu lachen, auch wenn sich Harry sicher war das er nicht einmal wusste was eine Linse überhaupt war.

Sahra dribbelte nervös mit dem rechten Fuß auf den Boden.

„Was solls, es ist keine Zeit mehr einen fähigen Ersatz zu finden, du wirst schon irgendwie reichen. Wir wollen ja keine Hollywoodstars fotografieren, nicht wahr?"

Dann wandte sie sich an Malfoy.

„Hey Lachsack, du bist dann wohl der Übersetzer."

„Ja", antworte Malfoy mürrisch, „und ich heiße Mister Malfoy."

„Unsinn, ich nenne dich Lachsack", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder an Harry, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Und dich nenne ich Narbenvisage."

Harry Grinsen verschwand abrupt.

„Lachsack, du siehst gar nicht aus wie ein Mexikaner. Taugst du was?"

„Für dich wird's reichen, Maulende Myrte," antworte er in jenem sarkastischen Ton den Harry

noch von früher kannte.

„Wie bitte?", fragte nun Sahra.

„ Ach nichts, du erinnerst mich nur an jemanden."

„Wie auch immer, hol das Gepäck aus dem Auto, Lachsack, damit wir endlich von dieser stinkenden Insel runter kommen", sagte sie, schnippte die Zigarette von sich und stolzierte an Malfoy vorbei zum Eingang des Flughafens.

„Reizend", zischte Malfoy und betrachtete das Taxi ratlos. „Wo ist das verdammte Gepäck?"

Harry musste lachen.

„Hast du noch nie ein Taxi gesehen?" fragte er. „ Im Kofferraum!"

Malfoy funkelte ihn böse an.

„ Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin es nicht gewohnt anderer Leute Koffer zu schleppen, Potter. Also wo ist dieser Kofferraum?"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry und Malfoy das ganze Gepäck auf einen Wagen verladen und eingecheckt hatten. Dann verzögerte sich alles noch einmal, weil die Securitymänner am Sicherheitscheck ihre Zauberstäbe misstrauisch beäugten. Auf die Frage, warum sie beide Holzstecken in einem Halfter mit sich führten, antworteten sie lahm, es seinen Rückenkratzer. Nach mehrfacher Kontrolle ließ man sie schließlich passieren.

„Warum können wir die Kuh nicht einfach betäuben und per Portschlüssel reisen?", murmelte Malfoy genervt.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", rief Sahra ungeduldig. „Ich dachte schon, sie haben euch eingelocht.

Und dann bestiegen Harry und Malfoy zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ein Flugzeug

Draco hasste das Fliegen. Er hasste die engen Sitze, das widerliche Essen, die stickige und trotzdem auf sonderbare Weise immer zu kalte Luft, die langweiligen, bewegten aber leblosen Bilder, mit denen sie einen zu betäuben versuchten und am allermeisten hasste er seine Reisefährten. Es war schon genug mit Potter in einen winzigen, stinkenden Schlauch gezwängt zu werden aber, auch noch neben dieser Furie sitzen zu müssen, die sich unaufhörlich über absolut alles und jeden beschwerte und ständig unerlaubt rauchte, was zu endlosen Diskussionen mit dem Bordpersonal führte, war einfach zu viel. Der Fettsack der vor ihm saß, seine Lehne bis ganz nach hinten geschoben hatte und zu allem Überfluss schwitzte wie ein Tier, war auch nicht gerade ein Beitrag zur Bequemlichkeit.

„Eine Unverschämtheit istes, dass alle Erste-Klasse-Tickets ausgebucht waren. Hier mit diesem Pöbel sitzen zu müssen ist eine Zumutung", maulte Sahra laut und für alle hörbar zum wiederholten Male.

Wenigsten was dies betraf gab ihr Draco recht. Muggel stanken einfach entsetzlich mit ihren Parfums und Deos und wie dieses Zeug alles hieß. Es musste schon ein erbärmliches Leben sein, wenn man keine Reinigungszauber kannte. Und am schlimmsten roch Sahra. Ihr Parfüm war so stark und aufdringlich, dass es in der Nase brannte und vermischt mit dem allgegenwärtigen Rauch hatte es etwas ungeheuer Intensives. Das wäre noch zu ertragen gewesen, aber zu Dracos Verblüffung empfand er gerade diesen Geruch als unerklärlich aufreizend. Er zog ihn an, lies ihn nicht mehr los, hüllte seinen Verstand vollkommen ein. Überhaupt war diese entsetzliche Frau gefährlich irritierend.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken von ihr frei zu bekommen. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Der Auftrag war zwar lächerlich, aber immerhin ging es nach Mexiko. Dort konnte absolut alles passieren und mit einem Idioten wie Potter als Partner war man gut beraten stets wachsam zu sein.

Der Flug verging ereignislos, bis auf eine nicht enden wollende Reihe von peinlichen Situationen verursacht durch Sahra Taktlosigkeit. Dann aber landeten sie, suchten ihr Gepäck zusammen und machten sich auf zu einem Hotel, in dem die Zeitung Zimmer reserviert hatte.

Alleine der Weg dorthin war schon ernüchternd. Die Stadt war gewissermaßen eine riesige mit Menschen angefüllte Müllkippe, über der eine dichte, stinkende Smok- und Staubwolke lag.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Draco nicht klar gewesen, was für einen unglaublichen Dreck die Muggel mit ihren Autos, Fabriken und Plastikverpackungen zu produzieren in der Lage waren. Überall lag Abfall herum, streunende Hunde kauten an Müllsäcken, schissen in die engen Gassen und allgegenwärtig war der Lärm der Motoren und das Hupen der Fahrzeuge.

Es war eine erbärmliche Welt die sich die Muggel hier geschaffen hatten, ein entsetzlicher widerlicher Ort, der nicht mit der geordneten Beschaulichkeit Englands zu tun hatte

„Schockiert?", fragte Potter, während sie im Taxi saßen.

Draco hatte die letzten fünf Minuten den Blick nicht von ihrem Fahrer abwenden können. Der dicke, ungewaschene Mexikaner im fleckigen Baumwollhemd, mit einem pomadigem Vokuhila, so wie einem bauschigen, verdreckten Oberlippenbart, rauchte ununterbrochen an einem zerfetzten Zigarettenstummel, fluchte lautstark auf mexikanisch über den Verkehr und nahm den Stummel nur heraus, um hin und wieder einen Schwall brauner Rotze aus dem Fenster zu spucken. Gelegentlich verfehlter er sein Ziel und spie stattdessen an die Innenseite der Tür.

„Quatsch, im Gefängnis hab ich ganz anderes erlebt" bellte Draco, konnte den Blick aber nicht von dem widerlichen Mann abwenden.

Potter antwortete nicht mehr, grinste aber still vor sich hin was Draco wütend machte. Nur weil er die letzten Jahre um den halben Erdball gereist war, brauchte sich Potter noch lange nicht einbilden, er sei härter als Draco. Es war nur so, dass er sich erst einmal an diese unhygienische Muggelwelt gewöhnen musste.

Das Taxi brauchte zwei Stunden vom Flughafen bis zum Hotel, einem ansehnlichen Prachtbau, mit Glastüren und Marmorböden in der Lobby, der so gar nicht in die Welt außerhalb der Mauern passen wollte. Es waren zwei Zimmer reserviert. Eine Suit und ein Doppelzimmer, was weder Draco noch Potter wirklich begeistern konnte. Zumindest aber brachte diese Zimmeraufteilung ein wenig Ruhe vor Sahra mit sich, die sich erst einmal eine Stunde mit dem Concierge des Hotels darüber stritt, ob ihr Zimmer ein Nichtraucherraum war, bis sie sich schließlich durchsetzte und mit glühender Kippe einzog. Sie wolle bis zum nächsten Tag nicht gestört werden verkündete sie, ordnete Draco aber noch an, für sie eine Flasche Whiskey und etwas zu essen zu bestellen.

Auf die Frage was sie gerne esse, antwortete sie:

„Fleisch natürlich, du Trottel, aber sorge dafür, dass es nicht so fettig ist. Ich hasse fettiges Fleisch."

Den Abend verbrachten Draco und Potter damit in ihrem Doppelzimmer zu liegen, mexikanischen Fußball, ein seltsamer Muggelsport ohne Besen und nur einem Ball, zu schauen und so zu tun, als wäre der jeweils andere nicht im Raum. Potter knabberte ununterbrochen an „Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung" und verzog hin und wieder das Gesicht, wenn er eine besonders widerliche erwischt hatte. Irgendwann, während ein langhaariger Mexikaner Salti schlug, weil er ein Tor geschossen hatte, fragte Potter:

„Was hältst du von Sahra Johns?"

Draco hatte eigentlich keine Lust mit Potter zu reden, aber das Thema brannte ihm auch auf der Seele, deshalb antwortete er:

„Sie ist die Pest. Die arroganteste Person, die mir je untergekommen ist", dann überlegte er kurz und fügte hastig hinzu „Nach dir natürlich."

Potter lächelte gequält. „Natürlich. Aber sie ist hübsch, oder nicht?"

„Sie stinkt.", antworte Draco knapp.

Potter lachte.

„Das ist Parfüm, fast alle Muggelfrauen nehmen das. Du braucht übrigens gar nicht zu leugnen, dass sie dir gefällt"

„Ich weiß was Parfüm ist, Potter und du bist wirklich so ziemlich der letzte, mit dem ich besprechen wollte, wer oder was mir gefällt"

Daraufhin schwiegen beide wieder. Die Mannschaft in blau schoss noch zwei Tore, die Mannschaft in rot kurz vor Schluss noch einen Ehrentreffer. Das Spiel endete 3:1.

Als die Kommentatoren das Spiel rückblickend analysierten, fing Potter von neuem an

„ Wegen Sahra..."

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich nicht mit dir reden will", unterbrach in Draco sofort.

„Nein, ich meine bezüglich des Auftrages. Wer könnte sie angegriffen haben und warum?"

Draco lachte.

„So ziemlich jeder der ihr Mal begegnet ist. Wenn es nicht mein Auftrag wäre sie zu beschützen, würde ich sie liebend gern selbst kalt machen."

Darüber musste auch Potter lachen.

„Da ist was dran, aber wie ist sie in Kontakt mit der magischen Welt gekommen? Eine Muggelreporterin ist doch kein Ziel für einen Schwarzmagier."

„Solange sie ihm nicht in die Quere gekommen ist", wandte Draco ein.

„Ja" bekräftigte Potter „Aber wie und bezüglich was?"

„Ich habe so das Gefühl, wir werden das noch früh genug raus finden. Lass und schlafen", antworte Draco, zog die Decke über sich und machte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes das Licht aus.

Ein schrilles Pfeifen weckte die beiden Magier abrupt.

„Die Sirene", schrie Potter, sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett, griff zu seinem Reisesack und zog den Besen hervor.

„ Ich von außen, du vom Korridor, rief er Draco zu, öffnete mit dem Zauberstab das Fenster und sprang hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Draco, der ebenfalls aufgesprungen war, hechtete zur Tür und auf den Gang. Das Zimmer Sahras war vier Stockwerke höher, die Treppe zu benutzen würde zu lange dauern.

„Acio Fahrstuhl" schrie er und unter ihm begann das schwere Muggelfahrzeug in die Höhe zu rasen.

Draco lächelte, diese Taktik hatte er sich schon am Abend zuvor zu Recht gelegt. Apparieren ging nicht, weil der Sirenenzauber den sie platziert hatten, das Apparieren in in Sahras Stockwerk unmöglich machte. Die Eisentür sprang auf und Draco hinein. Es galt, sich nicht von langsamer Muggeltechnologie aufhalten zu lassen.

Ein weiterer Schwung des Zauberstabes ließ den schweren Fahrstuhl wie von Geisterhand das Seil hinauf rasen. Draco machte sich bereit, wer immer dort oben war, er würde sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Die Tür ging mit einem fröhlichen Bing auf, Draco sprang hinaus und fand sich unmittelbar zwei mit Sombreros und Ponchos begleiteten Männern mit buschigen Bärten gegenüber. Sie liefen gerade den Gang Richtung Fahrstuhl entlang, Sahra stumm gestikulierend hinter sich her schleifend. Man hatte sie scheinbar mit einem Verstummungszauber belegt, denn ihr Mund formte panische Schreie, der Ton alleine wollte nicht erklingen. Die Mexikaner erschraken bei Dracos Anblick, schalteten aber schnell genug um ihr Zauberstäbe zu heben.

Draco war dennoch ein wenig schneller, schleuderte einen Peitschenfluch in Richtung des vorderen Feindes. Dieser parierte zwar, stolperte aber rücklings und fiel. Dies gab dem Zweiten Zeit, Sahra vor sich zu reißen und mit dem Handgelenk einen Fluch in Richtung Draco zu schleudern. Draco dachte erst, der Zauber wäre schlecht gezielt gewesen, denn er traf die Decke über ihm, dann aber explodierten die elektrischen Schaltkreise der Deckenbeleuchten und hüllten ihn in glühende Funken.

„Protecto" schrie er verzweifelt und hüllte sich in ein magisches Schild. Diese Sekunden in denen Draco die Funken abwehren musste und nicht mehr sah, weil sich Rauch um ihm bildete, waren alles was der gefallene Mexikaner brauchte. Mit einem Fluch sprengte er die Zimmertür in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe, sprang auf und beide Räuber flohen mit Sahra hindurch.

Draco eilte zur Wand neben der Tür zählte bis drei, den Protecozauber noch aktiv und sprang in dieÖffnung. Ein Feuerstrahl zerschmetterte seinen Schild, doch damit hatte Draco gerechnet. Unter den Druckwelle hindurch rollte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen ins Zimmer. Er ließ grellen Lichtblitz aufleucht, um die Gegner zu blenden und ging hinter dem nächstbesten Gegenstand in Deckung. Es war ein Sessel. Still verharrte er dort, nach den Stimmen der Feinde lauschend, doch nichts war zu hören.

Dracos Blut kochte. Noch nie zuvor hatte ihm ein Kampf solchen Spaß gemacht. Stets war es eine Pflicht gewesen, eine Bürde, die seine Herkunft mit sich gebracht hatte. Stets hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, wenn er den Zauberstab auf Potter oder später in seiner dunkelsten Stunde auf Dumbeldor gerichtet hatte, etwas elementar Falsches zu tun. Jetzt aber, hier zwischen den Muggelmöbeln vor sich zwei Feinde, die eine nervtötende aber unschuldige Frau bedrohten, gab es keinen Zweifel über richtig und falsch. Hier konnte man seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen, hier konnte man all seine Kraft und all seinen Zorn auf die Vernichtung des Feindes konzentrieren, denn er hatte es verdient.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst, murmelte einen Sprachzauber, und rief dann auf Spanisch:

„Lasst die Frau gehen, schickt sie langsam zu mir hinüber, dann lasse ich euch vielleicht laufen. Tut ihr es nicht, töte ich euch. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Ein wenig war es Dracos Unerfahrenheit, ein wenig die Ekstase des Kampfes, die ihn vergessen ließ, dass es in einem magischen Kampf keine Deckung gibt, wenn der Feind weiß, wo man sich befindet.

Einer der Spanier schrie einen Fluch und der Sessel ging sofort in Flammen auf. Erschrocken sprang Draco zur Seite und war nun ein deutliches und leicht zu treffendes Ziel. Etwas traf ihn am Bein, welches sofort gefror und ihm höllische Schmerzen bereitete. Ein zweiter Fluch, ein Schwertzauber, schnitt im tief in die linke Schulter. Blut spritze und Draco schrie.

Einer der Männer sprang aus seiner eigenen Deckung hinter dem Bett am Fenster, hechtete auf die Matratze um ein freies Schussfeld zu haben und zielte. Er wollte Draco ein Ende machen, doch der Mexikaner hatte seinen Feind unterschätzt. Mit letzter Kraft, zu stolz, um aufzugeben, schleuderte Draco die Stabspitze in Richtung Poncho, schrie atemlos „Explosio" und mit der Wucht einer Bombe, explodierte die Fensterfassade des Hotelzimmers in einer flammenden Rauch und Scherbenwolke. Den Mexikaner, der Zentrum des Zaubers gewesen war, schleuderte es leblos aus dem Fenster.

Er fiel 15 Stockwerke.

Draco hatte nicht nachgedacht, er hatte instinktiv gehandelt. Er hatte getötet, zum ersten Mal in einem Leben, doch in diesem Moment sorgte es ihn nicht, denn während er keuchend dar lang, und das Pochen der Schnittwunde spürte, wurde ihm bewusst das Sahra und der andere Mann sich möglicherweise auch hinter dem Bett befunden hatten. Verzweifelt schrie er und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch das gefrorene Bein, wollte sich nicht bewegen. Fluchend robbte er sich durch den Rauch und das Sprühwasser der Sprinkleranlage, die sich aktiviert hatte Richtung Bett.

Wo war Potter wenn man ihn brauchte, fragte er sich zornig. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte vom Badezimmer aus. Der zweite Mexikaner stand dort, mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht, erst das Fenster dann den kriechenden Draco anstarrend. Dieser versuchte sich umzudrehen und den Zauberstab zu heben, doch der Mexikaner trat ihm die Waffe so wuchtvoll aus der Hand, dass Dracos Finger brachen.

„Jetzt stirbst zu du, Blondy," schrie er auf Englisch, zielte und wurde mit unerhörter Wucht plötzlich gegen die Wand geschleudert.

„Oder auch nicht", lies sich eine Stimme vom Fenster vernehmen.

Draco blickte auf, sah Potter dort lässig vor der zerbombten Fassade auf seinem Besen sitzen, den Zauberstab erhoben und wäre in diesem Moment lieber gestorben. Der Bastard hatte ihn wieder gerettet.

Harry seufzte. Die Nacht war nicht gerade optimal verlaufen. Der Vollidiot Malfoy hatte beinahe ein ganzes Zimmer in die Luft gesprengt und so viel Aufsehen erregt, dass es nicht einmal die Muggel ignorieren konnten. Das mexikanische Zauberministerium hatte noch immer alle Hände voll zu tun, den Vorfall zu vertuschen und es wie einen Terroranschlag aussehen zu lassen. Den Muggelmedien zufolge ,war eine Organisation namens "al-Qaida" aus dem arabischen Raum für den Anschlag verantwortlich. Was diese Leute in Mexiko verloren haben sollten, war aber sogar für die Nachrichtensender schwer zu erklären. Harry war es recht, so lange irgendjemand außer sie selbst zum Sündenbock gemacht wurde. Er schüttelte den Kopf, einen Explusiozauber in einem Raum zu verwenden, in dem sich eine Geisel hätte befinden können war ein Akt jenseits der Dummheit, aber es ließ sich nicht bestreiten, auch bei aller Rivalität nicht, das Malfoys Zauber gewaltig gewesen war. Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass sein alter Feind zu so etwas im Stande war.

´_Wenn er jetzt auch noch einen Funken verstand im Kopf hätte, könnte man sogar etwas mit ihm anfangen` _dachte Harry gehässig. Aber Malfoy war nicht der einzige gewesen, der den Einsatz verbockt hatte. Auch Harry selbst hatte nicht gerade geglänzt. Mit dem Besen die Stockwerke zu überbrücken war ihm als geniale Idee vorgekommen, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet auf ebenfalls fliegende Feinde zu treffen. Es waren drei Entführer gewesen. Zwei waren eingedrungen und der Dritte, hatte auf einem fliegenden Sombrero am Fenster wache gestanden. Ein fliegender Sombrero! Harry verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung. Wer kam den auf so was?

Der Feind war nicht besonders stark gewesen, aber Kämpfe in der Luft dauerten lange, weil man einfach so viel Platz hatte, um den Flüchen auszuweichen. Hinzukam, dass dieser verdammte Sombrero weit wendiger war als ein Besen, wen auch langsamer.

Harry hatte sich zu lange aufhalten lassen und Malfoy mit der Übermacht alleine gelassen. Es war Harrys Fehler. Er war der Einsatzleiter und der erfahrener Auror, er hätte das nicht zulassen dürfen.

Letztlich war es gut gegangen, mit viel Glück und einer zerbombten Hotelfassade, aber Sahra lebte und war unverletzt. Das war alles was zählte.

Jetzt saß sie mit ihm in einem Krankenzimmer des magischen Hospitals von New Mexiko an Malfoy Bett. Seit einer halben Stunde hatte niemand etwas gesagt. Sahara schien in einer Art Schockzustand gefangen, Malfoy tat so als wären weder Harry noch die Journalistin im Raum und Harry konnte einfach nicht aufhören sich über sich selbst zu ärgern. Schließlich brach Sahra das Schweigen.

„Ihr seid also Zauberer", sagte sie plötzlich, in einem Ton als wäre dies die normalste Sache der Welt. Sie schaute erst zu Harry, dann zu Malfoy, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Und ihr sollt mich vor meinen Verfolgern beschützen. Die die mich in London schon mal angegriffen haben."

Daraufhin seufzte sie leise und lehnte sich zurück. Angst oder wenigstens Erstaunen über die Unglaublichkeit der Tatsachen die sie gerade so leichthin ausgesprochen hatte, waren ihr nicht anzumerken.

Harry aber stutzte bei ihrer letzten Bemerkung.

„ London?" fragte er irritiert „Das heißt du erinnerst dich an den Angriff in London?"

„Ja, als der Kampf los ging, erinnerte ich mich wieder an alles, auch daran, dass man mir das Gedächtnis genommen hatte," antwortete sie ein wenig säuerlich, griff in die Handtasche und holte das Zigarettenetui hervor. Jetzt erst meldete sich Malfoy zu Wort.

„Das ist ein Krankenzimmer verdammt noch mal," bellte er sie an. Es lag Wut und Hass in seiner Stimme, doch Harry war sicher, dass mehr er als Sahra Ursache dieser Stimmung war.

So oder so, es wirkte. Sahra hielt inne, musterte den an Schulter und Bein bandagierten Malfoy, als sehe sie ihn zum ersten Mal und steckte mit einem tiefen Seufzer die Kippen wieder ein.

„Meinem glorreichen Retter schlage ich doch nichts ab", sagte sie ironisch, aber da lag noch irgendetwas Anderes in ihrer Stimme.

Malfoy grunzte zufrieden und schloss die Augen.

„Verpisst euch, ich will schlafen", raunte er noch.


	6. Folterknechte

Die Zelle war düster und stickig. Schwaches elektrisches Licht flackerte nervös und warf tiefe Schatten in den Raum. Wenn es heller wurde, sah man die rissige, braune Erdwand und glaubte, blutige Striemen an ihr zu erkennen. An rostige Eisenketten gebunden hing an jener Wand ein halbnackter, geschundener Mann mit buschigen Räuberbart und panisch aufgerissenen Augen. Blut tropfte von seiner Stirn, zwei Zähne fehlten, die vor ihm im Staub lagen. Es war der überlebende mexikanische Angreifer. Vor dem Gefangenen stand ein großer, langhaariger Mexikaner in weißem Leinenhemd und Jeanshosen. Das Hemd war geöffnet und man sah den blanken. muskulösen Körper. Er hieß Jose.

Harry lehnte an der Eisentür der Zelle und Musterte die Szene.

„Ich wiederhole mich, wer hat dich geschickt" fragte Harry tonlos.

Seit zwei Stunde weigerte sich der Mann schon, ein Wort zu sagen und Jose war schon ziemlich deutlich geworden. Harry hasste es foltern zu müssen, er verabscheute sich selbst dafür, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg.

Der Mann hatte Amnesiepulver zu sich genommen, welches bestimmte Erinnerungen gegen Veritasserum blockte. Es war eine alte Vorgehensweise der Mafia und andere Verbrechergruppen hatten dies übernommen. Um an Informationen zu kommen, musste man den Verbrecher dazu bringen, sie von sich aus herauszurücken und dies ging leider am besten, in den man ihm Schmerzen zufügte. Auch konnte es sein, dass sich der Betroffene tatsächlich nicht mehr erinnerte, weil man an seinem Gedächtnis manipuliert hatte. Auch in diesem Fall war Schmerz ein altbewehrte Mittel um seine Erinnerungen aus dem Unterbewusstsein zu Tage zu fördern.

Folter war eigentlich auch innerhalb des IBAs verboten, aber niemand hielt sich daran, weil es oft keinen anderen Weg gab. Harry hatte schon zwei Mal in seiner Karriere foltern müssen und jedes Mal großes Unbehagen verspürt. Das Gefängnis des mexikanischen IBAs aber schien einzig für diese Aufgabe geschaffen worden zu sein. Es lag tief in der Erde, 30 Kilometer von Mexiko entfernt. Jose war einer der Wärter und auf Folter spezialisiert. Er war ein Squip und deshalb auf rein körperliche Folter beschränkt, was seiner Aussage nach sowieso die beste Methode war, den Verdächtigen Informationen zu entlocken. Magier, so sagte er, rechneten mit schmerzbringenden Zaubern, beim bloßen Anblick einer Kneifzange aber gerieten sie in Panik.

Harry schüttelte es. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Kneifzanke nicht nötig sein würde.

„Rede schon, wer ist dein Auftraggeber und was will er von Sahra Jones?" fragte er noch einmal, diesmal eindringlicher.

Der Mexikaner drehte langsam seinen Kopf, lächelte schmerzverzerrt und entblößte dabei die blutigen Zahnlücken, für die Jose verantwortlich zeichnete.

„Puta", krächzte er nur in Harrys Richtung und bekam dafür von Jose einen Schlag in den Magen, der ihn keuchen und Blut speien lies.

Harry seufzte. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er sich und anderen all dies antat. Warum kämpfen, warum töten? Warum nicht einfach aufhören, dem sinnlosen Krieg den Rücken kehren und ein normales Leben führen? Er könnte mit Ginevra in Gothric Hollow ein friedliches Leben führen. Vielleicht Kinder bekommen und die Ruhe genießen. Geld genug hatte er und niemand würde es ihm übel nehmen. Jeder würde es verstehen.

Nach Voldemorts Tod war Harry sicher gewesen, nie wieder den Zauberstab gegen einen lebenden Menschen richten zu wollen. Er hatte gedacht, seinen Teil getan zu haben und sich fest vorgenommen, kein Auror zu werden. Lehrer werden, hatte er gedacht, wäre etwas, dass ihm gefallen könnte. Wie Dumbeldor, sich dem Wohl der Schüler widmen und die Verantwortung für die Welt anderen überlassen. Aber Harry war nicht Dumbeldor. Harry hatte keine finstere Vergangenheit vor der er flüchten musste, er hatte keine Schuld, die ihn belastete und so hatte er auch keine Ausrede. Harry war nicht arrogant, er wusste, dass sein Sieg gegen Voldemort mehr der Verdienst Dumbeldors und seiner Mutter gewesen war, aber es bleib eine Tatsache, dass der Rest der magischen Welt ihn für einen der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten hielt. Er war es nicht, würde es niemals sein, aber als Symbol musste er seinen Teil beitragen. Als Kingsley zu ihm gekommen und von all den Schwierigkeiten außerhalb Englands erzählt hatte, da hatte Harry begriffen, dass er sich dem noch nicht entziehen konnte. Irgendwo in China gab es vielleicht einen kleinen Jungen dessen Schicksal es war, Xang Fu entgegen zu treten, oder eine Gruppe von Widerständlern, die sich im Wald versteckte und verzweifelt auf eine Chance wartete, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Sie litten vielleicht gerade und einige starben. Wie konnte er, wie konnte Harry seinen Blick davon abwenden. Wie konnte er im beschaulichen England Schafe hüten, während andere genau jene Leiden erfuhren, die seine Jugend bestimmt hatten?

Die Zeit der Ruhe war noch nicht gekommen, er durfte sich nicht zurücklehnen. Er musste weiter kämpfen, auch wenn das hieß, dass er hin und wieder Dinge zu tun hatte, die er für falsch hielt. „Jose, hol die Zange."

Es dauerte lange bis der Mexikaner zusammenbrach. Beinahe drei Stunden der brutalsten und widerlichsten Folter, die Harry je gesehen hatte, waren nötig, um den rauen bärtigen Mann zu brechen. Dann aber, als der Schmerz alles anderer verdrängte, begann er zu reden.

Sein Name war Santos. Er war Teil einer Gruppe von Kopfgeldjägern, die für etwas Gold ihre Opfer entführten, töteten oder ausraubten, je nach Auftragslage. Sie nannten sich „Pica el Sol" und waren nach Santos Aussage in ganz Mexico gefürchtet. Ihr Anführer war Diego del Casenia, ein berüchtigter und berühmter Bandit und ein alter Freund Concadors, aus der Zeit da beide noch einfache Räuber in Südmexico gewesen waren. Mehr wusste Santos nicht. Sie hatten von Diego den Auftrag erhalten, die Frau zu entführen und zu einem Treffpunkt in der Wüste zu bringen.

Harry wusste, dass es sinnlos war, dort nach Diego zu suchen, denn dieser hatte sicher mitbekommen, dass der Auftrag gescheitert war.

Resigniert verließ Harry den Kerker, nicht ohne die klare Anweisung zu geben Santos los zu binden, ihn zu waschen und ihm etwas zu essen zu geben. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, ihn weiter darben zu lassen.

Die Befragung hatte nicht wirklich viel gebracht. Der Grund für die Angriffe auf Sahra blieb noch immer rätselhaft und mehr als Diegos Namen hatten sie auch nicht in Erfahrung gebracht. Der ganze Auftrag begann langsam kompliziert zu werden. Was war mit Sahra, dass sich jemand so viel Mühe gab, sie auszuschalten?

Harry hoffte, das Malfoy etwas heraus finden würde, wenn er etwas Zeit mit Sahra verbrachte. Sie verheimlichte etwas, da war er sicher. Sie musste irgendetwas wissen, irgendetwas gesehen haben, das einen mächtigen Magier dazu brachte, Auftragskiller zu schicken.

Er verließ das Gefängnis und apparierte zum Hauptquartier des IBAs in Mexico City. Die Behörden dort waren nicht wirklich daran interessiert, ihm zu helfen. Sie hatten einen Krieg gegen Concador und unzählige kleine Banden zu führen und scherten sich wenig, um einen Angriff auf eine Engländerin. Diego zu finden, sagte man ihm, war praktisch unmöglich. Er war auf der Flucht und versteckte sich irgendwo in der Wüste. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sei es, sich in Mexico Citys Unterwelt umzusehen. Möglicherweise gab es rivalisierende Banditen, die es gerne sehen würden, Diego los werden zu können.

Sie saßen in einer kleinen heruntergekommenen Kneipe, in den Ausläufern der Riesenstadt Mexiko City und warteten. Verärgert blickte Draco auf die Uhr. Seit drei Stunden waren sie schon hier. Draco

„Wie lang soll das noch dauern", fragte er die ihm gegenübersitzende Sahra.

„Nur die Ruhe, diese Typen lassen sich immer Zeit, dann fühlen sie sich wichtiger. Sind alle Zauberer, so ungeduldig wie du, Lachsack?" antwortete sie, an der obligatorischen Kippe ziehend.

„Ich heiße Mister Malfoy", zischte dieser und drehte sich vom spöttischen Grinsen Sahras fort.

Natürlich war die Aufgabe den Babysitter zu spielen, auf ihm hängen geblieben. Potter hatte ja wichtige Recherchen zu tätigen, wie er es nannte und verbrachte den Tag damit nach Ganoven und Gangstern zu suchen, die ihnen Antworten geben konnten. Allemal besser als dieser Tussi, in einer heruntergekommenen Saufbude für Proleten und Gesindel zu sitzen und stundenlang auf einen Informanten zu warten. Dieser Informant war der Grund warum Sahra nach Mexico gekommen war. Es ging um diese Artikel über die Pharmaindustrie. Scheinbar hatte der Mensch Beweise für irgendeinen gewaltigen Muggelskandal. Warum man sich dafür in einem solchen Dreckloch treffen musste, war Draco unklar.

Die Kneipe verdiente diesen Namen eigentlich nicht. Es war mehr ein Loch in einer Wand, mit klumpigem Erdboden, ausrangierten Campingstühlen, flackerndem elektrischem Licht, unzähligen Fliegen und einer Kundschaft, die man so auch problemlos in einem Gefängnis hätte wiederfinden können. Ein riesiger, dicker Barkeeper stand hinter einem hölzernen, wurmstichigen Tresen, putze Gläser und kaute Tabak, den er in regelmäßigen Abständen in eine Blechschale spuckte. Ping.

Dabei starrte er Sahra und Draco die ganze Zeit an. Wie hypnotisiert schien er von der schönen Engländerin und er war bei weiten nicht der einzige. Die ganze Kneipe schien die beiden Fremden anzustarren, als erwarte man, ihnen würden spontan Hasenohren wachsen, oder Draco könne unverhofft explodieren. ´_Wenn das so weiter geht explodiere ich wirklich noch`, _dachte Draco genervt und wendete sich wieder Sahra zu. Das Starren machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Dieser Skandal, kann das irgendetwas mit den Angriffen zu tun haben? Bist du irgendwelchen Magiern auf die Füße getreten?" fragte Draco, um sich abzulenken.

Sahra seufzte betont gelangweilt. „Das haben deine Kumpels auch schon gefragt, vier Mal oder so. Ich weiß es nicht, ich kenne euch Typen ja gar nicht. Keine Ahnung wo ihr alles die Finger drin habt, aber es geht hier um Pharamaunternehmen. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, habt ihr eure eigene Medizin, oder nicht?"

Draco nickte. Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Was sollten Magier von einer Frau wollen, die einen Konzern schädigte, der nutzlose Muggelmedikamente herstellte.

„Und dieser Typ, auf den wir warten, was hat der zu erzählen?" fragte Draco weiter.

Sara zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch und blickte Draco an. „Woher das plötzliche Interesse Lachsack, ich dachte meine… wie hieß es noch …Muggelprobleme, genau so war das Wort. Ich dachte die seien dir egal."

Draco grinste schief. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit welcher Sahra die Tatsache, dass sie es mit Magiern zu tun hatte, hinnahm, beeindruckend war. Sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht und am Anfang viele Fragen gestellt, es aber dann einfach akzeptiert. Die Welt sei so verrückt und von Lügen und Geheimnissen zersetzt, da mache es nur Sinn, dass es eine ganze Parallelgesellschaft gäbe, von der niemand etwas wisse. Das diese Parallelgesellschaft Leute in Frösche verwandeln konnte, schien sie nicht weiter zu kümmern. Harry und Draco hatten beschlossen, sie erst einmal nicht wieder mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen. Sie erinnerte sich zu leicht und es war ohnehin einfacher, sie zu beschützen, wenn sie wusste was Sache war.

„Deine Muggelprobleme sind mir auch egal, aber irgendwas müssen sie ja mit der magischen Welt zu tun haben. Also was ist das für ein Kerl?"

„ Joseppe Murinio, ein kleiner Ganove. Er hat als Putzdienst in den Laboren gearbeitet und sich dabei Zugang zu Unterlagen verschafft. Vor drei Monaten ist hier in einem Armenvirtel eine Seltsame Grippe ausgebrochen, nicht schlimmer als eine Normale aber Tote gab es dennoch. Mittlerweile breitet sie sich über Flugzeuge in der ganzen Welt aus. Murinio kann angeblich beweisen, dass der Virus hier in einem geheimen Labor eines internationalen Pharmaunternehmens hergestellt wurde. Das selbe Unternehmen, dass auch den Impfstoff herstellt, der nächsten Monat auf den Markt kommt. "

Draco schaute sie entgeistert an, er verstand kein Wort, von dem was sie sagte. ´Muggelisch` dachte er verärgert.

„ Miss Jones?" erklang eine Stimme an der Tür und Draco fuhr herum.

Da stand ein kleiner glatzköpfiger Mexikaner mit schwarzem Anzug, Goldrandbrille und einem Aktenkoffer. Als Sara und Draco reagierten, kam er zu ihnen.

„Miss Jones, ich bin Joseppe Murinio. Bitte entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, ich wurde aufgehalten."

„ Das macht nichts" antwortete, ungewöhnlich freundlich . „Setzen sie sich doch."

Der Mexikaner lächelte, blieb aber stehen.

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir das Gespräch an einem anderen Ort fortsetzten könnten. Unter vier Augen.

„Vergessen sie es. Wo sie hingeht, gehe auch ich hin," unterbrach Draco sofort.

Der Mexikaner schaute ihn besorgt an, dann blickte er fragend zu Sahra.

„Er ist ok. Irgendjemand, hat mich in London angegriffen. Möglicherweise unsere Freunde von der Pharmaindustrie. Seitdem besteht die Zeitung auf einen Begleitschutz. Lächerlich, wenn sie mich fragen, aber was soll man machen. Beachten sie ihn gar nicht, er ist eh zu dumm um zu verstehen was wir sagen," erklärte Sahra fröhlich.

Draco verbiss sich auf die Lippe schwieg aber.

Der Mexikaner rang eine Weile mit sich, schaute immer wieder von Draco zu Sahra und zurück, und nickte schließlich.

„Nun gut, wenn es nicht anders geht, aber wir sollten dennoch die Kulissen wechseln. Hier gibt es zu viele Ohren. Folgen sie mir." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich um und verließ die Bar.

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl dabei," sagte Draco, als der Mexikaner fort war.

„Unsinn Lachsack. Das ist ganz normal so. Man trifft sich und wechselt dann den Besprechungsort. Das macht es schwieriger für unerwünschte Mithörer. Auf geht's, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, außerdem, was soll schon passieren, du bist doch Merlin, oder nicht?" Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf.

„Ich heiße Mister Malfoy, verdammt noch mal," murmelte er und folgte ihr missmutig.

Sie folgten Murinio durch dunklen Gassen, und Hinterhöfe, mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang. Es war später Abend, aber die Stadt blieb laut und belebt. Überall streunten Hunde herum, Gruppen von Jugendlichen zogen durch die Gassen, schrien, lachten, kämpften mit einander, hier und dort waren Schüsse zu hören und allgegenwertig, das Heulen der Sirenen.

Der Himmel leuchtete rot und sternenlos vom elektrischen Schimmer der Stadt.

Schließlich blieb Murinio auf einer kleineren Müllkippe stehen und drehte sich zu Sahra um.

„Hier ist es besser. Kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Sie sind hier, weil sie Informationen wollen. Was für Informationen?"

Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Körpersprache Murinios unvermittelt geändert hatte. Noch in der Kneipe, hatte der Mann schüchtern und nervös gewirkt. Ein wenig hecktisch gar. Jetzt schien er völlig ruhig und entspannt, seine Köperhaltung war gerader, sein Blick wirkte gelassen.

„Was meinen sie damit. Sie wissen doch ganz genau, was ich von ihnen hören will und ich möchte die Akten, von denen sie mir geschrieben haben," antwortete Sahra selbstbewusst. Wenn sie verunsichert war, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.

„ Ja, aber wissen sie, ich muss sicher gehen, dass sie auch die Frau sind, die sie vorgeben zu sein. Also was habe ich ihnen geschrieben?"

Dracos Hand glitt langsam zu seinem Zauberstab. Irgendetwas war hier faul, er konnte es förmlich riechen und das hatte nichts mit der Müllkippe zu tun.

„In diesem Fall muss ich aber ebenfalls sichergehen, dass sie es sind" antworte Sahra.

„Wann haben sie mich das erste Mal kontaktiert?"

Der Mexikaner lächelte und zeigte dabei Zähne. „Ich habe sie zuerst gefragt Miss. Das ist sehr unhöflich von ihnen. Was haben sie mit Murinio besprochen, sie zeigen sich besser kooperativ, oder es wird folgen haben."

Dracos Muskeln spannten sich. Er hatte es geahnt, er hatte gefühlt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„ Also sind sie nicht Murinio", stellte Sahra ungehalten fest. „In diesem Fall, habe ich ihnen nichts zu sagen. Lachsack wir gehen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich schwungvoll um und machte Anstalten, die Müllkippe zu verlassen. Draco folgte ihr, rückwärtsgehend den Blick auf Murinio gerichtet.

„Miss Jones, ich fürchte sie verkennen die Lage. Es wäre angemessen Kooperationsbereitschaft zu zeigen und es ist im Übrigen sehr unhöflich, ein Gespräch grußlos zu beenden. Packt sie. Und seid vorsichtig, der Kerl ist ein Magier."

Horas Garcia Valeska, in der magischen Unterwelt nur als El Torro bekannt, war einer der wichtigsten Verbrecherbosse Neu Mexicos und nach Concador und Diego del Casenia einer der gefährlichsten Männer Mittelamerikas. Er galt als äußerst brutal, egozentrisch und vollkommen skrupellos, aber zugleich auch als Lebemann und Lustmensch, dem Glücksspiel sowie den Frauen hoffnungslos verfallen. Seine Partys waren legendär, oft Höhepunkte im Jahreskalender der magischen High Society Neu Mexikos. Heute war so eine dieser Partys und Harry hatte es mit Hilfe des IBAs geschafft sich auf die Gästeliste zu schmuggeln. Er hatte Vielsafttrank getrunken und war nun als amerikanischer Banker der US Magierbank getarnt. Ein dicker Mann Mitte 40 mit klobiger Nase, Halbglatze und von zu viel Wein geröteten Pausbacken. Die Villa Murinios war im Kolonialstil angelegt, mit einem großen Garten und einem langen Kiesweg, der zur breiten Eingangsfront führte. Vor dem Haus prangte ein gewaltiger Springbrunnen, in dem eine goldene Statue eines Stieres stand, aus deren Mund eine Blutfontäne Schoss. Im Brunnen schwammen Amazonas Teufelskrokodile äußerst gefährliche, bluttrinkende Wesen, mit Drachenabstammung.

Eine hübsche mexikanische Empfangsdame führte ihn einen Weg am Haus entlang, in den hinteren Bereich des Gartens. Dort war eine große Terrasse mit einem Swimmingpool in der Mitte, Liegestühlen und einer von Lampions erhellten Tanzfläche. Unzählige Menschen säumten die Terrasse und die Wiesen darum herum. Überwiegend haarsträubend ausschauende Ganovengestallten und wunderschöne, junge Frauen in Bikinis, die laut lachend herumtobten, ins Wasser sprangen oder wild und extatisch tanzten. Die Party war im vollen Gange.

_Manchmal ist dieser Job doch gar nicht so übel, _dachte Harry und griff sich einen Cocktail, den eine Bikinidame auf einem Tablett an ihm vorbei balancierte.

Er stellte sich an eine Wand der Terrasse und beobachtete die Leute. Es galt unauffällig zuzuhören und El Torro auszumachen. Der mochte am ehesten, wissen wo Diego del Casenia zu finden war. Wie er El Torro aber dazu bringen sollte ihm zu helfen, war ihm schleierhaft. Die Berater vom IBA hatte ihn gewarnt, seine Identität nicht aufzudecken, da El Torro möglicherweise auf den Gedanken verfallen könnte, den berühmten Harry Potter als Geisel zu nehmen, aber ungetan wäre es zumindest einfacher, überhaupt an den Gangsterboss heran zu kommen. Unauffällig steckte er sich einen Wesley Hörverstärker ins Ohr. Das waren kleine Kügelchen aus Wachs, die ähnlich wie die Lauschohren funktionierten, nur das man sie direkt an sich trug und mit ihrer Hilfe den eigenen Hörradius verstärken oder auf einen gewissen Punkt fokussieren konnte. George Weasley hatte ein Vermögen mit dieser Erfindung verdient. Der IBA hatte das ganze Kontingent aufgekauft.

Jetzt fokussierte Harry relativ wahllos von Gespräch zu Gespräch. Es ging überwiegend um Belanglosigkeiten, Höflichkeiten und Anzüglichkeiten, Tratsch und Klatsch der mexikanischen Unterwelt. Ein gewisser Gustavo hatte seine Frau mit der Tochter eines Francesko betrogen und nun trachtete Francesko Gustavo nach dem Leben. Domingo Valdes, wer immer das sein mochte, war wider in der Stadt und wie es seiner Gewohnheit entsprach, schon wieder bis zum Hals verschuldet. Viele Gespräche handelten auch von einen Claudio Manchetta, der, wie sich den entnehmen lies, ein berühmter Pinatajäger war und der heute Abend wohl noch auftreten sollte. Das mit Abstand häufigste Gesprächsthema aber war natürlich der Kampf im Hotel. Gerüchteweise seien es IBA Geheimagenten gewesen, die dafür verantwortlich waren und einige meinten sogar zu wissen, dass Harry Potter, einer der Agenten gewesen sein sollte. Über die Angreifer und ihren Auftraggeber wusste niemand etwas zu sagen, zumindest nicht laut auf der Terrasse.

Harry erkannte bald, dass es sinnlos war, wahllose Gespräche abzuhören. Hier traf sich die Creme de la Creme der mexikanischen Unterwelt. Man rechnete mit Spionen und besprach wichtiges bestimmt nicht im öffentlichen Rahmen. Er durchstreifte jenen Teil des Hauses, der für die Gäste betretbar war, das Erdgeschoss. Eine Treppe nach oben wurde von Sicherheitsmagiern bewacht und im hinteren Teil des Hauses führte eine Tür in den Keller, die ebenfalls von Sicherheitskräften versperrt war. Er war gerade dabei, diese Tür genauer zu beobachten, als plötzlich eine große Gruppe von Magiern an ihm vorbei rauschte.

„ … vor 15 Minuten Chef, er hat uns ganz schön auf Trapp gehalten. Garcia ist noch bewusstlos, und Raul, hat er beinahe geröstet…"

„Und die Frau?"

„ Unversehrt"

Dann waren sie an ihm vorbei und steuerten auf die Tür zu. Harrys reagierte instinktiv. Ein Schritt hinter eine Topfpflanze, ein geübter Griff in das Jackett und schon war der Mantel über ihm und er im Laufschritt hinter der Gruppe her. Der Dicke in der Mitte musste El Torro sein, Harry war sich sicher. Der letzte der Männer passierte die Schwelle, die Tür glitt langsam zuun im letzten Moment noch schlüpfte Harry hindurch.

„Der, war nicht dabei Chef. Vielleicht ist es nur ein Gerücht gewesen."

„ Möglich, aber schade. Hätte den Knaben zu gerne mal kennen gelernt. Naja, dann werden wir eben mit dem Anderen vorlieb nehmen müssen."

Harry atmete tief durch. Er stand in einem kleinen schmucklosen Raum mit schlechtverputzen, grauen Wänden. In der Mitte führte eine Wendeltreppe in die Tiefe. Von dort kamen die Stimmen. Den Tarnmantel fest um sich gewickelt folgte er ihnen hinab.

Die stählerne Wendeltreppe führte lange hinunter. An den feuchten Erdwänden hing ein glühendes grünes Moos. Die Luft roch modrig und abgestanden, in der Tiefe konnte man Schreie hören.

_Ich verbringe mehr Zeit in grusligen Folterkellern, als unter freiem Himmel, _dachte Harry sarkastisch und zückte den Zauberstab.

Am Fuß der Treppe erstreckte sich ein langer, nur vom Moos beleuchteter Korridor. Keine Fenster, keine Zellen, nur ein langer düsterer Schlauch, der durch die Erde führte. Am anderen Ende flackerten Schatten. Harry schlich weiter und fokussierte auf das Gespräch vor ihm.

„ Los rede schon: Wir heißt du?"

„ Hey, der Chef hat dich was gefragt"

Das Geräusch von Faustschlägen auf Knochen, ein dumpfer Schrei.

„Lass das, Santana, ich will ihn bei Bewusstsein haben. Wo ist Joseppe Murinio?"

„ Dass wisst ihr ja wohl besser als ich!" antworte eine schwache Stimme. Harry stutzte.

„Verarsch mich nicht Weißbrot! Ich bin kein Mann, der gerne Spiele spielt. Oder naja, das ist gelogen, aber ich habe absolut keine Geduld!"

Wieder Schläge und ein dumpfes Stöhnen, im Hintergrund waren hysterische Schreie zu hören.

Harry erreichte das Ende des Korridors und kauerte nun neben der geöffneten Eisentür.

Der Raum dahinter war praktisch leer. Die hintere Wand bestand aus einem dicken Eisengitter, hinter dem ein Korridor weiter führte. Wahrscheinlich zu den Kerkern, denn von dort kamen die schrecklichen Schreie her. Im Raum selbst befand sich nichts. Die Gangster standen um jemanden herum, der von dem dicksten Mexikaner den Harry je gesehen hatte, verdeckt war.

Er hatte einen schräg frisierten Vokuhila, trug einen feuerroten Poncho und Tonnen von Goldschmuck an Hals, Fingern und Ohren. El Torro! Harry schlich sich in den Raum und an der Wand entlang, um das Opfer sehen zu können.

„Mir reicht es, holt die Frau, vielleicht redet er ja, wenn wir uns ein wenig mit ihr Vergnügen. Was meint ihr Jungs." Lüsterne Zustimmung. Zwei der Männer eilten zu den Kerkern.

„Die letzte Engländerin, die ich hatte, war so eine Muggelsängerin. Dumm wie Brot, aber eine Granate!"

„Wenn ihr sie anrührt bringe ich euch um!" antwortete der Gefangene wütend und Harry Herz begann zu pochen. Noch versuchte er einen geeigneten Blick zu erhaschen.

El Torro lachte schallend. „Ist das so, kleiner Engländer? So stolz, so tapfer. Ich will dir gar nichts tun, ich habe viel amüsantere Verwendung für dich. Ich will doch nur wissen, wo Joseppe Murinio ist"

„ Ihr habt ihn doch entführt, woher soll ich also wissen, wo er ist?" antwortete der Gefangene prompt.

„ Draco!" erklang nun eine schrille, ängstliche Stimme, vom Kerkerkorridor aus. Es war Sahra, die von zwei Wächtern herein geschleift wurde.

Harry zitterte vor Wut. ´_Dieser verdammte Malfoy, kann der absolut gar nichts richtig machen?` _dachte er fassungslos.

Die Wächter stießen Sahra in den Raum und vor El Torros Füße. Harry begann zu zählen.

„ Oh, ihr habt mir gar nicht gesagt, dass sie eine solche Schönheit ist!" jauchzte El Torro und ging behäbig in die Hocke, um Sahra am Kinn fassen zu können. „Wunderschön! Diese Augen, darin ertrinkt man ja förmlich."

„Lass mich los, du fettes Schwein", keifte Sahra und stieß die Hand weg. Sofort verpasste ihr einer der Wächter einen Tritt in die Nieren, der sie keuchend niedersinken ließ.

„Lasst sie zufrieden!" schrie Malfoy von seinem Stuhl aus und versuchte die Fesseln zu lösen.

Dafür bekam auch er einen Tritt und einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Blut strömte ihm aus der Nase.

Fünf, mit Murinio waren es sechs. Harry hatte das Überraschungsmoment und sie würden ihn nicht sehen können. Es war dennoch riskant. Wenn er es vermasselte, waren sie alle geliefert.

El Torro packte Sahra und zog sie sanft aber bestimmt in seine Arme.

Sie strampelte, aber sein Griff war fest.

„Nur ruhig ,Schätzchen. Dir passiert nichts, wenn du lieb zu mir bist. Wo ist Joseppe Murinio?"

„ Ich weiß es nicht", krächzte Sahra, im Versuch, sich aus den Speckschichten El Torros zu lösen.

„Ich wollte mich mit ihm treffen, aber stattdessen kamen deine Leute, du Fettsau!"

El Torro schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Der Junge ist ein Dummkopf und ein Muggel dazu, aber er ist mein Cousin und wer ihn fickt, den ficke ich! Hast du verstanden Schätzchen?"

„Ich sage doch, ich weiß nicht, wo er ist!" schrie Sahra und wurde plötzlich zu Boden geworfen.

„Haltet sie fest", sagte El Torro und begann an seinem Poncho herum zu nesteln.

„Es wird Zeit, etwas anschaulicher zu werden!"

Das sah Harry auch so. Es war Zeit.

„Lumos Maxima"

Den kleinen Kerkerraum erfüllt ein gleisendes Licht und alle Anwesenden krümmten sich geblendet und hielten sich die Augen. Das war alles war Harry brauchte. Zwei Schockzauber brachten die ersten beiden Gegner zu Fall. Ein Klammerfluch, die beiden nächsten. Der fünfte war schnell. Er schoss einen Blitz in Harry wage Richtung und traf den Auror sogar an der Schulter, nur um gleich darauf von einer Faust aus Wind an die Kerkerwand geschleudert zu werden. El Torro selbst war cleverer!

„ Noch eine Bewegung und das Mädchen stirbt!" Er stand hinter Sahra in einer Ecke des Raumes und starrte auf den staubigen Boden. Sein Zauberstab war auf sie gerichtet und etwas glühte an dessen Spitze.

„ Ich sehe deine Fußabdrücke, also versuch lieber nichts. Dir sollte übrigens klar sein, dass du gerade dein Todesurteil unterschrieben hast. Wenn ich in fünf Minuten nicht wieder oben bin oder mich genmeldet habe, wird Alarm geschlagen!"

Harry schloss mit einem Windstoß, die schwere Eisentür, um den Weg nach oben zu blockieren, dann entfesselte er, noch immer unsichtbar, Malfoy.

„Danke, wer bist du?" fragte dieser.

„ Ja, das ist eine gute Frage," ließ sich El Torro vernehmen.

Sahra versuchte sich loszureißen, aber sein Griff war zu stark.

„ Vorsichtig Kleine, sonst vergesse ich den Feuerzauber zu halten, der in meinem Zauberstab zuckt und das ist nicht sehr gut für deinen hübschen, blassen Teint. Zeig dich Feigling!"

Harry entledigte sich seines Mantels. Der Vielsafttrank wirkte mittlerweile nicht mehr.

„Ich bin Harry Potter und ich komme um zu verhandeln!"

El Torro lachte schallend und grinste Harry breit an

„Das ist doch mal ein Auftritt, nicht wahr? Ich habe viel von dir gehört Junge. Ich mag Helden, weißt du? Vor allem in Vitrinen!"

„Lass das Mädchen gehen, sie ist ein Muggel und sie weiß von nichts," erwiderte Harry.

„Ist das so? Aber sie ist doch eine so hübsche Versicherung und ich habe noch so viele Fragen. Was tun, Harry Potter? Die Uhr tickt"

„Ich will keinen Ärger, beantworte mir eine Frage und dann lass uns gehen und niemandem muss etwas geschehen!" Harry bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. Es war keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen.

„Was für eine Frage?" wollte El Torro wissen.

„ Ich suche Diego del Casenia."

„ Ach, du suchst auch jemanden? Das ist praktisch. Wenn deine kleine Freundin mir sagt, wo ich meinen Cousin finde, vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, sage ich dir dann, wo Diego ist." El Torros Augen funkelnden vor Aufregung. Das alles machte ihm sichtlich Spaß.

Harry blickte zu Malfoy, der sich einen Zauberstab geschnappt hatte und ihn nun auf El Torro richtete.

_´Bau bloß keinen Mist`_, dachte Harry nervös.

„Wir wissen nicht, wo dein Cousin ist," sagte Malfoy mit Anspannung in der Stimme.

„Wir wollten uns mit ihm treffen, dann kamt ihr. El Casenias Leute haben uns vor drei Tagen angegriffen. Sie wollten verhindert, dass Miss Jones Joseppe Murinio trifft. Wenn er vermisst wird, solltest du vielleicht Del Casenia fragen."

El Torro blickte Malfoy verwundert an, dann lachte er laut „Clever Junge, sehr, sehr clever. Warum sollte Del Casenia einen dummen Muggel Ganoven entführen?"

„Er hat eine dumme Muggeljornalistin in London angegriffen, das macht genau so wenig Sinn," erwiderte Draco scharf.

El Torro Blickte zu Sara hinab.

„Ist das so, ja? Ach und Übrigens, die Zeit ist um!"

Und dann flog die Tür mit solcher Wucht aus den Angeln, dass sie noch Harry Bein streifte und ihn zu Fall brachte. Über all war plötzlich Rauch und Lärm und ehe Harry oder Malfoy auch nur reagieren konnten, waren sie entwaffnet und gefesselt.

„Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen Chef?" fragte einer der Männer, die Harry festhielten.

„Verletzt sie nicht, ich brauchte sie noch für ein kleines Spiel. Mister Potter, es heißt sie seien ein ganz hervorragender Pilot. Ich möchte das auf die Probe stellen. Heute Abend findet eine Piniatajagd statt. Zufällig ist der große Claudio Manchetta anwesend, der beste Pinatajäger Mexikos. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie gut sie auf einem Sombrero fliegen. Wenn sie beide zusammen Manchetta schlagen können, lasse ich sie frei, alle drei! Wenn sie aber verlieren, werden sie beide sterben und das Mädchen bleibt bei mir. Was sagen sie?"


	7. Pinata

„Ladys and Gentelmen, ich freue mich ihnen das Finale des heutigen Abends zu präsentieren und ich darf mit Stolz und Recht behaupten, dass dies etwas ganz Besonderes wird.

Nicht nur haben wir für unsere heutige Pinatajagd, den großartigen Claudio Manchetta, eingeladen, nein, durch einen glücklichen Zufall ist uns möglichen, einen ganz hervorragenden Gegenspieler aufzuwarten. Dieser Teufelskerl bedarf eigentlich keiner Vorstellung, ist der doch in der ganzen Welt berühmt und berüchtigt. Ich freue mich, ihn nun begrüßen zu dürfen: den sagenumwogenen Bezwinger des mächtigen Schwarzmagiers Voldemort, den Topagenten des IBA und Helden ganz Groß Britanniens, den einzigartige Harry Potter. Ach ja, und sein blonder Gehilfe ist auch dabei."

Der Garten war hell erleuchtet und entlang des Hauses stand jetzt eine riesige Tribüne auf der unzählige Zuschauer saßen. Davor standen in Reih und Glied mindestens 20 Männer und Frauen, gekleidet in bunte Ponchos. Den beiden Auroren hatte man ebensolche Ponchos verpasst und darüber hinaus zwei weitkrempige Sombreros. Sie wurde unsanft ins Scheinwerferlicht gestoßen. Die Zuschauer pfiffen und buhten, als sie die Auroren sahen. Einige warfen mit Pappbechern und überall blitzten die Fotoapparate. Die anderen Pinatajäger blickten sie feindselig an.

„ Nana, ich muss doch bitten, das sind unsere hochgeschätzten Gäste! Und nun der schon angekündigte Held der Nation, der beste Pinatajäger Mexicos, Claudio Manchetta!"

Fanfarren erklangen, neben Harry kam plötzlich Rauch auf. Ein Knallen und dann stand Manchetta dort, gekleidet in ein silbernes Glitzerkostüm, mit pomadigen nach hinten gegelten Haaren, einem glattrasierten Bubiegesicht und einem rosanen Zahnstocher im Mundwinkel. Das Publikum schien schier auszuflippen vor Begeisterung.

„Claudio, ich will ein Kind von dir," rief eine Hexe und der Star hob grüßend die Hand, verbeugte sich und lächelte in die Menge. Dann wendete sich Manchetta theatralisch Harry zu und gebot der Menge zur Ruhe zu kommen.

„Arry Potter, was für eine Ehre!" sagte er laut auf Englisch mit starken mexikanischen Akzent. Einige Querulanten pfiffen wieder

„ Nicht doch, nicht doch, Mister Potter ist ein wagemutiger Held, und hat Respekt verdient! Nicht war Mister Potter" fuhr Manchetta fort und hielt Harry die Hand hin. Leiser sagte er: „Ich warne sie, wenn sie mir die Show stehlen, lernen sie mich kennen"

Harry lächelte schief und schüttelte die Hand

„Es ist mir ebenso eine Freude. Hätten sie möglicher Weise die Freundlichkeit, uns zu erklären was hier genau passiert?" fragte er trocken.

Manchetta machte ein Gesicht wie ein verplüffter Clown, schaute zum Publikum, dann zur Ehrenloge wo El Torro saß und drehte sich dann wieder zu Potter.

„Das wissen sie nicht?"

„Niemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht, uns aufzuklären," mischte sich nun Malfoy ein.

Manchetta blickte kurz erstaunt zu ihm hinüber, als verstehe er gar nicht, was dieser hier überhaupt zu suchen hatte und wandte sich dann wieder der Loge zu.

„ El Torro, Schätzchen, du hast ihnen nichts gesagt?"

Die Lautsprecherstimme räusperte sich verlegen.

„Es ging alle so schnell, ich wollte gerade dazu kommen. Also in Kürze für euch Kulturbanausen aus England. Die Pinatajagd ist eine der glorreichsten und ältesten Traditionen Mexikos und geht auf den Magier Macho Plata zurück, der seinen gesamten Goldschatz verkleinerte und in den Magen eines Hausschweins zauberte, um ihn vor Dieben zu verstecken. Manche glauben es war ein Esel anderer sprechen vom einem Pferd. Wir sind überzeugt es muss ein Schwein gewesen sein. Wie auch immer, bedauerlicher Weise hielt der Zauber nicht lange und das Gold verwandelte sich in seine Ursprungsgröße zurück. Das arme Schwein! Ihm zu Ehren lassen wir einmal im Jahr ein fliegendes Papierschwein über die Dächer von Mexico City jagen. In seinem Bauch befindet sich ein Beutel Gold. Alle Teilnehmer bekommen einen Knüppel und einen fliegenden Sombrero. Wenn ich pfeife, wird das Schwein freigelassen. Wem es gelingt den Bauch aufzuschlagen und den Beutel zu fangen, hat gewonnen und darf das Gold behalten. In eurem Fall ist der Goldbeutel der Preis, den ich für eure Freiheit verlange. Also los geht's, es gibt keine Regeln, nur Zaubern ist verboten, sonst ist alles erlaubt. Versucht erst gar nicht zu flüchten, wir haben ein Auge auf euch."

„Hey, warte mal," unterbrach ihn nun Malfoy. Wir sind beide noch nie mit einem Sombrero geflogen. Wie sollen wir denn bitte mit einem Profi mithalten?"

El Torro lachte, verzückt und das ganze Publikum stimmte hämisch mit ein.

„Aber ich bitte sie, sie haben doch Harry Potter an ihrer Seite, da kann doch gar nichts schief gehen. Bringt das Schwein!"

Ein lauter Knall schnitt Dracos nächsten Einwand ab und genau zwischen den Jägern und dem Publikum erschien ein großer stählerner Käfig. In dessen Mitte stand ein großes, rosanes Schwein aus Papier und Stofffetzten, mit einem Sombrero auf dem Kopf und der grünen Schrift „Viva Mexiko" auf der linken Schinkenbacke. Es machte einen fürchterlichen Lärm, quickte, schnaubte und tobte im Käfig. Es schien mehr ein wilder Löwe denn ein Schwein zu sein. Das Publikum tobte nun und schrie einstimmig „ Viva Mexiko, Viva Mexiko"

„ Nun dann, meine Freunde, möchte ich die diesjährige Pinata eröffnen. Möge sie uns Glück Reichtum und Frieden unter den Völkern bringen oder wahlweise den Tod von Harry Potter."

Ein schriller Pfiff erklang, der Jubel stieg ins Grenzenlose und die Käfigtür schwang knallend auf. Kurz hielt das Schwein inne, schaute sich irritiert um, schrie noch einmal aus Leibeskräften, spannte die Muskeln und rannte los. Oder nein, es rannte nicht es galoppierte auf der Luft, dem grellen Mond entgegen. Im selben Moment materialisierten sich vor jedem Jäger ein Knüppel und ein Sombrero und plötzlich brach Hektik aus. Die Jäger griffen panisch den Knüppel, sprangen auf die Sombreros, und hoben, blitzschnell vertikal ansteigend ab. Harry und Malfoy blieben stehen und blickte sich fragend an.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Harry.

„Wir sollten auch los," erwiderte Malfoy wenig enthusiastisch.

„Wie fliegt man diese Dinger?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Was fragst du mich? Du bist doch der Superpilot!" kam die bissige Antwort prompt.

Harry seufzte verzweifelt.

„Na denn, es gibt nur einen Weg es rauszufinden.

Entschlossen hüpfte er auf den Sombrero. Nichts geschah.

„Super Potter" kommentierte Malfoy höhnisch. Das Publikum lachte vergnügt.

„Mister Potter und sein blonder Gehilfe scheinen Startschwierigkeiten zu haben. Sie sollte sich lieber beeilen. Manchetta ist schon dicht am Schwein dran. Oh, wie elegant er in die Kurven gleitet, ein wahrer Könner!" trötete El Torro aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Muss man einen Zauberspruch sagen?" fragte Harry verzweifelt.

Auch Malfoy versuchte es jetzt, aber auch sein Sombrero weigert sich abzuheben.

„Ich glaub es kommt aufs Gleichgewicht an, murmelte Harry und Verlagerter seinen Schwerpunkt ein wenig nach hinten. Plötzlich vibrierte der Sombrero.

„ Ja das ist es, man benötigt Rückenlage. Etwa so…" Plötzlich machte der Hut einen Satz nach oben und Harry wäre fast hinuntergefallen. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm, sich an der Krempe festzuhalten. Malfoy stieg sanft neben ihm auf.

„Hey du Fliegerass, mach mal hin, das Schwein ist schon fast über alle Berge," sagte Malfoy, dann raste er los.

Harry richte sich auf, zog sich hoch, stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin und verlagerte sein Gewicht vorsichtig nach vorne. Es funktionierte. Der Sombrero war nicht sehr schnell aber ungeheuer wendig. Das Schwierigste war es, geradeaus zu fliegen und nicht ständig Haken zu schlagen. Harry blickte sich um. Wo waren die Anderen? Er sah unter sich die Villa, die Straße, die den Hügel hinab in die Stadt führte, die Lichter des Stadtzentrums, den Highway in der Ferne. Keine Spur von den Jägern. Verdammt, dachte er, wir müssen sie finden. Sonst ist Sahra dran.

„ Siehst du es?" rief er Malfoy zu, der fünf Meter vor ihm dahinglitt.

„Nee! Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

Es war eine schöne Nacht. Der Mond war beinahe voll und strahlte weiß über die Hauser Neu Mexikos. Einzelne Wolken glitten hin und wieder an ihm vorbei oder hingen wie glühende Lampions zwischen den Sternen. Und dann sah Harry das Schwein.

Aus einer der Wolken brach es hervor, laut quiekend und wattige Wolkenschwaden hinter sich herziehend. Wild schlug es Haken, um sich die Horde von Jägern auf Sombreros vom Hals zu halten. Die schienen aber ohnehin mehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, sich gegenseitig mit ihren Knüppeln zu schlagen und zu versuchen, einander vom Fluggerät zu drängen.

Ganz vorne raste Manchetta in seinem glitzernden Anzug dahin und es schien, als habe er das Schwein fast erreicht.

„ Scheiße," schrie Malfoy, und raste los.

Harry folgte ihm. Sie kamen dem Schwein nun direkt entgegen!

Malfoy schwang seinen Knüppel und gab noch einmal Gas. Manchetta schien sie zu sehen, denn auch er beschleunigte.

So rasten sie aufeinander zu, Harry und Malfoy auf der einen, das Schwein und die Horde auf der anderen Seite. Das Papiertier schien die beiden Entgegenkommenden gar nicht zu bemerken, zu beschäftigt war es damit, vor den Verfolgern zu flüchten und so sah es den knüppelschwingenden Malfoy erst in letzter Sekunde. Mit einem entsetzten Quicken, duckte es sich unter Malfoys optimistischem Hieb, machten einen Satz und sprang völlig unerwartet abwärts in die Tiefe. Malfoys Schlag surrte durch die Luft und war so gewaltig, dass es ihn selbst aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Er taumelte auf seinem Sombrero, kam ins Schlingern und krachte direkt in Manchetta hinein der keine Chance hatte auszuweichen. Beide fielen beinahe von ihren Hüten, konnten sich aber gerade noch halten.

„Beschäftige ihn! Wenn er abgelenkt ist habe ich vielleicht eine Chance", rief Harry und raste an Malfoy vorbei dem Schwein und dem Rest der Meute hinterher.

Draco schnaubte während er sich mit dröhnendem Kopf auf dem Sombrero aufrichtete.

_´Und schon wieder muss ich die Drecksarbeit machen,` _dachte er säuerlich.

Manchetta hatte sich auch wieder aufgerichtet.

„ Du Idiot! Wer hat dir das Fliegen beigebracht." Entgeistert schaute Manchetta auf seinen Glitzeranzug, von dem einige Palette abgesprungen waren.

„Sieh nur was du angerichtet hast. Alles kaputt. Hast du eine Ahnung wie teuer dieses Prachtstück war?" Manchetta keifte mittlerweile. Sein Kopf war puterrot seine Augen vor Entsetzten geweitet.

„ Hey, du Tunte, es ist mir scheißegal, wie teuer dieser alberne Anzug war. Aber komm ruhig her, wenn du Rache willst," unterbrach in Draco und schwang den Knüppel. Sein Sombrero glitt langsam auf Manchetta zu.

Dieser starrte ihn kurz an, blickte dann hinab, wo irgendwo in der Ferne ein Schwein quickte und sagte: „Ich schlage mich nicht mit englischen Barbaren. Ich bin ein Künstler! Du musst mich nun entschuldigen. Ich habe ein Schwein zu fangen. Die Rechnung für den Anzug schicke ich nach England."

Er machte Anstalten zu flüchten, aber Malfoy hatte das erwartet. Mit einer kurzen Gewichtsverlagerung raste er auf Manchetta zu und schnitt ihm den Weg ab.

„Das war keine Einladung, Glitzerjunge", sagte er und schwang den Knüppel.

Manchetta duckte sich behände unter dem Schwung weg, glitt elegant an Draco vorbei und gab im einen Schlag in die Nieren.

Du dummer Engländer," keifte er, „Ich bin ein Profi, du kannst nicht gewinnen."

Dann beschleunigte der Sombrero und Manchetta sauste davon.

Draco keuchte vor Schmerz. Er wusste dass er nicht gewinnen konnte, aber darum ging es nicht. Entschlossen raste er dem Feind hinterher in die Tiefe.

Harry rammte beinahe einen Laster. Das Schwein hatte die Vororte Neu Mexikos überquert und raste nun beinahe in Bodenhöhe über den Highway, dabei wich es den entgegenkommen Autos überraschend flink aus.

Harry und drei weitere Jäger hatten die Verfolgung aufnehmen können. Im letzten Moment zog Harry nun nach oben und der Laster raste trötend unter ihm vorüber.

Plötzlich schrie das Schwein auf. Einer der Jäger war ganz dicht an es heran gekommen und packte das Tier am Schwanz. Panisch versuchte es sich loszureißen, trat aus, kam ins Straucheln und prallte an die Leitplanke. Es purzelte unkontrolliert über den Rasenstreifen und der Jäger verlor den Griff sowie den eigenen Halt. Es schleuderte ihn über den Asphalt in die Böschung. Ein zweiter Jäger stürzte sich nun von oben auf das Schwein, doch Harry war zur Stelle. Mit voller Wucht rammte er in den Gegner hinein, den es schreiend vom Sombrero katapultierte

Das aber reichte dem Schwein, sich aufzurichten und wieder los zu spurten. Wieder ein Hupen, ein Porsche der ihnen entgegen kam. Das Tier starrte in die größer werdenden Scheinwerferlicht und sprang auf die Motorhaube des heranbrausenden Wagens. Wie ein Sprungbrett schleuderte der Aufprall das Papiertier in die Höhe und in den rettenden Himmel. Eilige galoppiert es davon. Harry hatte keine Zeit das Schicksal des Porschefahrers weiter zu verfolgen. Hastig hetzte er dem Schwein und dem verbliebenen Konkurrenten hinterher.

_Was für ein Wahnsinnsspiel,_ dachte er atemlos.

Draco hatte Schwierigkeiten mit Manchetta mitzuhalten. Dieser hatte, weil er Draco auf gerader Strecke nicht abhängen konnte, sein Heil in den Häuserschluchten der Stadt gesucht und flog nun mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit durch enge Gassen, düstere Höfe und über die Köpfe unzähliger verblüffter Passanten.

_´Das Ministerium wird eine Menge zu tun bekommen_`, dachte Draco während er in letzter Sekunde einem verdatterten alten Mann auswich, der inmitten einer Gasse stand.

Er musste Manchetta kriegen, er musste dieses Mal unbedingt Erfolg haben. Das Desaster im Hotel, die Pleite auf der Müllkippe, ein drittes Mal Scheitern würde er nicht ertragen. Er würde Potter nie wieder in die Augen schauen können. Seit dem Kampf im Hotel wusste er, dass er gefunden hatte, was er sein Leben lang gesucht hatte. Eine Aufgabe, für die es sich lohnte alles zu geben. Er wollte beweisen, dass er ein guter Auror war, das er der Beste war. Besser als Potter es jemals sein könnte. Er wollte, das die Welt ihn endlich nicht mehr als den blonden Gehilfen ansah, sondern als wer er war: Draco Malfoy, das Aurorengenie!

Aber dafür, musste endlich einmal Erfolg haben.

Wütend beschleunigte er, glitt mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit um die Kurve und duckte sich völlig instinktiv. Der Knüppel Manchettas schwang haarscharf über seine Kopf hinweg. Draco konnte den Druck des Hiebes förmlich spüren. Dieser Schlag hätte ihn mindestens ausgeknockt. Manchetta hatte an der Ecke gelauert, in Schlagstellung und nur pures Glück hatte Draco gerettet. Der Auror bremste ab und drehte, um sich dem Mexikaner zu stellen, doch dieser verschwendete keine Zeit. Schon war er da und hieb mit dem Stock gezielt auf Draco ein. Ein Schlag traf in am Bein, was ihn einknicken ließ, ein anderer an der Schulter. Der letzte zielte auf die Stirn, doch Dracos Knüppel parierte den Schlag. Sein Sombrero machte ein Satz und Draco versuchte Manchetta von oben zu attackieren, doch dieser war deutlich besser im Manövrieren auf engem Raum. Der Profijäger tänzelte um Dracos wilde Schläge herum, hieb selbst hin und wieder zu und drängte den Engländer zusehends zurück.

"Ich sagte doch, du kannst nicht gewinnen," schrie Manchetta. Geschickt tauchte er unter einem weiteren Streich und Dracos Deckung hindurch. Ihre Gesichter wahren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Der Knüppel traf Draco am Kinn und schleuderte ihn vom Sombrero. Keuchend fiel er in den Staub.

„ Adios Muchacho," lachte Manchetta und begann aufzusteigen.

Draco, stöhnte, schrie und konnte an nichts anderes denken als an Potter und dessen hämisches Grinsen.

Mit einem Satz war er auf den Füßen, sprang auf eine nahestehende Mülltonnte und hechte in die Höhe. Mit der linken Hand fasste er noch die Krempe des fortgleitenden Sombreros und begann sich hochzuziehen.

Der Hut schwankte unter der Last zweier Männer und Manchetta fluchte, während er versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„ Bist du Wahnsinnig? Wir stürzen beide ab."

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit einander," presste Draco hervor und zog sich auf sie Krempe.

Manchetta hatte wieder halt gefunden, und schlug nun auf Draco ein. Dieser spürte gar nichts mehr. Sein ganzer Körper war schon taub von all den Hieben, auch jenen der Folter und alles was blieb war die Entschlossenheit. Mit letzer Kraft richtet er sich auf und schlug dem Mexikaner mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Dieser strauchelte, fiel aber nicht und schlug nun seinerseits Draco in den Magen. Der Sombrero schlingerte unkontrolliert über die Dächer. Draco schlug wieder zu, doch die Kraft ging ihm sichtlich aus. Manchetta duckte sich, hielt sich an der Hutspitze fest und plötzlich machte der Sombrero einen Looping. Draco verlor en Halt. Er krachte ungebremst auf eines der Flachdächer.

Das Schwein hielt wieder auf die Stadt zu. Harry und der letzte verbliebene Jäger waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen und behielten sich gegenseitig misstrauisch im Auge. Es war ein vorsichtiges Abtasten. Keiner lies den anderen nahe genug an das Tier heran, um es fangen zu können. Immer wenn einer auszuscheren versuchte, flog der Andere in die Flugbahn und es kam zum Schlagabtausch. Das aber vergrößerte den Abstand zum Schwein.

Harry wusste, dass er den Jäger loswerden musste, bevor er sich der Beute widmen konnte, aber sein Gegner war ein guter Flieger und weit erfahrener mit dem Sombrero.

Immer wieder versuchte Harry an ihn heranzukommen, ihn im direkten Stockgefecht vom Fluggerät zu stoßen, doch keiner der Hiebe traf.

_´Auf einem Besen, hätte ich dich längst erledigt`, _dachte Harry grimmig. _´Oder wenn ich den Zauberstab hätte.`_

Aber den hatte El Torro in Gewahrsam, genau wie Sahra. Es stand so viel auf dem Spiel. Wenn er hier scheiterte, war Sahra verloren und er der Gnade eines Gangsters ausgeliefert. Sicher er konnte fliehen, wenn er wolle, einfach davon fliegen und die eigene Haut retten. Aber das stand natürlich nicht zur Debatte.

Er war nicht der Held für den ihn alle hielten, aber er war auch kein Feigling.

Gerade wollte er einen weiteren Angriff riskieren, da drehte das Schwein mitten in der Luft und Steuerte direkt auf eine riesige Fabrikhalle zu.

Der erfahrene Sucher Harry, der es gewohnt war, dass sein Ziel wilde Richtungswechsel machte, reagierte instinktiv. Blitzschnell ließ er sich absinken und glitt unter den Feind. Dieser bemerkte das gar nicht und war vollkommen auf sein eigenes Wendemanöver konzentriert.

Harry steuerte direkt unter den Gegner, stach mit dem Stock in die Hutmulde und zerrte. Es war, wie wenn man jemandem den Teppich unter den Füßen weg zieht. Der Jäger verlor jeglichen Halt, schrie entsetzt auf und stürzte quickend in die Tiefe.

Harry blickte ihm traurig nach. Warum musste heutzutage alles, selbst das albernste Spiel, zu Mord und Totschlag werden.

Dann besann er sich. Es war noch nicht vorbei.

Das Schwein brach gerade durch ein Dachfenster der Fabrik und Harry folgte.

Es war ein gewaltiger Schweinestall. Fast hätte der junge Auror lachen müssen. Das Papierferkel suchte vielleicht seine Mutter. Aber wo war es? Langsam glitt er an der Decke der gewaltige Stallhalle entlang, in der, in Reih und Glied, in Pferche gezwängt, tausende Schweine standen. Es war ein entsetzlicher Gestank.

Keine Spur vom Pinataschwein. Wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen. Was tun? Irgendwo zwischen diesen Bergen aus grunzendem Fleisch verbarg sich der Schlüssel für Sahras Freiheit. Er sank tiefer und glitt die einzelnen Käfige ab. Das Papierschwein sah anders aus und hatte diesen albernen Hut auf, es sollte nicht so schwer zu finden sein. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Ein Klimpern! Das Klimpern von Gold! Harry hielt inne und lauschte. Von wo war es gekommen? Dort, am Ende des Korridors, beim letzten Käfig. Langsam und geräuschlos glitt er vorwärts, dem Klimpern entgegen. Er wagte kaum zu atmen. Da, neben dem Käfig stand das Papierschwein. Es quiekte und scharte mit den Füßen. Offensichtlich versuchte es in den Käfig zu gelangen.

Dort drin lag ein dickes behäbiges Schwein und starrte aus trüben glasigen Augen zum papierenen Verwandten. Es wirkte wie tot, selbst das Pinataschwein schien lebendiger zu sein.

Harry machte sich bereit. Nichts stand mehr zwischen ihm und dem Sieg, er durfte das Tier nur nicht entkommen lasse. Er spannte die Muskeln, holte mit dem Knüppel aus, verlagerte das Gewichte und schoss wie eine Rakete auf das Tier zu.

Knack!

Zwei Zentimeter vor dem Erfolg traf ihn etwas am Kopf und schleuderte ihn vom Sombrero. Das Schwein fuhr hoch und rannte wie der Teufel den Korridor entlang. Harry rappelte sich auf.

„Arry Potter, wollen sie wissen, woher mein unglaublicher Erfolg kommt?"

Zwei Meter über den Käfigen schwebte ein Sombrero und auf ihm stand Claudio Manchetta. Er hatte ein angeschwollenes Auge und sein Glitzeranzug hing ihm in Fetzen vom Leib.

„Wissen sie Arry Potter, die Schwierigkeit bei einer Pinatajagd ist es, das Tier, wenn man einmal die Spur verloren hat, wieder zu finden. Magische Hilfsmittel sind ja verboten und da gibt es dann nur eine einzige Lösung." Der Profijäger griff in die Tasche und holte ein rundes Objekt hervor, das wie ein Kompass aussah.

„Man muss betrügen! Die Nadel reagiert auf das Pinataschwein. Ist das nicht clever?"

„Wo ist Malfoy, fragte Harry, sich nach seinem Sombrero bückend

„Sie meinen ihren störrischen Freund? Um den habe ich mich gekümmert. Sollte er überlebt haben, schuldet er mir einen Anzug. Aber wahrscheinlich ist er tot."

Harrys Mine blieb ausdruckslos. Langsam stieg er auf den Sombrero.

„Unwahrscheinlich, der ist wie Unkraut."

Ohne Vorwarnung schneller in die Luft und schlug mit dem Knüppel nach Manchetta. Dieser wich mühelos aus.

„Arry Potter, für wie dumm halten sie mich. Sie mögen ein ordentlicher Pilot sei, aber wie ich ihrem Freund schon sagte: Sie können nicht gewinnen."

Nun war es am Mexikaner vorzuschnellen und Harry beim Vorbeifliegen, einen Schlag in den Magen zu verpassen. Dann wendete er im vollen Flug und griff Harry von der anderen Seite an, während dieser sich noch von der ersten Attacke krümmte.

Manchetta war wie ein Wirbelwind und er schien von überall zu kommen.

Wie Hagelkörner prasselten die Schläge des Profis nun auf den Auror ein.

Harry wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften. Sie rasten durch die Fabrik und prallten immer wieder gewaltsam aufeinander. Es war wie der Lanzenkampf zweier Ritter die immer wieder und wieder aufeinander krachen, bis einem der Beiden die Kraft ausgeht und er vom Reittier fällt. Die Schweine schrien wie verrückt und tobten in ihren Käfigen, einige versuchte auszubrechen.

Harry war fast am Ende seiner Kräfte als der seine Chance sah. Satt wieder direkt auf Manchetta zuzueilen, wendete er hastig und raste in den Korridor zwischen den Käfigen. Manchetta folgte ihm sofort.

Harry atmete tief durch. Er hatte nur einen Versuch. Er flog so eng er konnte an den Gitterstäben vorbei und zielte auf den vorletzten Käfig. Das Timing musste perfekt sein.

Er schwang den Stock um Schwung zu erzeugen, konzentrierte sich und schlug, während er am Käfig vorbei raste, auf den Eisenbolzen, der die Tür versperrte.

Krachend flog dieser aus der Fassung. Die im Käfig tobenden Tiere, die sich an die Gitter gedrückt hatten, purzelten hinaus und genau in die Flugbahn Manchettas, der mit voller Wucht in sie hinein raste.

Harry verlor keine Sekunde, wendete und hielt auf Manchettas Sombrero zu, der neben dem Getümmel zum Liegen bekommen war. Der Mexikaner selbst war unter den verwirrten, strampelnden Tieren begraben. Der Auror packte den Hut und zerriss ihn eilig, dann stieg er erneut in die Höhe. _Wo zur Hölle ist das Papierschwein?_

Dort! In einer Ecke des Stalles, neben den Futtercontainern kauerte es und beobachte das Treiben. Langsam glitt er heran. Er hatte gewonnen

„Wissen sie Arry Potter, sie sind wirklich eine Plage," hörte er Manchetta hinter sich krächzen.

„Ich verraten ihnen noch ein Geheimnis. Weil ich so berühmt bin und mächtige Freude habe, kontrollieren sie mich nicht so genau, bevor die Pinatajagd beginnt. Manchmal kommt es dann vor, dass sie vergessen mir meinen Zauberstab abzunehmen."

Harry fuhr herum aber es war zu spät.

„Stupor"

Ein roter Blitz traf Harry an der Brust und er sank zu Boden.

„Ich muss sagen, Arry Potter, es ist lange her, dass ich zu dieser Methode greifen musste. Ich habe ja auch meinen Stolz, aber sie haben mir keine Wahl gelassen."

Harry sah nichts, weil er mit dem Gesicht im Staub lag, aber er konnte Manchettas Schritte näher kommen hören.

„Wenn ich zulasse, dass sie gewinnen, bringt mich El Torro um, ist ihnen das eigentlich klar?" Manchetta packte Harry und richte ihn auf.

„Nun, ich möchte, dass sie sehen, wie ich den glorreichen Sieg erringe. Acio Pinata"

Das Schwein wurde von einer unsichtbaren Kraft in die Höhe gerissen und flog nun quickend und zappelnd auf den Profijäger zu. Dieser steckte den Zauberstab weg und zog seinen knüppel.

„Und jetzt ganz entspannt, wie beim Schinkenklopfen," sagte er und holte aus.

„Genau, wie beim, Schinkenklopfen," schrie plötzlich eine Stimme und dann raste Malfoy mit voller Wucht in Manchetta hinein und riss ihn mit sich. Beide krachten ungebremst in die Schweinekäfige und blieben reglos liegen.

In diesem Moment brach der Schockzauber. Harry richtete sich langsam auf. ´_Was zur Hölle…`_, fragte er sich irritiert, schaute zu dem Knäul aus Armen und Beinen, das Malfoy und Manchetta bildete und dann zum Schwein, das ebenso reglos vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.

„Malfoy, alles klar?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Jetzt hau schon das verdammte Schwein kaputt, ich will mir nicht um sonst alle Knochen gebrochen haben!" ächzte es vom Käfig her.

Harry lächelte. _Was für ein Vollidiot, dieser Malfoy. Er hätte Manchetta auch einfach Ko schlagen können._

Er packte den Knüppel, trat an das Schwein heran und schlug mit aller Kraft auf den Bauch.

Wooosh!

Ein Portschlüssel aktivierte sich und plötzlich stand Harry wieder im Garten der Villa, vor sich die Tribüne mit den wild johlenden Zuschauern.

„Nicht zu fassen," krakelte El Torro „Mister Potter hat es tatsächlich geschafft."

Eine Welle aus Buhrufen schallte ihm entgegen, aber auch hier und da vereinzelter Applaus.

Irgendjemand rief: „Potter ich will ein Kind von dir," aber Harry fürchtete eine Männerstimme gehört zu haben.

Zwei Wächter kamen auf ihn zu und flankierten ihn.

„Der Chef will mit ihnen sprechen."

„Kann ich mich erst mal ausruhen?"

„Nein!"

„ Na gut. In einer Fleischfabrik vor der Stadt liegen mein Partner und dieser Manchetta. Ich fürchte sie sind Bewegungsunfähig. Irgendjemand sollte sie abholen. Und seid nett zu Malfoy, wir sind hier immerhin die strahlenden Sieger," sagte Harry, dann ließ er sich ins Haus begleiten.

El Torro empfing ihn in seinem opulenten Büro mit weichen Ledersesseln, einem riesigen Panoramafenster und alten mexikanischen Bildern an den Wänden. Sie zeigten Schlachtszene der mexikanischen Revolutionen. Rötliches magisches Licht leuchtete an der Decke und schien die ganze Szene in Blut zu tauchen.

El Torro saß in einem Sessel vor dem Fenster, fett wie ein Wal. Ein bauschiger, schwarzer Revolutionsbart schmückte die speckigen Wangen. Seine Augen waren klein und knopfförmig wie die eines Schweines. Er rauchte Zigarre. Mit einem Wink gebot er Harry sich zu setzten und hielt ihm eine Havanna hin.

Harry lehnte ab.

„Ich muss sagen Mister Potter, sie werden ihrem Ruf durchaus gerecht."

„Ich hatte Glück und einen durchgeknallten Partner. Ist er ok?"

„Oh, keine Sorge, man kümmerte sich fachmännisch um Mister Malfoy."

Harry verzog die Miene und El Torros schien seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„ Oh nein," sagte er ruhig, „kein Grund für Misstrauen, ich halte meine Versprechen. Es geht ihm gut, er wird behandelt. Er hat sich einiges gebrochen, wie es scheint."

„ Und Sahra?"

„Quicklebendig und anstrengend wie eh und je. Bringt sie herein!"

Die Tür schwang auf und Sahra wurde laut keifend von einem großen, bulligen Sicherheitsmann herein geschleift.

„Lass mich los, du widerlicher Kerl oder ich kratz dir die Augen aus."

Der Sicherheitsmann machte ein leidendes Gesicht und stieß sie vor El Torro auf den Boden.

„Sie ist eine Furie, Chef!"

El Torro lachte schallend und paffte an seiner Zigarre.

„ Ah englische Frauen sind etwas wunderbares. Ich glaube die Muggel nennen das Emanzipation. Ist das richtig, Miss Jones?"

„Leck mich, du Fettschwein!"

„ Sahra, sei ruhig und komm her!" Harry war nicht laut geworden aber seine Stimme war schneidend und befehlsgewohnt. Sahra blickte ihn verblüfft an, sah die harten, humorlosen Augen des jungen Aurors, lächelte ironisch, aber gehorchte.

Langsam und betont lässig setzte sie sich neben Harry, nicht ohne im Vorbeigehen eine Zigarre zu stibitzen.

„Das ist sogar noch beeindruckender als ihr Sieg," meinte El Torro amüsiert.

„Mister Potter, der Weiberdompteur! Wenn ich das meinen Freunden erzähle!"

Harry hob ungeduldig die Hand.

„Sie haben ihren Spaß gehabt. Wir hatten einen Deal. Ich gewinnen ihr dummes Spiel und sie helfen mir."

El Torro schien ihn gar nicht zu beachten, zu fasziniert war er von Sahra, die gerade begann die dicke Zigarre auf Lunge und im Akkord zu rauchen. Die Asche schien wegzubrennen wie bei einer Zigarette.

„Englische Frauen," raunte er verzückt, dann blickte er wieder zu Harry. „Nein, das haben sie missverstanden, ich sagte, vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, helfe ich ihnen. Aber wissen sie, ich habe nachgedacht. Möglicherweise, haben wir das gleiche Ziel. Mein nichtsnutziger Neffe ist verschwunden. Ein Muggel, aber Familie, was soll man machen. Wenn das, was ihre qualmende Freundin gesagt hat, stimmt, ist er möglicherweise in der der Gewalt von Del Casenia.

Damit wäre er außerhalb meiner Reichweite. Gewisse Verträge hindern mich, gegen Del Casenia vor zugehen."

Harry grinste. „Den IBA hindern keine Verträge. Wir verhandeln nämlich nicht mit Terroristen."

El Torro lachte.

„Das trifft sich ja ganz hervorragend. Möglicherwiese wird morgenfrüh ein anonymer Hinweis beim IBA auftauchen, wo sich Del Casenia momentan befinden könnte, zusammen mit dem Bild eines unschuldigen Mannes, der gerettet werden sollte.

„Wir sind die Diener der Unschuldigen und Schwachen," sagte Harry diplomatisch.

„ Aber das hätte sie auch von Anfang an sagen können, wenn sie eh unsere Hilfe brauchten."

El Torro, blickte ihn eine Weile an, dann wieder Sahra. Er hatte eine versonnen, beinahe kindlichen Gesichtsausdruck und schien sich über irgendetwas zu freuen.

„Wissen sie, Mister Potter, mein Beruf bringt viele Vorteile, aber er ist auch mühselig und oft frustrierend. Dieses ewige Gemorde. Das schlägt aufs Gemüt. Ohne ein wenig Spaß, macht dieses ganze Theater doch keine Freude."

El Torro hielt sein Wort. Harry, Sahra und Malfoy wurden freigelassen und Malfoy sogar verarztet. Schon wieder. Das begann langsam Routine zu werden. Am nächsten Tag kam der Hinweis auf eine Hütte in der Wüste. Ein schnelles Eingreifteam wurde abgesandt einen Überraschungsangriff zu starten. Als das Team ankam, fanden sie nur noch Leichen. Del Casenia und seine ganze Bande waren abgeschlachtet worden. Genauso wie Joseppe Murinio.

Auf der Stirn eines jeden Opfers prangte schwarz und unmissverständlich ein Todesmal. Ein schwarzer Skorpion, der seinen Schwanz zum Kampf erhebt.

Das Zeichen Concadors.


	8. Vor dem Sturm

Vor dem Sturm

Er rennt durch ein Reisfeld. Sumpfiges Wasser spritzt auf. Ein Sturm. Wolkentürme rollen über den Himmel, Blitze schlagen in nahegelegene Bäume. Sie jagen ihn. Bald werden sie ihn haben! Schattengestallten! Schreie! Und über allem: das Brausen. Ein fürchterliches allgegenwärtiges Geräusch. Es wird lauter und lauter. Was ist es, was kommt dort auf ihn zu? Plötzlich weiß er es. Es ist die Flut, die alles verschlingt. Und dort, vor ihm türmt sie sich auf. Eine gewaltige Welle, so hoch wie die Welt. Und aus ihrer schaumigen Krone starren zwei riesige, gelbe Augen. Schlangenaugen! Sie sinnen auf Rache.

Plötzlich ein Lachen, bösartig und siegesgewiss. Xang Fu? Ja und doch nicht. Da ist noch eine zweite Stimme, krächzend und vertraut. Eine Stimme aus seiner Vergangenheit. Er kennt dieses Lachen er kennt es nur zu gut: Voldemort!

Über das Gelächter und das Brausen der näher kommenden Welle hallt nun ein Ruf. Es ist Juran Asalim, der Inder, den er nicht retten konnte: „Er wird ihn erwecken. Bald schon ist er frei und nur du, Harry Potter, kannst es verhindern."

Harry erwachte schweißgebadet. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Das Reisfeld, die Welle und jene Stimme, alles war so real gewesen. Harry kannte diese Art Träume. Er hatte gelernt, sie zu fürchten.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Ginny tonlos, im Halbschlaf.

„ Nichts, schlaf weiter," antworte er sanft, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand auf.

Er konnte sowieso nicht mehr schlafen. Kein Grund also, auch noch Ginny zu wecken.

Am Vortag waren sie parktisch gleichzeitig von ihren Missionen zurück gekommen. Sie hatten noch kaum ein Wort gewechselt, so erschöpft waren beide gewesen. Harry wusste nur, dass sie aus Südamerika kam und bald schon wieder dorthin zurück gehen würde. Das war immerhin mehr, als er über sich selbst wusste. Sahra Jones war nach England zurückgekehrt, mehr unter Zwang als freiwillig. Ob Harry sie weiterhin beschützen sollte, war unklar. Ihr ganzer Fall war ein einziges verwirrendes Rätsel, das keinen Sinn zu machen schien. Was zur Hölle hatte Concador, einer der fünf verbliebenen Großmeister der schwarzen Künste, mit einer einfachen Muggeljournalistin zu schaffen? Harry schüttelte sich. Alles war so fürchterlich kompliziert und er hatte jetzt erst einmal anderer Sorgen. Er musste etwas nachprüfen. Er musste einfach sicher gehen.

Harry zog eine Jacke an und verließ das Haus. Es war mitten in der Nacht, die Sterne funkelten hell und in Ferne gurrte eine Eule. Er ging den Weg entlang zur Straße und machte sich bereit, sich an einen Ort zu erinnern, den er nur ein einziges Mal. vor sechs Jahren, besucht hatte. Kaum hatte er den Fideliuszauber hinter sich gelassen, apparierte er.

Vor ihm ragte ein gewaltiges Gebäude aus der walisischen Berglandschaft. Es wollte so gar nicht dieses bezaubernde Idylle passen. Ein quadratischer, grauer Betonblock ohne Fenster, mit nur einem einzigen Eingang und ohne jegliche Schnörkel. Es hatte unzählige Diskussionen um dieses Bauwerk gegeben. Viele waren grundsätzlich dagegen gewesen, es überhaupt zu errichten, andere waren der Ansicht, dass seine Wichtigkeit so elementar war, dass man es prunkvoller und beeindruckender gestallte musste. Das Ministerium war vor einem Dilemma gestanden. Man hatte keinen Tempel daraus machen wollen, keine Projektionsfläche für Verehrung bieten wollen, aber man hatte das Problem auch nicht einfach unter den Teppich kehren können.

„ Wer da?" rief eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

„ Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich möchte ihn sehen!"

Ein erstauntes Husten war zu hören.

„ Harry Potter? Lumos!"

Vor ihm auf einem Felsvorsprung erstrahlte ein Licht und ein Zauberer Mitte Dreißig in einer grauen Uniformkutte des IBA schaute neugierig in seine Richtung

„Was wollen sie denn hier, um diese Zeit?"

„Wenn ich mittags komme, bricht hier die Hölle los."

„Ah, natürlich, entschuldigen sie. Presse und Touristen würden ausflippen, nicht wahr? Na gut, ich denke, in ihrem Fall ist es ok. Verdienste und alles. Folgen sie mir."

Harry folgte dem Auror den Weg zum Gebäude hinauf. Dort standen noch weitere Wächter und musterten ihn neugierig. Eine große, eiserne Doppeltür war der einzige Eingang. Als sie näher kamen, schwang sie quietschend auf.

„Die Führer schlafen alle und die magischen Animationen sind auch nicht aktiviert. Also, wenn sie das Museum…" begann der Auror verlegen.

Harry winkte ab: „Nein danke, ich will ihn nur kurz sehen."

Das Museum bestand aus sieben kleinen Räumen durch die man hindurch musste, um zu Hauptsaal zu kommen. Schriftstücke, Zeitungsartikel, Artefakte und unzählige magische Animationen erzählte hier die jüngste Geschichte Englands. Angeblich stand sogar das Denkarium Dumbledores hier.

Harry hatte sich das Museum nie angeschaut. Er hatte Jahre gebraucht, um zu vergessen. Das Letzte was er wollte, waren Erinnerungen. Und außerdem war es ihm ein wenig peinlich.

Am Ende des letzten Raumes musste sie eine weitere Stahltür passieren, vor der wieder zwei Wächter standen. Müde forderten sie ihn auf, seinem Zauberstab abzugeben und er gehorchte anstandslos. Das Wirken von Magie innerhalb der Haupthalle war streng verboten.

Die Tür schwang auf und gab einen kargen zehn Meter hohen Raum frei, der völlig leer war, bis auf eine sarggroße, beleuchtete Vitrine auf einem Podest in der Mitte.

Harry trat mit einem Klos im Hals näher. Ein einziges Mal war er hier gewesen. Nur wenige Monate nach dem Ereignis. Auch damals hatte er Alpträume gehabt und sich vergewissern müssen. Lange hatte er nicht glauben können, dass es vorbei war. Monate lang hatte er von ihm geträumt und gefürchtet, er könne zurückkehren.

Harry erreichte das Podest und schritt hinauf. Dort vor ihm, keine zwei Meter entfernt, hinter magischen Glas verwahrt, lag Harry erster und schrecklichster Feind. Der fahle, haarlose Kopf sah noch genauso aus wie zu seinen Lebzeiten. Ein schlangenhafter Totenschädel, leblos, unmenschlich. Mehr ein Monstrum, aber dennoch sterblich wie ein Mensch: Voldemort, oder nein: Tom Riddle!

Harry starrte ihn lange an. Eine Vielzahl von Regungen durchströmte ihn wie ein Fluss und er konnte keine davon fassen. Sein ganzes Leben hatte dieses Ungeheuer bestimmt. Ihm seine Familie genommen, seine Jugend und selbst jetzt nach seinem Tod, ließ er Harry nicht aus seinem kalten Griff. Die Zeit nach dem Kampf war fürchterlich gewesen. Harry war nervlich zusammengebrochen. All der Druck, all die Angst, alle die Verantwortung waren mit einem Mal von ihm abgefallen und hatten eine gewaltige Leere hinterlasse. Leere und die Furcht, dass es vielleicht nicht vorbei sein könnte.

„Was planst du? Was führst du im Schilde" flüsterte Harry leise.

„ Wie bitte?" frage der Auror der in respektvollen Abstand wartete.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ach nichts, habe nur mit mir selbst gesprochen."

Sollte man dem Monster das ganz England über Jahrzehnte terrorisiert hatte, eine Grabstätte errichten? Sollte man ihm ein Denkmal erbauen und ihn auf diese Weise auf ein Podest setzten? Auch Harry konnte diese Frage für sich nicht zur Zufriedenheit beantworten. Der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit Grauen, aber das Argument der Befürworter stimmte schon. Wenn man es nicht tat würde die Angst vor dem toten Voldemort nur wachsen. Er würde für alle Zeiten „Der-der-nicht-genannt-werdend-darf" bleiben. Ein gefährlicher Mythos, eine sich nicht schießende Narbe in der Erinnerung eines ganzen Landes. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch einen Hokrux. Vielleicht war er noch nicht wirklich tot. Vielleicht war es ihm möglich, irgendwie wieder aufzuerstehen. Dieser Furchte plagte nicht nur Harry, sie verängstigte das ganze Land und das einzige effektive Mittel dagegen war Tom Riddles Leichnam für jedermann sichtbar auszustellen. Man entzauberte die Legende, in dem man sie erfahrbar machte.

Einige hatten eingewandt, es wäre in Sicherheitsrisiko, seine Leiche nicht zu zerstören, aber das Gebäude war besser beschützt als Hogwarts. 100 Auroren bewachten das Gelände, mächtige Flüche taten ihr übriges und darüber hinaus lebte ein Klan von Riesen in diesen Bergen, deren Aufgabe es war jeden denkbaren Feind zurück zu schlagen. Ihr Anführer war Graps, wusste Harry.

Fast eine halbe Stunde blieb er vor der Vitrine stehen und starrte auf die geschlossenen Augen, als fürchte er, sie könnten sich plötzlich öffnen. Waren es seine gewesen, in diesem Traum? War er es gewesen, den Jurans Stimme angekündigt hatte und wenn ja, war der Traum nur ein Traum oder eine Erinnerung? Ein Vision gar? Der Auftrag in Mexiko hatte ihn von seiner eigentlichen Sorge abgelenkt, aber jetzt, zu Hause in Sicherheit, kam das beklemmende Gefühl, etwas Entscheidendes zu verpassen wieder. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, irgendetwas ging vor. Er fühlte es.

Seufzend nickte er, und wandte sich ab. Er würde heute keine Antwort finden.

Er dankte dem Auror, verließ das Mausoleum und apparierte nach Hause. Der Morgen graute. Er würde Frühstück machen und warten, bis Ginny erwachte.

„Ruhe Bitte, Ruhe habe ich gesagt"

Kingsley stand auf dem Podium des großen Besprechungsraumes und hob die Hände um seine Zuhörer zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Bitte Mister Salisbury, sprechen sie weiter.

„Ich wiederhole mich", sagte nun der aufgeforderte Howard Salisbury, „Wir müssen handeln. Concador zieht im Dschungel seine Männer zusammen. Er plant etwas Großes und wenn wir ihn nicht jetzt angreifen und zwar mit allem was wir haben, wird ein Unglück geschehen."

Howard war der erfahrene, englische Auror, der geholfen hatte, Harry zu retten. Sein letzter Auftrag hatte ihn und seinen Schützling Toby nach Südamerika gebracht. Sie waren im Dschungel in einen Hinterhalt geraten und Toby war seitdem verschollen.

Das ist doch Wahnsinn Salisbury," rief nun ein amerikanischer Kollege. „Ein direkter Angriff bedeutet Krieg, wir müssten hunderte Auroren von andern Standorten abziehen, um in einem Gebiet zu Kämpfen, das wir nicht kennen. Das ist der magischer Dschungel, das wird Schlimmer als Vietnam."

„ Ach, ihr habt doch nur Angst, dass eure Grenzen nicht mehr richtig geschützt sind, wenn ihr uns helfen müsst. Euch ist es doch egal, wenn Concador bei uns alles an sich reißt. Hauptsache Amerika ist sicher," schrie ein brasilianischer Auror aufgebracht.

Wieder wurde es laut im Saal. Alle schrien durcheinander, wie in der Grundschule und Kingsley tat sein Beste, für Ruhe zu sorgen.

Es war eine Einsatzbesprechung auf höchster Ebene des IBA. Alle Abteilungsleiter der Nord und Südamerikanischen Länder, die wichtigsten Europäischen Leiter sowie einige ausgesuchte Einsatzteams und Agenten waren in London zusammengekommen, um die Lage in Südamerika zu beraten.

Man hatte London gewählt, weil sich die Abteilungen des südamerikanischen und mexikanischen IBAs nicht mit der des US- IBAs verstanden. London war neutral und außerdem hatte England das Team gestellt, was in diesen Hinterhalt geraten war.

Das Team, wie Harry beim Frühstück erfahren hatte, dem momentan auch Ginny und Ron angehörten. Sie war während der Mission auf eine geheime Basis Concadors gestoßen. Sie hatten sich hineinschleichen und in Erfahrung bringen können, dass Concador einen Großangriff plante, mit dem Ziel den IBA aus Südamerika zu vertreiben. Zu diesem Zweck rekrutierte er massenhaft Söldnermagier und das scheinbar schon seit einer ganzen Weile.

Beim Rückzug, war das Team aufgeflogen und hatte drei Männer verloren, darunter Toby.

„ Es ist überhaupt nicht sicher, das Concador wirklich angreifen will. Jahrelang hat er sich auf den Drogen- und Artefaktschmuggel beschränkt. Warum sollte er jetzt einen offenen Krieg wollen. Das macht keinen Sinn," argumentierte der Amerikaner.

„Zweifeln sie etwa an unseren Worten," mischte sich plötzlich Ginny ein. Den ganzen Morgen war sie schon gereizt gewesen. Harry legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und spürte wie sie zusammen zuckte.

„Mrs Potter," begann der Amerikaner, dann flüsterte ihm jemand etwas ins Ohr.

„Oh, Miss Weasley meine ich..." Er stockte verlegen und es gab vereinzelndes Gelächter.

Ginny zuckte wieder zusammen.

„Miss Weasley, ich zweifle keineswegs. Ich sage ja nur, dass wir nicht sicher sein können. Wir wissen ja gar nicht, ob die Informationen, die sie dankenswerter Weise eingeholt haben, nicht getürkt sind. Was wenn es eine Falle ist? Wir sammeln unsere Leute in Brasilien, marschieren in den Dschungel und in diesem Moment greift Concador wo anders an, oder nutzt die Verwirrung gefährliche Artefakte zu schmuggeln, die bis jetzt nie durch die Kontrollen kamen."

„Dann haben sie also doch nur Angst um ihren Hals", kommentierte Ginny.

„Ich bin lediglich besonnen!"

„Ich habe schon viel gesehen in meiner Laufbahn," mischte sich nun Howard wieder ein. „Und diese Armee, die sich dort formt, ist keine Finte. Sie greifen an, wenn wir es nicht tun!"

„Sind sie sicher, dass ihr Urteil nicht von persönlichen Gefühlen getrübt ist," unterbrach der Amerikaner.

„ Was soll denn das bitte heißen."

„ Naja, ihr Schützling ist dort verschollen, es ist nur natürlich, dass sie ihn retten wollen, aber einen Krieg zu beschwören, nur um einen einzelnen…"

„Ich lasse mir nicht vorwerfen, ich wäre unprofessionell!"

Es erwies sich als unmöglich die Unruhe im Saal noch einmal einzudämmen. Zu aufgeladen war die Debatte, zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Es ging um nicht weniger, als um die Frage, ob der IBA einen offenen Krieg gegen einen der fünf Schwarzmagier führen sollte. Das hatte es seit Voldemort nicht mehr gegeben. Es war bis jetzt ein Kampf im Verborgenen, ein kalter Krieg gewesen. Die Folgen eines wirklichen Angriffes waren unabsehbar. Wie würden die anderen Schwarzmagier reagieren und vor allem Xang Fu. Was würde er tun, wenn Auroren von seinen Grenzen abgezogen wurden, um Concador zu besiegen?"

Die Sitzung wurde ohne endgültiges Ergebnis vertragt und Harry und Ginny verließen den Saal.

Sie war merkwürdig schweigsam und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie vermied, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„ Was ist los Ginny?" fragte er besorgt während sie einen Korridor zu den Kantinen entlang gingen.

„ Was?" fragte sie, offenbar ganz in Gedanken.

„Ist in Brasilien noch etwas vorgefallen oder ist es Toby, der dich bekümmert?"

„Hm? Nein! Oder doch, natürlich, aber es ist alles ok mit mir. Er ist Auror, nicht wahr? Er kannte das Risiko und ich glaube auch, dass er noch lebt. Er ist immerhin ein Lösegeld wert."

„Was ist es dann?" hakte er nach.

„Nichts, alles ok."

„ Ginny!" Er packte sie am Handgelenkt und zwang sie, anzuhalten und ihn anzuschauen.

„Ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere Mensch. Du warst da für mich als ich am Ende war. Wenn dich etwas betrügt, musst du es mir sagen. Dieser Beruf ist der reine Wahnsinn. Es ist nur normal, wenn man Angst bekommt."

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, dann verzog sich ihre Mine säuerlich und sie riss sich los.

„Ich habe keine Angst, nicht vor dem Job," fauchte sie.

Harry blickte sie verdutzt an: „Was soll denn das jetzt schon wieder heißen? Nicht vor dem Job? Vor was dann?"

Mit einem Mal verrauchte ihre Wut und sie schaute ihn seltsam nervös an. Sie wirkte plötzlich unglaublich verletzlich.

„Harry, es gibt da etwas..."

„Harry Potter, du hast mir gar nicht gesagt was für eine Berühmtheit du bist, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich netter gewesen. Ich stehe auf Stars."

Harry drehte sich um und sah Sahra Jones, mit Malfoy im Schlepptau, auf sich zukommen.

Sie hatte eine schwarze Bluse mit Spagettiträgern und einen unerhört kurzen Jeansminnirock an. Die hohen Absätze ließen sie noch größer wirken und betonten ihre nackten, makellosen Beine. Er kam nicht umhin, sie anzustarren. Er war ein Mann.

„Ich habe mich über dich erkundig. Eure komische Zeitung gelesen und alles. Und muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Mein starker Retter ist ein Superheld. Aber ich hätte es wissen müssen. Mit dieser Brille siehst du fast aus wie Clark Kent. Naja, was denkst du, wie dankt man Superhelden am besten?" fragte sie als sie nur Zentimeter vor ihm zum stehen kam.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung… Ähm das hier ist…" begann Harry und wollte Ginny vorstellen, aber da war Sahra schon an ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„So natürlich!" sagte sie und lächelte verschmitzt.

„ Hey!" rief Ginny und drängte sich zwischen sie und ihren Freund.

Harry war rot angelaufen, seine Knie zitterten ein wenig. Außer Cho hatte er noch nie eine andere Frau als Ginny geküsst.

„Ähm, das ist Sahra Jones. Sahra, das ist meine Freundin Ginny Weasley," stammelte er.

„Ah, ich habe von dir gelesen. Auf den Bildern sahst du hübsch aus, aber die sind wahrscheinlich magisch nachbearbeitet, nicht wahr?" sagte Sahra, in einem absurd freundlichen Ton an Ginny gewandt.

Diese schnaubte wutentbrannt und stieß Sahra von sich. „Ach ja? Wenigstens bin ich nicht magersüchtig. Lass die Finger von ihm oder ich verwandel dich in eine Sumpfkröte."

„Fühlst du dich so bedroht von mir, dass du mir mit Magie kommen musst, du hässliche Wetterhexe?" giftete Sahra.

Ginny fauchte und machte Anstalten den Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch Harry, umklammerte sie rechtzeitig.

Malfoy seinerseits hielt nun Sahra fest, während sich die beiden Frauen wie Schulmädchen ankeiften.

„ Herrgott nochmal Malfoy, bring sie weg," schrie nun auch Harry.

Malfoy nickte: „Ich geh mit ihr zu Kingsley. Du musst auch kommen, wenn du... ähm… fertig bist."

„Ja, bring sie weg, Malfoy, ihr habt hier beide nämlich nichts zu suchen," keifte Ginny ihnen hinterher.

Als sie fort waren, nahm Harry seien Freundin so vorsichtig wie möglich an der Hand und führte sie in einen leeren Büroraum. Er wollte nicht, dass sie noch mehr Leute anstarrten.

„ Ginny… ich…" begann er.

„Sie ist hübsch, nicht wahr?" unterbrach sie ihn. Sie stand an einen Tisch gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und blickte ihn aufmerksam an.

Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Er versuchte Ginnys versteinerte Miene zu lesen, aber sie war unergründlich.

„Naja, geht so, aber sie…"

„Sie ist wunderschön Harry und sie hat offensichtlich Interesse!"

„Sie spielt nur. Sie hat einen miesen Charakter."

„Ach und wenn sie doch nicht spielt? Dann würdest du es dir überlegen?" fragte Ginny giftig.

„Das habe ich überhaupt nicht gesagt, ich, wollte nur…"

„ Der Kuss zumindest scheint ja nicht so schlimm gewesen zu sein."

„ Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ich habe mit sowas ja nicht gerechnet!" rief er nun verzweifelt.

Ginny lachte höhnisch.

„Weißt du, ich würde echt gerne mal wissen warum du überhaupt mit mir zusammen bist. Du kannst jede haben, die du willst, oder nicht?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, warum ich mit dir zusammen bin."

„Ja, aus reiner Nostalgie. Du bist rührselig, weil ich für dich da war, als du völlig am Ende warst. Ich sehe doch wie du diese ganzen Weiber, die dir nachstellen, anschaust. Sag mir ernstlich, dass du dich nicht manchmal, fragst, wie es wäre, wenn du keine Freundin hättest und machen könntest, was du willst."

Jetzt war es an Harry sie an zu klotzen. Er wusste nichts zu sagen.

„Siehst du?" sagte Ginny nickend, als wäre sein Schweigen eine Bestätigung.

„Weißt du, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich dich frei lasse. Ich habe kein Recht den großen Harry Potter für mich ganz alleine zu beanspruchen." Es klang giftig, traurig und verletzt zu gleich, wie sie das sagte.

Harry war völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er verstand überhaupt nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Sicher, sie stritten hin und wieder und klar schaute er anderen Frauen hinterher, aber er wollte Ginny, da gab es keinen Zweifel, oder doch? Warum empfand ein winziger aber nicht zu leugnender Teil seines Verstandes plötzlich Vorfreude? Eilig verdrängte er ihn.

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn: Du willst mit mir Schluss machen, weil Sahra Jones mich geküsst hat? Oder weil ich hin und wieder Liebesbriefe bekomme? Ich will nicht Schluss machen. Ich will dich!"

Sein Kopf war nun vollkommen taub und seine Hände begannen zu zittern.

Ginny schaute ihn ausdruckslos an, ihre Fäuste waren geballt.

„Es ist nicht deswegen. Mrs Potter hat der Amerikaner gesagt und er hat recht. Wenn du mich wirklich wollen würdest, dann wäre ich längst Mrs Potter."

Plötzlich ging Harry ein Licht auf. Natürlich, es ging um diese Geschichte. Es war gewissermaßen ein kulturelles Problem und die Wurzel jedes zweiten Streits zwischen ihnen.

In der Muggelgesellschaft, in der Harry immerhin aufgewachsen war, galt eine frühe Heirat als unsinnig und verantwortungslos. Man heiratet mit 30, wenn überhaupt, und konnte dann so langsam darüber nachdenken Kinder zu bekommen. In der Magiergesellschaft aber war 23 als ein vollkommen sinnvolles Alter für eine Heirat.

Die Welt der Magie, war erschreckend konservativ. Alte Werte, wie die eine ewig bindende Liebe waren noch erstaunlich populär.

„Ginny, wir haben das tausend mal besprochen. Gib mir noch etwas. Zeit. Unsere Jobs sind so unregelmäßig und gefährlich, ich weiß nicht ob ich in dieser Situation schon eine Familie…"

„Das ist es doch auch nicht, zumindest nicht nur! Ich habe ein halbes Jahr nicht gewusst, wo du bist und ob du je wieder zurück kommst!" fuhr sie aufgebracht dazwischen.

„Du hast gesagt, es war ok, du hast gesagt, du kannst damit leben."

„Klar habe ich das gesagt, aber ein halbes Jahr! Hast du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, was für Ängste ich ausgestanden habe? Und Kingsley hat nichts gesagt, er hat einfach nichts gesagt."

„So ist der Job eines Aurors eben! Das wussten wir beide."

„Ja, aber nicht jeder Auror geht ganz alleine in die Höhle des Löwen! Nicht jeder Auror riskiert praktisch permanent sein Leben, um irgendwelche verrückten Einzelaktionen zu starten. Harry, sowas machst nur du! Wie war das wieder in Mexiko? Du sollst nur eine Frau bewachen. Eine einfache Muggelfrau, mehr nicht, und schon bist du wieder mittendrinn im Dreck und spielst irgendwelche lebensgefährlichen Gangsterspiele."

Harry schnaubte, verärgert:

„Das ist nicht fair, dafür konnte ich nichts. Malfoy dieser…"

Ginny hob die Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht ob ich das noch länger ertrage. Ich kann mich einfach nicht auf dich verlassen. Du lebst in den Tag, von einem Abenteuer in das nächste, als würdest du vor der Wirklichkeit flüchten. Ich glaube manchmal du fürchtest dich vor dem Frieden!"

„Also Entschuldige mal," gab Harry nun schreiend zurück. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich diese ganzen Schwarzmagier da draußen herbestellt hätte. Ich habe sie nicht gebeten unsere Welt in den Abgrund zu zerren."

„Nein Harry, aber dich hat auch niemand gebeten sie alleine zu besiegen!" Ginny seufzte und atmete tief durch: „Ich habe genug von Helden. Ich brauch jemanden auf den ich zählen kann. Jemand der da ist!"

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, dann rannte sie aus der die Tür.

Harry starrte ihr fassungslos nach. In diesen ganzen sechs Jahren hatte er sie kein einziges Mal weinen sehen.

Als er in Kingsleys Büro ankam saßen Malfoy und Sahra schon dort. Er nickte kurz, würdige Sahra aber keines Blickte. Dann wandte er sich an Kingsley.

„Ich sollte kommen?"

Kingsley und er kannten sich seit mehr als sieben Jahren und gerade die letzten fünf waren äußerst intensiv gewesen. Er war wie ein fürsorglicher Onkel für Harry und er merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ist alles ok?"

Harry letzte sich betont lässig und grinste so feist, wie es ihm möglich war.

„Klar, alles super. Was liegt an?"

Kingsley musterte ihn noch einen Moment misstrauisch, dann sagte er:

„Nun gut. Wie ich gerade mit Miss Jones und Draco besprach, ist der IBA noch immer völlig im Unklaren darüber, was es mit dem Angriffen in London und Mexiko auf sich hat."

„Concador steckt dahinter, das ist doch klar," wandte Harry sofort ein.

„Möglich, aber es kann auch ein Zufall gewesen sein. Vielleicht war es einfach eine Fehde zwischen Concador und Del Casenia in die unser guter Joseppe Murinio zufällig hineingeriet. In dem Fall könnte auch jemand anderes Del Casenia beauftragt haben Miss Jones anzugreifen und Murinio zu entführen. Concador ist in Brasilien und bereitet scheinbar einen Krieg vor. Er ist beschäftigt. Wenn der Angriff auf Miss Jones ein Teil eines großen Planes ist, verpassen wir zumindest völlig die Bedeutung des Ganzen.

Harry nickte. Genau hier lag das Problem.

„Wir müssen endlich herausfinden, was das Motiv für den Anschlag war, oder nicht?" fragte er daher.

Jetzt mischte sich plötzlich Sahra ein:

„Meine Rede! Superman spricht mir aus der Seele. Ich muss meine Recherchen weiterführen, damit wir herausfinden was hier vorgeht. Die beweise Murinios sind verloren, aber ich habe noch eine zweite Quelle und dafür muss ich nach Deutschland."

Kingsley schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Ich weiß, dass ihr alle dieses Rätsel lösen wollte und ich kann es verstehen. Ich bin selbst neugierig. Aber vielleicht ist es euch entgangen, dass wir kurz vor einem Krieg mit Concador stehen. Ich kann für ihre Sicherheit nicht garantieren, Miss Jones, wenn ich sie noch einmal außer Landes lasse. Sie werde sich mit ihren Recherchen gedulden müssen bis, der Konflikt in Südamerika ausgestanden ist."

„Mr. Shacklebolt, ihre Fürsorge in allen Ehre, aber meine Recherchen sind von absoluter Bedeutung. Es geht um nicht weniger als den größten Pharmaskandal seit 50 Jahren. Ich kann vielleicht beweisen, dass diese deutsche Firma in Mexiko einen Grippevirus gezüchtet hat. Wissen sie überhaupt was das bedeutet?"

„ Ich ahne es, aber ihren Skandal in allen Ehren, er ist ein Muggelproblem. Seine Enthüllung mag wichtig sein, hat aber keine Priorität. In diesem Krieg mit Concador geht es um die Zukunft der magischen Welt und wir müssen uns voll darauf konzentrieren."

„Und was ist, wenn dieser Grippevirus etwas mit der magischen Welt zu tun hat? Was ist wenn er verzaubert ist, oder so?" fragte nun Malfoy.

Kingsley nickte anerkennend. „Das ist ein durchaus berechtigter Gedanke Draco, aber den hatten unserer Leute schon, als Miss Jones uns nach dem ersten Anschlag von ihren Recherchen erzählte.

Wir haben das nachprüfen lassen. Die Grippe weißt keine Spuren von Magie auf und ist darüber hinaus kaum tödlich."

„Aber irgendwelche magischen Kreise sind in die Geschichte ja verwickelt," setzte Harry noch einmal nach „Was könnten die wollen?"

„Wie gesagt es ist alles Spekulation. Möglich ist aber der Gedanke, dass rassische Motive eine Rolle spielen. Nehmen wir an Concador steckt wirklich dahinter. Er hat in der Vergangenheit keinen Hehl aus seinem Hass auf Muggel gemacht. Vieleicht ist er auf den Gedanken verfallen, den Muggeln eine Krankheit auf den Hals zu hetzten und hat dafür einen Muggelkonzern engagiert einen Grippevirus zu kreieren. Das ist eine der hundert Theorien, die wir haben und es ist mühselig weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Wir haben einfach keine Zeit dafür!"

„Aber Sir, " drängte Sahra nun aufgebracht, „ich habe mit ihrer magischen Welt nichts zu tun, ich will nur meinen Artikel schreiben. Sie können mich nicht einfach hier festhalten. Ich gehe vor Gericht! Ich bin eine freie Bürgerin."

Kingsley seufzte und schaute sie mitleidig an.

„Das ist richtig, aber ich habe bereits mit dem Premierminister gesprochen und er teilt meine Meinung. Sie sind ganz offiziell in Sicherheitsverwahrung. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass ihnen etwas im Ausland passiert, bei dieser sowieso schon angespannten Lage. „

Sahra wollte wieder protestieren aber Kingsley überging sie einfach.

„Harry, Draco, ich möchte, dass ihr sie weiterhin bewacht. Sorgt dafür das sie keine Dummheiten macht und dass sie das Land nicht verlässt."

Beide fuhren entsetzt auf.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Lass das jemanden anderes machen. Es ist Zeit, dass sich mich wieder um Xang Fu kümmere Jetzt wo alle Augen auf Südamerika gerichtet sind, ist er gefährlicher als je zuvor. Ich muss nach Indien und meine Erinnerung wieder finden," rief Harry aufgebracht.

Und Draco meinte: „Ich erhänge mich lieber, als noch weiter mit dieser Furie zu arbeiten."

Kingsley lächelte und sagte: „Du wärst sowieso nicht nach Indien gegangen, Harry. Die Ministerin hat mich ausdrücklich gebeten, dich vor deiner Preisverleihung in zwei Monaten nicht mehr in Gefahr zu bringen. Und du Draco, hast gerade deine ersten großen Auftrag hinter dir. Es gibt keinen Grund es zu überstürzen. Ihr bleibt bei Miss Jones, das ist mein letztes Wort!


	9. Die Tore Diyus

Ich danke luckyserpent fürs tolle betalesen. Ohne ihn wäre ich verloren.

* * *

Lieber Harry,

es tut mir alles sehr leid. Es ist nicht wirklich deine Schuld. Du hast nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, wer du bist und was du willst. Ich wusste immer, du würdest ein Auror werden, und ich wusste auch, dass es nichts gibt, was dich davon abhalten kann, das Böse zu bekämpfen. Du sagst immer, du seiest kein Held, aber das ist nicht wahr. Du bist der Größte, den ich kenne, weil du dich ganz und gar aufopferst für alle anderen.

Aber siehst du, Harry, dabei bleibst du selbst auf der Strecke und jeder, der dir nahe ist. Ich kann dir das nicht vorwerfen, nicht, wenn dein Handeln so viel Gutes bewirkt, aber ich kann auch nicht mehr damit leben. Es ist gibt Zeiten, in denen ich mir Beständigkeit wünsche, Verlässlichkeit, und die kannst du mir einfach nicht geben. Ich weiß, dass es sehr egoistisch ist, was ich tue, aber ich muss im Moment einfach egoistisch sein, für unser Wohl. Vielleicht wirst du es irgendwann verstehen.

Ich werde diese letzte Mission durchführen und dann kündigen. Bitte folge mir nicht, bitte versuche nicht, mich umzustimmen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen.

Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt und dass du eines Tages all diese Feinde und Dämonen, die dich umtreiben, besiegen kannst. Ich hoffe, du findest dann Frieden. Ich hoffe es wirklich.

In niemals ganz versiegender Liebe

Ginevra

Harry zerknüllte den Brief zum hundertsten Mal und warf ihn in eine Ecke und zum hundertsten Mal hob er ihn eilig wieder auf und strich ihn glatt, um ihn noch einmal zu lesen. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Das war nicht die Ginevra, die er kannte. Verlässlichkeit? Sie war selbst eine Aurorin, sie lebte selbst in ständiger Gefahr, was wollte sie aus heiterem Himmel mit Verlässlichkeit? Und den Job kündigen? Nie im Leben. Sie liebte es, Aurorin zu sein, sie liebte das Abenteuer und den Nervenkitzel und sie war mindestens genauso fanatisch, die Schwarzmagier alle auszutilgen, wie er. Nach Freds Tod hatte sie geschworen, all dem ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu setzten. Das machte alles einfach keinen Sinn. War es vielleicht nicht sie, die diese Entscheidung traf? War sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr Herrin ihrer Sinne? Sie waren in Brasilien angegriffen worden! Was, wenn man sie gefangen genommen und mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt hatte? Was, wenn dies ein Teil eines gewaltigen Plans war, Harry zu schwächen? Plötzlich musste er lachen. Dieser Beruf machte wirklich paranoid.

Und doch, irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Ginny würde ihn niemals verlassen, nicht ohne einen Grund. Und er musste heraus finden, was das für ein Grund war.

„Dieses Haus ist so deprimierend, da sehnt man sich fast nach einem Friedhof", hörte er draußen Sahra schreien.

„Ach ja? Dann geh doch auf den Friedhof. Hier, kannst sogar die Decke haben. Wäre ja ne Schande, wenn du erfrieren würdest", brüllte Malfoy zurück.

Harry seufzte. Sie waren dazu verdonnert worden, hier in Malfoys alter Villa auf Sahra aufzupassen. In der Einöde war es für sie deutlich schwerer, abzuhauen oder ihre Recherchen heimlich fortzusetzen, und außerdem konnte man sie in einem Dorf voller Magier deutlich besser verteidigen. Das änderte aber leider nichts daran, dass der ganze Auftrag dadurch nur noch nerv tötender wurde, denn es gab hier schlicht und einfach nichts, womit man sich die Zeit hätte vertreiben können.

Außerdem verursachte dieser Ort ihm Gänsehaut. Hier war Dobby gestorben und hier hatte Voldemort seinen Krieg geplant.

„Ich habe hier ja nicht mal Internetanschluss", plärrte Sahra auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Irgendwo muss noch die alte Angel meines Vaters rumliegen", knurrte Malfoy genervt.

„Wie bitte?"

„Mit Netzen fischen ist so oder so völliger Unsinn, das kann man auch gleich mit Magie machen."

„Wovon redest du eigentlich, du Schwachkopf?"

„Du hast doch gerade ein Netz verlangt, oder nicht?"

Harry musste grinsen. Das einzig einigermaßen Amüsante hier war Malfoys absolutes Unwissen, die Muggelwelt betreffend, und die Streitigkeiten, die dadurch entstanden. Harry öffnete die Tür und ging den langen Korridor entlang zur Küche, aus der die Stimmen kamen.

Er betrat den riesigen Raum, wo einst Generationen von Hauselfen den Malfoys ihre Speisen zubereitet hatten. Ein gewaltiger Steinofen füllte den hinteren Teil des Raumes aus. Er erinnerte verdächtig an Hänsel und Gretel. Davor stand, auf einer festen Feuerstelle, ein gewaltiger gusseiserner Topf, daneben schwere Arbeitsplatten aus Stein und allerlei seltsame Kochgeräte, deren Funktion Harry nicht verstand. Ein riesiger Bottich etwa, in dem eine rote Flüssigkeit blubberte und in der ganze Früchte, Gemüse und Fleisch schwammen, eine goldene Kaffeemühle mit hübschen Verzierungen, aus der die Geräusche eines arabischen Marktes drangen, oder gar ein großes Gebilde, das verdächtig wie eine Guillotine aussah.

Diese Küche wirkte mehr wie Frankensteins Laboratorium. Draco selbst stand vor einer Arbeitsplatte und las in einem uralten, dicken Buch mit grauen, vergilbten Seiten. Sahra saß an einem Tisch in seiner Nähe und rauchte.

„Ah, Superman hat sich von Louis' grausamem Abschiedsbrief losreißen können. Hilf diesem Idioten mal beim Kochen. Sonst verhungere ich nämlich."

„Ein guter Grund, ihm nicht zu helfen", gab Harry spitz zurück und funkelte sie böse an.

Sahra lachte und blies eine dicke Rauchwolke in seine Richtung. „Du kannst doch wohl unmöglich noch sauer sein, wegen des kleinen Kusses. Als ob sie deswegen Schluss gemacht hätte. Ich sag dir was, vergiss die Zicke, die ist überhaupt nicht dein Niveau. Du kannst was Besseres haben."

Harry Fäuste ballten sich, aber er hatte sich fest vor genommen, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen.

„Wofür ist die Guillotine?", fragte er daher Malfoy.

„Zum Fleisch schneiden, ein Geschenk von einem französischen Verwandten", sagte dieser und schwang den Zauberstab. Aus dem roten Gelee löste sich eine ganze Schweinelende und flog auf die Guillotine zu, die plötzlich zum Leben erwachte, die Klinge aufzog und begann, das Fleisch in gleichgroße Stücke zu schneiden.

Sahra gaffte nicht schlecht und sagte dann: „Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich dieses Fleisch esse, nachdem es in der Grütze geschwommen ist."

„Das konserviert das Fleisch. Das Gelee ist völlig geschmacksneutral."

„Hast du noch nie was von einem Kühlschrank gehört?"

Malfoy blickte sie verständnislos an und Sahra seufzte.

„Mann, Lachsack, es ist völlig hoffnungslos mit dir."

Sie stritten fleißig weiter, während Malfoy verzweifelt versuchte, das komplizierte „Kochbuch für magische Leckereien" zu verstehen. Am Ende ließen sie Pizza kommen.

Während des Essens beobachtete Harry Sahra aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie war wirklich unerhört schön, das stimmte schon, und ihre wilde, unverschämte Art hatte etwas Faszinierendes. Solche Frauen hatte er nie kennen gelernt. Hermine, Ginny, Luna, das waren alles liebeswürdige Mädchen, pflichtbewusst, wenn auch auf ihre je eigene Weise ein wenig verdreht. Aber sie waren nett und wollten das Beste für jeden und sorgten sich um das Wohl anderer. Sahra war nicht so. Sahra dachte nur an einen einzigen Menschen: an sich selbst. Wie es wohl sein würde mit einer solchen Frau…? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Kaum hatte er fertig gegessen, stand er schleunigst auf und verließ den Raum. Er war müde und verwirrt. Ein wenig Schlaf würde ihm gut tun.

Er steht wieder auf dem Reisfeld.

„Du wirst sie nie wieder sehen!"

Erschrocken wirbelt er herum. Dort steht Xang Fu, in grüner Robe, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Crucio." Ein fürchterlicher Schmerz durchfährt ihn. Glühende Blitze zucken durch seinen Körper,

sein Schädel droht zu platzen.

„Nie wieder wirst du sie in deinen Armen halten".

Harry schreit und windet sich auf dem Boden. Sein ganzer Körper brennt. Und plötzlich hört er wieder Juran Asalim:

„Bald schon wird er ihn befreien. Hör zu, Harry Potter, es ist…."

Das Gesicht Asalims schwebt in Harry Blickfeld, es ist körperlos, kopflos, nur die Gesichtshaut, die Konturen, Augen, Mund und Nase. Es spricht, aber Harry hört die Worte nicht mehr, der Schmerz ist zu schrecklich, die Pein unerträglich. Das Wissen, Ginny nie wieder zu sehen, betäubt seine Ohren.

Und da ist sie. Genau vor ihm. Das Gesicht Juran Asalims wandelt sich in die zarten lieblichen Züge Ginnys. Ihr Mund schwebt näher. Die großen Augen blicken ihn sehnsuchtsvoll an. Der Schmerz ist wie weggeblasen. Sie spricht: „Sorge dich nicht, alles wird gut, mein Liebling."

Sie küsst ihn. Erst sanft und vorsichtig, dann gierig und schließlich mit solcher Leidenschaft, dass sein Herz zu rasen beginnt. Sie schmeckt gut. Nach Pfefferminz und Zucker.

Moment mal, Ginny schmeckt anders…

Harry erwachte. Auf ihm saß Sahra und küsste ihn. Noch ein Traum? Eine Phantasie? Ihre zarten Lippen umschmeichelten seine, ihr Schoß drückte warm und weich auf seine Hüfte. Er roch Zitrone und ein wenig Schweiß, ihr Haar duftete nach Shampoo. Sein Herz pochte, seine Wangen glühten. Instinktiv zog er sie näher an sich. Durch ihre Bluse fühlte er ihre Brüste. Klein und fest. Er war wie von Sinnen. Mit Kraft richtete er sich auf und drückte sie nun seinerseits auf das Bett. Er lag auf ihr, ihre Beine klammerten sich um seine Hüfte. Es gab nur noch eins. Hecktisch knüpfte er ihre Bluse auf, ihr zustimmendes Lachen stachelte ihn an.

„Vergiss diese Ginny. Ich lasse dich sie völlig vergessen", flüstere Sahra in Harrys Ohr und plötzlich fühlte er wieder den fürchterlichen Schmerz. Ginny! Das war alles, woran er denken konnte. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen, er hatte sie für immer verloren. Wie heiße Glut brannte sich die Erkenntnis in seinen Verstand und verwüste jedes Gefühl und jeden Gedanken. Ihm war rot vor seinen Augen. Sahra sah er nicht, noch hörte er ihre Worte. Alles, was er noch vernahm, war ein schrilles Kreischen und dann, als der Schmerz unerträglich geworden war, hörte er wieder Juran Asalims Stimme.

„Du wirst sie nie wieder sehen. Die Welt wird in Dunkelheit stürzen und dann wird es nichts mehr geben außer Leid und Tod. Er will ihn erwecken und nur du kannst es verhindern. Die Tore Diyus, bald schon werden sie sich öffnen."

Harry riss die Augen auf. Sahra lag noch immer unter ihm, starrte ihn jetzt aber verwirrt an. „Was ist Diyu?" fragte sie.

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um die ganze Situation zu verstehen. War es kein Traum gewesen? Oder besser gesagt, was war kein Traum gewesen?

„Hä?" fragte er, völlig desorientiert, und blickte die Frau entgeistert an.

„Du hast plötzlich geschrien: Die Tore Diyus, bald werden sie sich öffnen."

Ein fürchterlicher Kopfschmerz, zusammen mit einer intensiven Übelkeit, überkam ihn plötzlich. Hastig löste er sich von ihr, setzte sich auf und schüttelte sich. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Alles war nur noch Chaos und Schmerz.

„Was ist passiert? Meine Erinnerungen, sie spielen verrückt."

„Wir haben ein bisschen rumgemacht und dann haben sich deine Auge plötzlich so komisch verdreht, dass man nur noch das Weiße sah. Du hattest irre Zuckungen und dann hast du diesen Satz gesagt. Immer und immer wieder. Ich dachte ich bin in „Der Exorzist" gelandet. Sind alle Magier solche Freaks wie du?"

Harry stöhnte auf, er wusste gar nicht, was schlimmer war. Dass er mit Sahra tatsächlich geknutscht hatte oder die Vision selbst. Langsam kam die Erkenntnis. Er hatte Sahra geküsst und plötzlich diese Pein gefühlt. Die Angst, Ginny zu verlieren, genau wie damals bei der Folter in Xang Fus Höhle. Da hatte er immer und immer wieder gedacht, er würde Ginny nicht wieder sehen. Es war sein schlimmster Horror gewesen.

Sahras Kuss, er hatte einen Teil der Erinnerungen zurückgerufen. Juran Asalim hatte damals auf der Flucht zu ihm gesagt, dass sich die Tore Diyus bald öffnen würden. Was war Diyu?

Hastig erhob er sich, warf Sahra noch einen kurzen schuldbewussten Blick zu und eilte hinaus.

Er hastete durch das Haus auf der Suche nach Malfoy und fand ihn schließlich im Garten, mit einer Flasche Wein.

„Malfoy, sagt dir der Begriff Diyu etwas? Es ist wichtig!"

Malfoy blickte ihn kalt an. In seinen Augen lag Verachtung und noch etwas anderes. „Bist du schon fertig mit der Muggelschlampe?", fragte er trocken und nippte am Wein.

Harry schnalzte verärgert mit der Zunge. Er hatte keine Zeit für so etwas.

„Es ist wichtig. Ich hatte eine Vision. Ich muss wissen, was es mit diesem Wort auf sich hat. Ich glaube, es ist irgendein magisches Phänomen, wahrscheinlich chinesischen Ursprungs."

„Eine Vision? Du musst immer was Besonderes sein, nicht wahr, Potter? Der dunkle Lord ist tot, deine alberne Prophezeiung erfüllt und du könntest einfach ein normaler Auror sein. Aber nein! Mister Potter braucht natürlich wieder eine neue Prophezeiung und eine neue Vision. Sonst fühlt er sich ganz gewöhnlich."

Harry grunzte zornig und machte einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu.

„Ich sagte doch, ich habe keine Zeit für Spielchen. Es geht um alles hier. Ich bin der Lösung nahe, ich fühle es. Ich muss wissen, was Diyu bedeutet! Wenn du was weißt, sag es und hör auf, ein Arschloch zu sein, nur weil du eifersüchtig bist."

Malfoys Augen wurden groß und es sah kurz so aus, als fletsche er die Zähne. Dann lachte er höhnisch.

„Eifersüchtig? Auf dich? Bild dir nichts ein. Weißt du, ich glaube, ich verstehe, warum die Weasley dich abserviert hat. Mit so einem Egomanen kann man einfach nicht leben. Kann man ihr nicht übel nehmen, dass sie die Biege macht."

Harry wusste später nicht, wie er die Distanz zwischen sich und Malfoy überbrückt hatte, aber plötzlich war seine Faust in Malfoys Gesicht und sie rollten, sich gegenseitig schlagend, über den Rasen.

Der Kampf dauerte lange und es war eine Menge Hass und Zorn, der sich hier entlud. Es war schon lange fällig. Als sie nach geraumer Zeit, völlig erschöpft und mit blutigen Nasen, nebeneinander im Gras lagen, verspürte Harry absolut nichts mehr. Der Zorn war fort, die Leidenschaft, die er im Zimmer bei Sahra verspürt hatte, auch. Was blieb, war Taubheit, das Gefühl des Verlustes und eine tiefe Angst.

Alles lief aus dem Ruder und er konnte nicht anders, als völlig kraftlos neben seinem alten Feind zu liegen und es geschehen zu lassen. Ginevra! Das rote, seidene Haar, die süßen Sommersprossen im ganzen Gesicht, ihr zarter Mund und der Geruch noch Honig und Melisse. Die Sehnsucht wurde mit einem Mal so gewaltig, das es ihm fast den Atem nahm. Langsam stand er auf, nickte Malfoy kurz zu und ging in sein Zimmer. Er fiel ins Bett und schlief augenblicklich ein.

„Wach auf du Idiot!"

Gequält öffnete Harry die Augen und suchte nach der Quelle der Störung. Er hatte von Ginny geträumt. Es war ein guter Traum gewesen. Neben seinem Bett stand Malfoy, mit einem blauen Auge und aufgeplatzten Lippen. Harry wusste, dass er selbst wenig anders aussah.

„Sie ist weg!"

Harry richtet sich auf und schüttelte sich, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben.

„Weg? Was meinst du damit?"

„Ihre Tasche ist fort, ihre Ausweispapiere auch. Sie ist ausgebüxt."

Mit einem Schlag meldeten sich die Kopfschmerzen wieder. Sahra war abgehauen? Das würde einen Riesenärger geben.

„Seit wann ist sie weg?"

„Keine Ahnung, bin auch eben erst aufgewacht, aber ich wette, dass sie schon in der Nacht losgezogen ist."

Harry schlug sich mit der Faust aufs Bein und fluchte. Sie waren unvorsichtig gewesen. Nicht einmal einen Alarmzauber hatten sie aktiviert und dabei hätten sie es sich eigentlich denken können. Eine Sahra Jones, die nach den Regeln spielte, gab es einfach nicht.

„Das heißt, sie kann schon über alle Berge sein", resümierte Harry. „Aber wohin?"

Malfoy grunzte selbstzufrieden. „Das ist doch offensichtlich, oder nicht? Sie will nach Deutschland zu diesem Pharmakonzern."

Harry nickte, das machte durchaus Sinn. So zielstrebig, wie diese Frau war, würde sie keine Zeit verschwenden.

„Das heißt, wir müssen Heathrow checken. Wenn sie gestern Abend einen Zug oder ein Taxi genommen hat, könnte sie theoretisch noch einen der Frühflüge erwischt haben."

Malfoy blickte ihn ahnungslos an, er hatte offensichtlich kein Wort verstanden.

„Wie auch immer, vielleicht kriegen wir sie noch."

Sie erwischten sie nicht, aber sie verschafften sich Zugang zu den Passagierlisten aller Flüge nach Berlin, wo die Firma ansässig war. Eine Miss Jones hatte an diesem Morgen nicht eingecheckt. Eine Weile rätselten sie und überlegten, ob sie über einen anderen Flughafen angesteuert hatte, Frankfurt etwa, aber auch dort wurden sie nicht fündig.

Harry hatte als Junge bei den Dursleys einmal heimlich einen Agentenfilm gesehen. Den Titel hatte er vergessen, aber an die Handlung erinnerte er sich noch sehr gut, weil es einer der wenigen unterhaltsamen Momente seiner tristen Kindheit gewesen war. In diesem Film hatte der gesuchte Superkiller, um den es die ganze Zeit ging, unzählige gefälschte Ausweise gehabt.

Harry ging noch einmal die Passagierlisten durch und prüfte statt des Namens die Gesichter der Reisenden. Nach einer Weile wurde er fündig. Eine Miss Anderson, die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Sahra Jones hatte, war Passagierin auf einem Flug um sechs Uhr nach Berlin gewesen.

Am Flughafen Tegel verlor sich dann die Spur. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich den Bus in die Stadt genommen. Mehr war nicht herauszufinden.

Ohne Kingsley oder anderen Verantwortlichen etwas zu sagen, packten sie ihre Sachen und machten sich auf zu Ron Weasleys kleinem Haus in Godric's Hollow, nicht weit von Harrys Zuhause entfernt.

„Was wollen wir denn bei dem Idioten?", fragte Malfoy ungehalten. Seit dem Kampf hielten sie einen unausgesprochenen, äußerst brüchigen Frieden, der durch ihre gemeinsame Situation bedingt war.

„Ron hat einen Portschlüssel nach Berlin, weil Hermine dort studiert. Wir platzen so zwar ungefragt in ihre Wohnung, aber das kann man jetzt auch nicht ändern, " antworte Harry und suchte unter der Fußmatte nach dem Hausschlüssel. Ron war nicht zu Hause, wahrscheinlich wieder in Brasilien. Zusammen mit Ginny.

Nachdem er fündig geworden war, schloss er auf, steuerte zielsicher auf die Besenkammer zu, zog ein Brett zur Seite und zeigte auf einen alten verrosteten Toaster, der in der Ecke stand. Mit dem Zauberstab aktivierte er das Artefakt und bedeutete Malfoy bei drei den Portschlüssel zu berühren.

Die Welt um sie herum drehte sich und wurde zu einem gewaltigen Strudel, der sie durch das Nichts katapultierte, bis Harry nur wenige Sekunden später mit einem Krachen auf dem Glastisch im Hermines Wohnzimmer landete, der klirrend zerbrach. Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Ron seit Monaten versuchte, den verdammten Schlüssel richtig zu justieren, und es einfach nicht hinbekam. Die Streurate des Teleports war ein wenig… ungenau.

Aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte er einen schrillen Schrei, hastige Schritte und dann ein entschiedenes

„Immobilus".

Harry rappelte sich auf und haste ins Schlafzimmer. Dort stand Hermine, nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt, in der Tür zur Dusche und richte ihren Zauberstab auf einen auf dem Bett liegenden, in abwehrender Gestik erstarrten Malfoy.

Als Harry eintrat, wirbelte sie herum.

„Halt, ich bin's!" schrie Harry und hob ebenfalls die Hände.

Sie musterte ihn einige Sekunden, dann blickte sie zu Malfoy auf dem Bett und wieder zu Harry. Ihre Stirn begann sich zu runzeln, ihre Lippen wurden schmal, dann fragte sie ganz leise und ruhig:

„Harry Potter, was hat Draco Malfoy in meinem Bett zu suchen?"

Wenn Harry in besserer Laune gewesen wäre, hätte er spätestens jetzt losgeprustet, aber alle Fröhlichkeit war seit Tagen von ihm gewichen.

„Dein bescheuerter Mann ist schuld, weil er den Portschlüssel nicht repartiert", sagte er daher müde.

Hermine dribbelte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und leckte sich nervös die Lippen. „Dann will ich es anders formulieren: Was habt ihr beide in meiner Wohnung zu suchen?"

„Wir wollten dich besuchen, ich bin ein wenig einsam seit neuestem", sagte Harry und blickte sie traurig an.

Augenblicklich wich die Verärgerung aus ihrem Gesicht und sie trat auf Harry zu, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Ähm, du bist halb nackt" presste er schüchtern hervor und wurde rot.

Hermine wurde ebenfalls rot, öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen und verschwand dann wortlos im Bad. Harry überbrückte die Wartezeit damit, die erstarrte Malfoystatue zu bewundern, die noch immer auf dem Bett saß. Es schadete nicht, ihn noch ein wenig so zu belassen. Es gab noch einen anderen Grund außer die Suche nach Sahra, warum er zu Hermine gegangen war, und davon musste Malfoy nichts wissen.

Daher zog er sie, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür.

„Oh, nicht schon wieder der Tisch", jammerte Hermine, als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat. „Ron erlaubt mir nicht, ihm den Portschlüssel zu reparieren. Er ist so stolz. Reparo!"

Die Splitter, die im ganzen Zimmer verteilt waren, schwebten in die Luft und setzten sich flink wieder zusammen, um dann als unbeschadete Glasblatte wieder auf die Tischbeine zu gleiten.

Dann schaute Hermine sich noch einmal um und seufzte tief. „Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass ihr kommt, ich war auf Besuch nicht vorbereitet. Schau nur, wie es hier aussieht, ich bin mitten bei der Arbeit."

Harry folgte ihrem Blick. Das ganze Zimmer war praktisch mit Büchern vollgestellt. In jeder Ecke türmten sich die Stapel und lose Blätter, die einst auf dem Tisch gelagert waren, lagen jetzt im Raum verteilt auf dem Boden. Auch Essgeschirr und Süßigkeitentüten langen herum, als hätte die Bewohnerin nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, einen Aufräumzauber zu sprechen. Das holte sie nun nach und plötzlich wirbelten Blätter, Teller und Verpackungen durch den Raum, bis alles eine Ordnung im Mülleimer, als Stapel oder in der Spüle in der Küche gefunden hatte.

Harry nutze die Zeit, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen und in ihre Bücher zu linsen. „Die Metastruktur verborgener Runenflüche und ihre Verwendung in keltischen Grabkammern" war eines der ganz abgenutzten Exemplare, dicht gefolgt von „Leviatan, Beomoth und Ziz: Apokalyptische Geistwesen und ihre spirituelle Essenz als Vergleichswert für magische Hintergrundstrahlung in industrialisierten Großstädten".

Harry verstand nicht mal die Titel richtig, aber er wettete, dass für Hermine diese Bücher wie Kriminalromane waren. Als sie fertig war setzte sich zu ihm, beobachtete ihn amüsiert beim Lesen und fragte schließlich: „ Also, was ist los? Und sollten wir Draco nicht befreien?"

„Unsere Journalistin ist uns ausgebüxt und wahrscheinlich jetzt in Berlin. Euer Portschlüssel war der schnellste Weg. Und da ist noch etwas anderes, das Malfoy nicht hören muss."

Nun erzählte er ihr von seinen Visionen, die er seit der Folter hatte. Von den fürchterlichen Augen, der riesigen Welle, davon, dass er Voldemort besucht hatte und zuletzt, was Juran Asalim im letzten Traum gesagt hatte.

„Und jetzt muss ich herausfinden, was Diyu bedeutet", schloss er und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

Hermine starrte eine Weile in die Luft, dann stand sie auf und suchte in ihren Bücherstapeln. Es dauerte seine Zeit, dann zog sie ein riesiges Buch hervor. Der Titel lautet „Magische Mythologie aus aller Welt, gesammelt und sortiert von Galus Plastikus dem Verblüfften".

Darin blätterte sie und sagte schließlich: „Wie ich es mir gedacht habe: Diyu ist das chinesische Wort für Unterwelt und in einem magietheoretischen Zusammenhang bezieht es sich auf die Geisterwelt oder Anderswelt oder wie immer man sie nennen will."

Harry wusste nicht allzu viel von Magietheorie, aber er ahnte, um was es ging. Die Geisterwelt war der Raum zwischen dem Reich der Lebenden und jenem unbestimmten Ort, in den die Seelen der Toten reisten. Es war eine zweite Ebene der Welt, nicht körperlicher, sondern geistiger Natur. Die Seelen aller Lebewesen existierten in der Geisterwelt und waren durch ein feines Band mit dem Körper in der materiellen Welt verbunden. Doch in der Geisterwelt existierte noch mehr. Zum Einen natürlich die Geister, die noch nicht in die Welt der Toten reisen konnten und deren schwache Projektionen in der materiellen Welt sichtbar waren, zum anderen aber auch körperlose magische Wesen wie mächtige Naturgeister, Dämonen und Entitäten, wie diese apokalyptischen Ungeheuer aus Hermines Buchtitel.

„Voldemorts Seele hat den Übergang in die Totenwelt nie geschafft. Er ist verdammt, in der Geisterwelt zu schmoren, nicht wahr?" murmelte Harry, während sich ein fürchterlicher Gedanke formte.

Hermine nickte, aber man konnte sehen, dass sie die Richtung, in die Harry Gedanken gingen, nicht mochte. Ihr Gesicht war eine einzige zweifelnde Furche.

„Ja schon, Harry, aber es ist nicht möglich, die Überreste einer Seele, die einmal die Verbindung zur materiellen Welt verloren hat, wieder in die materielle Welt zu bringen. Ist das Band einmal gerissen, kann es nicht mehr erneuert werden. Außerdem ist Voldemorts Seele derart beschädigt, dass er nicht einmal mehr als Geist zurückkommen könnte."

„Du sagt, es ist nicht möglich, aber es hat auch niemand gedacht, das Voldemort seine Seele in sieben Stücke teilen könnte. Was ist, wenn Xang Fu einen Weg gefunden hat, Voldemort wiederzuerwecken?" Harry bekam Gänsehaut, seine Finger zitterten. Das konnte es sein! Das würde alles erklären! Xang Fu wollte Voldemort wiedererwecken und Juran Asalim hatte ihn davor warnen wollen.

Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Es ist nicht möglich. Horkruxe sind Teil der materiellen Welt und daher verlässt die Seele die Welt nie. Die Verbindung wird nie ganz abgetrennt. Deshalb ist es möglich, einen leeren Körper mit der Seele aus einem Horkrux zu füllen. Jetzt aber ist die Seele völlig getrennt vom Körper. Sie existiert nur noch in der Geisterwelt und die wird sie niemals verlassen können. Voldemort ist tot, Harry, und er wird es immer bleiben!"

Man konnte sehen, wie sehr es sie sorgte, dass Harry sich so sehr auf dieses Thema stürzte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er wieder diese Ängste ausstehen musste, die ihn nun schon so lange plagten. Aber Harry war in Fahrt gekommen und nicht gewillt, sich von seiner Spur abbringen zu lassen.

„Es gibt doch Rituale, mit denen man Naturgeister und Dämonen beschwören kann. Dieser Dr. Faust, nach dem deine Universität benannt ist, hat dies einst getan, oder nicht? Es ist also möglich, jene Geisterwesen in unsere Welt zu holen. Warum also nicht auch Voldemort?"

„Weil er kein Geistwesen ist, sondern ein Mensch. Wenn Teile seiner Seele noch in der Geisterwelt existieren, sind sie nicht mehr als schale Erinnerungen an sein altes Selbst. Es sind spirituelle Fetzen dessen, was er einmal war. Magische Signaturen, mehr nicht. Du hast doch selbst von diesem schreienden, verkrüppelten Baby erzählt, das du damals gesehen hast, als du die Geisterwelt betratst. Mehr ist nicht von ihm übrig. Man kann Menschen nicht von den Toten zurückholen. Sie haben jeden Kontakt zur Welt verloren. Die Geistwesen sind möglicherweise anders. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Dr. Faust einst einen Erdgeist beschwor, aber wahrscheinlich stimmt das nicht. Die magische Energie, die das erfordert, ist viel zu hoch. Die lässt sich überhaupt nicht produzieren. Und mit Voldemort, wie gesagt, geht es erst recht nicht. Selbst wenn man seine Seele zusammenflicken könnte, die Mengen an Beschwörungsmagie, die man bräuchte, um ihn dann noch wieder an seinen Körper zu binden, sind unvorstellbar hoch. Er ist tot Harry, das musst du endlich einsehen."

Noch immer weigerte er sich, den Gedanken fallen zu lassen. Wenn das nicht stimmte, was hatte Juran Asalim dann gemeint? Er hatte Voldemorts Augen gesehen, er war jetzt so sicher. Die Augen einer Schlange, die Augen seines schlimmsten Feindes. Und doch… Hermine würde sich nicht irren, sie wusste mehr von diesen Dingen als er jemals lernen würde. Erschöpft sank er in sich zusammen. Er war wieder am Anfang angekommen.

„Es ist der Stress, Harry. Du warst monatelang gefangen und wurdest auf fürchterliche Weise gefoltert. Es ist nur natürlich, dass du Albträume hast."

Harry blickte sie an und fragte leise: „Hast du was von Ginny gehört?"

Hermine schaute ihn mitleidig an und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter.

„Du musst sie verstehen. Sie hat Angst. Das ist alles nicht einfach für sie. Es ist ja ihr erstes Mal und sie ist völlig verunsichert. Wenn sie den Schock überwunden hat, kommt sie zu dir zurück, da bin ich mir sicher."

Harry starrte sie verständnislos an. „Hä?"

Hermine schluckte, als sie begriff, dass Harry nicht wusste, wovon sie sprach.

„Sie hat es dir nicht gesagt?" frage sie fassungslos.

„Sie hat mir was nicht gesagt?"

Hermine schlug sich gegen die Stirn und fluchte leise. „ Ach… vergiss es, es ist nichts, nicht so wichtig. Frauenkram." Dabei verdrehte sie die Augen wie immer, wenn sie zu lügen versuchte, und Harry wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Hermine, was ist los? Sage es mir sofort."

„Ich habe ihr versprochen, nichts zu verraten. Sie wollte es dir selbst sagen und dann kam euer Streit. Ich dachte sie hätte es dir wenigstens im Brief erklärt."

„Jetzt rede schon, du machst mich wahnsinnig."

„Ich darf nicht, sie hat mich schwören lassen", jammerte Hermine.

„Und ich schwöre dir, dass ich durchdrehe, wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, was mit Ginny los ist. Ich wusste, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, ich wusste, dass dieses Schlussmachen seltsam war. Sie ist krank, nicht wahr? Sie hat sich irgendeine schreckliche Krankheit im Dschungel geholt oder einen Fluch oder was weiß ich."

Harrys Verstand raste. Jetzt machte alles einen Sinn. Sie hatte sich verzaubern lassen, vielleicht musste sie sterben, vielleicht war es ansteckend und sie hatte Angst gehabt, Harry in Gefahr zu bringen. Natürlich, das musste es sein. In Brasilien gab es unzählige magische Krankheiten. Warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen?

„Sie ist nicht krank, Harry"

Sein Kopf lief rot an vor Wut, seine Hände zitterten und plötzlich schrie er aus voller Kehle: „Was zur Hölle hat sie dann?"

Hermine seufzte und tätschelte seine Wange schwesterlich. „Sie ist schwanger Harry. Du wirst Vater."

Der Patronus wählte genau diesen Augenblick, um mitten im Zimmer zu erscheinen. Es war ein silbern schimmernder Jack Russel Terrier.

„Es ist passiert, Hermine" bellte der Hund aufgebracht, „es ist wirklich passiert. Concador hat Rio de Janeiro angegriffen. Es gab eine riesige Explosion und Tausende Tote und Verletzte in der Innenstadt. Alles ist in Chaos hier, die Aurorenzentrale ist völlig verwüstet und wir versuchen uns zu sammeln, aber von überall strömen Concadors Männer in die Stadt. Das ist Krieg, Hermine. Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin mit Adrian und Howard unterwegs, aber wir vermissen Ginny. Beim Angriff wurden wir getrennt und wir wissen nicht, wo sie ist und wie es ihr geht. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie tot ist, sie ist stark, aber man weiß nie. Sag bloß Harry nichts davon, wenn du ihn triffst. Kingsley wird ihn informieren, dass Ginny zum Zeitpunkt des Anschlages nicht in Brasilien war. Er darf es nicht wissen, du weißt, wie er ist. Ich liebe dich. Hab keine Angst."


	10. Der Jahrmarkt der Magie

So und weiter gehts. wer wissen wills was Harry wiederfährt, der muss sich noch etwas gedulden, jetzt muss Draco erstmal wieder zu seinem Recht kommen:)

Ich danke allen die mir fleißig Kommentare schreiben und freue mich auf jedes weitere, das treibt so schön an, und ich danke natürlich wieder luckyserpent für die Korrektueren, die mir den Arsch retten :D. Ich wünsche viel vergnügen. Bleibt mir treu :)

* * *

_**Concadors Schergen attackieren IBA-Zentrale in Rio de Janeiro, Brasilien. Hunderte Tote bei Explosion. Chaos in der ganzen Stadt.**_

_Die Muggelmedien sprechen von der schlimmsten Naturkatastrophe seit 100 Jahren und fragen sich, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Die Antwort ist so einfach wie unfassbar. Unter dem Corcovado, dem wichtigsten Wahrzeichen Rio de Janeiro, befindet sich die IBA-Zentrale Brasiliens, die zugleich die Hauptzentrale des IBA in ganz Südamerika ist. Gestern Mittag gegen ein Uhr, also zur besten Touristenzeit, haben die Schergen des berüchtigten Schwarzmagiers und Drogenbosses Concador die Zentrale mit einem mächtigen Explosionszauber attackiert, der den halben Berg zum Einsturz brachte und Hunderte von unschuldigen Besuchern in den Tod riss._

_Daraufhin verbreiteten sich Concadors Männer in der ganzen Stadt, wo sie noch zu Stunde Chaos und Zerstörung stiften._

_Der IBA hat mittels eines Illusionszaubers dafür gesorgt, dass die Muggel im Glauben sind, es habe in Rio de Janeiro ein Erdbeben gegeben. Das Gebiet wird gegenwärtig evakuiert._

_Welche Ziele Concador mit diesem fürchterlichen Anschlag verfolgt, ist völlig unklar und sollte der IBA weitere Informationen haben, hält er diese zurück._

_Auch der IBA England ließ sich zu keiner Stellungnahme bewegen. Wie viele englische Auroren zur Zeit des Anschlages in Brasilien waren, ist nicht bekannt. Sicher ist, dass es sich um eine zweistellige Zahl handelt. Die Personalien bleiben jedoch Verschlusssache. Ob und, wenn ja, wie viele Todesfälle es gibt, ist ebenso nicht bekannt._

Draco verzog das Gesicht und zerknüllte den Tagespropheten. Diese Zeitung war ungefähr so informativ wie eine Glückwunschkarte. Keine Hintergründe, keine klaren Fakten. Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so, dachte er süffisant. Wer wollte schon, dass die Bevölkerung genau Bescheid wusste? Es war besser, sie im Unklaren zu lassen, denn die Fakten waren, da wettete er, sicherlich alles andere als erfreulich. Fakt war zum Beispiel, das der IBA nicht angemessen vorbereitet gewesen war, obwohl man gewusst hatte, dass so etwas passieren konnte, und Fakt war auch, dass man die Muggel unzureichend geschützt hatte. Jetzt musste er grinsen. Seit wann scherte es ihn, was mit den Muggeln geschah?

Was ihn wirklich ärgerte war, dass er offensichtlich schon wieder außen vor gelassen wurde. Er hatte sich beim Hauptquartier gemeldet und gebeten, nach Brasilien versetzt zu werden, und hatte sofort Antwort erhalten, dass er seinen Auftrag weiterführen solle. Die Nachricht, dass ihnen Sarah Jones abhanden gekommen war, hatten sie in dem ganzen Chaos kaum wahrgenommen. Er und Potter sollten sie eben zurück bringen.

Er und Potter. Das was noch so eine Sache.

_Malfoy,_

_ich weiß wir können uns nicht leiden, aber ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten._

_Mach den Auftrag alleine weiter und sag niemandem, dass ich fort bin. Es geht um Leben und Tod und ich muss einfach fort. Wenn du das für mich tust, stehe ich tief in deiner Schuld._

_Harry_

Diesen Brief hatte ihm Hermine gegeben, nachdem sie ihn wieder entzaubert hatte. Sie war in Tränen aufgelöst gewesen und hatte kaum einen vernünftigen Satz herausgebracht. Offensichtlich hatte Potter erfahren, dass die kleine Weasley in Rio verschollen war und war augenblicklich losgestürmt, um sie zu finden und zu retten. Hermine hatte ihn nicht davon abhalten können.

Draco wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er Potter nicht gemeldet hatte. Das hätte diesem eingebildeten Fatzke sicher einen riesigen Ärger beschert und ihm selbst vielleicht Pluspunkte eingehandelt.

Es wäre karrieretechnisch klug gewesen und obendrein moralisch richtig, weil Potter jede Wette wieder irgendeine verrückte Ein-Mann-Aktion startete, die ihn und andere in Gefahr bringen würde. Und dennoch, Draco hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Er wurde weich. Erst Muggel, dann Potter… wenn das so weiterging, würde er sich bald noch um Sarah Jones sorgen.

Das brachte ihn zu seinem eigenen Problem. Er war nun alleine in Berlin und musste diese verrückte Frau finden, bevor sie es schaffte, sich umbringen zu lassen.

Seufzend erhob er sich von der Parkbank, auf der er gelesen hatte und ging zur nächsten U-Bahnstation. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo sich Sarah aufhalten mochte. Einzig zwei Anhaltspunkte gab es. Zum einen natürlich das Firmengebäude des Pharmakonzerns, gegen den Sarah ermittelte. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie irgendwann dort auftauchen und herumschnüffeln würde. Aber dort die ganze Zeit auf der Lauer zu liegen, war völlig sinnlos. Wieder einmal bedauerte er, dass er keinen Hauself hatte. Den hätte er problemlos dort postieren können.

Der zweite Anhaltspunkt war die Adresse eines mit Sarah befreundeten Reporters. Der IBA hatte ihn mit Hilfe der Zeitschrift, für die Sarah arbeitete, ausfindig gemacht. Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass sie bei ihm Unterschlupf gesucht oder ihn zumindest kontaktiert hatte. Dorthin war Draco unterwegs.

Die U-Bahn kam und er stieg ein. Sie war voll mit stinkenden Muggeln, die stumpfsinnig ins Nichts schauten. Eine junge Frau beobachtete ihn. Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar und auffällig tiefe Grübchen. Hübsch, keine Frage. Draco schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Was war nur mit ihm los? Jetzt gaffte er schon Muggelfrauen an. Plötzlich musste er an den Abend vor Sarahs Verschwinden denken.

Er hatte Potter nicht noch einmal gefragt, was vorgefallen war, und wollte es auch nicht wirklich wissen. Es konnte ihm ja auch egal sein. Was scherte es ihn, was Potter mit irgendwelchen Muggeln anstellte? Sarah Jones war ihm völlig gleichgültig. Sie war ein Job, eine lästige Aufgabe und obendrein ein ständiges Ärgernis. Allein das stimmte nicht so ganz. Es hatte ihn wahnsinnig gemacht an diesem Abend. Er hatte hineinstürmen und Potter die Fresse polieren wollen und streng genommen wollte er das noch immer. Warum bekam dieser Arsch immer alles, was er wollte?

Die U-Bahn hielt und Draco zwängte sich durch die Menschenmassen hinaus. Er brauchte eine Weile, aber schließlich fand er die Wohnung des Reporters. Sie lag im vierten Stock eines Wohnblocks. Er atmete kurz durch, entsann sich darauf, was er sagen wollte, und klingelte.

Der Summer ging, ohne dass jemand durch den Lautsprecher nach seinem Namen gefragt hätte.

Er öffnete die Tür und betrat einen düsteren, staubigen Hauseingang. Hier ging rechts eine Treppe hoch und nach hinten hinaus konnte man in den Innenhof, von wo man zu weiteren Gebäuden gelangte. Draco wählte die Treppe. Das Gebäude war ganz schön heruntergekommen, die Wände waren mit Graffiti beschmiert, die Treppenstufen schmutzig und teilweise beschädigt, das Geländer schien lose zu sein und wackelte bei jeder Berührung.

„Coprehendere," murmelte Draco, bevor er an der geschlossenen Wohnungstür klingelte.

Ein hagerer Mann mit Brille und kurzem, lockigen öffnete nach einer Weile.

„Ja?", fragte er gelangweilt auf Deutsch.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Andrew Smith, ich bin von der Zeitung. Man schickt mich, um Miss Jones zu unterstützen", antwortete Draco in fließendem Deutsch.

Der Mann schaute ihn skeptisch an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte: „Sarah? Die hab ich ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Ist die in Berlin?"

Draco ballte die Fäuste. Wenn dieser Kerl nicht log, fraß er einen Besen.

„Sie muss aber hier sein, ich habe von der Zeitung diese Adresse bekommen. Rufen Sie doch da an, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben."

„Ich sagte doch, sie ist nicht hier. Gehen Sie jetzt."

Mit diesen Worten schlug der Mann die Tür vor Dracos Nase zu.

Vielleicht war es der viele Stress, vielleicht die Wut über Potter, der sich irgendwo anders vergnügte, während er sich hier mit Muggeln herumschlagen musste. Vielleicht war es auch ein wenig der Schrecken über seine neuentdeckte Weichheit. Wie auch immer, es reichte nun!

Wütend zückte er den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Tür und riss sie mit einem entschlossenen Fluch aus den Angeln, dann hechtete er hinein und packte den verdutzt schauenden Reporter am Kragen.

„Wo ist Sarah Jones?", fragte er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Lassen Sie mich los, das ist Hausfriedensbruch."

„Hier gibt es gleich noch einen ganz anderen Bruch, wenn du nicht redest."

Draco Zauberstab glühte und rückte bedrohlich auf den Hals des Mannes zu. Es scherte den Auror nicht, dass der Mann dies sah. Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr auf Spielchen.

„ Also, wo ist sie?"

„ Herrgott, Lachsack, lass ihn los!", schrie Sarah plötzlich vom Ende des Flurs her.

Augenblicklich entspannte Draco sich und lächelte. Wer hatte noch einmal behauptet, mit Gewalt könne man keine Probleme lösen?

Lässig drehte er sich zu Sarah um, die ihn wütend anfunkelte. Der Reporter brach keuchend zusammen.

Sarah rannte zu ihm hin und half ihm behutsam auf.

„Es tut mir so leid, Klaus, der Typ ist geistesgestört."

„ Polizei…", raunte Klaus und ließ sich in die Küche führen.

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Der Typ ist sozusagen von der Polizei. Er tut mir nichts, er ist nur ein Arschloch."

„Wie hat er das gemacht? Wie hat er die Tür…?"

„Spezialtraining. Hier, trink einen Schluck."

Draco lauschte dem Gespräch durch die Tür durch, dann kam Sarah plötzlich heraus und schnurstracks auf ihn zu.

Vor Draco hielt sie an, funkelte ihn zornig an und scheuerte ihm eine.

„Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden, Lachsack? Was fällt dir ein, meine Freunde anzugreifen."

Draco rieb sich die Wange, lächelte aber.

„Freunde? Mir war gar nicht klar, dass du überhaupt Freunde hast."

Mit höhnischem Lächeln packte er sie nun am Handgelenk und machte Anstalten, sie mit sich zu schleifen.

„Hey! Lass los", schrie sie und trat nach ihm. Draco wich mühelos aus, drehte ihren Arm herum und presse sie gegen die Wand.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Fräulein: Ich habe mir deine Kapriolen lange genug angeschaut. Jetzt ist Schluss. Du hast unsere Anweisungen ignoriert und dich in Gefahr gebracht. Das wäre mir eigentlich völlig egal, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein allererster Auftrag scheitert, nur weil eine arrogante Muggelkuh nicht versteht, dass sie sich in Lebensgefahr befindet."

„Au, du tust mir weh."

„Sei froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe und niemand sonst. Das hätte bedeutend mehr weh getan."

Die Tür zur Küche wurde aufgerissen und der Reporter stand wieder da. Er hatte ein Telefon in der Hand.

„Lassen Sie sie los und gehen Sie oder ich rufe die Polizei," schrie er aufgebracht.

Draco seufzte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Nein", rief Sarah, „lass ihn in Frieden, dann mach ich auch, was du willst."

Draco grinste. Sarah Jones wollte verhandeln. Das war neu.

„Gut, dann pfeif ihn zurück"

„Klaus, es ist alles ok, mach dir keine Gedanken. Der Mann wird mir nichts tun."

„ Aber…", setzte Klaus an.

„Vertrau mir. Es ist alles gut. Lass mich los, Lachsack, ich komme mit dir."

Draco löste den Griff und schob sie an der Schulter Richtung Tür. Dort blieb er stehen, kratzte sich am Kopf und zog erneut den Zauberstab.

„Reparo", sagte er und die Tür setzte sich von Geisterhand wieder in die Angeln. Draco machte Anstalten sie zu schließen, doch dann schien ihm noch etwas einzufallen. Wie nebenbei schlenkerte er seinen Zauberstab in Richtung des staunenden Reporters:

„Amnesia"

„ Hier in der Nähe ist ein Supercafé", trällerte Sarah auf der Straße, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Wir gehen umgehend zurück nach London", erwiderte Draco schneidend.

„Ach komm schon, ein kleines Frühstück, außerdem muss ich dir etwas zeigen. Dann sage ich deinen Vorgesetzten auch nicht, dass du meinen Kumpel angegriffen hast." Dabei lächelte sie unschuldig und Draco hätte ihr den Hals umdrehen können. Aber eigentlich hatte sie nicht Unrecht. Er hatte auch noch nicht gefrühstückt.

Sie setzten sich draußen vor einem kleinen gemütlichen Café hin und bestellten zwei „English Breakfast." Draco war noch nie in einem Muggelcafé gewesen. Eigentlich ganz angenehm. Keine lauten Halbriesen, keine grummelnden Goblins und man musste nicht fürchten, dass am Nachbartisch der Cappuccino explodierte. Einfach nur normale Menschen, die ihr Geld für seltsame Kaffeemixgetränke und überteuerte Sandwiches ausgaben.

Das Frühstück war gut, wenn auch eine sehr kontinentale Auslegung des Begriffes „English Breakfast". Was zum Beispiel hatte die Ananas auf dem Teller zu suchen?

Sie saßen da und aßen schweigend, aber Sarah glotzte ihn die ganze Zeit an.

„Was ist?", fragte er irgendwann ungehalten.

„Du willst mich wirklich schon zurückbringen?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten!"

Sarah seufzte theatralisch und stützte ihr Kinn mit der linken Hand ab. „Und ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten noch ein wenig Zeit verbringen. Nur wir beide."

Draco hustete fast seinen Kaffee über den Tisch. „Hör mal zu, du Harpyie: Ich habe wirklich langsam, aber sicher, genug."

„Warum bist du denn so wütend auf mich?" unterbrach sie ihn.

„Das fragst du noch? Du bist unverschämt, manipulativ und außerdem ein Flittchen!"

Sarah lachte plötzlich schallend und warf Draco einen Handkuss zu. „Ihr Zauberer seid echt die Wucht. So einen prüden Haufen habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich wollte halt mal wissen, wie so ein Superheld schmeckt. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, Mister Eifersüchtig, Potter ist langweilig."

Einen kurzen Moment lang schlug Dracos Herz schneller, dann obsiegte seine Vernunft und er ärgerte sich über sich selbst.

„Egal was du sagst, du gehst zurück nach England und zwar gleich." Er macht Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Draco, warte… ich muss dir etwas zeigen, es ist wirklich wichtig."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte genug. Mit einer ungeduldigen Geste rief er den Ober.

Sarah ließ aber nicht locker. Eilig kramte sie in ihrer Handtasche und zog eine Zeitung hervor.

„Hier, lies das! Vielleicht verstehst du ja dann, wie wichtig es ist, dass ich hier bleibe und weiter recherchiere."

Draco schaute auf die unbewegten Bilder und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich lese keine Muggelschmierblätter."

„Lies wenigsten rein, bitte, ich bezahl auch das Essen."

Draco zuckte zusammen. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Er hatte ja gar kein Muggelgeld, wusste nicht mal, wie es aussah, und er hatte gehört, dass die Deutschen auch noch ein anderes Geld hatten als die Engländer. Verrückt. Warum nicht einfach alles mit Gold bezahlen? Ist doch viel einfacher. Seufzend nahm er die Zeitung entgegen. „Wenn's dich glücklich macht."

**Grippe mutiert zu tödlichem Virus.**

**Massenepidemie nimmt bedrohliche Ausmaße an.**

_Der Virus B1B1 ist, wie Forscher feststellten, offenbar mutiert und zeigt sich nun deutlich aggressiver und gefährlicher, als in den letzten Monate abzusehen war._

_Allein in den letzten zwei Wochen sind doppelt so viele Menschen weltweit erkrankt wie das ganze halbe Jahr zuvor und ebenso steigen die Todeszahlen rapide an. Wo vor einem Monat noch 150 Menschen als Todesopfer verzeichnet waren, sprechen internationale Gesundheitsorganisationen mittlerweile von über 2000 Toten. Die Tendenz ist steigend._

_Offenbar überträgt sich der Virus nun nicht mehr nur durch Speichelflüssigkeit, sondern auch, wenn gleich seltener, über Luftwege. Der Verlauf der Krankheit ist wie bei einer Grippe, nur ist beim mutierten Virus eine letzte Phase festzustellen, die einer Grippe nicht entspricht. Forscher versuchen derzeitig, weitere Erkenntnisse über diese letzte Krankheitsphase zu gewinnen._

Draco schaute auf.

„Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen? Es sterben mehr Muggel an einem Muggelvirus, da kann man nichts machen."

Sarah schaute wütend auf und ballte die Fäuste.

„Du bist kein Idiot, Lachsack. Du musst doch sehen, dass hier was nicht stimmt. Warum mutiert denn dieser Virus plötzlich? Das ist doch ein Trick des Konzerns. Damit wollen sie ihren Impfstoff wertvoller machen und Geld kassieren. Sie haben dieses Ding gebastelt, um mit dem Impfstoff Gewinn zu machen, aber die Leute haben sich von einer normalen Grippe nicht erschrecken lassen. Jetzt verschärfen sie die Spielregeln. Menschen sterben, Draco, und ich kann dem ein Ende setzten. Wenn ich beweisen kann, was diese Schweine getan haben, können wir dieses Theater auch beenden. Willst du verantwortlich sein für den Tod von Tausenden Unschuldigen?"

Draco starrte auf die Zeitung. Das Bild eines kleinen Jungen, der fiebrig im Bett lag, war dort zu sehen. Tausende Unschuldige… Tausende unschuldige Muggel… Spielte es eine Rolle? Machte es einen Unterschied? Wie viel war ein Muggelleben wert? Und hatte er das Recht, das zu entscheiden?

Er blickte wieder zu Sarah auf, die ihm angespannt gegenüber saß. Er verstand sie einfach nicht. Diese zynische hartherzige Egoistin, an die nichts heranzukommen schien, regte sich plötzlich unglaublich darüber auf, wenn fremde Menschen starben, mit denen sie nichts zu tun hatte. Sie tat so, als wären all diese Leute ihre engen Verwandten und sie für deren Rettung verantwortlich. Das passte doch nicht zusammen. Und doch, ein Teil von ihm, ein dunkler, schuldbewusster Teil, verstand sie nur zu gut. Draco stöhnte laut und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Verdammt, dann sollten sie ihn eben feuern.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte er.

Sarah strahlte plötzlich, beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dracos ganzer Körper kribbelte.

„Ich brauche Beweise, aber das ist nicht so einfach. Ich muss in den Konzern eindringen und Unterlagen stehlen. Dafür aber brauche ich das Passwort des Computers und das haben nur die Abteilungsleiter der Labore."

„Und wie gedenkst du, von denen das Passwort zu bekommen?"

„In zwei Tagen gibt es eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung der Firma, da werden alle wichtigen Leute da sein. Ich hatte ursprünglich vor, einen von ihnen zu bezirzen, aber jetzt wo ich einen Zauberlehrling zur Hand habe, gibt es vielleicht einen prüderen Weg."

Sie lächelte keck und schlürfte den Rest ihres Latte Macchiato mit dem Röhrchen, dann zahlte sie.

Draco nickte grimmig. Er hatte tatsächlich einen Plan, aber dafür würde er Hilfe brauchen.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder hier?" fragte Hermine, als sie Draco die Tür öffnete.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Hermine schaute ihn ungläubig an, dann lächelte sie.

„Draco Malfoy braucht meine Hilfe? Dass ich das noch erleben darf."

„Jaja, verschluck dich nicht an deiner Schadenfreude. Ich will nur wissen, wo man in Berlin Zutaten für Zaubertränke kaufen kann."

Hermines Augen verengten sich. Misstrauisch fragte sie: „Wozu musst du das denn wissen? Gehst du nicht eh heute noch nach London? Hast du das Mädchen eigentlich gefunden?"

„Das geht dich nichts an. Beantworte einfach meine Frage", fuhr Draco sie ärgerlich an.

„Ha, als ob ich dir helfen würde, wenn du so unfreundlich bist. Vielleicht sollte ich Kingsley Bescheid geben, dass du hier Zeit vertrödelst."

Draco seufzte. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass dies nicht einfach werden würde. Er hatte Hermine in der Vergangenheit einfach zu viel angetan und Frauen vergaßen so was nicht. Er würde es auf die sanfte Tour versuchen müssen.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass wir nicht gerade die dicksten Freunde sind, und ich mag das ein eine oder andere zu dir gesagt haben, das nicht so ganz korrekt war…"

„Du meinst so Dinge wie Schlammblut? Oder dass ich auch bald dran glauben werde?"

„Ja, solche Sachen." Draco wurde rot. Er war wirklich nicht stolz auf diese Dinge. „Aber hier geht es nicht um dich oder mich. Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber was ich vorhabe, tue ich, um die Muggel zu schützen."

Jetzt wurden Hermine Augen groß und Draco fühlte sich genötigt, ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Als er fertig war, schaute sie ihn lange und kritisch an.

„Du willst mir also weismachen, dass du vorhast, ganz alleine diesen Pharmakonzern zur Strecke zu bringen, und das, weil du plötzlich eine Sympathie für Muggel entwickelt hast."

„So ähnlich", nuschelte er.

„Blödsinn Malfoy, du willst den Ruhm, oder nicht? Du willst beweisen, dass du ein besserer Auror bist als Harry, und den Fall ganz alleine lösen. Am Ende rennst du dann überall herum und erzählst, dass Harry euch im Stich gelassen hat."

Jetzt war es an Draco, sie erstaunt anzuschauen. Stimmte das? Ging es darum? Möglich wäre es und auch gar nicht so dumm. Wenn er das Rätsel um diesen Virus lösen konnte, wäre er ein Held, oder nicht? Er überlegte eine Sekunde, dann nickte er.

„Stimmt, so ist es, aber ändert das etwas daran, dass du mir helfen kannst, Tausende von Menschenleben zu retten?"

Hermine seufzte. Er hatte gewonnen.

„Im Kaufhaus des Westens gibt es im sechsten Stock einen Gefrierschrank mit Fischkonserven. Öffne die Tür und lauf geschwind auf die Konserven zu. Das Ganze funktioniert wie Kings Cross. Dahinter verbirgt sich der Jahrmarkt der Magie. Da solltest du finden, was du suchst. Und wenn du alle Zutaten hast, komm her. Ich denke, es ist sicherer, wenn ich den Trank braue."

„Hey, ich war immer gut in Zaubertränke", protestierte Draco.

„Möglich, aber ich war besser."

„Ich soll einfach so in die Dosen reinlaufen?"

Draco schnalzte mit der Zunge. Erst hatte Sarah unbedingt mitkommen wollen und jetzt diskutierte sie schon seit fünf Minuten mit ihm herum.

„Jetzt mach schon, sonst fallen wir auf."

„Du willst ja nur, dass ich voll in den Gefrierschrank hineinrenne und mich zu Affen mache."

Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Dann eben nicht, ich gehe jetzt"

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er an den Dosen und schritt ohne zu zögern hindurch.

„Eulen, junge Eulen, beste Zucht aus dem Schwarzwald."

„Torsche- Superbesen, die besten Rennbesen der Welt. Deutsche Luxusqualität."

„Designerumhänge von Magerfeld, für den Zauberer mit Stil."

Was sich mit einem Mal vor seinen Augen auftat war die wohl prunkvollste Markthalle, die Draco je gesehen hatte. Gewaltige steinerne Säulen trugen ein hohes, sich nach oben spitz verjüngendes Dach, das man nicht wirklich erkennen konnte, weil davor kleine flauschige Wolken aus Goldstaub schwebten. Gold und Silber waren in die alten Säulen hineingearbeitet und zwischen ihnen hingen schwere rote Teppiche, die die ganze, schier ins Endlose reichende Halle feierlich wirken ließ. Teils hölzerne, Teils steinerne Verkaufshütten, mittelalterliche Marktkarren und unzählige Verkäufer mit Bauchläden füllten die Halle Reih um Reih und in der Ferne meinte Draco ein hölzernes Riesenrad zu erkennen. Dort stand tatsächlich ein Riese und drehte an einer Kurbel, damit sich das Rad bewegte.

Hinter ihm hörte er ein Keuchen und als er sich umdrehte sah er Sarah, die mit offenem Mund die Reihen von Verkaufsständen so wie das buntgemischte Publikum anstarrte.

Überall drängten sich in Zaubermäntel gehüllte Gestalten, die eifrig nach Schnäppchen Ausschau hielten, Goblins, die ihr Gold zählten, Feen, die nach der neusten Mode fahndeten, und natürlich Horden von magischen Touristen aus aller Welt, die ohne Unterlass Fotos machten.

„Unglaublic", flüstere Sarah, dann lächelte sie wie ein Kind an Weihnachten und hakte sich ungefragt bei Draco ein.

„Los, das müssen wir uns ansehen."

Eine Weile wanderten sie ziellos durch die Ständereihen und betrachteten die Auslagen.

Es gab hier nichts, was es nicht gab. Uralte magische Bücher, Amulette, Runensammlungen, Kessel, magische Zutaten, Rennbesen, Tiere, Gewänder für jede Gelegenheit, Schuhe für den modernen Magier, Zauberstäbe, Teppiche, rätselhafte antike Artefakte, dazwischen Snackstände, Butterbier, Fluchschießstände, Karussells und eine Bühne für Tanzshows.

Fast zwei Stunden zerrte Sarah Draco durch die Menge, blieb an fast jeden Stand stehen und betrachtete die Auslagen mit großen Augen. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie es eilig hatte, und Draco erinnerte sie nicht daran. Ihr weicher Arm an seiner rechten Seite, ihr irritierender aber auch betörender Duft und nicht zuletzt das so verwirrend ehrliche Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, ließ ihn die Zeit vergessen.

Schließlich kamen sie an einen Stand mit Zaubertrankzutaten. Eine alte Hexe mit dicken Warzen auf Nase und Kinn saß hinter einer chaotischen Auslage, auf der sich scheinbar völlig unsortiert Phiolen, Spinnenbeine, Hühnerknochen und Schlangenhautfäden türmten.

Er nannte ihr die Zutaten, die er brauchte und sie hob die Augenbraue.

„Veritaserum? Dafür braucht man eine Genehmigung", brummelte sie ungehalten auf Deutsch.

Draco lächelte. Die Deutschen waren bekannt für ihre übertriebene Obrigkeitshörigkeit.

Langsam zog er einen großen Beutel voll Gold hervor.

„Und hier ist sie auch schon."

Die Alte starrte den Beutel eine Weile an und Draco dachte schon, sie würde gleich nach Auroren rufen, aber dann grunzte sie zahnlos, griff überraschend flink nach dem Gold und schob ihm die Zutaten entgegen.

Draco nickte zufrieden.

„So, was jetzt?" fragte er Sarah.

„Ich will mit dem Riesenrad fahren und du muss mir einen Teddy fluchen," sagte sie sofort.

Als sie schon auf dem Rückweg waren (Sarah hatte eine riesige Trollstoffpuppe im Arm und lutschte an einer Zuckerstange, die nach jedem Lecken die Farbe veränderte), fiel Draco ein besonderer Stand auf.

Die ganze Hütte war ein riesiger Menschenkopf aus Pappe, dessen Mund geöffnet war. Dort befand sich der Verkaufsbereich und auf den Zähnen lagen die Auslagen. Der Kopf war der eines jungen Mannes mit roten Harren und einer Melone auf dem Haupt, auf der zu lesen war: „Weasleys International: Zauberspaß aus England."

Davor stand eine Horde von Kindern, die sich gegenseitig zu Seite zu schupsten versuchten und mit verschiedenen Waren herumhantierten.

Draco trat näher. Im Verkaufsraum stand George Weasley. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, den Kindern vorzuführen, wie die Ballonkopfpillen funktionierten. Sein Kopf war dabei, sich langsam aufzublasen und immer dicker und dicker zu werden, bis der ganze Ausstellungsbereich mit seiner riesigen, roten Rübe gefüllt war und die hin und her wabbelte, wenn die Kinder sie anfassten.

Dann piekste er sich mit einer Nadel ins Ohr. Die Luft wich augenblicklich hinaus und ließ den Kopf schrumpfen. Dabei gab es ein irritierendes Furzgeräusch, das die Kinder schier ausflippen ließ vor Freude.

„Kauft die neuen sensationellen Ballonpillen. Damit einem der Kopf leichter wird nach all dem Pauken", sagte er fröhlich und verteilte einige Pillen gratis.

Dann blickte er auf und sah Draco. Sein Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich und machte einer ernsten, unlesbaren Miene Platz. Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen ging Draco auf George zu.

„George Weasley, du verkaufst auch in Deutschland?" fragte er und versuchte, natürlich zu klingen.

Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn schweigend und mit kaltem Blick. Lag da Hass in den Augen, fragte sich Draco. Er hatte bis auf Ginny seit seiner Entlassung keinen der Weasleys gesehen und er fragte sich, ob sie ihn für den Tod von Fred Weasley mitverantwortlich machten. Die Erkenntnis war Draco erst nach einer ganzen Weile im Gefängnis gekommen. Er war, weil er auf der falschen Seite gekämpft hatte, auch mitverantwortlich für all diese sinnlosen Morde. Er trug die Schuld an Freds Tod mit und das würde er niemals wiedergutmachen können. Lange hatte er überlegt, ob er damit wirklich leben konnte, und sogar hin und wieder in seiner Zelle mit Selbstmordgedanken gespielt. Natürlich hatte er Fred und die anderen nicht getötet, aber er hatte es auch nicht verhindert und er hatte vor allem den Tod Dumbledores erst möglich gemacht. Man hatte ihm später gesagt, dass Dumbledores so oder so gestorben wäre, aber das änderte nichts an dem, was Draco getan und unterlassen hatte. Letztlich hatte er sich entschieden nicht zu sterben, sondern den schweren Weg zu gehen. Damit zu leben und es dieses Mal besser zu machen.

„Hör mal …", begann er, aber George unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Deine reizende Freundin will doch bestimmt den neuen Schönheitstrank ausprobieren. Nicht dass sie es nötig hätte." Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung zauberte er ein Fläschchen mit einer glitzernden, rosa Flüssigkeit hervor. In der anderen Hand hielt er eine Rose und reichte sie Sarah.

„Oh", machte die und nahm die Rose entgegen. Irgendwie war ein Teil ihres Zynismus' am Eingang des Jahrmarktes verpufft. Sie wirkte wie ein Kind, das gerade das Schlaraffenland betreten hatte, und irgendwie war es ja auch so.

„Hör mal, George, ich weiß, dass…", versuchte es Draco noch mal, er wollte das einfach loswerden, doch George ließ ihn wieder nicht ausreden.

„Ich hege keinen Groll, Malfoy, aber ich will auch nicht drüber reden. Ich bin nicht zufällig hier. Kommt in die Hütte, am Hinterkopf ist der Eingang."

Dann wandte er sich den Kindern zu und sagte ihnen, dass der Laden nun geschlossen werde. Die enttäuschte Bande bekam noch einige Geschenke, dann zog sie ab und George schloss den Laden.

Draco und Sarah taten wie geheißen, umrundeten den Kopf und traten durch eine kaum sichtbare Tür in einen Lagerraum. So einen vollgestopften, chaotischen Raum hatte Draco seit der Kammer der Wünsche nicht mehr gesehen. Das Innere war magisch vergrößert und bildete eine große Halle, die vollgestellt war mit Kisten, Tüten, und Containern aller Art und Form.

George kam gerade aus der Tür des Verkaufsbereichs, als sie eintraten. „Willkommen in meinem Allerheiligsten. Das ist mein fahrender Laden. Ich verkaufe auf verschiedenen Märken in ganz Europa, um Werbung zu machen. Folgen Sie mir doch in den Ausstellungsraum, meine Liebe. Schauen sie sich um. Wenn Ihnen etwas gefällt, geht es aufs Haus."

Er gab Draco ein Zeichen zu warten und führte Sarah, die viel zu verzaubert war, um zu widersprechen, am Arm durch die Tür, aus der er gekommen war.

Eine sprachlose Sarah Jones, so was konnte auch nur ein Weasley-Zwilling zustande bringen, dachte Draco fasziniert.

Nach einer Weile kam George zurück.

„Kommen wir zur Sache, Malfoy. Kingsley weiß, was los ist. Er weiß, dass du die Vorschriften missachten willst und dass Harry ausgebüxt ist."

„Woher?", fragte Draco verblüfft.

George zuckte nur die Schultern, aber Draco hatte schon einen Verdacht.

„Die Granger, nicht wahr?"

George reagierte gar nicht auf die Frage, sondern fuhr einfach fort.

„Harry hat einen dicken Bonus beim IBA und kann sich sowas eventuell leisten. Du nicht! Kingsley versteht aber deine Motive und gibt dir eine Chance. Wenn du diese Virussache aufklären kannst, schaut er über deinen Ungehorsam hinweg. Wenn du aber scheiterst oder Miss Jones stirbt, Gnade dir Gott."

Ein hartes, kaltes Lächeln zeigte, dass dies George keine schlaflosen Nächte bereiten würde.

„Und was hast du damit zu tun?", fragte Draco.

„Kingsley kann nicht selbst mit dir sprechen, weil niemand im IBA wissen darf, dass er dich unterstützt. Außerdem ist er voll und ganz mit Concador beschäftigt. Ich bin geschäftlich hier und weil ich hin und wieder für ihn arbeite, hat er mich gebeten, dir zu helfen."

„Was machst du für den IBA?"

„Ich versorge die Agenten mit nützlichen Hilfsmitteln." Jetzt kramte er in seinem Mantel und holte einen Beutel hervor.

„Diese Dinge werden dir weiter helfen. Nutze sie weise, wenn du das kannst."

Draco nahm den Beutel entgegen und schaute hinein. Dort fanden sich ein kleines Kästen, zwei Ohrstöpsel und eine Brille.

„Was ist das?", fragte er, das Kästchen herausnehmend. Es war eine silberne Schatztruhe in Miniatur und passte auf eine Handfläche. Ein kleiner Schlüssel steckte darin. Draco machte Anstalten, ihn herumzudrehen.

„Nicht!", rief George streng. „Öffne es nur in der Not und mit Not meine ich, dass ihr flüchten müsst und es keine andere Lösung gibt."

„Was ist das?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

„Ich nenne es das Büchschen der Pandora, ein Prototyp, du darfst dich geehrt fühlen. Es ist allerdings ein wenig trickreich. Man weiß nie ganz, was geschehen wird, wenn man die Truhe öffnet, also wähle den Moment weise.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. Wie konnte man einen Moment weise wählen, wenn man nicht wusste, was passieren würde?

„Und die anderen Sachen?"

„Mit den Ohrstöpseln kannst du Gespräche belauschen und die Brille ermöglicht es dir, durch Wände zu sehen. Das Übliche also."

Draco lächelte und steckte den Sack behutsam in seinen Mantel.

„Ich danke dir, George."

„Nichts zu danken, ich tue nur meine Pflicht. Vermassle den Auftrag nicht!" Mit einem letzten, kalten Blick drehte er sich um und ging in den Laden.

„Miss Jones, meine Schöne, haben Sie etwas gefunden, was ihre liebreizenden Augen anregt? Bis auf mich selbst, meine ich natürlich."


	11. Feuer

Schauen wir uns also wie versprochen an was Harry so treibt .Ich danke natürlich **luckyserpent **( diesmal auch mit den korrekten namen :)) für die korrektur. Wir können da nur alle dankbar sein dass ihr nicht meine Fassung lesen müsst :)

* * *

Kap 11: Feuer

Wenn es eine Hölle gab, musste dieser Ort ihr sehr ähnlich sein. Die Straße war in stinkenden, schwarzen Rauch gehüllt, von überall kamen Schreie, die Erde bebte von unzähligen Erschütterungen, die meisten Häuser der Gegend waren schon eingestürzt. Ein kleiner, nackter Junge rannte panisch kreischend aus einem Hauseingang über die Straße und aus dem Gebäude konnte man das angstvolle Heulen einer Frau hören. Harry sprintete los. Mit einem Satz war er in der Tür. Das Haus bestand aus einem einzigen kargen Raum, in dem sich nicht mehr befand als einige Decken und eine gasbetriebene Feuerstelle. Auf der hintersten Decke lag die Frau. Ihr Kleid war in Stücke gerissen und sie versuchte, sich panisch vor dem Mann zu schützen, der über sie gebeugt war und an seiner schwarzen Kutte herumnestelte.

Als Harry eintraf, fuhr der Mann herum und fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab, doch Harry war schneller. Ein mächtiger Stoß katapultierte den Vergewaltiger durch das dünne Wellblech der Hütte in den Abwassergraben dahinter. Die Frau schaute verwirrt auf, sah Harry an und bedeckte schnell ihre Scham.

„Was geschieht hier?" fragte sie auf Portugiesisch. Unverständnis und Angst spiegelten sich in ihren Augen.

„ Amnesia", sagte Harry matt und verließ die Hütte. Auf diese Weise würde er den ganzen Tag brauchen, um zum Hauptquartier zu gelangen. Die Stadt war ein einziges Schlachtfeld. Überall streunten die Schergen Concadors umher und wüteten unter jenen Muggeln, die noch nicht hatten fliehen können. Das waren vor allem die Armen und die Kranken.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Jungen, der ihn von der anderen Straßenseite aus beobachtete, bestieg er seinen Besen und raste weiter in Richtung des Corcovado.

Der einzige Portschlüssel, den er in Berlin noch bekommen hatte, war mit dem Armenviertel verbunden gewesen und hatte dazu gedient, Spione in die Favelas zu schmuggeln, wo traditionell die Schwarzmagier herrschten.

Der IBA hatte diesen Portschlüssel für unbenutzbar erklärt, weil es praktisch Selbstmord war, während der Schlacht in dieses Gebiet zu teleportieren. Harry war es gleich. In seinem Kopf war kein Platz für Angst oder Besonnenheit. Dort war nur Platz für einen einzigen Gedanken: Er musste sie finden.

Wie ein Pfeil raste er über die Dächer der Riesenstadt in Richtung Süden. Überall war nichts als Zerstörung. Etliche Häuser waren eingestürzt, ganze Viertel lagen in Staub und Verwüstung und vom Süden aus, vom Corcovardo, wo der erste Angriff stattgefunden hatte, zog sich ein gewaltiger Lavastrom in Richtung Küste. Auf dem Weg dahin teilte er sich immer wieder in kleine glühende Nebenflüsse auf, die sich durch die ganze Stadt fraßen. Was war hier nur geschehen?

Wie die Stadt selbst ein Meer aus Feuer, Rauch und Schreien war, so tobte das Chaos auch im Himmel. Gewaltige schwarze Wolken wuchsen wie Atompilze aus den Trümmern der Stadt und ein mächtiger Wind schleuderte Asche und Funken durch die Atmosphäre. Plötzlich hörte Harry, der wie besessen auf seinem Besen dahinraste, ein fürchterliches Kreischen und eine sengende Hitze schlug ihm mit einem Mal entgegen.

Gehetzt blickte er auf und sah aus einem der Wolkentürme ein glühendes Etwas auf sich zurasen.

Im letzten Moment konnte er ausweichen, nicht ohne dass sein Mantel Feuer fing. Mit der Hand schlug er die Flammen aus und bescherte sich schmerzende Brandblasen. Instinktiv wendete er, tauchte nach unten ab, und wich keine Sekunde zu früh der zweiten Attacke des Unbekannten aus. Eine beißende Hitze versenkte seine Augenbrauen, doch nun hatte er den Zauberstab parat.

„Protecto!"

Rauch und Feuer prallten mit voller Wucht an das Schild und nun sah Harry endlich den Feind.

Der Oberkörper des Geschöpfes hatte die Konturen einer Frau, nur bestand sie nicht aus Fleisch und Blut. Das wehende Haar waren sprühende Funken, das Gesicht Rauch und Flammen, die nackten Brüste und der makellose Körper fließende Lava. Statt eines Unterleibes war dort eine Wolke aus dichtem schwarzen Ruß, auf der sie schwebte. Harry ächzte überrascht. Das war eine Huecuvus**, **ein südamerikanischer Rachegeist. Diese Geschöpfe waren laut Mythologie die Kinder des Vulkangottes Pillan und brachten Leid und Verderbnis über die Menschen. Sie lebten in Vulkanen und waren dort normalerweise eingeschlossen, doch manchmal gelang es ihnen, aus ihren Gefängnissen zu entkommen. Huecuvus waren unkontrollierte Ungeheuer, die alles Menschliche zu zerstören trachteten, und Concador hatte sie frei gelassen.

Das Ungetüm lachte schrill und es klang wie das Grollen eines Vulkans. Dampf und Rauch quollen aus ihrem Mund, ihre Hände begannen zu glühen und dann warf sie mit all ihrer Kraft einen weiteren Feuerball. Der Schild zerbarst und der Auror wurde mit Wucht durch die Luft geschleudert. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich auf dem Besen halten.

Wie besiegte man eine Huecuvus? Sicher nicht in einem offenen Kampf auf freier Fläche. Entschlossen beschleunigte er und raste hinab in die Tiefe auf die Häuserschluchten der Stadt zu. Das Geschöpf kreischte überrascht und folgte ihm. Er konnte den heißen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren.

Denk nach, Harry, denk nach. Der Boden kam mit erschreckender Plötzlichkeit immer näher und das Wesen ließ sich keinen Meter abschütteln. Kurz vor dem Aufprall zog Harry am Stiel und sauste über die verbrannten Trümmer dahin. Hinter ihm krachte ein Feuerball in den Schutt und eine Welle aus Asche ergoss sich über Harry Rücken. Ein Schwung nach rechts, vorbei an einer Ruine eines Wohnblocks, dann nach links durch einen verkohlten Torbogen, hinein in einen Wulst aus Gassen. Hinter ihm brannte die Luft.

Die Mauern der Wohnblöcke, an denen er vorbeiraste, dampften, es regnete Asche und Funken.

Plötzlich begann die ganze Hausfassade neben ihm Risse zu bekommen, die sich mit Lava füllten. Wie Blitze züngelte die Lava durch die Wand und spannte sich zu einem gewaltigen Netz, bis das ganze Mauerwerk glühte.

Einzelne Funken sprangen auf Harrys Mantel über, der sofort Feuer fing, dann auf den Besen, der ebenfalls zu brennen begann. Zwei schnelle Löschzauber verhinderten das Schlimmste, doch es war nur der Anfang gewesen. Es machte ein entsetzliches Knackgeräusch und dann barst die Wand hinter ihm, wie als drücke etwas von innen dagegen. Und tatsächlich, ein Strom aus Lava schoss wie Schaum aus einer Champagnerflasche in die Gasse und verfehlte Harry nur um Haaresbreite. Er beschleunige noch ein wenig und hinter ihm schien die Welt aus den Fugen zu brechen. Die Mauerteile lösten sich nun in Lava auf und flossen in Sturzbächen in die Gasse. Dann knickten die Gebäude ein.

Der ganze Häuserkomplex brach mit einem Mal wie ein Kartenhaus über dem größten Helden Englands zusammen.

Eine Wolke aus Staub und Flammen stieb in die Luft, begleitet von einem ohrenbetäubendem Krachen und Zischen. Für einen Moment schien die ganze Stadt den Atem anzuhalten.

Harry apparierte wenige Blocks entfernt auf eins der noch intakten Dächer und brach atemlos zusammen. Purer Instinkt hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Sein Zauberstab zitterte in seiner rußgeschwärzten Hand, seine Brille war mit Asche überzogen. Was für ein Irrsinn. Irgendwo in dieser Hölle befand sich Ginny mit seinem Kind. Seinem Kind! Wut stieg in ihm auf. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht, schwanger in ein Krisengebiet zu gehen, was hatte sie sich gedacht, ihn einfach so zu verlassen! Was glaubte sie eigentlich, wer sie war? Wenn er dies überlebte, würde er sie umbringen, diese dumme Kuh.

So wie es momentan aber aussah, brauchte sich Ginevra deswegen wenig Sorgen zu machen. Wieder brodelte die Luft, ein schrilles Kreischen erklang. Langsam, beinahe unanständig gemächlich stieg das Ungetüm aus dem Orkus der verwüsteten Stadt und schwebte nur wenige Meter vor Harry in der Luft.

Sein Besen war fort, er war noch Meilen von seinem Ziel entfernt und er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie der dieses Monster besiegen sollte.

Zornig funkelte er das Ungetüm an. Er hatte keine Zeit für so was, er musste weiter, er musste überleben, wenn nicht für sich, dann für seine Familie. Familie!

„Praesidium glacies" schrie er.

Plötzlich begann die Luft um ihn herum zu kristallisieren und zu seinen Füßen bildete sich langsam eine zarte Eisschicht, die immer dicker und dicker wurde, die Beine hinauf wuchs, zu seiner Hüfte, über den Rumpf zum Hals, bis sie schließlich auch seinen Kopf einhüllte. Es fühlte sich nicht kalt, nur angenehm kühl an und es tat gut auf den Brandwunden. Der Rachegeist beobachtete diesen Vorgang gespannt und trieb langsam und ohne Hast auf Harry zu.

Feuer mit Eis bekämpfen. Es war seine einzige Chance und er musste einfach gewinnen. Flüche würden nicht helfen, nicht gegen ein magisches Geschöpf dieser Stärke. Hier war physische Gewalt gefragt.

„Ferro glaciem"

Nun wuchs um seinen Zauberstab herum ein eine glitzernde Klinge. Er hatte einen Basilisken mit einem Schwert getötet, dann würde dieses Weibsbild doch kein Problem darstellen.

„Stirb, du Monstrum", schrie er und rannte auf das Ungeheuer zu. Dieses gab wieder einen entsetzlichen Schrei von sich. Seine rechte Hand begann zu glühen und ein dünner Faden aus Lava wuchs daraus hervor. Eine Feuerpeitsche, dachte Harry entsetzt, dann war er beim Ungetüm und der Kampf begann.

Bevor Harry das Wesen überhaupt erreicht hatte, schnellte die glühende Peitsche vor und hätte ihn an der Schulter getroffen, wäre dort nicht die Eisrüstung gewesen. Es gab ein Knacken, wie wenn eine Eisscholle von einem Gletscher bricht, und ein Teil seiner Rüstung fiel zu Boden, doch bis auf einen dumpfen Stoß spürte Harry nichts. Er warf sich nach vorne, holte aus und schlug nach dem Ungeheuer. Mit einer eleganten Rückwärtsbewegung wich es aus. Harry rollte über den Boden, duckte seinen Kopf vor einem weiteren Peitschenhieb weg und stach erneut zu. Diesmal traf er den Leib, doch das Schwert drang nicht durch die Kruste aus Lavagestein. Die Hitze schmolz sofort die Spitze des Schwerts und nun war Harry ohne Deckung. Das Monster schrie siegesgewiss, riss den Mund auf und schoss einen Atem aus Flammen direkt in Harry Gesicht. Er wurde zurückgeschleudert und spürte, wie die Rüstung zu schmelzen begann und das Feuer seine Haut versenkte.

„Glacies", schrie er geistesgegenwärtig. An seinem linken Arm entstand ein Schild aus Eis, das er in die Höhe riss und damit einen weiteren Peitschenhieb abwehrte. Er sprang aus der Hocke in den Stand und wich langsam vor dem Feind zurück, der ihn mit wilden Hieben immer weiter zur Kante des Dachs drängte. Der neue Schild bekam schon erste Risse. Mit wenig Hoffnung schleuderte er immer wieder einzelne Eisflüche auf das Monster, doch sie prallten einfach ab und bremsten das Ungetüm nicht einmal sonderlich.

Schweiß brach ihm aus vor Anstrengung und die Kante kam immer näher. Langsam gingen ihm die Ideen aus. Wie besiegte man einen Rachegeist?

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Rachegeister, waren das nicht im Prinzip ähnliche Geschöpfe wie die Dementoren? Dementoren nährten sich von Glück, Rachegeister erschufen Unglück. War das nicht dasselbe?

„Expecto Patronum", schrie er und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes entsprang ein silberner Hirsch, der mit voller Wucht auf den Rachegeist prallte…. und zerschellte. Das Ungeheuer schlug das Schutztier einfach mit der brennenden Faust und ließ das silberne Geistwesen in kleine glitzernde Funken zerspringen. Dann lachte es wieder kreischend.

Harry seufzte resigniert, es war ein Versuch wert gewesen. Jetzt war er am Ende aller Ideen und stand nicht nur sprichwörtlich am Abgrund. Ein letzter Schritt und alles war vorbei. Panisch schaute er hinab, auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg. Dort unter ihm war ein offenes Fenster, aber der Sims war schmal, darauf zu springen war unmöglich. Er konnte sich höchstens…

Das Wesen schwang die Peitsche. Harry ließ sich fallen, streckte die Arme aus und griff im Vorbeistürzen nach dem Sims. Mit der rechten Hand rutschte er ab, aber die Linke konnte nachgreifen, bevor er ganz den Halt verlor. Mörtelbrocken lösten sich von der Wand, als er gegen sie knallte und streif unter dem Fenster hängen blieb. 15 Meter ging es hinab, mindestens. Hastig blickte er hinauf, das Monstrum war noch nicht zu sehen, nur das Zischen seines kochenden Atems konnte Harry über sich hören. Schnell packte er wieder mit der rechten nach dem Sims und zog sich langsam hinauf. Die Flucht und der Kampf hatten viel Kraft gekostet und er schaffte es nur mit Mühe und Not. Atemlos ließ er sich in das Zimmer rollen.

Es war dunkel hier und offenbar verlassen. Die Bewohner mussten in Eile geflohen sein, da auf dem Tisch inmitten des Wohnraumes noch Essen herumstand. Hastig durchquerte er den Raum und eilte weiter zum Flur. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Monster begreifen würde, dass er noch lebte. Er öffnete die Wohnungstür und wollte gerade die Treppen hinabsteigen, als er bemerkte, dass das Dach des Hauses qualmte, und im nächsten Moment brach ein Feuerball durch die Decke des Flurs. Die heiße Druckwelle schleuderte Harry zurück in die Wohnung

Der Rachegeist schwebte nun im Hausflur und blickte in den Korridor, in dem Harry lag. Ein eigentümlich gefühlloser Blick war es, mit dem das Geschöpf sein Opfer betrachtete. Doch es hatte einen Fehler gemacht, einen großen Fehler.

„Explosio Maxima", schrie Harry und genau dort, wo das Monstrum stand, explodierte die oberste Etage des Hausflurs mit solcher Kraft, dass das ganze Treppenhaus plötzlich in sich zusammenstürzte. Das Monster wurde mit all dem Stein und Geröll in die Tiefe gerissen und unter dem Schutt begraben.

Harry atmete schwer. Feuer mit Feuer, dachte er mit einem letzten Rest Galgenhumor. Es geht also doch. Das Problem war nun, dass es keine Treppe zum Hinabsteigen mehr gab.

Zum Glück bin ich mit der Zauberei ein wenig besser als früher, dachte er, dann sagte er leise und mit voller Konzentration:

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Langsam hoben seine Füße vom Boden ab und er begann, vorsichtig hinabzuschweben. Es war kein leichter Zauber, wenn man ihn auf sich selbst anwenden wollte, und bestimmt nicht geeignet bei einer Flucht, weil man viel zu langsam schwebte. Aber nützlich war es allemal gewesen, dies beim Aurorentraining damals gelernt zu haben.

Er wünschte nur, man hätte ihm auch beigebracht, wie man diese ganzen verrückten Monster besiegte. Aber es gab einfach zu viele von ihnen, um für jedes den geeigneten Zauberspruch zu kennen. Zumindest, wenn man nicht Hermine hieß.

Er landete auf der Straße neben einem Geröllhaufen und verlor keine Zeit. Er hatte keinen Besen mehr und der Weg war noch weit. Mit Sicht-Apparieren, immer bis zum Ende der jeweiligen Straße eilte er durch die Stadt der Zentrale entgegen. Er ignorierte dieses Mal den Lärm der Kämpfe um sich herum. Er hatte weder Kraft noch Zeit, irgendjemandem zu helfen.

Das Elend war allgegenwärtig. Die Stadt war eine Ruine und zugleich ein Grab. Überall, auf der Straße, in Häuserruinen, in verunglückten Autos oder gar in gewaltigen Explosionskratern, die Massengräbern gleichkamen, lagen Leichen. Verkohlt, verstümmelt, bis zum Unkenntlichen entstellt. Es war ein einziger entsetzlicher Alptraum aus Rauch, Trümmern und Tod. Und über allem lag der beißende Geruch von Schwefel.

Ja, wenn es eine Hölle gab, musste dieser Ort ihr sehr ähnlich sein.

Das war es also, das Wunder der Magie. Die fröhlichen Zeiten in Hogwarts, das Quidditch, die wundersamen Kreaturen, die netten und die gemeinen Lehrer und all die aufregenden, gefährlichen aber am Ende immer glücklichen Abenteuer, all das schien nun wie ein ferner Traum. Harry schluckte. Wann würde all das endlich ein Ende finden? Würde es überhaupt jemals enden? War das die Welt, die er sich für sein Kind wünschte?

Als er den halben Weg hinter sich hatte, spürte er erst den heißen Atem im Nacken und hörte dann über sich ein mittlerweile vertrautes, markerschütterndes Kreischen.

Instinktiv hob der den Zauberstab und erschuf im letzten Augenblick ein Eisschild über sich. Ein Schwall aus Lava prallte daran ab, aber der Schild schmolz sofort. Harry rolle sich zur Seite, um einer weiteren Attacke auszuweichen und rannte auf einen Hauseingang zu. Natürlich war das Wesen nicht tot, tief drinnen hatte er es geahnt.

Und es war lernfähig. Kurz bevor Harry den Hauseingang erreichte, traf ein Schwall Lava die Tür und ließ sie zu einem kochenden Gesteinsklumpen verschmelzen. Harry fluchte, wendete und suchte nach einem weiteren Unterschlupf, doch es war zu spät. Das Monster schwebte nun genau vor ihm, die Peitsche schwang durch die Luft und Harry war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, den Zauberstab zu heben. Er hat sich so gut geschlagen, so lange Zeit.

Er war Voldemort als Kind entkommen, er hatte einen Basilisken erschlagen, hunderte Dementoren vertrieben, das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen und am Ende gar Voldemort besiegt.

Irgendwann, dachte er seufzend, musste es ja einmal schief gehen. Niemand hat so viel Glück. Leb wohl, Ginny.

„Sine Spiritu."

Die Huecuvus erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als halte sie eine unsichtbare Fessel, die Peitsche schwang kraftlos durch die Luft und klatschte funkensprühend auf den Boden. Die Arme des Ungetüms hingen schlaff herab und mit einem Mal schien die Lava am Leib des Wesens zu verglühen und hart zu werden. Eine seltsame flirrende Aura in Kugelform hatte sich um das Monster gebildet und zog sich nun Stück für Stück zusammen. Das Ungeheuer schrie entsetzlich und versuchte sich aus der Aura herauszuwinden, doch seine Kraft nahm zusehends ab.

Harry riss seinen Blick los und schaute sich um. Dort auf der anderen Seite der Straße standen zehn Gestalten, die allesamt Zauberstäbe auf das Ungeheuer richteten. Die seltsame Aura ging von ihren Stäben aus.

Plötzlich wurde der Rauch, der das Geschöpf trug, schwächer und verblasste langsam, bis schließlich das zu Stein erstarrte Geschöpf zu Boden fiel und zerschellte.

Wieder blickte Harry zu den Magiern auf. Sie alle hatten braune Ponchos an, bis auf den in der Mitte, der einen roten Poncho trug und einen goldenen Sombrero auf dem dicken Kopf. El Torro, der mexikanische Mafiaboss.

„Mister Potter, was für eine Überraschung. Wie kommt es, dass man Sie immer dort antrifft, wo das Chaos am größten ist?"

Harry starrte den fetten Gangster entgeistert an, dann wieder das zerbröckelte Monster und fragte schließlich: „Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Feuer, Mister Potter, bekämpft man am besten mit Luft, besser gesagt mit der Abwesenheit von Luft. Mit einem Vakuum. Aber alleine ist der Zauber nicht durchführbar, er ist viel zu schwer. Es war atemberaubend dumm von Ihnen, sich einem Huecuvus alleine entgegenzustellen, wenn auch natürlich sehr mutig und ausgesprochen unterhaltsam. Wir schauen Ihnen schon geraume Zeit zu."

Harry nickte geistesabwesend. Es gab tausend Fragen, die er El Torro hätte stellen können, zum Beispiel was dieser hier machte und auf welcher Seite er stand, aber er hatte keine Zeit. Solange ihn El Torro nicht angriff, war alles egal.

„Ich muss weiter. Danke für die Hilfe."

„Halt, nicht so schnell, Mister Potter. Ist Ihnen klar, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden?" El Torro hatte den Zauberstab gehoben.

Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich, heute gelang einfach nichts. „Und was haben Sie jetzt mit mir vor?"

„Oh nichts Besonderes, ich will Sie nur begleiten. Sie gehen doch sicher zu Ihren Freunden vom IBA."

Harry blickte ihn fassungslos an. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Ich sterbe eher, als da sich Sie dort hinführe."

„Sie verstehen mich völlig falsch, Mister Potter. Ich bin kein Feind, zumindest nicht momentan.

Concador hat einen Krieg begonnen, der mir nicht sonderlich genehm ist, weil er mich nicht dazu eingeladen hat. Das betrübt mich. Außerdem hat er meinen Neffen getötet. Das betrübt mich umso mehr. Ich will zum IBA, weil ich nützliche Informationen habe, aber ich fürchte, wenn ich dort auftauche, wird erst geflucht und dann gefragt. Glücklicherweise aber sind Sie ja jetzt da. Ist das nicht schön für uns alle?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment. War das wahr oder ein Trick El Torros, um hinter feindliche Linien zu gelangen? War er wirklich nicht auf Concadors Seite? Und was waren das für Informationen?

„Geben Sie mir die Informationen und ich gebe sie weiter", sagte er ohne große Hoffnung.

El Torro lachte schallend, schlug einem seiner Schergen fröhlich auf die Schulter, so dass dieser in die Knie ging, und schaute dann Harry an.

„Also bitte, Mister Potter, Ihnen muss doch klar sein, das ich diese Informationen nicht einfach so gebe. Das kostet etwas und ich fürchte, Sie persönlich haben keine Mittel zu Verfügung. Nein, ich will mit den großen Tieren reden und das muss ich schon persönlich machen. Ich schwöre, dass von mir keine Gefahr ausgeht. Und ich darf hinzufügen, dass Eile geboten ist. Ich weiß, wo sich Concador aufhält und was er plant, aber wie lange er noch dort ist, das weiß ich natürlich nicht."

Was für eine Wahl hatte Harry? Und außerdem würde es El Torros Eskorte deutlich einfacher machen, zum Hauptquartier zu gelangen

„Gut, ich bring sie hin", sagte er zähneknirschend.

Mit einer Truppe Schwarzmagier war der Weg durch die Stadt deutlich angenehmer, auch wenn Harry niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, so etwas einmal zugeben zu müssen. Weder Concadors Männer noch die Kreaturen, die er entfesselt hatte, griffen sie an. Wie es schien, glaubte Concador noch, El Torro wäre auf seiner Seite. Und vielleicht ist dem ja auch so, dachte Harry finster.

Das Gebiet um den Corcovado war ein einziges Trümmerfeld, durch das sich Sturzfluten aus Lava zogen. Dort, wo einst auf der Spitze die berühmte Jesusstatue gestanden hatte, war jetzt ein rauchender Krater und darunter, so wusste Harry, war das IBA-Hauptquartier.

Als Harry und die Schwarzmagier in Sichtweite des Berges kamen, apparierten plötzlich um die 30 Auroren um sie herum, alle mit gezogenen Zauberstäben.

„Halt, ich bin Harry Potter, diese Leute gehören zu mir", schrie Harry eilig und hob die Hände.

„Ach ja, das kann jeder sagen, ich sehe nur einen rußigen Schwarzmagier mit seiner Sippe", sagte der Befehlshaber der Auroren, der wie die anderen in eine graue Kutte gekleidet war.

Harry schaute den Auror verständnislos an. Jeder kannte doch sein Gesicht oder nicht? Dann blickte er auf seine Hände. Sie waren rabenschwarz. Er konnte nur vermuten, wie sein Gesicht aussah.

„Kann ich mich säubern?", frage er und griff vorsichtig zum Zauberstab.

Der Auror nickte.

Als Harry sich gereinigt hatte, blickte ihn der Mann kritisch an, dann grunzte er.

„Na gut, du siehst aus wie Potter, aber mit einem Schlückchen Vielsafttrank wäre das kein Problem. Vielleicht hast du Potter ja gefangen genommen."

„Was für einen Patronus hatte Severus Snape?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und Harry antwortete instinktiv.

„Eine Hirschkuh, wie der meiner Mutter."

„Harry, du lebst", rief Ron, boxte sich durch die Leiber der Auroren zu Harry durch und umarmte ihn.

„Du verdammter Irrer, willst du so unbedingt sterben oder was?" schrie er halb zornig halb erleichtert und Harry sank bewusstlos in seinen Armen zusammen.

Er erwachte in einem weichen Bett mit weißen Laken und wusste erst nicht mehr genau, wo er sich befand. Dann aber fühlte er die Vibrationen ferner Explosionen und roch den allgegenwärtigen Schwefel in der Luft. Die Erinnerung kam zurück und mit ihr ein fürchterlicher Kopfschmerz, der sich wie ein Dorn in seinen Schädel zu drücken schien.

Langsam stand er auf. Das Zimmer war klein und schlicht und fensterlos, was kein Wunder war in einem Berg. Eine Schüssel mit Essen stand dort und ein dampfendes Glas Kakao.

Er musste an Tibet denken und daran, dass er in letzter Zeit erschreckend häufig auf diese Weise erwachte. Er hatte schon wieder gerettet werden müssen. Das wurde zur unangenehmen Gewohnheit. Er aß hastig das Frühstück, trank den Kakao und verließ den Raum.

Der nur mit wenig magischem Licht erleuchtete Flur war ein Höhlengang, den man säuberlich in den Berg geschlagen oder gezaubert hatte. Die Wände waren kantig und ein wenig erdig, aber nicht feucht. Rechts und links gingen weitere Türen ab und in der Ferne waren Geräusche zu hören. Das Klappern von Geschirr. Er ging dem entgegen und kam schließlich nach einigen Windungen und einer Kreuzung in eine große, weite Halle, an deren Decke tausende Glühwürmchen herumflatterten und den Raum erhellten.

Lange Bänke waren aufgestellt, auf denen dutzende abgekämpfte und müde dreinblickende Männer und Frauen saßen und wortlos ihr Essen zu sich nahmen. Sie taten das mit einer unheimlichen Entschlossenheit, als wäre es nicht gewiss, ob diese Mahlzeit vielleicht ihre Letzte sein würde. Es war nicht gewiss, das wusste Harry. Die Auroren blickten zu ihm auf, als er eintrat, und nickten ihm stumm zu, dann widmeten sie sich wieder ihrer Mahlzeit. Kaum jemand sprach, jeder war ganz mit sich beschäftigt.

„Harry, hier rüber", hörte er eine Stimme und sah Ron, der mit einigen anderen an einem Tisch saß.

Harry steuerte auf ihn zu, lächelte matt und setzte sich dann neben ihn.

„Nett habt ihr es hier", sagte er grinsend und schaute in die Runde.

Da waren Adrian Rauenstein, der den Einsatz in Tibet geleitet hatte, Francois der Franzose, der ebenfalls dabei gewesen war, und noch eine Frau, die er nicht kannte. Eine Brasilianerin. Sie stellte sich als Gabriela vor und war die einheimische Führerin. Wenn ein ausländisches Team abberufen wurde, in einem fremden Land einen Einsatz durchzuführen, gab es immer einen einheimischen Auror, der die Gegend kannte. Im Dschungel von Brasilien wäre das anders gar nicht möglich. Harry wechselte ein paar höfliche Worte mit jedem, dann aber verlor er die Geduld und wandte sich an Ron.

„Ist sie in Sicherheit?"

Ron schaute ihn traurig an, dann sagte er aber:

„Sie ist ok, denke ich. Anscheinend hat sie einen von Concadors Generälen bei der Schlacht gesehen und ihn bis in den Dschungel verfolgt. Sie versucht herauszufinden, wo Concadors Lager ist."

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie war im Dschungel. Bei diesem Chaos, bei all dem Morden und Schlachten fiel ihr nichts Besseres ein, als einem gefährlichen Schwarzmagier in den Dschungel zu folgen. Das war Wahnsinn, aber immerhin lebte sie! Hin und her gerissen zwischen Erleichterung und neuen Sorgen fragte er:

„Ist sie alleine?"

„Nein, Howard ist bei ihr. Wir glauben, die beiden wollen Toby finden. Sie haben es nicht überwunden, dass der Junge geschnappt wurde. Ginny gibt sich die Schuld, weil sie bei ihm war und entkam, während sie Toby fingen."

„Wo genau ist sie? Ich muss sofort zu ihr", fragte er und war schon halb aufgestanden.

„Bleib sitzen, wir wissen es nicht genau. Die Kommunikation ist schwierig, unsere Patroni werden abgefangen. Außerdem will sie dich nicht sehen. Es war total idiotisch herzukommen." Ron schaute ihn nicht an, während er das sagte, sondern starrte auf seinen Teller und stopfte sich trotzig mit Essen voll, was Harry wütend machte.

„Idiotisch? Sag mir nicht, dass du anders gehandelt hättest, wenn es um Hermine gegangen wäre!"

„Schon, aber du hast Befehle missachtet. Vielleicht suspendiert man dich. Ginny ist erwachsen, sie kann sich selbst helfen." Immer noch starrte Ron auf sein Essen und es wirkte, als sagte er einen auswendig gelernten Text auf, den er selbst nicht glaubte.

Das war zu viel für Harry.

„Erwachsen? Ja? Hast du gewusst, dass sie schwanger ist, hast du gewusst, dass sie ihr ungeborenes Kind in Gefahr bringt? Sie hat mir nichts gesagt, mit keinem Wort. Sie ist einfach weggegangen, um hier Krieg zu spielen. Nennst du das erwachsen?"

Harry war nun ganz aufgesprungen und hatte zornig geschrien. Nun stand er da, die Fäuste geballt und blickte auf Ron herab, der langsam den Kopf drehte und ihn völlig verdattert anschaute. Seine linke Backe war voller Brot.

Die ganze Halle hörte zu. Harry konnte die Blicke der Leute förmlich im Nacken spüren.

„Schwanger?", fragte Ron mit großen Augen und es war offensichtlich, dass Hermine ihm nichts gesagt hatte.

„Mister Potter, Mister Rauenstein, würden Sie bitte ins Büro des Abteilungsleiters kommen", hallte nun eine fröhliche Frauenstimme durch den Saal. Woher sie kam, war ungewiss.

Adrian erhob sich und fasste Harry vorsichtig an der Schulter.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten besser, Harry." Das sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmt, und irgendetwas an Adrian Rauenstein verbot es, ihm nicht zu gehorchen. Er hatte eine fast hypnotische Befehlssicherheit.

Harry blickte den noch immer völlig verwirrten Ron noch einmal kurz an, nickte dann und folgte Adrian durch den Raum.

„Mister Potter, Sie haben uns ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten gemacht", sagte Eduardo Da Silva mit näselnder Stimme. Er war ein kleiner Brasilianer mit Halbglanze und einer riesigen Brille. Er wirkte überhaupt nicht wie ein Auror, mehr wie ein Bibliothekar. Doch Harry wusste, wie sehr das täuschte. In seiner Jugend war Da Silva ein berühmter Kreaturenjäger gewesen, der im Dschungel nach seltenen und besonders gefährlichen Monstern Ausschau gehalten hatte. Eine Legende seines Landes.

Sie saßen in seinem kleinen muffigen Büro, das völlig vollgestellt war mit ausgestopften magischen Wesen, Pelzen und Bildern von Jagdszenen. Hinter Eduardo an der Wand hing gar der steinerne Kopf einer Huecuvus. Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Probleme verursacht habe, aber ich musste kommen! Ich bin bereit, alle Konsequenzen zu tragen."

Eduardo schüttelt eilig den Kopf und lächelte gewinnbringend.

„Nein, nein, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich verstehe, wie es ist, wenn man nicht außen vor gelassen werden will. Hier tobt ein gewaltiger Krieg und Harry Potter will nicht tatenlos zusehen. Ich verstehe das. Ich habe bereits mit Mister Shacklebolt gesprochen. Es wird möglicherweise disziplinarische Maßnahmen geben, aber vorerst bleiben Sie unter meinem Kommando, wir können jeden Mann brauchen."

Jetzt war es an Harry, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Mister Da Silva, ich fürchte, Sie haben mich falsch verstanden, ich will helfen, sicherlich, aber momentan bin ich eigentlich nur hier, um Ginevra Weasley abzuholen. Sie kann den Einsatz nicht weiterführen. Ich werde sie nach Hause eskortieren."

Und wenn ich sie dafür fesseln und bis nach England Huckepack tragen muss, dachte Harry grimmig.

Da Silva schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um den Namen Weasley einzuordnen, dann lächelte er.

„Ah, Miss Weasley, die resolute junge Dame, die Befehle genau so gerne befolgt wie sie, Mister Potter. Endzückende junge Hexe. Sie ist mit Howard Salisbury auf und davon. Gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl. Aber sie hat uns zwischenzeitlich schon gute Informationen geliefert, bezüglich der Truppenbewegungen des Feindes im Dschungel." Das alles sagte er in einem so fröhlichen Plauderton, dass man glauben konnte, er erzähle von der letzten Partie Krocket, die er gewonnen hatte.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

„Sie verstehen mich nicht, Ginny ist schwanger, sie muss hier rausgebracht werden"

Jetzt machte Da Silva große Augen. Mir seiner dicken Brille sah er nun aus wie eine Eule.

„Oh, tatsächlich? Das ist allerdings besorgniserregend. Und gegen die Vorschriften, selbstverständlich. Hätten wir das gewusst, hätten wir sie nie…"

„Sagen Sie mir, wo ich sie finden kann, und ich schleife sie nach Hause", unterbrach Harry ungeduldig.

„Ich fürchte, das ist nicht möglich. Die Kommunikation per Patronus ist abgebrochen. So tief in den Dschungel können die armen Tiere nicht vordringen. Zu viele magische Ungetüme dort." Da Silva sagte das mit einem verträumten Lächeln, das sicherlich einer Erinnerung seiner alten Abenteuer galt, doch Harry machte es nur noch nervöser. Sich Ginny vorzustellen, wie sie gerade durch ein Gebiet wanderte, in das sich nicht mal ein Patronus vorwagte, umringt von den fürchterlichsten magischen Kreaturen, ließ seine Phantasie entsetzliche Blüten treiben.

„Dann geben Sie mir ein Team. Ich muss ihr hinterher und sie finden."

„Das ist unmöglich, Mister Potter!"

„Warum nicht?", schrie Harry völlig von Sinnen und schlug mit solcher Kraft auf den Tisch, dass die Kakaotasse Da Silvas umkippte und die dunkle, dampfende Flüssigkeit über Dokumente und Landkarten floss.

Adrian legte wieder die Hand auf Harrys Schulter: „Beruhige dich, Mann, du vergisst dich."

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Langsam atmete er ein und aus, wie er es im Meditationstraining gelernt hatte. Fokussieren, alle Gefühle und Gedanken in den Hintergrund schieben und nur noch das Ein und Aus des Atems spüren, sonst nichts: Es stimmte, er verlor langsam die Kontrolle. Eine eiskalte, stechende Angst hatte sich wie eine Schlange um ihn gewunden und drückte langsam seine Kehle zu. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, sonst würde ihn Da Silva niemals gehen lassen.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich wollte nicht…"

„Nicht der Rede wert. Dieser Krieg zerrt uns allen an den Nerven und ich verstehe Ihre Besorgnis um Ihre Freundin nur zu gut. Aber Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir keine Männer haben, um einen Suchtrupp zu bilden. Was Ihre Freundin getan hat, war äußert unverantwortlich, aber es war ihre Entscheidung und vielleicht wird es sich noch als nützlich erweisen, dass wir sie und Mister Salisbury da draußen haben." Als er sah, dass Harry wieder etwas sagen wollte, hob er die Hand.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe eine Aufgabe für Sie, bei der Sie vielleicht auch Ihre Freundin wiederfinden.

Sie haben der Welt mal wieder einen großen Dienst erwiesen. El Torro! Einfach unglaublich. So was kriegen auch nur Sie zustande. Wie es scheint, hat El Torro Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort Concadors und auch darüber, was er planen könnte."

Hier machte er eine Pause und blickte Harry und Adrian amüsiert an. Beide warteten gespannt, doch als nichts weiter kam, fragte Harry schließlich:

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Da Silva lachte, dankbar, Harry auf andere Gedanken gebracht zu haben.

„Viele Dinge, vor allem hat er Forderungen ausgesprochen und ich fürchte, El Torros Hilfe wird uns einiges kosten. Aber das ist es wert. Wie es scheint, befindet sich Concador in El Dorado und er scheint dort ein seltsames Ritual durchzuführen. Es ist ein Blutopfer, das er wohl plant, und dazu braucht er magische Gefangene."

Eine Flut von Fragen kam in Harry hoch und er wusste gar nicht, welche die wichtigste war.

„Wo ist El Dorado?" fragte er schließlich.

„Das ist das Problem. Niemand weiß es. Und es ist ihre Aufgabe, Gentlemen, es zu finden. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass Sie auf ihrer Suche vielleicht auch auf ihre reizende Freundin stoßen könnten. Immerhin ist sie auch auf dem Weg zu Concadors Versteck, nicht wahr? Was sagen Sie, Mister Potter, finden Sie die legendäre Stadt aus Gold für mich?"


	12. Cocktail

So das hat etwas gedauert, war mit alelrlei anderem Kram beschäftigt.

ich danke wieder L**ucky Serpent **für die Korretur, das ist einfach toll, dass man sich auf jemanden verlassen kann.

Und ich will auch mal **Sanny 12 **danken für die unermüdliche Resonanz. Wenn sich da der ein oder andere ein Beispiel drann nehmen würde, wäre das schön :). Ein Frommer vorweihnachtlicher Wunsch.

* * *

Kap 12: Cocktail

Auf die Party des Konzerns zu kommen, war nicht sonderlich schwer. Ein falscher Ausweis, ein Anruf und ein wenig Bestechungsgeld, mehr war nicht nötig. Es war eine formelle Party, was bedeutete, dass Draco gezwungen war, einen Muggelsmoking anzuziehen, der ungemein eng schien und in dem er sich vorkam wie ein Kellner.

Draco mochte Kutten, die waren deutlich bequemer und auch eleganter, wenn man sie in den richtigen Läden kaufte. In Muggelanzügen wirkten die Leute immer so entsetzlich gewöhnlich. Das galt nicht für die Kleider der Frauen!

Das blaue lange und dennoch hauchdünne Kleid Sarahs, rückenfrei und, wie er sich einbildete, auf magische Weise beinahe durchsichtig, war schlicht und einfach atemberaubend und nach den Maßstäben der magischen Gesellschaft auch ein Skandal. Dies schien unter den Muggeln nicht der Fall zu sein, was die anderen Besuchter beider Geschlechter allerdings nicht daran hinderte, Sarah anzustarren. Niemand konnte es ihnen verdenken, sie sah grotesk schön aus an diesem Abend.

Sie spazierten Arm in Arm durch den Saal und blickten sich um. Die Feier fand im Foyer des Firmenhauptgebäudes statt. Man hatte eine Beatles-Coverband engagiert und ein gewaltiges Büffet an der rechten Seite des Raumes aufgestellt. Im hinteren Bereich standen Tische, vor der Bühne gab es eine Tanzfläche, die spärlich genutzt wurde. Ein normaler Ball also. Sarah hatte einige Bilder von den Leitern aufgetrieben, die eventuell die Passwörter für die Computer kennen könnten, und nun teilten sie sich auf, um nach diesen Personen zu suchen.

Draco beschloss, seine Suche beim Büffet zu beginnen. Zumindest was Nahrung anging, wussten die Muggel, was sich für eine Party gehörte. Kaviar, Shrimps, Seranoschinken, Hummer, alles war da.

Draco hatte jahrelang keinen Hummer mehr gegessen und ließ sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen. Seine Mutter hatte früher praktisch jedes Wochenende eine Cocktailparty gegeben. Wichtige Leute waren da gekommen, hatten Champagner getrunken, Hummerschwänze gegessen und über das Schicksal der magischen Gemeinde in England entschieden. Draco war dabei gewesen, hatte Klavier gespielt oder Gedichte rezitiert und war sich immer furchtbar wichtig vorgekommen.

Seine ganze Jugend über hatte er geglaubt, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Sein Vater hatte ihm gar eingeredet, er würde eines Tages Zaubereiminister werden. Und er hatte es geglaubt. Reiche Menschen nahmen sich immer ungemein wichtig. Irgendwie glaubten sie wohl, dass ihr Reichtum gleichzusetzen war mit ihrer Notwendigkeit für die Welt. Ohne sie war Politik nicht zu machen, ohne sie gab es keine Wirtschaft, ohne sie keine Bildung. Sie waren das Salz der Erde, die Schäfer der dummen Herde, die sich Volk nannte. Sie waren die Herren der Welt, und das nicht, weil sie besonders klug waren oder moralisch überlegen. Nicht einmal besser ausgebildet waren sie als die anderen, denn Hogwarts war kostenlos. Sie hatten geglaubt, die Elite der magischen Gemeinschaft zu sein, einzig allein weil sie Geld und Abstammung hatten, und was war Abstammung anderes als die Tatsache, dass man schon sehr, sehr lange Geld hatte.

Als Draco über die Masse der Smokinggrimassen schaute, erkannte er, dass es bei den Muggeln nicht anders war als in seiner Gesellschaft. Sie waren reich und elitär, hatten Haushälterinnen aus fremden Ländern, die sie behandelten wie Hauselfen, ließen ihre Kinder von Ammen aufziehen und ihre Gärten von armen Tagelöhnern bearbeiten und glaubten, die Welt fest im Griff zu haben. So lange, dachte Draco süffisant, bis ein Harry Potter kam und ihnen sagte, dass sie die Bösen waren.

„Ein langweiliger Haufen, nicht wahr?"

Draco drehte sich um und schaute in das Gesicht einer Frau, deren Alter schlecht zu schätzen war. 30 vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch älter. Sie hatte ein knallrotes Kleid an, war stark geschminkt und hatte etwas in ihrem Blick, das Hunger verriet und zwar nicht auf den Seranoschinken hinter ihr. Die Röte ihrer Wangen und die Haltung, mit der sie am Büffet lehnte, machten deutlich, dass sie schon recht betrunken war.

„Ja, jeder versucht hier aufzufallen", sagte Draco arrogant und schaute die Frau herausfordernd an. Er hatte keine Lust, sich mit Muggeln zu unterhalten. Er war von der ganzen Situation genervt, von den Erinnerungen an seine Mutter und der Tatsache, dass er sich überhaupt auf einer Muggelfeier befand. Er brauchte nun ganz bestimmt keine Gespräche mit einsamen Muggelweibern.

„Das stimmt", lallte die angemalte Frau, ohne seine Spitze zu verstehen, und rückte näher. „Es ist wie in einem Zirkus, nicht wahr? Und jeder will der lustigste Clown sein." Beiläufig stibitzte sie sich eine Garnele vom Tisch und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Dann prostete sie Draco zu und spülte mit Champagner nach.

„Unter uns, ich hasse all diese aufgeblasenen Leute hier. Die nehmen sich alle so wichtig. Und für was? Sie machen billige Medikamente, die keiner braucht, für Leute, die sie sich eigentlich gar nicht leisten können. Da muss man sich nicht als Weltenretter aufspielen, oder was meinen sie?"

„Hören sie…", begann Draco in der Absicht, das Gespräch abzubrechen, aber sie redete einfach weiter.

„Sehen sie den Fatzke da, der mit der blonden Schnepfe tanzt? Das ist mein Boss. Ein widerlicher Kerl, sage ich ihnen."

Ein Kellner kam mit einem Tablett vorbei und sie schnappte sich noch ein weiteres Glas Champagner.

Draco seufzte. Er musste gar nicht mehr zuhören. Er kannte jetzt schon ihre Geschichte. Sie war sicherlich Sekretärin und hatte irgendwas mit ihrem Boss. Wahrscheinlich war sie in ihn verliebt und hatte auch mal eine Affäre mit ihm gehabt, aber jetzt vergnügte er sich lieber mit der jüngeren Blonden von der anderen Abteilung. Die Menschen waren so berechenbar. Alles Klischeefiguren und unerträglich langweilig.

„Wissen sie, wie wichtig sich dieser Kerl nimmt? Nur weil er an dem Impfstoff für diesen neuen Virus arbeitet und letzte Woche eine ganze Forschungsgruppe übertragen bekommen hat, glaubt er, er wäre was Besonderes. Ha, der hält sich für den Heiland, dabei ist er nur ein ganz kleines Licht. Prost."

Draco glotzte die betrunkene Frau an, die sich nun so nah an ihn herangeschoben hatte, dass er ihren Alkoholatem riechen konnte. Unerträglich langweilig, das stimmte schon, aber auch ungemein nützlich manchmal.

„Ja, so ist das mit diesen Wissenschaftlern, die bilden sich unglaublich etwas auf ihre Fähigkeiten ein, dabei haben sie eigentlich gar keine Ahnung, wie die Welt wirklich beschaffen ist. Hier unter uns könnten beispielsweise Zauberer und Hexen und Vampire rumlaufen und diese Typen würden es nicht einmal merken", sagte er und sie lachte schallend und besoffen.

„Sie sind mir vielleicht einer. Vampire, ja, das würden diese Idioten nie merken", lallte sie.

„Ohne gute Sekretärinnen würden diese Typen nicht mal ihre Socken finden", fügte Draco hinzu.

Er sprach nun in einem Tonfall, den er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr verwendet hatte. Es war jener schleimig süßlicher Ton, mit dem er einst die Freunde seines Vaters um den Finger gewickelt und mit die Lehrer in Hogwarts für gute Noten und Vergünstigungen umschmeichelt hatte.

Er hatte geglaubt, dieser Teil seines Selbst, der intrigante, wortgewandte Draco, sei im Schlachtengetümmel von Hogwarts gestorben. Es war erschreckend, wie leicht er wiederzuerwecken war.

„Wollen sie vielleicht tanzen?", fragte er kokett lächelnd.

Es war ein Kinderspiel, beinahe schon zu einfach. Er tanze mit ihr, flüsterte ihr Komplimente zu, hörte sich eine Weile ihre Hetzreden über den Boss an, holte einen weiteren Champagner und träufelte einen Tropfen Veritaserum hinein.

Natürlich kannte sie das Passwort. Sekretärinnen wissen alles über ihren Boss, wahrscheinlich mehr als er selbst. Als er fertig war, gab er vor, auf die Toilette zu gehen, und suchte Sarah. Die war gerade im Gespräch mit besagtem Boss, der sie nach Kräften umgarnte, als Draco sie am Handgelenk packte und aus der Halle führte.

„Was soll das?" fragte sie ungehalten. „Ich mache hier gerade Fortschritte."

„Ich will dich ja nicht bei deiner Suche nach einem Liebhaber belästigen, aber ich habe das Passwort."

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war das Beste überhaupt. Unverständnis, dann Überraschung und schließlich ein Hauch verletzten Stolzes.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Du bist hier nicht die einzige gute Partie, Schätzchen", sagte er arrogant und beobachte, wie sich ihre Brauen zornig zusammenzogen.

„Pures Glück, Lachsack" sagte sie zähneknirschend, aber er meinte in ihren Augen, hinter dem Ärger, auch noch etwas anderes zu sehen, das er nicht deuten konnte. Anerkennung vielleicht?

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er, die seltsame Regung, die sich in ihm aufbaute, ignorierend.

„Na, es ist eine Party, nicht wahr? Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen werden mittlerweile gering sein. Wir gehen hoch und schauen uns den Computer dieses Mannes an. Kannst du uns unsichtbar machen?"

Draco grunzte unwillig. Unsichtbarkeitszauber waren nicht gerade sein Ding. Und er hatte Potters verdammten Mantel nicht.

„Ich kann die Wachen ablenken, so dass wir ungesehen hinaufkommen sollten."

Die Sicherheitsvorrichtungen von Muggeln zu infiltrieren, erwies sich als lächerlich einfach. Man musste nur mit einem Kurzschlusszauber einen Stromausfall verursachen, dann die Wachen mit einem lauten Geräusch ablenken und die Sicherheitstür mit einem Schlüsselzauber öffnen. Schon war man drin.

Leise schlichen sie durch die Korridore des Bürotraktes, auf der Suche nach der Forschungsabteilung für den Impfstoff. Die Frau hatte ihm zwar das Stockwerk genannt, doch es erwies sich als ein Labyrinth aus Gängen und Großraumbüros. Schließlich kamen sie zu einem bewachten Bereich. Zwei Wächter saßen auf Stühlen vor einer großen, stählernen Tür. Draco betäubte sie. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, den Imperiusfluch verwenden zu können, aber das ging ja nicht, weil er jetzt der Gute war. Ein weiterer Schlüsselzauber öffnete auch diese Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein Büroraum, sowie eine weitere Tür zu einem kleineren Büro und eine Schleuse in einen Forschungsbereich.

„Jackpot!", jubelte Sarah und eilte zum abgetrennten Büro. „Geh ins Labor, Draco, und hole von jeder wichtigen Probe, die es da drin gibt, eine Ampulle. Vielleicht ist ja dieser Virus sogar dabei und wir können ihn untersuchen lassen."

„Bist du irre?", fragte Draco entsetzt. „Ich soll den Virus stehlen? Wenn der IBA das rausfindet, bin ich erledigt."

Sarah war schon an der Tür zum Büro und drehte sich jetzt um. Mit süffisanter Miene schaute sie zu Draco herüber.

„Du bist schon längst erledigt, Schätzchen. Du hast eine Muggelfrau mit diesem komischen Zaubersaft abgefüllt und mehrere Wächter angegriffen. Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass das bei euch ok geht. Wenn deine Leute das rausfinden, stecken sie dich bestimmt in das finsterste Loch, das sie finden können. Also stell dich nicht so an und mach, was ich sage, wir haben keine Zeit."

Draco schauderte. Er kannte das finsterste Loch, das sie finden konnten, nur zu gut. Warum musste er eigentlich immer der Böse sein, selbst wenn er versuchte, das Richtige zu tun?

Seufzend öffnete er die Schleusentür und dachte gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, eine Schutzaura aus gefilterter Luft um sich herum zu zaubern, bevor er in den klinischen Raum ging. Wer wusste schon, was für Erreger ihn hier erwarten würden. Man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein.

Das Labor bestand aus einigen Untersuchungstischen, Regalen mit unzähligen chemischen Subtanzen und einem riesigen Schrank, gefüllt mit Proben. Auf den Ampullen waren Formeln geschrieben, die Draco absolut nichts sagten. Buchstaben und Zahlenkombinationen, die ihm einigermaßen wahllos schienen. Nur den Namen des Virus' selbst kannte er aus der Zeitung, doch eine solche Ampulle war nicht zu finden.

Er konnte unmöglich alle mitnehmen und irgendwelche herauszugreifen erschien ihm sinnlos. Welchen Nutzen sollte dies ohnehin haben? Der Virus war vom IBA geprüft worden und hatte nichts weiter ergeben als die Feststellung, dass es sich um eine Muggelgrippe handelte.

Er wollte schon wieder hinaus gehen, als ihm neben dem Laborschrank ein kleiner unscheinbarer Tresor auffiel. Wofür brauchte man einen Tresor in einem ohnehin abgeriegelten Labor? Draußen hörte er Sarah rumpeln, wahrscheinlich hatte sie irgendwas heruntergeschmissen. Langsam ging er auf den Tresor zu. Es war nur eine kleine, in die Wand eingelassene Box mit einem einfachen Zahlenrad. Wenn man nicht genau hinschaute, fiel er gar nicht auf. Es schadete sicher nicht, nachzuschauen.

Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab, um den Mechanismus zu öffnen, aber nichts geschah. Kleine magische Funken züngelten nur wirkungslos über das Metall.

Draco stutzte und wirkte den Zauber ein zweites Mal. Wieder Funken, sonst nichts. Eine magische Verriegelung? Hier, in einem Muggellabor? Wie war das möglich und vor allem warum? Wieder hörte er es im Büro rumpeln. Was machte dieses Weib schon wieder? War ihr nicht klar, dass sie leise sein mussten? Wahrscheinlich suchte sie nach Akten oder so.

Draco dachte nach. Wie löste man eine magische Verriegelung? So was hatten sie ihm in Hogwarts nicht beigebracht. Das war Wissen, das man auf der Straße lernte, wenn man Einbrecher werden wollte. Zumindest dafür war Azkaban nützlich gewesen. Man lernte Leute mit ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten kennen. Einmal war einer der Insassen durch eine magisch verriegelte Tür ausgebrochen und wäre auch entkommen, hätten die Dementoren ihn nicht erwischt.

Draco konzentrierte sich und sprach den Zauber, den der Mann damals verwendet hatte. Drei Versuche benötigte er, um es richtig zu machen, dann gab es ein Zischen, Funken sprühten und die Tresorklappe sprang auf. Neugierig schaute Draco hinein. Zwei Ampullen waren dort aufbewahrt. Eine mit der Aufschrift B1B1 und eine andere mit der Aufschrift DP100.

Draco grinste. Jackpot, wie Sarah sagen würde. Vorsichtig nahm er beide Behältnisse an sich. Er spürte eine seltsame Aura von dem Zweiten ausgehen. Als wäre das, was sich dort drin befand, auf unerklärliche Weise lebendig. Er hatte schon viele Zaubertränke gesehen und manche von ihnen strahlten eine unbedingte Gefahr aus. Man spürte sofort, dass es sich um etwas Lebensbedrohliches handelte. Dieses Gefühl war jetzt allgegenwärtig.

Draco verschloss den Tresor wieder und belegte ihn erneut mit einem Riegelfluch, dann schickte er sich an hinauszutreten. Er stand schon in der Schleuse und wollte den Türöffner drücken, als er auf der anderen Seite gedämpfte Stimmen hörte.

„Ich arbeite hier, habe nur was vergessen." Das war Sarah.

„Warum habe ich dich dann hier noch nie gesehen, Schätzchen?" Ein fremde Stimme, alt und kratzig.

Draco fuhr zusammen, als er das hörte. Wer war die Männerstimme? Er griff in die Tasche und zog die Brille hervor, die ihm George Weasley gegeben hatte. Als er sie aufsetzte, konnte er durch die Tür blicken und sah einen Mann in schwarzer Kutte, der dicht vor Sarah stand und sie festhielt.

„Ach ja? Ich habe Sie auch noch nicht gesehen, wollten Sie sich hier einschleichen?", gab Sarah frech zurück.

„Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir, du Göre, was willst du hier?"

„Sag ich doch, ich hab was verloren, meinen Ohrring, um genau zu sein."

„Nun dann, Kleine, ich kann auch anders." Plötzlich griff er an seine Hüfte, zückte einen Zauberstab und schrie: „Legilimens."

Instinktiv öffnete Draco die Schleuse, zog selbst den Zauberstab und schrie:

„Expelliarmus."

Dem Mann, der über die zusammengesackte Sarah gebeugt war, riss es den Stab aus der Hand. Überrascht fuhr er zu Draco herum, dabei rutschte ihm die Kutte vom Kopf.

„Keine Bewegung oder ich mache dich kalt", raunte Draco grimmig.

Der Mann war ungefähr in seinen 60ern, hatte kurzes graues Haar, eine Halbglatze und ein faltiges, fleckiges Gesicht. Seine Haut war fast grau und sah aus, als hätte sie noch nie Tageslicht gesehen.

Jetzt lächelte er Draco beschwichtigend zu.

„Ich kenne dich, Junge, ich weiß, wer du bist. Mach keine Dummheiten, wir sind auf derselben Seite, Draco."

Draco stutze entsetzt. Woher kannte ihn dieser Mann? Und ihm ging es nicht anders. Er hatte das Gefühl, diesen Kerl schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

Hastig krempelte der Mann seinen Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihm ein dunkles Mal. „Siehst du Junge? Ich bin nicht dein Feind."

Draco erstarrte. Ein Todesser, hier, wie war das möglich? Plötzlich sah er vor seinem inneren Auge das Lächeln seines Vaters. Er sah eine dieser Cocktailpartys und da war auch dieser Mann. Er hatte Draco auf den Rücken geklopft und ihm irgendetwas gesagt. Was?

Für einen kurzen Moment war Draco abgelenkt und das war alles, was er der Fremde brauchte.

Mit einem Hechtsprung, der sein Alter Lügen strafte, erreichte er seinen Zauberstab und schrie:

„Lumos Maxima". Dann hüllte sich der Raum in gleißendes Licht. Es gab einen Knall und der Mann war fort.

Draco fluchte. Er hatte sich übertölpeln lassen. Schnell verdrängte er die Gedanken und eilte zu Sarah. Sie mussten hier weg.

„Wach auf, schnell!" Er schrie er sie an und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige.

„Was ist geschehen?", wisperte sie kreidebleich.

„Hast du die Daten, die du wolltest?", fragte Draco, ohne auf sie einzugehen.

„Nicht alle, er kam mir dazwischen."

„Egal, wir müssen los, ich denke, ich habe was Gutes."

„Nein, lass mich nochmal…"

„Er wird Alarm schlagen und in ein paar Sekunden ist hier die Hölle los."

Wie zur Bestätigung gab es plötzlich einen gewaltigen Knall und fünf Personen apparierten in den Raum. Sie trugen schwarze Kutten und Masken. Synchron hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe.

Draco umklammerte Sarah schloss die Augen, hörte ein fünfstimmiges „Avada Kedavra" und disapparierte.

In Hermines Wohnzimmer fielen er und Sarah polternd zu Boden.

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Studien auf. Sie saß auf dem Boden, um sich herum Stapel von Büchern, und funkelte Draco böse an.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte sie spitz. „Darf ich deine Besuche jetzt regelmäßig genießen?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, was sie von dieser Aussicht hielt.

„Todesser. Da waren Todesser. Und ich kenne diesen Typen irgendwoher", murmelte Draco, ohne auf Hermine zu achten.

„Was hat dieses Arschloch mit meinem Kopf gemacht?", fragte nun Sarah verwirrt und verärgert.

„Er hat versucht, in deinen Gedanken zu lesen."

„Wie bitte, so was könnt ihr?" Sie verzog das Gesicht unwillig und schauderte. Es war alles andere als angenehm, wenn einem in den Kopf geschaut wurde. Niemand wusste das besser als Draco, in dessen Geist Voldemort selbst mehrfach eingedrungen war, um Dumbledores Tod immer und immer wieder zu betrachten.

„Ja, aber bei Magiern ist es schwerer. Ihr Muggel seid natürlich kein Problem."

„Na super, erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie was mit einem Zauberer anfange. Wär ja noch schöner, wenn so ein Kerl ständig in mir rumhinge. In meinem Kopf, meine ich."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. Sie schien sich bereits erholt zu haben, wenn sie schon wieder schweinische Witze machen konnte.

„Hey ihr", keifte Hermine, die das Gespräch mit zunehmender Ungeduld verfolgt hatte, plötzlich.

„Kann mir endlich jemand erklären, was hier los ist? Das ist immerhin meine Wohnung."

Draco nickte und erzählte ihr, was geschehen war.

„Und du kanntest diesen Todesser?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Er war mal bei uns zu Hause, ich bin mir sicher, aber ich erinnere mich nicht, wer er ist."

„Und was hat so ein Kerl bei einem deutschen Pharmakonzern zu suchen?"

Draco lächelte: „Das ist die goldene Frage."

Sarah, die zu Hermines Unwillen während Dracos Erzählung mindestens vier Kippen geraucht hatte, meldete sich jetzt zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

„Hast du einen Computer, wir müssen die Daten sichten."

Draco lachte auf. „Sie ist eine Hexe. Wir haben solchen Muggelunsinn nicht."

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich und zog eine Tasche aus einem Regal. „Natürlich hab ich einen. Nicht jeder ist so vorsintflutlich wie du Malfoy. Das Beste aus zwei Gesellschaften, so sind wir Schlammblüter eben."

Draco seufzte, während Hermine einen flachen, aufklappbaren Kasten aus der Tasche herauspullte und anschaltete. Da hatte er sie einmal gedankenlos Schlammblut genannt und durfte sich das jetzt wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens anhören. Die Leute vergaßen einfach nichts. Es war, als hätte jemand alles, was er je gesagt hatte, aufgeschrieben.

Sarah, die zu Hermine überraschenderweise unglaublich freundlich war, dankte ihr und steckte einen komischen kleinen Stecker in den Kasten, dann begann sie, ein seltsames ovales Ding auf dem Tisch herumzuschieben, und plötzlich erschienen verschiedene Textdokumente und Bilder auf der aufgeklappten Innenseite des Kastens.

Draco schaute eine Weile gelangweilt zu, während Hermine und Sarah die Daten sichteten. Wie es schien, gab es Briefwechsel zwischen dem Konzern in Deutschland und jenem in Berlin und sogar ein Dokument von vor zwei Jahren, in welchem die Formel des Virus aufgezeichnet war. Sarah jubelte, als sie das fand, denn es bewies, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. Scheinbar hatte der mexikanische Konzern tatsächlich den Virus künstlich erschaffen und auf Anordnung des deutschen Konzerns in einem Slum in Mexiko City freigesetzt.

Draco war es relativ gleich. Keines der Dokumente gab einen Hinweis darauf, was der seltsame Magier oder was Concador mit dem Ganzen zu tun hatte. Was die Muggel sich gegenseitig antaten, scherte ihn nicht. Er wollte wissen, was diese Todesser damit zu tun hatten.

Der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den sie fanden, war eine Personalakte eines Dr. Tüchel, mit dem Bild eines Mannes, das dem Todesser, dem sie begegnet waren, entsprach. Draco wettete, dass es ein falscher Name war. Er wusste, was er nun zu tun hatte und es gefiel ihm nicht. Zuvor allerdings war da noch ein kleines Detail, das es zu klären galt. Er holte die Ampullen mit den beiden Substanzen hervor.

„Ich schätze, das hier ist der tolle Virus, vor dem sich die Muggel so fürchten", sagte er mit einem gehässigen Blick zu Sarah. „Aber was zur Hölle ist das hier?"

Sarah blickte die zweite Ampulle verdutzt an. „DP100", las sie laut. „Nie gehört."

Hermine trat näher und nahm Draco die Substanz vorsichtig aus der Hand. „Sieht magisch aus und gefährlich. Ich fühle eine seltsame Kraft", murmelte sie in Gedanken versunken.

„Es war auch im Tresor", erläuterte Draco, während sie die Ampulle observierte. „Kannst du es untersuchen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich? Du solltest es dem IBA geben."

„Dann schmeißen die mich raus. Die dürfen vorerst nicht rausfinden, was wir gemacht haben, nicht bevor ich die ganze Geschichte kenne."

„Also es sieht wie ein Virus aus, auch wenn ich mich damit ein wenig auskenne, bin ich keine Expertin. Ich kenne aber eine, die uns helfen kann und die mit krankheitserregenden Substanzen deutlich vertrauter ist als ich."

„Wen? „ fragte Draco im vollen Bewusstsein, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

Draco gähnte und ließ den Blick zum wiederholten Male durch das Wartezimmer streifen. Es war ein seltsamer Raum für eine Praxis. Die Wände waren nicht weiß, sondern regenbogenfarben, und darauf waren Tiere mit magischer Farbe gemalt, so dass sie sich auf der Wand bewegten. Es war eine Karawane aus Giraffen, Kamelen Elefanten, Bären, Schlangen, Vögeln und vielen anderen mehr, die im Kreis, oder besser gesagt im Viereck, um den Raum herum trotteten. Schaute man eine Weile zu, wurde einem ganz schwindlig

Die Untersuchung dauerte mittlerweile schon drei Stunden, Sarah schlief neben ihm auf ihrem Stuhl und Hermine war drinnen und assistierte. Gelangweilt griff er sich eine Zeitung von einem Stapel.

„Der Quibbler", las er entsetzt. Er hätte es sich auch denken können. Luna Lovegood .. ähm… Longbotton! So weit war er jetzt schon gesunken, dass er Muggelgeborene und Verrückte um Hilfe bitten musste. Draco hatte zuerst gegen Hermines Vorschlag protestiert, aber letztlich war ihm keine Wahl geblieben. Sie brauchten jemanden, der sie nicht direkt an den IBA verriet und dessen Urteil zweifelsfrei war. Wie die durchgeknallte Looney dieses letzte Kriterium erfüllen sollte, war Draco schleierhaft, aber man nahm, was man kriegen konnte.

In seiner Verzweiflung schlug er die Titelstory auf:

**Stürme, Plagen, böse Omen: Steht der Weltuntergang kurz bevor?**

_Seit Menschengedenken gibt es Berichte von der Apokalypse, dem Ende allen Lebens auf Erden. _

_Stürme, Erdbeben, Feuer, fürchterliche Ungeheuer aus der Anderswelt… Die Darstellung der Apokalypse sind vielfältig und in jeder Kultur, seien sie nun magisch oder mugglisch, bekannt._

_Die Angst vor der völligen Vernichtung ist eine der Triebfedern des menschlichen Fortschritts, daran besteht kein Zweifel, doch nie stand die Menschheit so kurz vor dem Ende wie jetzt. Die Anzeichen sind alarmierend. Der Meeresspiegel steigt, die Temperaturen ebenso, gewaltige Stürme ziehen über ganze Landstriche und jetzt ist auch das wichtigste aller Zeichen, die verheerende Plage, eingetreten. _

_Besorgt beobachtet der Quibbler schon seit Monaten den Verlauf der Muggelgrippe in der ganzen Welt und kommt nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sich magische Vorgänge hinter jener seltsamen Krankheit verbergen müssen. Zu ähnlich ist diese Pestilenz den Ausrottungen ganzer Landstriche durch magische Seuchen im Mittelalter, zu eindeutig ist der Zusammenhang zu Stürmen und Wasseranstieg, zu offensichtlich die erhöhte Konzentration der magischen Hintergrundstrahlung in der materiellen Welt, seit der Virus…_

Draco seufzte und warf das Magazin in den Müllkorb.

Das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war das verrückte Geschreibsel des Quibblers." Apokalypse! Das fehlte noch.

Die Muggelzeitung, die Sarah auf dem Schoß liegen hatte, war auch nicht gerade ermutigend. Wie es schien, hatte sich in den letzten vier Tagen die Grippe ein weiteres Mal verschärft. Die Zahl der Todesopfer ging jetzt stramm auf die 10 000 zu und ein Ende war nicht in Sicht. Wie es schien, mutierte die Grippe praktisch täglich und machte so eine zuverlässige Behandlung unmöglich.

Seltsamerweise waren allerdings ausschließlich Muggel betroffen. Seit dem Ausbruch der Krankheit war kein einziger magisch begabter Mensch erkrankt und das regte doch zum Nachdenken an.

Die Tür ging auf und Luna und Hermine kamen in weißen Kitteln heraus. Hermines Gesicht war bleich und vor Schrecken erstarrt. Luna lächelte verträumt und lutschte an einem Lolli.

„Und?", fragte Draco gespannt.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht, was ich befürchtet habe", trällerte Luna fröhlich.

Draco zwang sich zu fragen: „Was hast du denn befürchtet?"

„Ich dachte, es können die mysteriösen unsichtbaren Masern sein. Mein Vater hat über sie geschrieben. Eine faszinierend Krankheit. Man kann sie weder sehen, noch feststellen und ihre Auswirkungen zeigen sich auch nicht. Es ist ein Rätsel, man weiß überhaupt nicht was sie eigentlich machen…"

„Oder ob es sie überhaupt gibt!", unterbrach Hermine Luna nicht unfreundlich.

„Wir haben deine Probe untersucht und wir wissen jetzt, was DP 100 ist."

Draco wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Jetzt redet schon!"

„Es sind syrische Drachenpocken!"

Draco hustet überrascht und starrte sie dann an.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Drachenpocken. Wie kommt ein Pharmakonzern an Drachenpocken?

„Das ist nicht alles" fuhr Hermine fort. „Als wir begriffen, dass es ein magischer Virus ist, haben wir die Menschgrippe noch einmal untersucht. Wir haben erst nichts gefunden, aber naja, niemand ist besser als Luna, wenn es darum geht, Dinge zu sehen, die sonst keiner sieht.

Bei der dritten Untersuchung fiel uns auf, dass sich getarnt zwischen den Grippeviren ein Stamm der Drachenpocken verbirgt. Mutiert und gut versteckt. Wenn man nicht weiß, nach was genau man suchen muss, hält man sie Drachenpockenviren für normale Grippeviren. Sie verhalten sich exakt gleich. Erst mit einem speziellen Aktivierungszauber verändern sich die Pockenviren und entfalten ihre tödliche Wirkung.

Kurz gesagt, der Virus, der die Muggel dahinrafft, ist eigentlich keine Grippe, sondern getarnte Drachenpocken. Und der Grund, warum keine Magier sterben, ist, das die Menschen sich an der Grippe infizieren, nicht an den Drachenpocken, und gegen Grippe sind wir Magier aufgrund magischer Medizin immun."

Draco starrte Hermine an, während sie erklärte. Er verstand nur die Hälfte, aber was er verstand, reichte schon. Irgendwer, wahrscheinlich Concador, hatte den mächtigsten magischen Virusfluch, den es gab, auf die Muggel losgelassen. Und warum? Wirklich nur, um die Muggel zu vernichten? Ein solcher Aufwand für etwas, das man auch mit einem normalen Muggelvirus hätte besorgen können?

Nein, irgendein Puzzelteil fehlte noch und es gab jetzt nur noch eines, was er tun konnte.

„Ich muss los, etwas erledigen."

„Hey warte mal, Draco, wir müssen zum IBA mit diesen Informationen. Jetzt, wo wir wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben, können wir den Muggeln vielleicht helfen."

„Mach du das, Hermine, und pass bitte eine Weile auf Sarah auf. Da, wo ich jetzt hingehe, muss ich alleine hin."

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Hermine, irritiert.

„Jemanden besuchen!"

Als Draco schon fast aus der Tür heraus war, rief Hermine ihn noch einmal zurück. Draco drehte sich gehetzt um, er war mit den Gedanken schon wo anders.

„Was denn?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„Du hast es rausgefunden, Draco. Jeder Mensch, der jetzt gerettet werden kann, geht auf dein Konto!"

Sie sagte das mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln, das ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Ach halt den Mund, Granger", murmelte er verlegen und flüchtete aus der Tür.


	13. Die Wahl

Puh, das hat diesmal lange gedauert. Ich hatte über den Dezember viel mit andetren Schreibprojekten zu tun. Man muss ja auf an die Zukunft denken, nicht war :D Der Mensch lebt nicht von Harry Potter alleine. Naja, jetzt habe ich wieder mehr Zeit und presentiere voller Stolz mein neues Kapitel.

**Lucky Serpent **war wie immer so nett es durchzuschauen, wofür ich grenzenlos dankbar bin und ich hoffe es gefällt. Auf das nächste Kapitel werdet ihr dann auch nicht ganz so lange warten müssen, es ist nämlich schon zur Hälfte fertig.

Viel Vergnügen und frohes neues Jahr wünsche ich.

* * *

Kap 13: Die Wahl

Ein kleines Boot schipperte lautlos über den Amazonas, dem Herzen des Dschungels entgegen.

Es war früher Morgen. Ein sanftes, rotes Licht fiel durch das Blätterdach auf das braune, schlammige Wasser. Es wehte ein kühler, duftender Wind, die Luft war noch frisch von der Nacht. Das Zirpen der Grillen und anderer Insekten, vereint mit den Liedern der Vögel, erfüllte die morgendliche Stille.

Die Insassen des Bootes standen an der Reling und blickten in die grüne, lebendige Masse, die sich rings um sie erstreckte.

Sie waren zu fünft. Adrian, Francois, Gabriella die Brasilianerin, Ron und Harry. Mehr waren nicht sinnvoll, weil man im Dschungel schnell und beweglich bleiben musste. Ihr Auftrag war es, El Dorado zu finden und einen Portschlüssel zu installieren.

Der brasilianische IBA wusste nicht exakt, wo sich die sagenumwobene Stadt befand, aber es gab Gerüchte. Es war ein mystischer, magischer Ort, den die Hexer der alten, südamerikanischen Hochkulturen erschaffen hatten und dem man unzählige Eigenschaften zusprach. Die berühmteste war, dass Eldorado aus purem Gold erschaffen sein sollte, eine weitere, dass die Stadt keinen wirklichen Platz in der Welt hatte. Es hieß, dass sie sich eigentlich nur in der Geisterwelt befand und sich hin und wieder durch Beschwörung in der materiellen Welt, aber an wechselnden Orten zeigte.

Das machte eine Suche natürlich besonders schwierig. Soweit der IBA wusste, und damit bezog man sich auf reine Gerüchte, gab es ein Volk in den Tiefen des Dschungels, das den Weg nach El Dorado kannte. Diese Menschen zu finden, war die erste Notwendigkeit.

Seit zwei Tagen durchfuhren sie mittlerweile den Amazonas, immer der Quelle entgegen, und langsam, aber sicher drangen sie in den magischen Wald vor. Harry kannte magische Wälder, er hatte ein paar seiner scheußlichsten Jugenderlebnisse in einem erduldet, aber wie es hieß, war der Wald bei Hogwarts geradezu ein domestizierter Stadtpark gegenüber dem, was sie hier im Amazonasgebiet erwarten würde.

Es war ein riesiges Areal im Herzen Brasiliens, das teilweise noch völlig unerforscht war und in dem sich mannigfaltige, magische Kreaturen verbargen. Die Wildheit und Gefahr, die von diesen ausgingen, war auch der Grund, warum man so wenig über El Dorado oder das verschollene Volk wusste. Es war schlichtweg zu gefährlich, nach ihnen zu suchen. Wie gebannt starrte Harry in das dichte Gehölz, an dem sie langsam vorbeiglitten. Er lauschte den Lauten der Tiere, dem Wind, der durch die Blätter wehte, er roch die Frische des Morgentaus, die Düfte der Blüten und Stauden, das sumpfige Wasser und er sah nur Ginny.

Irgendwo da drin, völlig ungeschützt, der Wildnis und den Schwarzmagiern ausgeliefert, kämpfte sie nun ums Überleben. Seine Hände zitterten auf der Reling bei dem Gedanken, seine Zunge fühlte sich taub an. Was würde er tun, wenn er sie nicht rechtzeitig fand? Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Hatte sie sich so gefühlt, als er in Tibet verschollen gewesen war? Hatte sie diese entsetzliche Ohnmacht verspürt? Wenn ja, dann verstand er nun ihren Zorn. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres, als nichts tun zu können!

„Wir werden sie finden, Harry." Ron war neben ihm aufgetaucht, in der Hand zwei Tassen Kakao, und reichte Harry eine. Grimmige Entschlossenheit lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er war blass und hatte schwarze Augenringe.

„Du darfst es Hermine nicht übel nehmen, dass sie dir nichts gesagt hat", meinte Harry leise und starrte weiter in den Dschungel. Irgendwo stieg ein Schwarm Vögel auf und ein Affe kreischte.

„Ich nehme Ginny ihre Dummheit übel. Andererseits Tonks hat damals auch gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft, obwohl sie gerade ein Kind gebärt hatte."

„Und ist dabei gestorben", fügte Harry flüsternd hinzu. Schweigsam schlürften sie ihren Kakao, jeder in den eignen düsteren Gedanken gefangen.

„Wir finden sie", raunte Ron irgendwann und klopfte Harry viel zu fest, um glaubhaft zu wirken, auf die Schulter.

Plötzlich kam Nebel auf. Es war schon die ganze Zeit diesig gewesen, aber nun schlug es mit einem Mal um und der ganze Fluss war in milchiges Weiß gehüllt, als wären sie direkt in eine Wolke hineingefahren.

„Alle mal herhören", rief Gabriella vom Bug aus. „Das ist die Grenze, wir kommen jetzt in den magischen Wald. Ab hier gelten keine Regeln mehr, ab hier sind wir Freiwild. Macht euch bereit."

Auch die Geräusche des nun unsichtbaren Waldes veränderten sich merklich. Das Zirpen der Insekten wurde leiser und leiser und wich einem seltsamen Summen, das für einen tierischen Ursprung viel zu melodisch war und sich langsam in Gesang zu wandeln schien. Das Zwitschern der Vögel verstummte ebenso und machte einem hölzernen Klopfen Platz, das von überall kam, wie das Hämmern von zahllosen Spechten. Die Nebelbrühe war so dicht, dass man die eigene Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen konnte, nur Schemen und Schatten im blendenden Weiß.

Irgendwas bewegte sich da draußen. War es im Wasser? War es im Wald? Harry konnte es nicht sagen. Alle Geräusche wirkten plötzlich sonderbar gedämpft, als müssten sie durch eine dicke Wand hindurchdringen.

„Keine Panik, noch droht euch keine Gefahr, aber achtet auf die Äste." Gabriellas Stimme drang aus weiter Ferne an Harrys Ohr. Das Klopfen war lauter geworden, der Gesang intensiver.

„Verdammt", murmelte Ron neben ihm nervös. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich mich solchen Dingen immer und immer wieder aussetze."

„Das ist doch klar, du bist ein Held", antwortete Harry mit einem Kloß in Hals.

„Bleibt von der Reling weg", rief nun Adrian. Seine Stimme kämpfte sich nur träge durch den Nebel. Sie klang lang gezogen und verzerrt.

Der Gesang war schön, schön und verwirrend. Harry musste an Ginny denken. Kurz meinte er, ihre Stimme unter dem Chor der Sängerinnen, ja es waren Sängerinnen, zu hören. War das ihr Gesicht im Nebel?

„Ginny", rief er und trat näher an die Reling heran.

„Nicht, Harry!", Rons Hand packte ihn an der Schulter und das brachte die Selbstbeherrschung zurück.

Verwirrt stellte Harry fest, dass er fast über die Absperrung geklettert wäre.

„Was ist das?" fragte er entsetzt. „Es gelangt in meinen Kopf."

„Bleibt alle ruhig. Wenn ihr den Gesang ignoriert, können sie euch nichts anhaben." Gabriellas Stimme war jetzt so leise, dass Harry sich anstrengen musste, sie überhaupt zu verstehen.

Der Nebel schien dichter zu werden, soweit das möglich war. Über sich meinte er die Schatten von Ästen und Blättern zu erkennen. Es war, als bewegten sie sich.

„Lumos", schrie Ron mit gezücktem Zauberstab, aber das grelle Licht drang nicht durch den Nebel.

Und dann schnellte plötzlich etwas vom Himmel und umschlang Harry. Der feste Griff nahm ihm den Atem, so dass er nicht einmal mehr schreien konnte. Etwas riss ihn von den Füßen und schleifte ihn in Richtung Reling. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, aber seine Hände waren an seinen Körper gefesselt. Was umklammerte ihn da? Dünn wie ein Seil, aber es fühlte sich organisch an. Eine Liane, erkannte er entsetzt. Ron war verschwunden, irgendwo im Nebel hörte er seine Rufe.

Harry war bis zur Reling gezerrt worden und stemmte sich nun mit den Füßen dagegen, um zu verhindern, ins Wasser geschleudert zu werden. Eine zweite Liane schnellte aus dem Nebel und peitschte nach seinen Beinen. Er strampelte und wand sich, entzog sich dem Griff, spannte die Muskeln und versuchte, die Liane um seine Brust abzustreifen, aber je mehr er zerrte, umso enger zog sich die Fessel.

Er hing nun über dem Fluss, nur seine Beine klammerten sich noch am Boot fest und unter ihm brodelte mit einem Mal das Wasser. Panisch blickte er hinab. Aus den pechschwarzen Fluten schien etwas aufzusteigen, dessen Konturen zuerst nicht genau zu erkennen waren.

Erst dachte Harry, es sei ein Monstrum, dann meinte er einen knorrigen Baumstamm zu erkennen. Das hölzerne Gebilde, was immer es war, schien aus dem Wasser herauszuwachsen und drum herum sprossen mit einem Mal Pflanzen. Vorher waren dort noch keine gewesen, da war Harry sicher, und nun wuchs unter ihm ein Teppich aus blass-grünen Seerosen mit rötlich leuchtenden Mustern. Sie verströmten einen irritierenden Duft. Betörend, aber auch betäubend. Ein heftiger Ruck und Harry wurde mit Kraft vom Schiff fortgerissen und hing nun wehrlos über den Seerosen. Der Gesang war allgegenwärtig.

Das hölzerne Etwas regte sich. Zwischen den Seerosen wuchs ein Geflecht aus Wurzeln, das sie mit einander verband, so dass nun ein fester Teppich aus Pflanzen auf dem Fluss trieb. In dessen Mitte formte sich eine Gestalt. Zuerst war es nur das Gesicht einer Frau, wunderschön aus Rinde und Blättern, dann wuchsen Haare aus Algen und ein Hals aus Wurzelsträngen, so wie Schultern aus Laub, eine Brust aus Holz und Arme aus Schlingpflanzen. Diese Arme waren es, erkannte nun Harry, die ihn hielten und nun auf den Teppich herabließen.

Das Geschöpf lächelte ihn freundlich an und zog ihn auf sich zu.

_´Warum sind alle Monster in diesem Land wunderschöne Frauen?`,_ fragte Harry sich mit einem letzten Rest Galgenhumor und versuchte, mit seinen Fingerspitzen an den Zauberstab zu gelangen.

Auch der Gesang ging von dem Wesen aus. Feuchte grüne Lippen aus Moos formten die wundervollen Töne, aber der Laut selbst schien nicht in der Kehle des Geschöpfes, sondern in Harrys Kopf zu entstehen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte aufgeben. Einfach erschlaffen und sich zu dem geheimnisvollen Wesen ziehen lassen. Was immer es mit ihm vorhatte, es würde sicherlich wundervoll werden. Der Gesang versprach ihm das.

Er schleifte nun über das Seerosenbett, unter ihm hörte er das Gurgeln des Flusses, Wasser drang hindurch und durchnässte ihn völlig. Dann war er bei ihr. Der Griff wurde lockerer und einer der Arme fasste sein Kinn vorsichtig und zwang ihn, ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken. Ein grünes Licht leuchtete in ihren Augen und plötzlich wusste Harry, was sie von ihm wollte.

Sie würde ihn verschlingen, sie würde seine Lebenskraft aussaugen und ihn wie Kompost in ihren Wurzelstrang aufnehmen. Das war es, was diese Kreaturen taten, sie ernährten sich vom Lebenssaft magischer Wesen. Irgendwann einmal hatte er von ihnen gelesen. Sie waren so selten, dass manche sogar an ihrer Existenz zweifelten. Sie waren so geheimnisvoll, dass es praktisch kaum gesicherte Fakten über sie gab. Sie war eine Dryade, ein Pflanzengeist.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als wüsste sie, dass er verstanden hatte, dann öffnete sich langsam ihr Mund. Der hölzerne Kiefer bog sich auf unnatürliche Weise und machte dabei das entsetzliche Geräusch berstender Äste. Es war fürchterlich anzuschauen, wie der Mund der Schönen zu einem klaffenden Maul wurde, das sich unaufhörlich weitete, bis es groß genug war, um Harry ganz zu verschlingen. Der faulige Atem ätzte ihm entgegen. Kompost, dachte er augenblicklich.

Dort drin, in den Eingeweiden des Pflanzenwesens, würde er langsam verdaut und umgewandelt werden in Nährboden und Energie. Es würde ein langsamer, entsetzlicher Tod werden, doch irgendwie, vielleicht durch den Gesang, erschien ihm das seltsam erstrebenswert. Er wollte sterben, für das Wohl der Dryade. Dann gab es einen weiteren Ruck und Harry wurde wieder angehoben. Der Gesang hatte nicht aufgehört, er kam nun von überall her, so schien es. Seine Finger hatten den Zauberstab fast erreicht, aber sie glitten immer wieder vom blanken Holz ab. Vielleicht war es gut so, warum sich wehren?

Die moosigen Lippen stülpten sich nun über seinen Haaransatz und weiter die Ohren entlang über seine Wangen. Es war, als verschlucke ihn eine Schlange. Ein seltsamer Schleim, der nach Blüten roch und den Kompostgestank übertünchte, legte sich über ihn und machte es für das Geschöpf leichter, ihn zu verschlingen.

Er bekam keine Luft mehr, seine Haut brannte, wo der Schleim ihn traf, und doch empfand er in diesem Augenblick nur Freunde. Der Gesang umschmeichelte ihn wie feine Seide und vernebelte seinen Geist. Mit einem Mal wusste er nicht mehr, wo er war, sah nur noch Dunkelheit, roch den süßen Blütenduft und hörte nichts mehr außer den Gesang.

Wer war er? Warum war er hier? Die Antwort kam sofort. Um ihr zu dienen, um ein Teil von ihr zu werden!

Er musste nichts weiter tun als sich entspannen und warten. Es war feucht und warm, wie im Leib der Mutter. Ja, das war sie, seine Mutter, die hier war, um ihn zu beschützen, vor dem Unbill der Welt. Warum nicht hier bleiben, warum nicht alles vergessen, warum sich abplagen mit was auch immer er gesucht hatte? Es war unnötig. Sollte sie doch schauen, wo sie blieb!

Plötzlich krallte sich ein Gedanke in seinem Geist fest. Sie! Es gab eine andere, eine, die wichtiger war als alles, eine, die sogar wichtiger war als seine Mutter, die ihm umsorgte. Sie… Wer?... Wie lautete der Name noch gleich, wie lautete er?

G… da war etwas, eine Erinnerung. Fern, aber stark. Sie leuchtete wie ein Stern dort in der Dunkelheit. Wie lautete der Name, wie lautete er?

Seine Hand bekam den Zauberstab zu fassen, sein Arm ruckte hoch und da war er, der eine Gedanke. Ginevra!

„Explosio!"

Holz bekämpfte man definitiv mit Feuer! Gar keine Frage. Das Wesen zersplitterte mit nur einem einzigen Wink seines Zauberstabes. Es gab einen gewaltigen Knall und Flammen züngelten um ihn herum. Ein entsetzlicher Schrei hallte in seinen Ohren, einzelne Holzsplitter regneten vom Himmel und überall war Rauch und Ruß. Dann sank der Teppich aus Seerosen plötzlich ein und die einzelnen Blätter falteten sich wie Blütenkelche zusammen.

Harry sprang, hielt sich an der Reling des Schiffes fest und zog sich hoch. Der Nebel begann sich zu lichten, der Gesang hatte aufgehört. Auf dem Boot blickten die anderen entgeistert in seine Richtung.

„Harry, bist du ok?", fragte Ron und half ihm auf das Schiff zurück.

„Äh… ja, geht so. Eine Dryade, sie hätte mich fast verschluckt", sagte Harry müde grinsend.

Die anderen waren vom Gesang gebannt und gelähmt gewesen und hatten im dichten Nebel weder gehört noch gesehen. So waren die Dryaden. Sie separierten ein einzelnes Opfer und lenkten die anderen ab.

„Sie suchen sich jene aus, die sich verzweifelt nach Liebe sehnen", sagte Gabriella und blickte Harry schmunzelnd an.

Er zuckte nur die Schultern. Was ließ sich auf so etwas schon antworten?

Gabriella wurde wieder ernst. „Wir müssen vom Fluss weg. Die Dryaden hier sind an Wasserpflanzen gebunden. Im Dschungel werden sie uns nicht verfolgen."

Ron stöhnte auf und rollte mit den Augen. „Die vielleicht nicht, aber was lauert dafür im Dickicht?"

Adrian lachte kehlig und schlug Ron auf die Schulter. „Was es auch immer es ist, es wird bestimmt wieder Potter fressen, also brauchen wir uns keine Sorge zu machen. Solange er dabei ist, sind wir völlig unattraktiv für Monster."

Alle lachten und das vertrieb die Spannung ein wenig. Sie konnten jede Ablenkung gebrauchen. Der Dschungel, das wussten sie jetzt, würde es ihnen nicht einfach machen.

An einer flachen Stelle ankerten sie und gingen an Land. Von diesem Teil des Urwaldes gab es keine Karten und so spielte es keine Rolle, wo sie landeten. Die einzige Chance, das verschollene Volk zu finden, sei, von ihm gefunden zu werden, sagte Gabriella und dann machten sie sich auf in die Tiefe des Waldes.

So dichtes Gestrüpp hatte Harry noch nie gesehen. Riesige, manngroße Blätter ragten zwischen Buschwerk und Baumstämmen hervor. Kantige, knorrige Äste stachen ihnen in die Schulter. Schleimige Schlingpflanzen, die Harry Gänsehaut bescherten, schlangen sich um ihre Beine.

Mit Klingenzaubern bahnten sie sich ihren Weg immer tiefer in den Urwald.

Teilweise war es so dunkel, dass man die Hand vor Augen nicht sah, und dann aber drangen wieder kegelförmige Lichtstreifen durch das Unterholz und zeigten die unendliche Vielfalt der Natur. Riesige Kelchblüten, von denen ein sonderbar süßer Geruch ausging, lugten aus dem Gestrüpp. Schwere, saftige Früchte, blau, gelb, pink, baumelten von den Ästen und überall schwebte Blütenstaub in hunderten Farben.

Zahllose Affen waren zu sehen, die sich, der Gruppe folgend, von Ast zu Ast schwangen und dabei ein ohrenbetäubendes Gekreische veranstalteten. Die Luft war gefüllt mit Fliegen, Bienen und Hornissen, der Boden übersät mit Käfern, die sich, wenn die Gruppe kam, in den dichten, schweren Humus gruben. Von den Bäumen hingen Spinnen, die Ron hin und wieder ein Stöhnen entlockten. Auf den Ästen saßen Frösche. Der ganze Urwald war ein gewaltiger, lebendiger Organismus, der sie mit jedem Schritt immer tiefer in sich hineinsog.

Sie wanderten mehrere Tage, machten stets nur kurz Rast, um ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, und zogen dann weiter dem Herzen des Dschungels entgegen. Was sie genau suchten, wussten sie nicht. Ein Zeichen, einen Beweis für die Existenz des verschollenen Volkes. Ein altes Dorf etwa oder einen Jagdverschlag oder wenigstens eine Feuerstelle. Irgendetwas, das ihnen sagte, dass es das verschollene Volk überhaupt noch gab.

Immer waren sie auf der Hut, stets in Alarmbereitschaft. Die Auseinandersetzung mit der Dryade hatte sie gelehrt, wie gefährlich der Wald war, und sie spürten, dass sie etwas beobachtete. Schon seit dem Fluss. Sie wussten nicht, was es war, und sie wussten nicht warum, aber sie fühlten eine Präsenz, die nichts mit den zahllosen Tieren gemein hatte. Eine alte, mächtige Aura erfüllte den Urwald und sie wussten, dass sie da waren.

Am fünften oder sechsten Tag verschwand das Licht. Es geschah schleichend, Schritt für Schritt. Erst wurden die Schatten weicher, der Übergang zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit sanfter, da die Lichtkegel, die durch die Baumkronen drangen, immer vereinzelter wurden, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwanden. Das Dach aus grünen, schweren Blättern und gewaltigen, kirchbogenartigen Ästen verschmolz zu einer einzigen organischen Höhlendecke, die jeden Lichtschein draußen hielt und die Magier in tiefgrüne Dunkelheit hüllte. Selbst das Leuchten ihrer Zauberstäbe wurde, je weiter sie vordrangen, von der allgegenwärtigen Finsternis verschluckt.

Nun wurde es auch sonderbar still. Das Zirpen der Grillen, das Zwitschern der Vögel, das Gekreische der Affen, alles war noch zu hören, aber gedämpft, unwirklich. Sofort musste Harry an die Dryaden denken, aber einen Chor hörte er nicht. Nein, es war nicht wie beim Fluss, keine Magie sorgte dafür, dass die Hintergrundgeräusche leiser wurden, es schien vielmehr so, als entferne sich die Gruppe von ihnen, als kämen diese Geräusche plötzlich von weiter Ferne, auch wenn sie eigentlich genau um sie herum hätten zu hören sein müssen.

Hier und dort war plötzlich ein seltsames Leuchten zu sehen. Es glomm zwischen Ästen und Blättern hervor, manchmal so schwach, dass man nur die Ahnung eines Schimmers durch eine Ritze im Buschwerk erkannte, manchmal ein Glühen und Funkeln oben im Geäst.

Zugleich hatte Harry immer mehr das Gefühl, den Überblick zu verlieren. Von wo waren sie gekommen, wo gingen sie hin? Selbst das Ziel wurde immer unklarer, die Absicht ihrer Reise verlor sich im Irrgarten aus Licht und Schatten. Die Bäume, die gewaltigen Äste, die Vorhänge aus Farn, alles schien immer unwirklicher, immer konturloser. Nicht echt, mehr Schatten als Materie, mehr Vorstellung als Ding. Harry traute sich nicht, die Bäume anzufassen oder die Blätter zu streifen, aus Angst, seine Hand könne durch sie hindurch gleiten. Es hätte ihn nicht verwundert.

Und dann verschob sich die Perspektive. Gingen sie bergauf oder bergab? War neben ihnen ein gewaltiger Abgrund? Liefen sie gar, was ja völlig unmöglich war, an einer Wand entlang? Sein Gleichgewichtssinn verließ ihn, er stolperte, fiel in etwas, das Erde war oder Sand oder Stein oder … Wolken? War es weich? War es hart? War es überhaupt vorhanden?

Und wo waren die anderen? Jetzt plötzlich in Finsternis gehüllt, nur noch einem vagen Nebelschimmer in der Ferne folgend, erkannte er plötzlich, das er alleine war. Völlig verlassen, verloren, irgendwo im Nichts! Panisch schaute er sich um. Nichts. Schatten; Schwärze; vage, monströse Baumungeheuer; dürre, knorrige Strauchskelette; Lianen, dick und knotig wie Henkersstrike. Von Ron oder den anderen keine Spur. Wann war das geschehen und wie? Sie gingen doch hintereinander, er war doch Gabriella gefolgt und Ron ihm, dicht auf, fast den Atem seines Freundes hatte er spüren können. Und jetzt? Nichts.

Plötzlich verschwand sogar der Wald. Mit einmal gab es gar nichts mehr. Keine Bäume, keine Äste, keine Blätter, nichts. Alle Geräusche waren verstummt, alle Gerüchte hinfort. Es war nicht einmal mehr dunkel. Es war einfach nichts.

Und dann rannte er, rannte los, ohne sich umzuschauen, ohne zu versuchen, eine Richtung im endlosen Nichts zu erkennen. Er rannte und rannte, so schnell er konnte. Nur ein einziger Gedanke beherrschte ihn noch. Fort! So schnell und weit wie möglich weg von dieser entsetzlichen Leere, die sich in seinen Verstand fraß und drohte, alles zu verschlingen.

Es war, als pumpe das Nichts seine Erinnerungen, sein Wesen und seine Gedanken aus ihm heraus, und er konnte förmlich mitansehen, wie er Stück für Stück sich selbst vergaß. Warum war er hier? Suchte er etwas? Was nur? Er wusste es schon nicht mehr. Waren andere bei ihm gewesen? Und wenn ja, wer? Kannte er überhaupt jemanden? Und wer genau war er noch mal? Harry… Harry wer?

Wütend schrie er auf, während er rannte, und hörte die eigene Stimme nicht. Hier gab es keine Geräusche, hier gab es nichts, absolut nichts, und alles verschwand. Er rannte und rannte und hielt nicht an.

Die farblose Unendlichkeit erstreckte sich vor ihm, neben ihm, hinter ihm, über und unter ihm und drohte ihn mit ihrer erschütternden Weite zu erdrücken. Er holte nicht einmal mehr Luft, musste er das überhaupt? Er rannte weiter, nicht auf der Suche, mehr auf der Flucht, auch wenn er beim besten Willen nicht wusste, wovor. Es gab hier nichts und genau davor fürchtete er sich. Wie viel Zeit verging, wusste er nicht. Gab es an einem solchen Ort überhaupt Zeit?

Irgendwann hielt er an. Alleine deshalb, weil es sinnlos war, weiter zu gehen. Jeder Schritt war ein Schritt auf der Stelle. Wie konnte man vor der Leere fliehen? Resigniert setzte er sich, oder stand er? Vielleicht lag er sogar. Einen wirklichen Unterschied gab es nicht mehr. Es betrübte ihn nicht einmal. Alle Gefühle waren aus seinem Geist gewichen. Alle Sorgen, alle Absichten verblasst. Er war nur noch und er wusste, dass auch dies bald enden würde.

Dann, plötzlich, am Horizont ein schwarzer Fleck. Im endlosen Nichts ein Funken Dunkelheit. Er war wie ein Magnet. Harry sprang auf und stürmte darauf zu, im vollen Lauf, ohne das er müde wurde. Unverhofft hatte er wieder ein Ziel. Ein schwarzes, flackerndes Ziel, mehr Fata Morgana als Realität. Er wusste das. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, was es war, Gefahr, Freude, es kümmerte ihn nicht, solange es sich von der unbestimmbaren Leere unterschied, solange es irgendetwas war.

Als er lief, hatte er erst das furchtbare Gefühl, der schwarze Flecken würde sich mit jedem Schritt einen Schritt entfernen, sei tatsächlich eine Fata Morgana, sei nur ein Streich, den ihm das Nichts spielte. Doch dann, er wollte schon aufgeben, konnte er mehr erkennen. Die Konturen schärften sich, der Flecken wurde zu einer Gestallt. Ein Mensch in schwarzer Kutte.

Nun erst verlangsamte Harry seine Schritte. Ein alter Instinkt, der sich noch irgendwo in seinem entleerten Geist festgeklammert hatte, warnte ihn zur Vorsicht.

Es war ein Mann, das sah Harry nun. Eine dürre, hoch aufragende Gestallt, haarlos, mit fahler Haut. Mehr ein Leichnam als lebendig. Das Gesicht hatte Züge einer Schlange, die Nase war seltsam verkrüppelt und die Augen… die Augen: Gelbglühende Schlitze, Schlangenaugen, aber so unwirklich, beängstigend. Er stand einfach da, die Arme verschränkt, und lächelte Harry ein bösartiges Haifischlächeln entgegen. Irgendetwas regte sich in Harry. Er kannte diesen Mann, er hatte ihn schon gesehen und doch, die Erinnerung, sie wollte nicht wiederkehren. Er wusste, es war von Bedeutung, der Name dieses Mannes, er bebte und zitterte in Harrys Verstand, er erfüllte ihn, er lag ihm auf der Zunge und doch, er wollte nicht heraus, der Gedanke verweigerte sich.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Harry die Gestallt, aber die lachte nur, ein bösartiges, schrilles Lachen. Auch dieses kannte Harry. Es erfüllte ihn mit Wut und Traurigkeit zugleich.

Plötzlich hielt Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er wusste nicht, wie er da hingekommen war, und doch schien es richtig, schien es natürlich, ihn gegen den schwarzen Mann zu richten. Dessen Augen glühten hasserfüllt, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze und dann hielt auch er einen Stab in der Hand und sie beide standen nicht mehr im Nichts, sondern auf einem Reisfeld, mitten in einer Schlacht. Um sie herum tobte ein Kampf. Schwarzkuttige Gestalten mit braunen, fauligen Reishüten, gegen Männer und Frauen, die Harry kannte, aber nicht zu benennen wusste.

Hinter dem schwarzen Mann türmte sich eine Flutwelle auf. Sie fraß sich über die Landschaft wie eine Walze. Die Krone weißen Schaums brodelte wie ein Vulkan über ihnen und drohte sie zu verschlingen.

Harry schoss Flüche auf den Feind, ohne zu wissen, was er tat. Er wusste, sie alle würden sterben, aber der Kampf gegen den alten Feind, ja es war ein altbekannter Feind, so viel begriff er, war wichtiger als alles andere. Und dort in der Welle, tief in der schwarzen Flut glühten sie wie Reflexionen des schwarzen Mannes: Gewaltige, gelbe Schlangenaugen. Jedes so groß wie ein Haus.

Der Feind, er war mächtiger als je zuvor. Die Welle vereinte sich mit dem schwarzen Mann und selbst mit Harry. Die ganze Welt war eine Flut, die alles hinfort spülte, die alles verschluckte. Harry verschmolz mit ihr, verschmolz mit dem Feind und sank hinab auf den Grund.

Er sank wie ein Stein im stürmenden Nichts, er sank durch die Schichten der Finsternis, er sank und sah und hörte und fühlte nichts mehr. Er war eins mit allem und deshalb nichts und er sank der einzigen Kontur, die in den dunklen Wassermassen noch zu erkennen war, entgegen. Den gelben Augen am Grund der Tiefe.

Da wusste er es. Es war sein Schicksal. Der alte Feind, das Ungeheuer, es war sein Schicksal und würde es immer sein. Er war verdammt, bis ans Ende aller Zeiten gegen es zu kämpfen, weil es sein Gegenteil und doch ein Stück von ihm war. Es aus sich herauszuschneiden, es zu vergessen, vor ihm zu flüchten, all das war unmöglich. Warum es also versuchen? Warum nicht gleich hier und jetzt niedersinken bis zum Grund, bis zu den gelben Augen, und sich ihnen stellen für einen endlosen Kampf, hier in der bedeutungslosen Ewigkeit.

Plötzlich fühlte er einen Ruck, etwas hielt ihn fest, etwas hinderte ihn am Sinken, zog ihn gar hinauf zur leuchtenden glitzernden Oberfläche, derer Harry sich jetzt erst bewusst wurde. Bis jetzt hatte es nur den Grund und die Augen gegeben.

Was ihn zog, war eine Hand, blass, zierlich, gesprenkelt mit Sommersprossen und sie war ihm seltsam vertraut.

Sie zog ihm am Haar hinauf und ein stechender und doch wohltuender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Die Kopfhaut kribbelte, als züngelten Hunderte elektrische Funken darüber. Ein weiterer Ruck. Ein kalter, steinharter Griff, der sich um seinen Knöchel krallte. Ein Sog in die Tiefe.

Da hing er nun. Harry Irgendwer, verloren in schwarzen Fluten, inmitten wirbelnder Luftblasen, schlammiger Dunkelheit und funkelnder Lichtstreifen, hin und hergerissen zwischen Grund und Oberfläche, zwischen der verführerischen, zarten Hand, so vertraut, so warm, so geliebt und den kalten gelben Augen, gehasst, verabscheut und doch auf perverse Weise unentbehrlich.

Und dann, urplötzlich ein weiterer Stoß, von wo er kam, wusste Harry nicht, was es war, blieb ungeklärt, aber es riss ihn mit Kraft von beiden Polen, die in zogen, fort. Es schleuderte ihn durch die Fluten, es wirbelte ihn hin und her. Dann hörte er eine Stimme.

„Entscheide dich!" Es war wie das Zirpen tausender Grillen, wie das Kreischen unzähliger Käfer.

„Entscheide dich, Harry Potter."

Sein Blick glitt wieder hinab, dort waren noch immer die bedrohlichen gelben Augen. Wie eine Hyäne lauerte das Ungetüm im Schlamm des schwarzen Grundes. Es wartete auf ihn, nur auf ihn alleine.

Sein Kopf ruckte hinauf. Die Oberfläche funkelte wie tausend blinkende Sterne und dazwischen, weiß und verlockend, hing wie ein Angelhaken jener blasse Arm. Er musste nur nach ihm greifen.

Er wusste was seine Bestimmung war, er wusste was seine Aufgabe in dieser Welt sein musste. Er wusste, es gab eigentlich keine Entscheidung, er musste hinab in die Tiefe, er musste sich stellen, wie er sich immer gestellt hatte und doch… und doch… und doch war es dieses Mal anders. An diesem Arm, dort an der leuchtenden Oberfläche, hing so viel mehr als nur sein eigenes Glück.

Es ging nicht mehr nur um ihn, nicht mehr nur um sein Schicksal, um seine Bestimmung. Er war nicht mehr alleine und was ihn trieb und was auf ihn wartete, es war nicht mehr von Belang! Entschlossen griff er nach dem Arm, erst mit einer, dann mit beiden Händen. Er umklammerte die weiche, warme Haut, umfasste das schmale Handgelenk, genoss die geliebte Berührung, inhalierte das vertraute Gefühl und dann riss es ihn in die Höhe. Wie einen Lachs am Hacken zog es ihn hinauf. Hinter ihm schrie das Ungeheuer, das Wasser begann zu kochen, ein Strudel wollte ihn hinab in die Finsternis ziehen, doch es war zu spät. Wie ein fliegender Fisch durchbrach er die Oberfläche, sah das strahlende Licht und das Lächeln jener Frau, die Köder und Antrieb war und immer und immer wieder zu kommen schien, um in zu retten. Ginevra, Ginny, immer wieder Ginevra.

Keuchend und japsend öffnete er die Augen. Da war kein Wasser, kein Strand. Dass Zirpen der Grillen, das Schrein der Affen, das Summen der Bienen. Alles war zurück. Langsam öffnete er die Augen.

Wieder der Urwald, dichtes grünes Gehölz, finstere Blättertunnel und einzelne goldene Lichtkegel, die roten, blauen und gelben Farben in den Gipfeln leuchten und Spinnenweben unter den Ästen glitzern ließen. Nicht jene angsteinflößende Leere, nicht jene seltsame Schattenwelt, durch die er gewandert war.

Sie lagen auf Wurzelsträngen. Harry alleine schien bei Bewusstsein, der Rest lehnte schlafend, nur schwach atmend an der Rinde eines Urwaldriesen. Ron wimmerte, Francois gab zornige Grunzlaute von sich, Gabriella und Adrian schliefen scheinbar friedlich.

Sie waren nicht alleine, Harry fühlte es mit Gewissheit. Es war eine fast körperliche Erfahrung. Etwas war hier, beobachtete ihn, umgab ihn, umzingelte ihn und die Freunde.

Die Präsenz war so stark und alt, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug.

„Du bist ein sonderbares Geschöpf, Zauberer."

Harry blickte sich alarmiert um. Die Stimme, wieder dieses grillenartige Krächzen, war von überall gekommen.

„Was hast du mit meinen Freunden gemacht?"

„Ihnen geht es gut, sorge dich nicht."

„Warst du es, der mir herausgeholfen hat?"

„Ich habe dir nicht geholfen, ich habe dir nur eine Wahl gelassen."

„Wer bist du?" Noch immer suchte Harry nach der Quelle der Stimme, doch es war, als würde der Wald selbst mit ihm sprechen. Von überall schien die Stimme an sein Ohr zu dringen.

„Ich bin der Herr dieses Waldes". Und jetzt sah es Harry! Überall um ihn herum waren sie. Im braunschwarzen Humus, in den Kronen der Bäume, auf jedem Ast, in der Rinde und der Luft. Insekten. Käfer, Ameisen, Heuschrecken, Fliegen, Grillen, Bienen, Hornisse, so weit das Auge reichte. Sie umringten ihn und die anderen und sie beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen.

„Bist du ein Totem? Ein Tiergeist?", wollte Harry wissen. Gabriella hatte sie gewarnt, dass es hier im Urwald jene mächtigen Geistwesen gab, die in Gestallt von Tieren in die materielle Welt gelangen konnten.

„Wie du mich nennst, ist nicht von Belang. Ihr seid in mein Reich eingedrungen und du hast getan, was unmöglich sein sollte. Du bist ihm entkommen."

„Dein Reich?" Harry verstand erst nicht, was das Totem meinte, dann kam die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz.

„Die Geisterwelt. Das endlose Nichts, das war die Geisterwelt."

„Deine Version von ihr, und auch nur ein winziger Teil. Ihr Menschen solltet dort nicht sein und wenn, dann ist es euch ohne meine Hilfe nicht möglich zurückzukehren. Aber du, du bist anders."

„Ich war schon einmal dort." Harry erinnerte sich, nie würde er diesen Augenblick vergessen, damals vor 6 Jahren während der Schlacht um Hogwarts, als Voldemort ihn getötet hatte. Kings Cross. Nur dieses Mal war es anders gewesen. Dieses Mal hatte nicht sein Mentor dort auf ihn gewartet, sondern seine größte Furcht.

„Aber das war es nicht, was dich gerettet hat. Du hast einen Schutzengel in dir, er bewahrte dich auch schon von der Dryade. Wer ist die rothaarige Frau?"

Leichter Zorn kam in Harry auf. Das Wesen hatte seine intimsten Gedanken, seine geheimsten Ängste gesehen. Es hatte kein Recht dazu.

„Das geht dich nichts an!"

Das Wesen lachte und es klang wie das Bersten tausender Chitinpanzer. Harry rieselte es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Deine Geliebte, nicht wahr? Und der schwarze Mann ist dein Feind!"

„Er ist tot, schon lange."

„Noch nicht ganz. Etwas hält ihn noch am Leben, nicht wahr?"

„Was soll das heißen? Ist er noch irgendwo? Ist er noch da? Ist Voldemort noch am leben?" Harry Herz begann zu rasen. Hermine hatte gesagt, es sei unmöglich, aber wenn jemand die Wahrheit wissen musste, war es dieses Geistwesen hier, das Macht über die Geisterwelt hatte und all ihre Geheimnisse kannte.

„Diese Frage kannst nur du beantworten", erwiderte das Geschöpf.

„Nur ich? Warum? Was meinst du damit?"

„Wenn du das nicht verstehst, dann bist du sehr, sehr dumm."

Jetzt wurde Harry wirklich wütend. Zornig richtete er den Zauberstab auf einen Schwarm Bienen.

„Sag mir, was du weißt, ich habe keine Zeit für Spielchen. Ist Voldemort noch am Leben oder will Xang Fu ihn zurück holen?"

Das Totem lachte und wieder schienen tausende Käfer zu zerspringen.

„Du kannst mir nicht drohen, kleiner Zauberer. Es gibt nichts, was du mir anhaben könntest. Ich sollte dich zerquetschen für dein Unverschämtheiten, aber du gefällst mir und ich schulde dir einen Gefallen, denn du hast die Dryade, meine alte Feindin, getötet."

„Dann sag mir, was ich wissen will, und lass mich und meine Freunde gehen." Harry senkte den Zauberstab nicht, auch wenn er wusste, dass er gegen den Geist chancenlos war. Wie besiegte man einen Feind, der überall war? Er wollte nicht ernsthaft darüber nachdenken müssen.

„Ja, ich werde euch gehen lassen, denn du amüsierst mich. Und diesen einen Hinweis will ich dir geben. Ich sehe Hass und Liebe in dir und es wird der Augenblick kommen, an dem du dich wieder entscheiden musst. Wie in der Flut. Da ist ein großes Übel und ein großes Glück und es liegt ganz alleine an dir, welches in die Welt kommen wird. Geh, Harry Potter, nimm deine Freunde mit und unterhalte mich noch eine kleine Weile."

Plötzlich kam Nebel auf, der weiße Nebel, den er von der Dryade kannte. Wieder verschwamm die Landschaft, wieder verlor sich alles im Nichts und doch war es anders. Geräusche in der Ferne, die stetig näherkamen: Schreie, Trommel, Gesang.

Wieder die Dryade, dachte Harry verzweifelt. Aber nein, es war kein Chor, es war wildes, unkoordiniertes Gekreische und dann sah er ein Flackern. Erst fahl, kaum vom weißen Nebel zu unterscheiden, färbte es sich gelb, dann orange: Ein Feuer. Und es schwebte langsam auf ihn und die plötzlich unter Stöhnen erwachenden Freunde zu.

Die Trommeln wurden stärker, das Geschrei lauter. Er hörte Rasseln und Füße, die auf den Boden stampfen. Dann lichtete sich der Nebel.


	14. Der gute Sohn

So , wie angekündigt mit nicht so langer unterbrechung. **Lucky Serpent **war wieder so freundlich den text durchzuschauen, wofür ich wie immer sehr dankbar bin.

Ansonsten will ich kurz auf Sohajuxt Einwand mit den Augen Voldemorts eingehen:

Kann sein, dass die in wirklichkeit rot sind, müsste ich nachlesen. Für die Geschichte ist die tatsächliche Farbe allerdings irrelevant, wobei der Hinweiß, dass es jetzt eine Andere ist nicht ganz unwichtig ist :) Mehr sag ich mal nicht, der Spannung wegen.

Ich wünsche gute Unterhaltung

* * *

Der gute Sohn

Dunkle Sturmwolken brauten sich über dem Atlantik zusammen. Erste Blitze zuckten schon. Ein kalter, zäher Regen ging auf die steinige Insel nieder und der starke, beißende Wind brach sich an der gewaltigen Mauer der Festung. Unten am Kliff tobte die Brandung und schlug mit jenem schaurigen Rhythmus gegen die Felsen, der sich über Jahre hinweg tief in Dracos Verstand gefressen hatte. Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass er nach nur wenigen Wochen schon wieder an diesen Ort zurückkam. Er hatte geglaubt, den grauschwarzen Würfel, das einzige Gebäude auf der Insel, nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

Jetzt ging er den Schotterweg entlang zum riesigen Stahltor, dem einzigen Ein- und Ausgang Azkabans. Kleine, verdorrte Büsche zierten den Pfad. Ihre blattlosen, knotigen Äste waren Zeugnis der Verderbnis, die diesen Ort umgab.

Über sich hörte er das Kreischen der Dementoren und er fühlte, dass sie in belauerten. In den Wolken verharrten sie, beobachteten ihn und warteten darauf, ihn wieder in ihren kalten, finsteren Bann zu ziehen.

Draco schauderte. Sechs Jahre waren genug für ein ganzes Leben gewesen. Jeder Schritt bereitete ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Es kostete ihn all seine Überwindung, den Weg bis zum Tor, das sich wie ein Riese vor ihm aufbaute, zu gehen. Tiefe, rostige Kratzer zeichneten sich auf dem alten Stahl ab, als hätte einst ein Ungeheuer seine Krallen hineingeschlagen. Der Türgriff, ein Stahlring im Maul eines kupfernen Drachens, war so groß wie ein Mann.

Der Riese Azkaban hatte einst hier seine Festung errichtet, von wo aus er seine Raubzüge geplant hatte. Und hier war es auch gewesen, wo er den Drachen Galdir im Zweikampf erschlug. Es hieß, irgendwo unter der alte Feste lägen in einer verborgenen Krypta die Überreste Galdirs, zusammen mit den Gebeinen unzähliger Magier und Ritter, die über die Zeit hinweg gekommen waren, um Askaban zu erschlagen, aber nur den Tod gefunden hatten.

Am Ende war es eine Frau gewesen. Natürlich, dachte Draco, es war immer eine Frau, die Azkabans Schreckensherrschaft beendet hatte. Eine Halbriesin namens Arina. Sie hatte ihn bezirzt, verführt und in eine Falle gelockt, wo ihn hundert Magier erwartet und schließlich getötet hatten. Seine Burg wurde zum Symbol für den Kampf gegen das Böse und zum größten magischen Gefängnis Europas.

Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und wartete. Niemand kam nach Askaban hinein, wenn er nicht gebeten wurde. Alles in ihm schrie ihn an umzukehren und zu fliehen. Jede Faser seines Körpers sträubte sich gegen diesen Ort.

Ein Blitz schlug nur wenige Meter neben ihm in den Kies, als wolle die Insel ihm mitteilen, dass er nicht willkommen war. Dann hörte er ein lautes, mechanisches Klacken, schwere Zahnräder bewegten sich. Es klang wie das Grollen eines Drachens, Galdir vielleicht, der tief in den Katakomben brüllte.

Dann, mit einem Geräusch, als würde ein Stahlrohr, so groß wie ein Turm, verbogen werden, öffnete sich das Tor einen Spalt breit, gerade genug um Draco hineinzulassen. Man erwartete ihn.

Er schloss seine Augen, verdrängte all die düsteren Erinnerungen und die beißende Angst, die ihn zu lähmen drohte, atmete einmal tief durch und betrat das Gefängnis.

Er kam in den weitläufigen, leeren Vorhof, von dem es in drei verschiedene Gefängnisblocks ging, die wie Steilwände um ihn herum aufragten. Gewaltige, grauschwarze Ungetüme, bereit ihn zu verschlingen. Hier schon, trotz der meterdicken Mauern, konnte er die Schreie hören.

Eine Eisentür an der hinteren Wand des Hofes, die, wie Draco wusste, zu Block B, dem Block für Schwarzmagier führte, öffnete sich. Ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Mann mit Brille und grauer Gefängniswärterkutte kam auf ihn zu. Sein Kopf war unverhältnismäßig groß und oval, wirkte beinahe wie ein Ei. Er hatte stechende Steilaugen, eine große, spitze Nase und dieses seltsame Lächeln. Es wirkte, als wisse er etwas über den Gegenüber, das er jeden Moment als Waffe verwenden konnte.

Draco kannte den Mann und er hasste ihn bis aufs Blut. Edelfort Dadaley, der Leiter von Block B.

„Ahh, Mister Malfoy, welche eine Freude, sie so bald schon zurückzuhaben", sagte Edelfort mit seiner ungewöhnlich melodischen Stimme und hielt Draco die Hand hin.

Dieser musste sich überwinden, dem Gegenüber die Hand zu reichen, statt ihm den Zauberstab an die käseweise Stirn zu drücken und ihm einen Cruciatus- Fluch in den Kopf zu ballern.

„Ich bin nur zu Besuch, Mr. Dadaley", sagte er mit aller Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte.

Sein Gegenüber lachte gackernd und blickte dem Auroren tief in die Augen.

„Aber sie wissen ja, dass hier für Sie immer ein Plätzchen frei sein wird. Sie sind doch einer von uns."

Das Erstaunliche an Edelfort Daldaley war, dass er diese Worte nicht als Drohung meinte, sondern als Freundschaftsbeweis. Für Edelfort war Azkaban der schönste Ort der Welt und es sein Zuhause zu nennen ein großes Privileg.

Edelfort lebte schon fast sein ganzes Leben hier. Er war Squib, der Sohn des Direktors, und er hatte nie viel mehr gesehen als die Mauern des Gefängnisses. Manchmal erzählte er davon, wie er einmal aufs Festland gegangen war, um Urlaub zu machen. Das fürchterlich gute Wetter, die ganze grüne Natur und vor allem die unzähligen fröhlichen Menschen überall hatten ihn nach nur zwei Tagen wieder zurück in die vertraute Finsternis getrieben. Die Stürme, die Kälte, ja sogar die bedrückende Aura der Dementoren waren für ihn das Normale, das Natürliche, während die Welt da draußen mit all den bunten Farben und dem Gelächter ihm völlig absurd und falsch erschien.

Auch die Vorstellung, jemand könne einen Aufenthalt in Azkaban als Bestrafung empfinden, war ihm vollkommen fremd. Er verstand wohl das Prinzip eines Gefängnisses, auch wusste er, dass Askaban eines war, aber seiner Ansicht nach hatten die Verbrecher ein unerhörtes Glück, ausgerechnet hierher gebracht worden zu sein. Es war eine Ehre, ein Privileg, hier gefangen gehalten zu werden, und jeder einzelne Insasse war für ihn ein Stück Familie. Wenn die Verbrecher schließlich frei gelassen wurden, weinte er um sie und wünschte ihnen von Herzen, dass sie bald wieder kämen.

Edelfort hatte Draco oder einem anderen Häftling nie ein Leid zugefügt, sie nie grob behandelt oder beleidigt. Er war zu jedem freundlich und aufmerksam, unterhielt sich gerne und kümmerte sich um jene, die die Atmosphäre aus Angst und Hass, die diese Mauern durchtränkte, nicht ertrugen.

Und genau deshalb hassten Draco und alle anderen Edelfort so sehr. Bei den anderen Wärtern wussten sie woran sie waren. Diese Sadisten und Menschenschinder, die sie drangsalierten, schlugen und schikanierten, wo sie nur konnten, waren zu verstehen. Ihre Motive waren menschlich, ihr Hass auf die Schwarzmagier oft durch die Vergangenheit motiviert und dadurch nachvollziehbar.

Auch wenn die Behörden psychologische Tests durchführten, um Menschen mit Rachegelüsten von Wärterjobs in Askaban fern zu halten, gelangten doch immer wieder Männer und Frauen, die im Krieg gegen die Schwarzmagier vieles verloren hatten, als Wärter in das Gefängnis. Dort tobten sie dann ihren Hass aus, bis man sie erwischte, was nur selten geschah.

Ja, diese Leute konnte Draco verstehen, aber Edelfort… Seine Freundlichkeit, die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er an diesem entsetzlichen Ort lebte, sie war dem Auroren ein Graus. Sie stieß ihn ab, wie ihn der ganze Ort abstieß.

„Kann ich ihn jetzt sehen?", fragte Draco ungeduldig, weil Edelfort keine Anstalten machte, ihn ins Gebäude zu führen.

„Ja ja, natürlich, Sie müssen schon ganz aufgeregt sein. Ich bin es auch. Es ist so schön, dass Sie ihn besuchen. Er ist so einsam, der arme Kerl, er hat nur noch Sie und mich."

Wieder schauderte Draco. Edelfort hielt sich tatsächlich für einen Teil der Familie. Was für ein Witz, was für eine Beleidigung. Die Malfoys mochten alles verloren haben, aber sie standen dennoch weit über einem erbärmlichen Squib wie Edelfort.

„Ich habe es eilig", sagte er betont unfreundlich, doch der Wärter lächelte nur und nickte. Er hatte kein Gespür für Zwischenmenschliches

„Sicher, sicher, ach ist das schön! Folgen Sie mir Draco, folgen Sie mir."

Edelfort drehte sich um und verschwand in der Tür. Draco musste sich beeilen, den kleinen Mann nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, der gut gelaunt durch die grauen, tristen Korridore schritt. Es war ein Labyrinth aus feuchten, grauschwarzen Gängen und stählernen Türen. Mehrfach kamen sie in große Hallen, in denen sich auf mehreren Stockwerken winzige Zellen aneinander reihten. Mit Eisenleitern und Stegen konnte man sie erreichen.

Draco Erinnerung fütterte ihn mit Bildern dieser Zellen. Kleine, ranzige Kabinen, kaum groß genug um zu stehen, feucht und dreckig, weil der Regen den erdigen Mörtel des Gemäuers hineinspülte. Ein hartes Bett, eine alte fleckige Matratze und ein Loch, über dem man seine Notdurft verrichtete. Mehr nicht. Wie so vieles war auch der Strafvollzug der magischen Welt im Mittelalter stehen geblieben.

Eilig durchschritten sie dieses Areal und Draco war versucht, sich die Ohren zu zuhalten. Das, Jammern, Husten und Schreien der Gefangenen bohrten sich in seinen Verstand wie ein zackiger Dorn.

Edelfort summte eine lustige Melodie.

Weiter ging es durch Korridor, immer tiefer in die schier endlosen Eingeweide der Festung hinein. Nach oben, zu den Schwerverbrechern.

Nach unzähligen Treppen, Gängen und Gefängnistrakten blieb Edelfort schließlich vor einer weiteren Stahltür stehen.

„Er wartet schon auf Sie. Auf besondere Bitte von Mr. Shacklebolt wird dieses Gespräch nicht mitgehört und aufgezeichnet. Ist das nicht nett von ihm? Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, müssen Sie schreien, einen Zauberstab dürfen Sie nicht mit sich führen."

Mit diesen Worten hielt der Wärter Draco die flache Hand entgegen und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Widerstrebend, fast unter körperlicher Pein, griff Draco zum Zauberstab und löste ihn vom Hüfthalter.

„Den will ich wieder haben, sobald ich da raus bin!", sagte er streng und schaute Edelfort misstrauisch in die fröhlichen Augen.

„Aber sicher Draco, keine Sorge. Sie sind doch einer von uns"

Eilig drückte Draco die Klinke der Tür auf und flüchtete hinein.

Drinnen war es recht düster, nur einige Fackeln brannten und warfen rotes, wild flackerndes Licht an die fleckigen, schimmligen Wände des kleinen, quadratischen Raumes. Es war ein Besucherzimmer und mehr als einen Tisch in der Mitte und zwei Stühle gab es nicht.

An diesem Tisch saß eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt in grauer Gefängniskleidung, mit Fesseln an die Tischbeine gekettet. Hager, richtiggehend dürr war sie. Das blonde, einst majestätische Haar war in ganzen Büscheln ausgefallen, so dass nun in der Kurzhaarfrisur einzelne kahle Stellen glitzerten.

Die Gestallt schaute nicht auf, als Draco näher kam und sich setzte. Sie schien seine Anwesenheit gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", sagte Draco kühl.

Der jammervolle Anblick des Gegenübers erregte in ihm kein Mitleid, eher Abscheu. Dieser Mann hatte kein Mitleid verdient. Er hatte alles selbst über sich gebracht und über seine ganze Familie.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst. Schau mich an."

Noch immer keine Regung. Der knochige Körper zitterte ein wenig beim Atmen, aber das war auch schon das einzige Lebenszeichen.

„Hey, alter Mann, ich spreche mit dir. Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um mir deine Mitleidsshow anzusehen. Es gibt etwas, das ich dich fragen muss."

Als der Gegenüber nicht reagierte, stieß ihn Draco unsanft mit dem Zeigefinger in die Schulter. Der andere zucke zusammen, machte aber noch immer keine Anstalten, den Kopf zu heben. Die Fackel zischte und jagte zuckende, schwarze Schatten über die Wände. Draco verlor zusehends die Geduld.

„Wenn du mir hilfst, setzte ich mich für dich ein. Vielleicht bekommst du ja eine bessere Unterkunft!"

Noch immer keine Reaktion. Draco atmete tief durch. Er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Langsam griff er in die Kuttentasche, zog ein ausgedrucktes Foto heraus und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Kennst du diesen Mann? Wie heißt er, wer ist er und wo kann ich ihn finden?"

Der Häftling machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, den Kopf zu heben. Er griff einfach nur blitzschnell nach dem Bild, zerknüllte es in der Hand und schleuderte es davon.

Das war zu viel. Wutentbrannt langte Draco über den Tisch, packte den Gefangenen an den Schläfen und riss seinen Kopf hoch, so dass dieser keine Wahl mehr hatte als ihn anzuschauen. Ein altes, eingefallenes Gesicht, mehr Totenschädel, blickte ihm entgegen. Einst blaue, leuchtende Augen waren matt und grau geworden, die Haut fleckig und alt und wo einst Stolz und Überlegenheit aus jeder Pore geflossen waren, konnte man nun nur noch Hass und Selbstaufgabe erkennen.

Entgeistert starrte Draco die leere, seelenlose Hülle seines Gegenübers an.

„Was ist mit dir geschehen, Vater?", fragte er stotternd und lockerte den Griff.

Jetzt erst regte sich etwas in der Miene des Alten. War es ein Lächeln oder doch nur ein unkontrolliertes Zucken des linken Mundwinkels?

„Du weißt also noch, wer ich bin", sagte eine raue, krächzende Stimme. Die Lippen von Lucius Malfoy hatten sich nur ein wenig bewegt und es war nur ein schwaches Flüstern. „Sechs Jahre waren wir im selben Block und du hast immer drauf bestanden, mich nicht sehen zu müssen. Und jetzt wo du frei bist, willst du plötzlich etwas von mir?"

Es lagen Hohn und Traurigkeit zugleich in der Stimme und sie regten etwas in Draco, was er lange für tot gehalten hatte. Und doch konnte und wollte er es nicht eingestehen, nicht vor diesem Mann, nicht vor dem Ungeheuer, das sein Leben beinahe zerstört hatte.

„Ich bin nicht deinetwegen hier. Ich komme wegen des Bildes." Er ließ seinen Vater los, hob das zerknüllte Foto auf und entfaltete es wieder. Dann hielt er es Lucius vor die Nase

„Wer ist das? Sag es mir!"

Lucius schaute gar nicht hin. Er blickte seinen Sohn an, lächelte kalt und flüsterte nach einer Pause:

„Ich habe gehört, du bist jetzt ein großer Held. Ein Auror. Du kämpfst jetzt für die Muggel. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin. Und deine Mutter erst, sie würde vor Glück platzen, wenn sie nicht schon tot wäre."

Draco blieb ruhig sitzen und erwiderte den Blick des Vaters. Früher einmal hatte er sich vor diesem Mann gefürchtet und ihn zugleich bewundert. Der große Lucius Malfoy, der nur in den besten Kreisen verkehrte, Einfluss hatte und auf dessen Rat sogar der Zaubereiminister hörte.

Das war lange vorbei, aber noch immer, nach all dieser Zeit, hatte dieser alte, gebrochene Mann Macht über ihn.

Wut stieg in Draco hoch. Wut, dass er sich provozieren ließ, Wut, dass sein Vater ihn mit seinen Sticheleien noch erreichte. Er musste ruhig bleiben, er durfte ihm die Genugtuung, dass er ihn verletzten konnte, nicht bereiten.

„Mutter ist an der Dunkelheit gestorben, die du in unser Leben gebracht hast. Du bist schuld an ihrem Tod, Vater", gab er bitter lächelnd zurück und ballte die Faust unter dem Tisch.

Für einen Augenblick fiel Lucius' boshafte Maske und Draco konnte tiefe Trauer dahinter erkennen. Die Augen seines Vaters, für einen Sekundenbruchteil zeigten sie Menschlichkeit und Bedauern. Dann aber fing er sich wieder, seine Augen wurden wieder glasig und das unmenschliche, bösartige Lächeln kam zurück. Er beugte sich weiter vor, so dass er nur noch Zentimeter von Dracos Gesicht entfernt war.

„Das kannst du dir einreden, so oft und so lange du willst, aber du kennst die Wahrheit. Sie ist vor Kummer um dich gestorben. Weil du ein Nichts bist, ein Niemand, ein Verlierer. Sie ist gestorben, weil sie wusste, dass unsere Linie zu Ende geht, mit dir, dem Taugenichts. Du bist eine Beleidigung für unseren Stammbaum. Sie konnte nicht ertragen mitanzusehen, wie du unsere Familie noch weiter in den Schmutz ziehst.

Ich habe es in der Zeitung gelesen Draco, du hilfst den Muggeln. Du schwächst unser magisches Blut und du hast Umgang mit Schlammblütern. Es heißt sogar mit Harry Potter."

Die wispernde Schlangenzunge ätzte sich durch Dracos Verstand, auch wenn er wusste, dass es alles Unsinn war, was sie sagte. Er kam nicht davon los. Ein kleiner, verkrüppelter, sich selbst verachtender Teil seiner selbst, jener Teil, der 17 Jahre lang als Sohn dieses machtbesessenen Mannes aufgewachsen war, glaubte den Worten.

Innerlich zitterte er vor Wut und Selbsthass, doch er durfte es nicht zeigen, denn dann wäre er verloren.

„Wer ist dieser Mann? Sag es mir und ich helfe dir. Es wird dir besser gehen. Ein besseres Zimmer, mehr Freigang. Vielleicht kommst du sogar irgendwann raus." Die Worte waren wie Säure auf seiner Zunge. Nichts wollte er weniger als diesem Mann zu helfen.

„Du machst mir nichts vor. Ich sehe deine Angst. Du bist noch immer ein kleiner, feiger Versager, der vor Harry Potter zittert, und das wirst du immer sein. Du bist eine Null, ein Nichts und sie werden dich niemals anerkennen. Du, ein Auror! Dass ich nicht lache. Du bist eine Witzfigur für die. Ein Scherz, der auf meine Kosten geht!"

Draco verzog das Gesicht, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen herzukommen. Von Lucius Malfoy war nichts mehr übrig. Nur noch Verbitterung und Boshaftigkeit. Ein verkümmertes, widerwärtiges Tier, das sich auf alles Schöne und Gute stürzte, um es zu zerreißen und in den Dreck zu ziehen, in dem es sich suhlte. Es war dumm gewesen zu glauben, hier Antworten zu finden.

Entschlossen faltete er das Bild zusammen und stand auf. Sein Vater, noch immer halb über den Tisch gelehnt, den Kopf wie eine neugierige Katze geneigt, beobachtete ihn mit zynischen Lächeln.

„Was? Du willst gehen? Dabei haben wir doch gerade so viel Spaß, mein lieber Sohn. Erzähl mir von Harry Potter. Ist er ein toller Kumpel? Ein echt dufter Freund? Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn du bis zu den Schultern in seinem Hintern steckst?"

Draco blickte mit versteinerter Miene zu seinem Vater herab. Ein dicker Kloß steckte in seinem Hals. Es gab so vieles, was er diesem Mann sagen wollte, so vieles, was er ihm an den Kopf werfen wollte, aber es ging nicht. Kein einziges Wort wollte heraus. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür.

Er wollte schon klopfen, um Edelfort Bescheid zu geben, dass er gehen wollte, da erklang noch einmal die Stimme des Vaters.

„Vielleicht kenne ich ihn doch. Gerade hatte ich einen Geistesblitz."

Draco blieb stehen, die Hand zum Klopfen erhoben. Langsam ließ er sie wieder sinken und drehte sich um. Ohne große Hoffnungen blickte er dem alten Mann entgegen.

„Ich höre", sagte er so ruhig er konnte.

Lucio lächelte siegesgewiss und winkte den Sohn zu sich her.

„Komm setzt dich wieder, so im Stehen hört es sich doch schlecht."

Draco seufzte und überlegte kurz. Sollte er auf das Spiel eingehen? Er kannte dieses Lächeln. Er hatte es so oft schon gesehen. Es war der Gesichtsausdruck eines Mannes, der es gewohnt war, mit dem Geist anderer zu spielen, ihn zu manipulieren und zu verdrehen, bis er eine Waffe gegen einen selbst wurde. Langsam ging er zurück zum Stuhl, setzte sich und holte das Bild wieder hervor.

„Also gut, wer ist das?"

Jetzt endlich schaute sein Vater die Fotografie an. Die glasigen Augen taxierten das Bild, scannten es von oben bis unten und suchten nach Erinnerung. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ja, das Bild überhaupt zu erkennen. Sicherlich, es war dunkel, aber das war nicht das einzige Problem.

Azkaban machte den Geist träge. Zog ihn tief in die Dunkelheit, wo er sich verwirrte und verirrte, bis man die Kontrolle über die Gedanken verlor. Man degenerierte in dieser unendlichen Schwärze langsam und verlor jeglichen Bezug zu sich selbst.

„Hm, mal überlegen, wo kenne ich dieses Gesicht nur her, wo habe ich das schon gesehen…?", murmelte der alte Mann beschwörend, fast verzweifelt in sich hinein.

„Jetzt mach schon", drängte Draco. Er konnte den Anblick dieses maulwurfsäugigen Greises nicht mehr lange ertragen.

„Ach ja, jetzt! Genau, das ist doch dieser Zauberer, wie heißt er noch, wie war das noch gleich…"

„Wenn du es nicht weißt, sag es einfach. Ich hätte gar nicht herkommen sollen."

„Ach was, ach was." Lucius schüttelte energisch den Kopf, seine Stirn war gerunzelt, als grübele er angestrengt nach. „Ja, jetzt habe ich es. Jetzt weiß ich es endlich wieder: Das ist Albus Dumbledore."

Er sagte das mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung. Sein fröhliches Lächeln zeigte keinen Funken von Spott oder Ironie und für einen kurzen Augenblick war Draco sogar versucht, das Foto noch einmal anzuschauen, um sicher zugehen, dass es nicht wirklich Albus Dumbledore war. Aber er kannte seinen Vater.

„Gut, wie du willst, du alter störrischer Narr. Verrecke doch in diesem Loch. Ich finde auch alleine heraus, wer es ist. Irgendwer muss ihn kennen." Wieder wollte er aufstehen, aber plözlich hielt ihn eine knochige, weiße Hand am Ärmel fest.

„Ich habe doch nur Spaß gemacht, bleib doch, es ist doch gerade so nett!", wisperte Lucius seinem Sohn zu, aber dieser hatte endgültig keine Lust mehr. Wütend riss er sich los, stand energisch auf, warf dabei den Stuhl um und wandte sich Richtung Tür.

„Hubertus von Drachenstein."

Draco schloss die Augen und seufzte. Er wusste, dass er einfach gehen sollte. Wenn er sich jetzt noch einmal umdrehte, war er ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Dann würde er ihn nicht mehr loswerden. Er spürte das tief in sich drin. Es gab sicher andere Möglichkeiten und vielleicht stimmte der Name ja. Vielleicht konnte er alleine mit dem Namen mehr herausfinden. Das IBA hatte unzählige Akten über praktisch jeden Schwarzmagier.

Und doch, jede Sekunde zählte. Eine aufwendige Recherche konnte Wochen dauern, Wochen, in denen noch mehr Menschen sterben würden. Vielleicht wusste sein Vater mehr. Er schüttelte den Kopf, lachte kurz in sich hinein, dann drehte er sich schicksalsergeben um.

„Hubertus von Drachenstein also. Und weiter?

„Ich denken, das ist sein voller Name. Vielleicht noch ein paar Vornamen, aber wer weiß das schon."

„Hör auf, dich dumm zu stellen. Sag mir, wer er ist!" Zorn brandete in Dracos Stimme auf. Er war kurz davor, dem Alten eine zu verpassen.

Lucio merkte das natürlich und lächelte wieder siegesgewiss.

„Wenn du mehr wissen willst mein lieber Sohn, dann kostet dich das etwas."

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hätte es ahnen können.

„Und das wäre?"

„Setz dich wieder."

Draco rührte sich nicht. Er hatte seinen Stolz.

„Ich weiß sogar, wo du ihn vielleicht findest", wisperte Lucio und zwinkerte seinem Sohn zu.

Dieser ballte die Fäuste, funkelte den Vater wütend an, hob den Stuhl auf und setzte sich unter Aufbietung jeglicher Willenskraft wieder an den Tisch.

„Also, was willst du?" fragte er schließlich.

„Nicht viel, eine Kleinigkeit. Ich will freigelassen und zum Zaubereiminister ernannt werden!"

Plötzlich machte etwas in Draco Klick. Eine alte, lange aufgestaute Wut brach aus ihm heraus. Seine Sicht färbte sich rot, glühende Blitze tanzten vor seinen Augen und dann war er schon über seinem Vater und rammte ihn samt Stuhl um, so dass beide Männer mit Wucht auf den staubigen Steinboden krachten. Dann packte er den wehrlosen, gefesselten Mann am Kragen und schüttelte ihn wild und unkontrolliert.

„Du alter, vertrottelter Narr, warum musst du so sein? Warum musst du immer so sein? Ein einziges Mal brauche ich deine Hilfe! Du weißt, wo dieser Kerl steckt. Du weißt, wie ich ihn kriegen kann. Und du könntest mir dabei helfen, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Wenn ich diesen Typen schnappe, dann werden sie mich respektieren, dann kann ich all die Schande, die du über uns gebracht hast, fortwischen, dann wird der Name Malfoy wieder etwas bedeuten.

Aber das ist dir egal! Weil du nur noch Hass und Bosheit kennst. Du willst mich scheitern sehen, weil du gescheitert bist. Du willst, dass ich, wie du, für den Rest meines Lebens unseren Untergang bedauere. Ein einziges Mal hättest du mir wirklich ein Vater sein können, ein einziges Mal etwas nicht für dich sondern wirklich für mich tun."

Draco hatte auf seinem Vater gegessen, ihn am Kragen gepackt und ihm all diese Worte ins Gesicht geschrien. Er hatte sich gerade so beherrschen können, ihn nicht zu schlagen.

Jetzt entwich die Wut langsam. Sein Verstand kam zurück und er sah in die vor Schrecken weit aufgerissenen Augen seines Opfers. Ob der alte, dumme Narr überhaupt verstanden hatte, was Draco sagen wollte? Er wusste es nicht. Er ließ Lucius Kragen los, richtete sich auf und fegte den Staub von seinem Mantelsaum.

„Ach, vergiss es," zischte er und drehte sich zum Ausgang. Diesmal würde er wirklich gehen und er würde nie wieder kommen. Von diesem Moment an war sein Vater für ihn gestorben.

Er war schon wieder an der Tür, wollte erneut klopfen, da hörte er noch das leise Wimmern der verhassten Kreatur.

„Ich bin einsam, Draco, ich habe doch nur noch dich. Geh nicht, bitte, nicht so!"

Dracos Hand verharrte in der Luft. Warum konnte er nicht einfach gehen, warum war es so schwer, diesen Mann einfach verrotten zu lassen?

„Bitte Draco, ich sage dir alles, wenn du mir versprichst, mich hin und wieder zu besuchen."

Jetzt fuhr Draco herum. Fassungslos schaute er den Alten an.

„Du willst, dass ich dich besuche?"

„Du bist mein Sohn."

„Und wann warst du mir ein Vater?"

Eine lange Pause. Sie starrten sich an, Draco zornig, Lucio verwirrt und traurig. So schwach, so verletzlich hatte sein Sohn ihn noch nie gesehen.

War es möglich, dass er wirklich einfach nur einsam war? War all die Bosheit, all dieser Hass, all die verletzenden Worte, war das alles nur Zeugnis der Verzweiflung eines Mannes, der alles verloren hatte? Frau, Ruhm, Ehre, alles vergangen, alles erloschen und nur noch der Sohn, der ihn an all seine Fehler erinnerte, war übrig geblieben. War das der Grund für all die giftigen Gemeinheiten? Ein verquerer, perverser Schrei nach Zutrauen?

Mit einem Mal konnte Draco keinen Zorn mehr empfinden. Da war nur noch Taubheit und Mitleid. Mitleid mit dem Vater, aber auch mit sich selbst.

Sie hatten nur noch einander. Zwei Verlorene in einer Welt der Schatten.

Langsam ging er auf den noch immer auf dem Rücken liegenden Lucius zu und richtete ihn samt Stuhl wieder auf. Dann lehnte er sich neben ihn an den Tisch und seufzte.

„Wir sind schon zwei armselige Kreaturen, Vater."

Ein krächzendes Lachen kam als Antwort.

„Ja, die stolzen Malfoys. Die Zierde der magischen Gesellschaft. Ich habe es versaut, das tut mir Leid."

Draco war sprachlos. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte sich Lucius Malfoy kein einziges Mal ehrlich für etwas entschuldigt. Bis auf jetzt. Ein Blick in die bangen, angsterfüllten Augen (jede Glasigkeit war einen wahrhaftem Schmerz gewichen) reichte, um zu wissen, dass Lucio es wirklich so meinte.

„Du dachtest, es sei das Richtige, nehme ich an", antwortete Draco, ohne recht zu wissen, warum er das sagte. Irgendwie war es ihm plötzlich nicht mehr möglich, dem Alten Vorwürfe zu machen.

„Was geschieht, wenn ich dir sage, wer der Kerl ist und wo du ihn findest?" wollte Lucio plötzlich wissen.

„Dann schnappe ich ihn mir und finde heraus, was er vorhat. Was es auch ist, er trägt jetzt schon die Schuld am Tod von Tausenden von Menschen."

„Muggeln!"

„Ja!"

„Und du? Bekommst du dann einen Orden?"

Draco seufzte. Es war immer dasselbe mit dem Alten. Er musste immer wissen, was dabei heraussprang

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber es wird gut für mich sein. Sie werden wissen, dass sich es ernst meine."

„Und meinst du es ernst? Willst du diesen niederen Geschöpfen wirklich helfen?" Da lag wieder der Hass in der Stimme. Dieser uralte Hass, der gewissermaßen in der Familie von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde.

„Ja, das will ich."

„Und warum?" Lucio schien ernstlich interessiert. Er schaute Draco gebannt an.

Dieser dachte kurz nach, dachte an Verantwortung, an Ehre, sogar an Ruhm, aber dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke.

„Weil ich es kann! Weil ich die Macht habe, es zu tun!"

Lucio Malfoy grinste, kicherte gar, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und streichelte Draco dann über das Haar. Es war eine ungewohnt väterliche Geste und Draco war nicht sicher, ob er sie mochte oder nicht.

„Der Mann heißt Hubertus von Drachenstein. Er ist ein deutscher Forscher. Seine Familie ist uralt, noch älter als unsere. Sie haben wie wir stets der Idee des reinen Blutes gedient. Sein Vater war die rechte Hand Grindelwalds, heißt es. Ein angsteinflößender, brutaler Mann. Er hat unzählige Auroren auf dem Gewissen und nur Dumbledore konnte ihn stoppen.

Sein Sohn ist nicht so. Er ist ein Feigling, kein Krieger. Aber es heißt, er versteht sich auf die magischen Wissenschaften. Selbst den dunklen Lord hat er hin und wieder beraten. Nach dessen Fall ist Hubertus untergetaucht. Ich weiß nicht, was er treibt. Aber wenn du ihn suchst, würde ich es bei seiner Mutter versuchen. Sie lebt im Schwarzwald in einem traditionellen Magierdorf namens Schindelstein, glaube ich. Oder war es Schieferfels? Diese deutschen Namen bringen mich immer durcheinander. Er verehrt sie wie ein Götze. Egal was er vorhat, auf kurz oder lang taucht er immer bei ihr auf."

Draco lächelte schwach, ein seltsames Gefühl durchdrang ihn. Ein Zutrauen, das er nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Danke, Vater."

„Werde berühmt, berühmter als dieser Potter, verstanden?"

Lucios Miene war ernst und konzentriert. Die giftigen Worten von vorher schien er schon längst vergessen zu haben. Offenbar konnte er sich nicht mehr lange auf eine Sache konzentrieren. Was für ihn jetzt noch zählte war, was immer nur gezählt hatte.

„Wenn du schon gut sein musst, dann sei der Beste, mein Junge", flüsterte er und streichelte dem Sohn noch einmal seltsam liebevoll durch die Haare.

Dieser lächelte nur und ließ es sich gefallen. Manchmal wünschte sich Draco, eine Frau zu sein. Dann hätte er jetzt heulen können. Aber er war keine Frau. Er war Draco Malfoy und er hatte einen verrückten Wissenschaftler zu fangen.

Entschlossen stand er auf, klopfte seinem Vater auf die Schulter blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Er sagte „Bis nächste Woche" und verließ den Raum.


	15. Spuren

Puh, das hat diesmal wirklich lang gedauert. So viele andere Sachen zu tun, dann Schreibkriesen und Einfaltslosigkeit, ihr kennt das sicher. Naja, nichts desto trotz gehts jetzt weiter und wir steuern auch langsam aber sicher in Richtung Hafen. In meinem Profil habe ich behauptet jetzt schon fertig sein zu wollen, das war natürlich zu optimistisch, aber diesen Sommer beende ich auf jeden Fall, Indianderehrenwort.

Ohne **luckyserpents** großartige Korrekturen und der praktsich durch nichts zu erschütternden Treue :D wäre die Geschichte gar nicht möglich und daher wieder speziellen dank an luckyserpent.

Ich wünsche gute Unterhaltung :

* * *

**Spuren**

Das Feuer war verglüht, nur kalte Asche und verkohltes Holz waren übrig geblieben. Der Gesang nur noch ein Hallen der Vergangenheit. Das Dorf, in dem Harry und die anderen nun standen, war verlassen, die runden Holzhütten leer und verwahrlost. Überall lagen noch Dinge herum. Holzschalen, Speere, Spielzeug aus Knochen. Man war geflohen, vielleicht hatte es Kämpfe gegeben. Die Auroren durchsteiften das kleine Dorf inmitten des dichten, undurchdringlichen Waldes, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis. Wohin war das alte Volk verschwunden, was war hier geschehen? Die Arzneien des Medizinmannes waren noch alle in seinem Zelt, Nahrungsmittelvorräte fanden sich in einer Grube im Dorfzentrum und überall lagen noch Kleider und Wertsachen in den Hütten.

„Wo sind sie hin?", flüsterte Ron nervös und die anderen schauten nur betreten. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Das alte Volk war ihre einzige Spur gewesen. Adrian seufzte, sammelte einiges Holz und setzte sich dann an das Lagerfeuer, das er neu entzündete.

„Lasst uns erst einmal rasten."

Harry, der die ganze Zeit verzweifelt durchs Dorf gewandert war, schaute nun zornig auf.

„Rasten? Wir haben keine Zeit. Wir müssen Sie… ich meine, wir müssen Concador finden. Wir haben schon lange genug getrödelt!"

„Sei vernünftig", gab Gabriella zurück und setzte sich zu Adrian. „Wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir durch den Dschungel und die Geisterwelt geirrt sind. Wir sind alle völlig am Ende."

„Mir geht es gut", erwiderte Harry trotzig.

„Ach ja? Warum siehst du dann so aus, als würdest du jeden Moment zusammenklappen, Junge?", fragte Francois hämisch. Er hatte aus der Vorratsgrube magisch konserviertes Fleisch beschafft, das er jetzt zu braten begann.

Harry wollte etwas Bissiges erwidern, aber der Geruch des Fleisches verschlug ihm den Atem. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie hungrig und müde er war. Sein ganzer Köper war geschunden, alles tat weh, und sein Geist war so konfus, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Die Geisterwelt war nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen.

„Hey Harry, Ginny ist taff. Sie hat bis jetzt ausgehalten, dann hält sie auch noch eine Nacht länger aus." Es war Ron, der ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn zum Lagerfeuer drückte. Harry ließ es widerstrebend geschehen.

Sie aßen schweigend, lauschten den Grillen, den Vögeln und all den sonderbaren Geschöpfen des Urwaldes und legten sich, kaum war die Sonne untergegangen, um das Feuer herum zur Nachtruhe.

Als Harry erwachte, blickte er in die Facettenaugen einer großen, rotschwarzen Hummel. Sie saß ruhig auf seiner Hand. Es war früh, das erste Licht erfüllte den dunkelblauen Himmel, alles war still, die anderen schliefen. Etwas durch und durch Menschliches ging von diesem Tier aus. Es schien, als mustere die Hummel ihn, als versuche sie ihn irgendwie einzuordnen. Harry schlug geistesabwesend nach ihr, um sie zu verscheuchen. Sie stieg in die Luft, um auszuweichen, und landete dann wieder auf seiner Hand.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", murmelte er verschlafen. Er hatte wirr geträumt. Ginny war von ihm fortgelaufen, durch eine Welt aus Schatten. Er war ihr gefolgt, doch dann hatte sie sich in zwei Köper geteilt und dann in vier, in acht und so weiter, bis überall nur noch Ginnys zu sehen gewesen waren.

Und dann, plötzlich aus dem Nichts war die Welle wieder gekommen, in ihrem Schaum das Blitzen der gelben Augen, und hatte die Ginnys fortgespült. Wenn er sie nicht bald fand, so dachte er, während er wieder die Hummel von seiner Hand schüttelte, würde er wahnsinnig werden.

Er ging zum Lagerfeuer, entzündete es und bereitete Kaffee zu. Am liebsten wäre er gleich aufgebrochen, um weiter nach El Dorado zu suchen, aber die Erholung des Schlafes hatte seinen Verstand geklärt. Es machte keinen Sinn, kopflos durch den Urwald zu rennen. Irgendwo hier im Dorf musste es einen Hinweis geben. Die Ureinwohner hatten den Weg zur goldenen Stadt gekannt. Sie mussten ihn einfach aufgezeichnet haben.

Es stimmte schon, was die anderen sagten. Ginny war taff, wenn sie noch lebte, würde sie auch jetzt noch durchhalten. Und sie lebte, Harry war sicher. Sie musste noch leben! Während er den Kaffee aufbrühte und etwas Reis, den sie noch übrig hatten, aufkochte, fragte er sich, was er ihr sagen würde, wenn er sie wiederfand. Bis jetzt hatte er diesen Gedanken völlig verdrängt. Es war ihm nur darum gegangen, sie zu finden. Was dann geschehen sollte, wusste er nicht.

Es stimmte, dass mit ihm keine Familie zu gründen war. Auf ihn konnte man sich nicht verlassen. Er würde immer gegen das Böse kämpfen und das Böse würde es immer geben. Das hatte er jetzt verstanden. Wenn man der Hydra den Kopf abschlug, kamen drei neue aus ihrem Rumpf. Es nahm kein Ende. Wie würde er sich ehrlich vor Ginny stellen und behaupten können, dass er sich nur noch um sein Kind kümmern würde. Wie konnte er überhaupt ein Kind haben? Was, wenn er starb und sein Sohn oder seine Tochter so aufwachsen würde wie er, alleine, im Griff des Hasses auf den Mörder seiner Eltern, nur um am Ende selbst zum Mörder werden zu müssen. Wie konnte er ein Kind haben? Und doch, wie konnte er keines haben?

Wieder hörte es er das Summen der Hummel. Sie schwirrte vor seinem Gesicht umher, als versuche sie ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Geh weg", zischte er, ein wenig zu laut, denn Ron, der nicht weit entfernt lag, grunzte unwillig und drehte sich von ihm fort.

„Ich muss nachdenken!"

Plötzlich wurde das Summen lauter, oder besser gesagt vielstimmiger. Irritiert schaute er auf. Es war nicht mehr nur eine, sondern gleich fünf Hummeln, die nun wie wild um ihn herumkreisten. Harry tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, dann kam ihm ein Gedanke.

„Bist du das Totem?"

Wie als Antwort entfernten sich die Hummeln plötzlich von ihm und flogen zum Waldrand. Dort kreisten sie eine Weile, bis aus dem Dickicht weitere Insekten hinzukamen. Libellen, Fliegen, Käfer. Harry schaute mit offenem Mund zu, wie die Geschöpfe sich langsam zu einer Gestallt formten. Eine menschliche Silhouette. Kopf, Schulter Torso, Arme, Beine, der ganze Körper einer Frau und sogar das Haar bildeten die Getiere aus flatternden Schmetterlingen mit roten Flügen nach.

Die rosigen, dünnen Käferlippen lächelten ihm zu, die grünen Skarabäusaugen schienen kurz zu zwinkern. Ein Scherz, oder was das Totem für einen hielt. Dann verschwand die Insekten- Ginny zwischen den Blättern.

Eilig sprang Harry auf. Kurz überlegte er, die anderen zu wecken, aber er fürchtete, das Wesen aus den Augen zu verlieren. Hastig eilte er zum Waldrand und folgte ins Dickicht. Das Geschöpf lief nicht wirklich, es schwebte über den Waldboden, immer weiter in die Dunkelheit hinein. Wo würde es ihn hinführen? Wieder in die Geisterwelt? Wollte es ihn erneut testen?

Eine Stunde kletterte er durch Unterholz, über riesige Wurzeln, durch Blättertunnel und Hohlwege, weiter in die Wildnis, bis sie schließlich völlig unvermittelt auf eine Lichtung kamen. Blumen wuchsen hier in mannigfaltigsten Farben und Formen. Orchideen neben Rosen, Hyazinthen, Veilchen und Sorten der zauberhaftesten Blumen, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Große, blaue Kelche mit goldenen Blütenkegeln, rote lange Blätter, die wie Seerosen auf dem Gras lagen, einzelne Kelche in Regenbogenfarben so hoch wie kleine Bäume.

In der Mitte der Lichtung, überwuchert von Schlingpflanzen, ragte ein Steinkreis aus dem hohen Gras. Uralte, kniehohe Felsen, in der Mitte ein steinerner Türbogen. Harry blieb kurz stehen und schaute sich atemlos um. Blütenstaub lag in der Luft und Hunderte betörende Gerüche zogen ihm in die Nase. Die Sonne funkelten grell und schön auf den Blüten.

Wo waren die Insekten? Er schaute sich um, aber konnte sie nicht finden. Dann plötzlich eine Bewegung am Türbogen. Die Chitin- Ginny. Dort stand sie inmitten des Steinkreises und streckte die Arme gen Himmel. Plötzlich kamen von überall aus dem Wald weitere Insekten und strömten zu den Steinen. Wie ein Wirbelturm begannen sie, das Geschöpf zu umkreisen, bis Harry vor lauter Insekten den Türbogen nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Gesumme ging von ihnen aus, ein hundertfaches Zirpen und Surren und Klacken. Die Sonne schien mit einem Mal heller zu werden, grelles Licht überflutete die Lichtung, wie eine Welle den Strand. Es wurde so blendend, dass der Auror die Augen schließen musste und das Summen so laut, dass er sich schließlich die Ohren zu hielt. Und nach einigen Herzschlägen war es wieder vorbei.

Irritiert schaute Harry auf. Die Lichtung war wie zuvor. Die Insekten waren verschwunden und statt der Käfergestalt schimmerte nun ein weißliches Licht aus dem Torbogen.

Ein Portal, dachte Harry, und schritt wie magisch angezogen darauf zu. Ein Portal nach El Dorado.

Als er davor stand, die Hand nur Zentimeter vom schimmernden wabernden Licht entfernt, das wie ein Vorhang im Türbogen hing, kam ihm noch der Gedanke, das er seine Freunde verständigen musste und rief einen Patronus. Als er seine Nachricht gesprochen hatte, nickte er kurz,

atmete tief durch und trat durch den Schleier. Er würde sie finden, koste es, was es wolle.

Sie waren ein kleines Team. Draco und zwei deutsche Kollegen. Es sollte schnell und unauffällig vonstatten gehen, denn bei dem geringsten Anzeichen von Gefahr, das war klar, würde Hubertus von Drachenstein die Flucht ergreifen.

Seit 24 Stunden lagen sie in einer Laube im Wald, 200 Meter von einem mitten in der Wildnis alleine stehenden Holzhaus auf der Lauer. Sie hatten ein magisches Zelt, das von außen wie ein Busch aussah, und beobachteten. In diesem Haus, im typischen Schwarzwaldstil, wohnte Irma von Drachenstein, die Mutter des Schwarzmagiers. Sie war uralt, über hundert, und lebte praktisch schon ihr ganzes Leben in dieser Einöde. Im Umkreis vom einem Kilometer gab es noch sechs andere Häuser, die insgesamt das Magische Dorf Schieferstein bildeten. Nur besonders traditionsreiche magische Familien lebten hier.

„Nichts, absolut nichts. Man könnte fast meinen, die Alte ist tot", schimpfte Klaus, einer der beiden deutschen Auroren, und übergab Draco, dessen Beobachtungsschicht jetzt begann, das magische Fernrohr. Es konnte, wie die Weasley- Brille, durch Wände blicken.

Die alte Frau saß im Sessel vor dem Kamin, der trotz der sommerlichen Wärme an war, und regte sich nicht. Nur hin und wieder stand sie auf, um das die Notdurft zu verrichten, aber sonst saß sie nur und starrte.

Besuch bekam sie auch keinen. Weder von Nachbarn noch von ihrem Sohn. Es schien fast, als säße sie da und wartete auf den Tod.

„Bist du sicher, dass er kommt?", fragte Klaus, während er aus einem Beutel ein Sandwich mit Käse und Schinken pulte. So eines dieser deutschen Brötchen mit der harten Kruste, an der man sich die Zähne verrenkte.

„Meine Quelle war sich sicher. Er hat aber nicht gesagt, wie lange wir warten müssen", brummte Draco. Klaus mit seiner ständigen Fragerei ging ihm auf die Nerven. Der andere Auror, Dieter, war angenehmer, der sprach nämlich nie.

„Während wir hier sitzen, verrecken die Leute wie die Fliegen. Eigentlich nicht zu fassen, dass sie es nicht in den Griff bekommen, obwohl sie den Erreger jetzt kennen", meinte Klaus schmatzend

Draco gab ihm im Stillen recht. Es war wirklich vertrakt.

Granger hatte den IBA sofort informiert und man hatte mehrere magische Forschungsinstitute gleichzeitig auf die Herstellung eines Antivirus angesetzt, aber wie es schien, war es damit noch lange nicht getan. Scheinbar lag das Problem darin, dass man zwar ein Serum gegen Drachenpocken und ebenso eines gegen das Muggelvirus hatte, aber man nun eines benötigte, das gegen beides gleichzeitig half.

Es brauchte eine völlig neue Form von Wirkstoff, die gegen Muggel- und magische Seuchen gleichzeitig half, und darin hatten die magischen Institute keinerlei Erfahrung. Es war nötig, dafür mit einem Muggelforschungsinstitut zusammenzuarbeiten und so etwas gab immer Probleme. Zu viele seltsame Fragen, die man beantworten musste, und zu viele Mitarbeiter, denen später das Gedächtnis manipuliert werden musste. Das alles brauchte Zeit und genau die hatte man nicht.

Denn jeden Tag breiteten sich die veränderten Drachenpocken weiter unter den Muggeln aus, und die Todeszahlen stiegen rasant.

Über 10.000 Menschen weltweit waren schon gestorben. Die meisten Opfer in Mexiko, Europa und Indien, zahlreich auch in den USA. Komischerweise keine Opfer in Südamerika, obwohl sich das Virus in Mexiko ausgebreitet hatte und auch viele Südamerikaner sich an dem Muggelvirus infiziert hatten. An den Drachenpocken aber erkrankten sie nicht. Die Tatsche, dass man auf zwei Krankheitsbilder gleichzeitig achten musste, machte die Suche auch nicht gerade einfacher. Überall auf der Welt hatten sich die Menschen am Muggelviurs angesteckt, aber die Drachenpocken waren nur in gewissen Regionen ausgebrochen.

Die Forscher konnten sich keinen Reim daraus machen.

Hubertus von Drachenstein war der einzige Hinweis, den der IBA hatte, und das war Draco zu verdanken. Als Dankeschön hatte Kingsley Draco diesen Auftrag erteilt. Er sollte Drachenstein selbst schnappen. Es war ein Vertrauensbeweis.

So sehr es ihn freute, dass man ihm diese wichtige Aufgabe anvertraute, so wenig Illusionen machte er sich auch. Die meisten Auroren waren in Südamerika, im Krieg gegen Concador, dessen Schergen sich nun langsam in den Dschungel zurückzogen. Draco hatte nichts Genaues mitbekommen, aber es hieß, Concador plane irgendein Ritual oder ähnliches.

Draco seufzte. Lieber wäre er jetzt im Dschungel, wo es einen klaren Feind zu bekämpfen gab. Ob Hubertus in den nächsten Tagen kommen würde, war absolut unklar, sogar eher unwahrscheinlich. Es frustrierte ihn herumsitzen zu müssen, während alle anderen ihr Leben riskierten.

Potter war an der Front, das hatte Kingsley erzählt. Natürlich, Potter war immer an der Front, Potter war die Front.

Das schlimmste am Nichtstun waren die Gedanken. Immer und immer wieder erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit seinem Vater. Dieser alte, verbitterte Mann, abgemagert, mehr tot als lebendig und dennoch so voller Hass. Dieses Bild ging Draco nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Und dann Sarah! Das war noch so eine Sache. Seit dem Wartezimmer bei Lovegood hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatte jetzt einen neuen Begleitschutz, weil Draco auf Hubertus angesetzt war, und er hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, noch einmal mit ihr zu sprechen.

Wieso auch, dachte er zum wiederholten Male. Sie hatten herausgefunden, was sie hatten herausfinden wollen. Ihre Partnerschaft war beendet. Sie hatte ihren Artikel, den sie, ohne das magischen Virus und überhaupt die ganze magische Welt zu erwähnen, veröffentlicht und damit großes Aufsehen erregt hatte und er hatte seinen Anhaltspunkt.

Er konnte sie sowieso nicht leiden, diese stinkende, keifende Muggelfrau. Aber warum ging sie ihm nicht aus dem Kopf? Er träumte von ihr, er dachte ständig an sie und da war ein Gefühl, dass er lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Aber nein. Es war unmöglich, dass er dieses schreckliche Weib vermisste. Aber warum zuckte er jedes Mal zusammen, wenn Klaus sich eine Kippe ansteckte?

Den Gedanken verdrängend, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Haus. War da nicht eine Bewegung gewesen? Dort am oberen Fenster? Nein, da war niemand. Oder doch! Eine Katze! Nur eine Katze. Tiere gab es hier natürlich. Die Alte hatte mindestens 12 Katzen und irgendwo lief auch ein streunender Hund im Wald rum.

Aber Moment mal. Was hatte die Katze da im Maul? Sie balancierte auf dem Giebel des Schwarzwalddaches wie eine Seiltänzerin und trug irgendetwas im Maul. Es baumelte hin und her. Keine Maus, dafür war es zu groß und auch keine Ratte. Nein, es hatte eine andere Form, es sah aus wie eine Tatze oder… Moment! Eine Hand. Es war eine Hand, eine menschliche Hand. Hastig richtete Draco das Fernrohr auf die alte Frau, er hatte einen schaurigen Verdacht.

Sie saß da, völlig reglos, nur der Atem ging. Ihr rechter Arm lag auf der Lehne, die Linke baumelte herab. Die Hand war vom Tisch verdeckt. Draco stellte das Fernrohr neu ein, man konnte genau justieren, durch was man schauen wollte.

Keine fünf Sekunden später apparierte er schon vor die Haustür und riss sie auf. Von der Böschung aus hörte er entsetzte Rufe, aber er achtete nicht auf sie. Er stürmte ins Haus, packte die alte Frau an der Schulter und starrte einer Puppe in die Augen. Sie war perfekt gebaut aus Wachs und lebendig gezaubert, aber wenn man genau davor stand, konnte man klar sehen, dass es eine Puppe war! Ein Trick, ein verdammter Trick, man hatte sie zum Narren gehalten.

Was nun? Die Alte war ausgeflogen, dass hieß, dass auch Hubertus nicht kommen würde, und überhaupt bedeutete es, dass der Schwarzmagier Draco erwartet hatte.

Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben stand er da, als seine Kollegen in den Raum gestürmt kamen. Ein Blick auf die am Boden liegende Puppe reichte ihnen, um die Situation zu verstehen.

„Scheiße", fluchte Klaus auf Deutsch und Dieter begann mit gezogenem Zauberstab, die Räume zu durchsuchen.

Das Haus war leer. Seit Tagen schon, das war offensichtlich, denn in der Küche fanden sie vergammelte Essensreste, über denen ganze Fliegenschwärme kreisten. Alles deutete auf einen überstürzten Aufbruch hin. Hubertus hatte sie erwartet und seine Mutter in Sicherheit gebracht

Draco trat vor Wut gegen den Sessel, auf dem die Alte gesessen hatte. Alles umsonst. Die ganze Arbeit, der ganze Stress mit seinem Vater, umsonst. Ihre letzte Spur war erloschen und damit die Chance verpufft, mehr über den Virus heraus zu finden. Drachenstein konnte überall sein.

„Was ist das?" fragte Dieter plötzlich und zeigte auf den Boden vor Draco.

Draco blickte erst den Deutschen verblüfft an, weil es das erste Mal war, dass er diesen sprechen hörte, dann schaute er nach unten.

Der Sessel war umgefallen, als Draco drangetreten hatte und darunter zeichneten sich, ganz fein, fast unsichtbar, die Umrisse einer Falltür ab.

„ Eins, zwei, jetzt!" Klaus riss die Falltür auf und Draco zielte mit seinem Zauberstab hinab.

„Lumos." Ein Kellerraum lag darunter. Völlig leer. Eine einzige Tür ging davon ab.

Langsam kletterte er hinunter und wartete an der Tür, bis seine Kollegen ihm gefolgt waren. Dann riss er auch diese auf. Dahinter lag ein Korridor. Altes, feuchtes Mauerwerk, einzelne Wurzeln, die durch die Fugen wuchsen. Am Ende des Ganges flackerte Licht. Ein Feuer, Gesang war zu hören. Schallplatte, das Knistern sprach dafür. Die Stimme einer deutschen Diva trällerte ihnen fröhlich entgegen.

Leise schlichen sie sich heran. Der Korridor mündete in einen Raum, der spärlich, aber mit dem Notwendigsten ausgerüstet war. Ein alter gusseiserner Ofen in der Mitte, ein Sessel knapp davor, an den Wänden einige Regale, in einer Ecke ein schmales Bett und auf der anderen Seite ein grünes, löchriges Sofa.

Auf dem Bett lag eine alte Frau, in dickte Daunendecken gewickelt, und atmete schwer. Sie schlief.

Auch auf der Couch schlief jemand. Eine zusammengekauerte Gestallt in schwarzer Robe, die leise schnarchte. Das Gesicht war verdeckt, aber Draco erkannte das lange, graue Haar und den hageren Körperbau wieder. Hubertus von Drachenstein. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit hier versteckt.

Draco schnellte mit erhobenen Zauberstab vor und im selben Augenblick aktivierte sich ein Sirenenzauber, der die kleine Höhle mit einem durchdringenden Pfeifen erfüllte. Hubertus schreckte hoch und schleuderte instinktiv einen Todesfluch in Richtung Ausgang. Draco wich aus, aber hinter sich ging jemand keuchend zu Boden. Wahrscheinlich Dieter.

Mit einem Mal war die Höhle erfüllt von Licht und Funken. Flüche trafen aufeinander und explodierten knallend zwischen den Zauberern. Stühle wirbelten durch die Luft, dicke Erdstücke wurden von den Wänden gerissen und Staub rieselte wie Regen von der brüchigen Decke.

Hubertus von Drachenstein war alles andere als ein einfaches Opfer. Der kleine Raum war eine Falle und er in der Unterzahl, aber er nutzte die Vorteile seines eigenen Heimes geschickt. Er sprang hinter den gusseisernen Ofen in Deckung und schoss dann blitzschnell und gezielt Flüche auf die zwei noch verblieben Magier an der Tür.

Da es am Eingang keine Deckung gab, hatte Draco keine Wahl als mit einer Flugrolle in den Raum hinein zu hechten, nur um dadurch völlig auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen.

Klaus wählte die einzige andere Möglichkeit und zog sich eilig zurück in die Deckung des Flurs. Darauf aber hatte Drachenstein nur gewartet. Triumphierend lies er den Zauberstab in Richtung des Ganges schnalzen. Es gab es fürchterliches Geräusch, ein Grollen, das sich durch das Mauerwerk zog. Eine kurze, entsetzliche Pause, dann stürzte der Gang ein, begrub Klaus rettungslos darunter und versiegelte die Höhle.

Draco war alleine mit dem Feind.

Geistesgegenwärtig schnellte er vor und ging selbst hinter dem Ofen in Deckung. Rücken an Rücken, kauerten nun beide Magier an dem heißen Metall, das sie voneinander trennte, die Zauberstäbe in den verkrampfen Händen, Schweiß auf den Stirnen und Staub in den Haaren.

Die Diva trällerte fröhlich aus einem alten Grammophon, welches wie auf magische Weise vom Kampf verschont geblieben war. „Wenn ich jetzt grad dir Treue schwöre, wird wieder ein anderer ganz unglücklich sein"

„Wer bist du und was willst du?", keifte Hubertus hinter dem Ofen hervor, während er versuchte, einen Fluch um die Kurve herum auf Draco zu schleudern.

„Draco Malfoy" antwortete dieser, als der Fluch ihn weit verfehlte. „Ich komme vom IBA und habe nur ein paar kleine Fragen." Als wolle er die eigene Aussage karikieren, schleuderte auch einen Fluch Richtung Hubertus. Er krachte wirkungslos in die Erdwand hinter dem Ofen.

„Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?"

„Wir haben unsere Quelle! Geben Sie auf, Sie sitzen in der Falle." Diesmal versuchte Draco es mit einem Fluch an die Decke über Hubertus, er wollte sie einstürzen lassen, aber ein Schutzschild des Schwarzmagiers verhinderte das.

„Malfoy, hä? Ich erinnere mich an deinen Vater, Junge. Ein kluger Mann mit den richtigen Ambitionen. Was ist los mit dir, warum verrätst du deine Familie?"

Wieder krachte ein Fluch neben Draco in den Boden. Staub stob auf und ein elektrischer Geruch verbreitete sich im Raum. Der Auror grinste schwach und drückte sich noch fester an den Ofen. Das heiße Metall brannte sich in seine Haut, aber er durfte keinen Zentimeter aus der Deckung weichen.

„Ich glaub, ich gehöre nur mir ganz alleine", endete die Diva im Ausklang der Melodie.

„Haben sie das nicht gewusst? Wir Malfoys schlagen uns immer auf die Seite der Gewinner. Was ist das für ein Virus, für wen haben sie ihn kreiert und warum?"

Draco hörte ein hohes, schrilles Lachen, das mehr wie das einer Frau als eines Mannes klang, dann schlug ein weiterer Fluch neben ihm ein.

„Also habt ihr herausgefunden, dass es ein Fluch ist. Ich bin beeindruckt, aber es ist zu spät. Er ist mein Meisterwerk und hat seinen Zweck schon fast erfüllt.

„Was für einen Zweck?", fragte Draco ohne große Hoffnung.

Wieder das Lachen, ein Fluch blieb aus.

„Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich? Von mir erfährst du nichts. Auch wenn es so oder so egal ist. Ihr seid alle dem Untergang geweiht."

Verzweifelt schaute sich Draco um. Was konnte er tun? Der Mann war hinter dem Ofen gut geschützt, wenn er versuchte aufzuspringen und ihn direkt anzugreifen, würde Hubertus ihn erwischen. Er mochte ein Feigling sein, aber er war dennoch gefährlich.

Aber Moment! Etwas stimmte nicht. Warum war Hubertus nicht einfach geflohen, warum war er nicht appariert? Draco hatte keine Zeit gehabt, in der Eile einen Antiapparierzauber zu sprechen.

Hubertus hätte schon lange fliehen können. Warum also…

Ein weiterer Fluch schlug nur knapp neben Dracos Arm in das Metall, elektrische Funken stoben auf wie Glühwürmchen in der Nacht.

Warum schoss Hubertus einen Fluch nach dem anderen, wenn er doch wusste, dass es völlig sinnlos war? Warum Kraft verschwenden? Warum nicht fliehen oder war es etwa so, dass… dass er ihn ablenken wollte.

Ruckartig fuhr Dracos Kopf herum und es gelang ihm, sich im allerletzten Moment zu ducken und dem Todesfluch, der von der anderen Seite des Zimmer auf ihn geschleudert wurde, zu entkommen.

Sie hielt sich gerade so auf den Beinen, ihre Knie zitterten und der Zauberstab wackelte wie trunken in ihrer knochigen Hand. Nur in ein Nachthemd gekleidet, die zerzausten, schulterlangen, weißen Haare im Gesicht, stand Hubertus' Mutter Irma von Drachenstein dort und flüsterte ein zweites Mal mit kratziger Stimme. „Avada Ke…"

Doch Draco war schon bei ihr. Ein kräftiger Satz und sein Arm umfasst ihre Zauberstabhand, ein weiterer Zug, und sie war in seinen Armen, gefesselt von seinem linken Oberarm, während der Rechte den Zauberstab auf ihre Schläfe richtete.

„Komm raus, Drachenstein, oder mir rutscht ein Fluch aus", sagte er grimmig. Beinahe hätte sie ihn gehabt. Er hatte die Alte völlig vergessen.

„Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich dir glaube, dass du ihr etwas tust. Ihr seid die Guten, schon vergessen? Eine alte Frau angreifen, das ist nicht euer Ding", krakelte Hubertus selbstsicher hinter dem Ofen hervor.

Draco festigte seinen Griff um ihren Arm, so dass sie leise stöhnte. „Schon richtig, aber ich bin noch ziemlich neu in diesem Geschäft. Quasi ein Azubi, ich mache eine Menge Fehler. Und außerdem, schon vergessen? Ich bin ein Malfoy, es gibt keine Schandtat, zu der wir nicht im Stande wären. Komm raus oder ich garantiere für nichts."

„Wenn du ihr was tust, machen die dich fertig. Dann heißt es Azkaban", antworte Hubertus, aber die Selbstsicherheit war aus seiner Stimme gewichen.

„Wir sind hier alleine, dafür hast du gesorgt. Wer soll bezeugen, dass du sie nicht selbst erledigt hast?"

Dracos Zauberstabspitze flammte auf und brannte eine Blase auf Irma von Drachensteins Wange. Sie wimmerte schmerzerfüllt, ansonsten blieb sie stumm. Es schien, als verstehe sie gar nicht, was vor sich ging. Draco ließ sich nicht täuschen. Sekunden früher hatte sie versucht, ihn zu töten. Mitleid war Schwäche, das hatte sein Vater ihn gelehrt.

„Komm raus oder ich brenn ihr die Haut vom Gesicht", schrie er zornig und angriffslustig.

„Nein, nein, bitte nicht"

Hubertus sprang aus seiner Deckung, die Arme erhoben.

Draco lächelte. „Gut, sehr clever. Lass den Zauberstab fallen und dann tritt in die Mitte des Raumes, damit ich dich gut sehen kann."

Hubertus tat wie geheißen, den Blick auf seine zitternde Mutter in Dracos Griff gerichtet.

„Tu ihr nichts", stotterte er flehend.

„Werde ich nicht, wenn du mir ein paar Fragen beantwortest. Für wen hast du den Virus gezüchtet und warum?"

Hubertus starrte ihn an, seine Augen wahren panisch aufgerissen, ansonsten stand er da wie eine Holzpuppe. Eingesunken, mit Buckel und hängenden Schultern, willenlos, als hinge er an Fäden. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.

„Rede schon", zischte Draco. Er begann langsam die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Es zu spät, ihr könnt nichts mehr tun, der Virus ist verbreitet, das Ritual ist fast beendet", flüsterte Hubertus.

„Was für ein Ritual?" Der Zauberstab glühte erneut auf und wieder schrie die alte Frau.

„Mach das Maul auf, verdammt!"

„Lass das, lass sie zufrieden, sie hat damit nichts zu tun."

„Dann rede! Wer steckt dahinter und was hat er vor?"

„Sie töten mich, wenn ich es dir sage!"

„Und ich töte die Alte, wenn du es nicht tust."

Dracos Zauberstab verwandelte sich in eine brennende Fackel. Die hungrigen Flammen züngelten nach der Haut der Greisin und fraßen tiefe Wunden in ihre Wangenknochen. Ihr Schrei gellte durch den muffigen Kellerraum und sie versuchte sich von Draco zu lösen, doch er hielt sie fest und drückte den brennenden Stab an ihre Stirn. Er hatte genug, er hatte nun endlich genug! Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel, um Gnade zu zeigen!

„Stopp, Stopp. Lass sie zufrieden, ich rede!" Hubertus war vor Draco auf die Knie gefallen und fasste nun flehend nach dessen Mantelsaum. Tränen flossen über die Wangen des Schwarzmagiers, als er seiner Mutter zuschaute, wie sie sich unter Schmerzen wand.

„Ich sage alles, was ich weiß, nur nimm das Feuer aus ihrem Gesicht."

Draco lächelte grimmig und hielt den brennenden Stab ein wenig von der alten Frau fort, aber noch immer nah genug, um sie jederzeit wieder bedrohen zu können.

„Rede".

Hubertus seufzte erleichtert, dann begann er schnell zu sprechen: „Sie kamen zu mir. Sie haben mir gesagt, ich soll diesen Virus züchten. Er sollte sich in der ganzen Welt verteilen, erst als Grippe und dann durch einen Aktivierungszauber als Drachenpocken."

Draco unterbrach ihn: „Was für ein Aktivierungszauber?"

„Ein Feuerritual, es muss an bestimmten magischen Orten ausgeführt werden, dann aktivieren sich die Drachenpocken im Blut der Menschen, die mit der Grippe infiziert sind. Es war gar nicht so leicht, das hinzubekommen. Mein Meisterstück!" Hubertus sagte das trotz seiner Panik mit Stolz in der Stimme.

Draco erinnerte sich an die Berichte, die er gelesen hatte. Man hatte Potter in Tibet gefunden, als Chang Fus Schwarzmagier ein seltsames Feuerritual abgehalten hatten. Danach waren in Indien die ersten Drachenpocken ausgebrochen. Man hatte sich damals nichts dabei gedacht, weil in Indien alle möglichen seltsamen magischen Krankheiten grassierten.

Hing das alles zusammen? Zumindest erklärte es, warum die Pocken noch nicht überall ausgebrochen waren. Sie hatten den Aktivierungszauber noch nicht überall ausgeführt.

„Wer war dein Auftraggeber? Xang FU?" fragte er hastig.

Hubertus schaute ihn irritiert an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe es nie herausgefunden."

Draco blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Da war nichts Verschlagenes mehr, keine untergründige Listigkeit. Hubertus Drachenstein log nicht. Er war völlig beherrscht von der Angst um seine Mutter und würde alles tun, um sie zu retten. Seltsam, dachte Draco im Chaos seiner Gedanken: Da ist einer in der Lage, einen Virus zu erschaffen, der Tausenden das Leben kosten wird, und kann sich dennoch so rührend um seine Mutter sorgen. Liebe und Moral, das sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge.

„Nun gut, dann sag mir, zu welchem Zweck du den Virus erschaffen hast. Und versuche erst gar nicht zu lügen, ich merke es."

Nun lächelte Hubertus. Es war eine seltsame Mischung aus unterdrückter Angst und Stolz.

„Ihr wisst es nicht, ihr habt es nicht herausgefunden. Ihr tappt völlig im Dunkeln, nicht wahr?"

„ Rede schon!" Die Fackel wanderte wieder auf die Frau zu.

„Mir haben sie es auch nicht gesagt. Mach den Virus und stell keine Fragen, haben die Mittelsmänner befohlen, als ich fragte. Aber ich bin kein Idiot, ich habe meine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Mich kann man nicht hinters Licht führen."

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Wut durchflutete ihn. In jedem Moment, da dieser Schwätzer schwafelte, starben weitere Menschen. Mit voller Wucht presste er den glühenden Stab an den Hals der Frau. Ihre Haut begann zu kokeln, ein beißender Bratgeruch drang ihm an die Nase und die Alte schrie, als werde sie bei lebendigen Leib gebraten. Es war Draco egal, für diesen Moment war es ihm völlig egal.

„Es ist ein Ritus. Sie brauchen die Seelen der unschuldigen Muggel, um genug Energie zu sammeln, damit sie die Beschwörung vollenden können."

„Eine Beschwörung? Von was?

Jetzt grinste Hubertus so breit, dass man seine gelben verwahrlosten Zähne sehen konnte.

„Die Seelen der Unschuldigen, das Blut eines Helden und die Knochen des Schlangenfürsten. Er kommt zurück, bald schon haben sie ihn gerufen und dann Gnade uns Gott."


	16. El Dorado

Und weiter gehts. Das nächste Kapitel erscheint in zwei Teilen, der Länge und Dramaturgie wegen.

lucksserpent ist wie immer unsere einzige Rettung vor meinem Buchstabensalat und ewige Dankbarkeit ist selbstverständlich :)

Ansonsten viel Vergnügen.

* * *

Kap 16: El Dorado: Teil Eins

„Bist du völlig bescheuert?"

„Pssst!"

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach alleine losziehen. Was, wenn auf der anderen Seite Wachen gestanden hätten?"

„Duck dich, man kann deine Möhrenhaare von unten sehen."

„Adrian ist so kurz davor, dir ein Disziplinarverfahren anzuhängen."

„Super, das wird sicher erstklassig, kannst du dich jetzt bitte ducken? Wir sind im Krieg und die Wächter da drüben kommen verdächtig nah!"

Ron schaute durch das Unterholz die Böschung hinab und zuckte zusammen, als er sah, wie nahe die beiden südamerikanischen Schwarzmagier tatsächlich waren. Eilig legte er sich neben Harry ins Geäst.

Sie lauerten auf einem Plateau über einem verwunschenen Urwaldtal, dessen Hänge über und über bewachsen waren. Mächtige Baumriesen ragten hundert Meter in die Höhe, Lianen Moos und Farn hingen wie Vorhänge von ihren Ästen, auf denen wilde Affen herumtollten und wie verrückt schrien.

Um diesen beinahe unberührten Wald erstreckte sich ein Gebirge, hohe Spitzen und moosbewachsene Felskanten ragten all umher auf wie die Fangzähne eines Leoparden. Der Ausblick vom wild überwucherten Plateau war atemberaubend, doch das, was sich unten im Tal befand, war noch um Vieles spektakulärer.

Einst hatte es wohl auf den höchsten Spitzen dieser Gebirgskette Gletscher gegeben, die in den letzten Jahrzehnten durch den Klimawandel, den die Muggel verursachten, dahingeschmolzen waren. Das hatte den See kontinuierlich ansteigen lassen. Das halbe Tal war mit dem silbrig klaren Wasser der Quellen gefüllt, aus jeder Ritze des Gesteins schien neues zu tropfen, überall sprudelten Wasserfälle über Steinkanten und Baumstämme hinab in das Gehölz und den See.

Die Sonne schien feurig an diesem schönen, wolkenlosen Nachmittag auf die klare Oberfläche herab und darunter, vom eisigen Nass begraben, lagen die funkelnden schimmernden Ruinen von El Dorado.

Harry hatte noch nie zuvor eine versunkene Stadt gesehen und er war sicher, dass dies schon unter normalen Umständen atemberaubend gewesen wäre. Uraltes Mauerwerk, verschluckt von blauen, wabernden Wassermassen; diffuse Lichtstreifen, die schwach und lieblich auf die versunkenen Steine fielen; dazwischen Algen, darüber Seerosen und in den Torbögen, Fenstern und Gassen Schwärme von Fischen, die wie selbstverständlich durch das Zeugnis einer Jahrtausende alten Kultur schwammen.

Ja, das alleine war sicherlich schon ein unvergesslicher Anblick, doch El Dorado war noch einmal etwas völlig anderes. Nicht altes Mauerwerk, nicht Algen und schlickverkrustete Hütten, nicht von der Feuchtigkeit zermürbte, halb verfallene Türme und Tore lagen dort unter der Oberfläche, sondern eine noch völlig intakt, weit ausufernde und in ihrer endlosen Pracht konservierte, funkelte, schimmernde und strahlende Tempelstadt aus purem Gold.

Die Spitzen der höchsten Tempel, und es mussten über hundert sein, die dort im Kreis um eine gewaltige Pyramide angeordnet waren, ragten aus der Oberfläche wie goldene Eisberge aus dem Meer und die oberste Plattform der Stufenpyramide erschien nun wie eine Insel in der Mitte des Sees. Zwischen den Gebäuden ragte hier und dort ein Baumriese aus dem Wasser und überall wuchsen Seerosen und andere zauberhafte Wasserpflanzen.

Harry betrachtete die Szenerie nun schon seit mehreren Stunden und hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz an die Schönheit gewöhnt. Er wünschte, er hätte die Ruhe und Gelassenheit, sich einfach zurückzulehnen und zu betrachten. Er wünschte, er hätte nun Ginny an seiner Seite, dazu einen guten Whiskey und alle Zeit der Welt. Doch stattdessen lag nun Ron neben ihm im Gebüsch.

Unter ihnen auf einem Bergpfad patrouillierten zwei Schwarzmagier und über der versunkenen Stadt trieben mehrere dutzend Boote, gefüllt mit weiteren Soldaten Concadors.

Auf der Pyramide ging etwas vor, ein gewaltiges Lagerfeuer wurde aufgeschichtet. Auf der anderen Seite des Ufers waren Zelte aufgebaut und rege Betriebsamkeit ging von ihnen aus. Etwas würde geschehen, etwas Großes und zwar schon sehr bald. Harry war sich sicher.

„Ist Ginny da unten?", fragte Ron flüsternd, nachdem die Wächter außer Sicht waren.

Harry musste lachen. „Da unten sind über 300 Schwarzmagier, alle in Kutten, drum herum ein dichter Urwald und Berge mit Hügeln und Vorsprüngen und Plateaus wie diesem hier. Sie kann überall sein, Ron. Sie könnte hinter uns stehen und wir würden es nicht merken."

Ron verzog das Gesicht und blickte Harry gekränkt an. „Kein Grund, so pampig zu werden. Ich mache mir ja nur Sorgen."

„Und ich etwa nicht?", fuhr Harry ihn an. „Ich sitze hier seit Stunden und halte Ausschau nach ihr, verdammt. Wir wissen nicht mal, ob sie hier ist und wenn ja, ob sie entdeckt wurde oder nicht. In dem Zelt da drüben sind, glaube ich, Gefangene. Da stehen fünf Wachen."

Ron zückte ein magisches Fernrohr und schaute in die gewiesene Richtung.

„Hm, ja, sieht so aus. Kommen wir dahin?"

„Wie?"

„Mit dem Tarnumhang?"

„Dafür müssen wir über den See fahren oder fliegen und beides fällt auf. Ein einsamer fliegender Besen oder ein Boot, das führerlos treibt, ist nicht gerade unauffällig."

Harry hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, und seine Hilflosigkeit auszusprechen verbesserte seine Laune nicht gerade.

Das Tal war vollgestopft mit Feinden und die waren auf einen Angriff eingestellt. Sie würden sich niemals unbemerkt dort hineinschleichen können.

„Wir könnten die Wächter überfallen und ihre Kutten anziehen", schlug Ron nun vor. Er schien genau so wenig Lust zu haben wie Harry, darauf zu warten, dass der Feind handelte.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Harry, ohne auf den Vorschlag einzugehen.

„Weiter oben am Hang, sie versuchen, einen Portschlüssel einzurichten."

„Sie versuchen es?" Harry war irritiert, für Adrian und Francois sollte dieser Zauber eigentlich überhaupt kein Problem sein.

„Ja, irgendwas mit der Nähe El Dorados zur Geisterwelt und einer enormen Konzentration von magischer Energie. Adrian meinte, hier werde gerade ein sehr mächtiges Ritual vorbereitet und das erschwere es, andere Rituale zu wirken. Ich hab's nicht wirklich verstanden, du weißt ja, wie gut ich mit Portschlüsseln bin."

Harry erinnerte sich an Hermines Glastisch und musste lächeln.

„Und was ist der Plan?" fragte er.

„Warten bis der Portschlüssel funktioniert und weitere Agenten von Rio hierher kommen können, dann schleichen wir uns heran und schlagen zu, am besten dann, wenn Concador auftaucht."

„Das kann ewig dauern und währenddessen ziehen die da unten ihr Ritual durch. Gott weiß, was es ist und wie viele Leute dafür sterben müssen." Harry spürte die Wut wieder aufkochen. Die Wut und die Angst.

„Was sind unsere Anweisungen?", fragte er, wohl wissend, wie die Antwort lauten würde.

„Beobachten und auf weitere Befehle warten."

„Und Adrian glaubt tatsächlich, dass ich das befolge?"

Ron lachte grimmig. „Nein!"

Harry nickte. „Gut, dann los, schnappen wir uns die Wächter, du von rechts, ich von links.

Es gab viele Leute in der Öffentlichkeit und unter den Auroren, die Rons offene Art und seine manchmal zur Schau gestellte Angst für Schwäche hielten. Er sei nichts weiter als Harrys tölpelhafter Helfer, selbst nicht besonders talentiert und darüber hinaus ungeschickt. Diese Leute hatten ihn noch nie wirklich bei der Arbeit gesehen. Es stimmte schon, Ron wirkte immer etwas verwirrt und er jammerte ständig, vor allem wenn Spinnen im Spiel waren, aber man durfte niemals vergessen, dass er alles, was Harry erlebt hatte, auch mit durchgestanden hatte und das, im Gegensatz zu Harry, völlig freiwillig. All die Jahre, all die Kämpfe, sie hatten Ron gut und präzise.

Auf Harrys Zeichen sprang Ron von dem Baum, auf dem er gelauert hatte, und schlug dem einen Wächter noch im Flug einen Ast so hart über den Schädel, das dieser augenblicklich zu Boden ging. Als der zweite Feind seinen Zauberstab ziehen und Ron angreifen wollte, schnellte Harry aus dem Dickicht und schlang dem Schwarzmagier eine Liane um den Hals.

Er drückte zu, bis der Gegner bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Es war besser, so wenig Magie wie möglich zu verwenden. Manche südamerikanische Stämme hatte die Gabe, magische Aktivität zu spüren, und man musste kein Risiko eingehen.

„Schöner Schlag", flüsterte er Ron zu. Der lächelte stumm und begann, einem der Schwarzmagier die Kutte auszuziehen.

Harry folgte seinem Beispiel und nur einige Momente später marschierten sie vermummt den schmalen Pfad den Berg hinab.

Diese Seite des Sees war verhältnismäßig still. Es gab keinen Strand und keine Gebäude. Der Talkessel war hier recht flach gewesen und so reichte das Wasser bis fast an die Felshänge heran. Gewaltige Baumriesen ragten aus den Fluten, wo einst der Wald am dichtesten gewesen war. Es wirkte beinahe wie ein Sumpf.

Die Wächter hatten ein Kanu an einem umgekippten Baumstamm befestigt. Keine Paddel lagen darin. Magier benutzten keine Paddel.

Ron und Harry stiegen in das indianische Boot ein. Mit einem kurzen Spruch setzte Harry es in Bewegung. In dieser Situation nicht zu zaubern, wäre wiederum auffällig gewesen.

Sie trieben langsam durch das Geäst, über ihnen zwitscherten die Vögel, grelles Licht schien in Kegeln durch das Blätterdach, Schatten zogen wie Wolken über sie hinweg. Harry musste an das Insektentotem denken. Der Dschungel war ein unheimlicher Ort.

Nach kurzer Zeit trieben sie aus dem dichtesten Wald heraus. Unter ihnen zeigten sich sie ersten Gebäude. Jetzt sah Harry, das lange nicht ganz Eldorado aus Gold war. Unter ihnen erstreckten sich kleine Steinhütten, Arbeiterhäuser wettete Harry. Schlichte viereckige Gebäude mit Dächern aus Holz, Stroh und Blättern.

Harry stutzte. Das sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein, das Stroh sollte längst verwelkt, das Holz an die Oberfläche getrieben sein. Es schien, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, als habe das Wasser eine uralte Welt konserviert. Alles wirkte so frisch und neu und Harry hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn in den Straßen kleine Indianerjungen Ball gespielt hätten. Fast meinte er, sie im glitzernden Wasser tatsächlich zu sehen. Kleine Buben, die durch die Gassen tollte, alte runzlige Frauen, die am Brunnen standen und klatschten, kräftige Soldaten, die vom Bäcker ein Stück Brot stibitzten und den jungen Mädchen zusahen, wie sie vor der Haustür Kleider nähten.

Harry blinzelte und der Zauber war gebrochen. Er blickte wieder hinab und sah die Häuser der Arbeiter, ohne Dächer quadratische Löcher am Grund des Sees, verlassen, verrottet, dem Verfall hingegeben.

Je weiter sie in die Mitte trieben, umso prunkvoller wurde die Stadt. Erst Häuser reicherer Bürger, öffentliche Gebäude, Markthallen, eine Fläche, die an einen Fußballplatz erinnerte, und schließlich die Tempel. Sie waren atemberaubend. Teils aus Stein, teils aus anderen Metallen, doch überwiegend aus Gold erbaut, schlank und mächtig, umwickelt von Schlingpflanzen, behaust von Fischen und Schlagen.

Ein unermesslicher Schatz der Menschheit, ein Zeugnis einer längst verschollenen, magischen Kultur. Wieder wünsche Harry er hätte mehr Zeit, um all diese Wunder zu würdigen. Er hätte Zeit, um aufzunehmen, was er sah, um zu verstehen was er erlebte.

Doch so war es nie gewesen. Sein Leben bestand aus einer nicht enden wollenden Kette von Unglaublichkeiten, die an ihm vorbei ratterten wie ein Schnellzug und ihn staunend und ratlos zurückließen. Keine Zeit zur Reflexion. Kampf, ein ewiger nervenaufreibender Kampf.

Sie passierten gerade die diamantenbesetzte Spitze eines besonders prunkvollen Tempels, als von der Pyramide in der Mitte eine Stimme erklang.

„Alles ruhig dort drüben?" fragte eine magisch verstärkte Stimme auf Portugiesisch.

Jetzt zahlten sich die Stunden der Beobachtung aus. Harry erhob sich im Boot, drehte sich in Richtung Pyramide und machte ein Fingerzeichen, von dem er beinahe sicher war, dass es „Alles ok" bedeutete. Ein paar schweißtreibende Sekunden vergingen, der Wächter an der Pyramide rief irgendetwas zu einem Kollegen auf einem anderen Boot nicht weit von Harry und Ron und dann kam dieses Boot auf sie zu.

Harry Gedanken rasten. Waren sie schon aufgeflogen, würde man sie jetzt festnehmen und wenn ja, wie sollte er reagieren? Ein offener Kampf inmitten der Feinde? Flucht? Apparieren konnte man in El Dorado nicht, der Nähe zur Geisterwelt wegen, und einen Besen, um fortzufliegen, hatte er nicht. Er schaute zu Ron, der das näher kommende Boot nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Die Hände beider Auroren wanderten wie von selbst zu ihren Holstern. Die Spannung stieg bis ins unerträgliche, als das andere Boot, besetzt mit zwei Schwarzmagiern, fast bei ihnen war. Die Insassen blickten kurz zu ihnen hinüber, nickten und dann waren sie auch schon vorbei, auf dem Weg in den Wald.

Wachwechsel, kam es Harry, ein ganz normaler Wachwechsel.

Er hörte Ron neben sich schwer ausatmen und gestattete sich selbst ein Lächeln. Schweigend trieben sie weiter Richtung Strand. Als sie an der Pyramide vorbeischipperten, konnte Harry nicht anders als neugierig hinüber zu linsen. Es war ein schier unglaubliches Gebäude.

Gold, pures Gold, zumindest sah es so aus, und in die Wände waren Reliefe eingraviert. Götterdarstellungen, Heldengeschichten. Menschenähnliche Wesen mit Tierköpfen, Krieger mit Speeren, die Feinde niederstreckten, aber auch Schamanengestallten, die offensichtlich Zaubersprüche wirkten. Es musste eine magische Kultur gewesen sein, die hier gelebt hatte, und vieles erinnerte irritierend an die Darstellungen ägyptischer Götter.

Harry wusste praktisch nichts über die Frühgeschichte magischer Zivilisationen, aber es war nicht undenkbar, dass es ein frühes Volk von Magiern gegeben hatte, die die Kunst der Portschlüssel beherrscht und überall auf der Welt Siedlungen errichtet hatten. Er hatte einmal in einer Muggelzeitschrift gelesen, dass sich Wissenschaftler darüber wunderten, dass die Architektur der Ägypter, Inkas und der indochinesischen Völker frappierende Ähnlichkeiten aufwiesen.

Einige glaubten offenbar, Aliens seien dafür verantwortlich. Wenn man diesen Leuten erzählen würde, dass es in Wahrheit eine verborgene Gesellschaft von Magiern gab, die überall auf der Welt im Geheimen lebten und darüber hinaus einen verschwiegenen Krieg gegeneinander führte, würden die Alienforscher den Erzähler sicherlich für verrückt erklären..

In der Mitte der obersten Pyramidenplattform hinter einem mit Edelsteinen besetzten Opferaltar wuchs der Feuerholzstapel von Minute zu Minute an. Mehre Magier ließen Baumstämme und schwere Äste über den See schweben und zerkleinerten sie dann auf der Pyramide in gleichgroße Scheite. Der Haufen war jetzt schon mindestens fünf Meter hoch und wuchs und wuchs. Was für ein gewaltiges Ritual wurde hier nur vorbereitet?

Harry wusste, dass Feuer schon seit jeher ein integraler Bestandteil alter, mächtiger Magie war. Feuer repräsentierte Schöpfung und Zerstörung gleichermaßen, war Sinnbild für den menschlichen Fortschritt und das Leben selbst. Feuer verbrannte Luft und Holz, also Himmel und Erde und erzeugte dadurch Energie.

Das alleine war eigentlich schon Magie in seiner simpelsten Form, die Umwandlung der Welt in Kraft. Die alten Völker hatten dies gewusst und so waren ihre Ritualen und Beschwörungen stets mit der Urkraft des Feuers verbunden gewesen. Feuer, das die Welt frisst und aus dieser Zerstörung Leben erschafft.

Doch was wurde bei diesem Ritual noch zerstört, was wurde geopfert? Holz eignete sich, um Feuer anzufachen, aber um reine Magie zu erzeugen, musste man deutlich mehr zerstören, deutlich mehr opfern. Die älteste und dunkelste Methode, um große Mengen von magischer Energie zu sammeln, war ein Menschenopfer.

Harry fixierte das große Zelt am Strand. Wer auch immer sich dort befand, es gab gar keinen Zweifel, was für ein Ende er finden würde.

Lass Ginny nicht dort sein, dachte er in Richtung Himmel, als sie die Pyramide letztlich passierten und zwischen zwei silbernen Tempelspitzen hindurch weiter zum Strand glitten.

Niemand schien sich daran zu stören, als ihr Boot am Steg anlegte und sie ausstiegen. Neben dem Gefängniszelt waren hier noch andere Behausungen. Weitere Zelte, aber auch einige Hütten und nahe an den Felsen gar eine Höhle. Diese war ebenfalls bewacht und wirkte wie ein Hauptquartier. War Concador dort?

Kurz fragte sich Harry, ob die Gefangenen nicht doch eher in der Höhle gehalten wurden, aber dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass man die Höhle viel besser verteidigen konnte im Fall eines Angriffs, das Zelt im Moment aber deutlich leichter zu bewachen war, weil man es von allen Seiten gut einsehen konnte. An diesem offenen Strand gab es keine Versteckmöglichkeiten.

Vor den Hütten waren einzelne Lagerfeuer aufgebaut, an denen Soldaten saßen und Fleisch grillten oder Karten spielten. Es herrschte eine überraschend lockere Atmosphäre, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich diese Männer im Krieg befanden oder heute ein wichtiges Ritual planten. Alle schienen entspannt, gar euphorisch zu sein. Es ging Wein um und Rauschkraut und man hörte keckes Frauengelächter und eifrige Männerstimmen, die um Aufmerksamkeit buhlten.

„Ein verdammtes Fest", murmelte Ron mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Keine Angst, wir verderben es ihnen", antworte Harry leise.

Sie schlenderten eine Weile zwischen den Hütten umher und zogen dabei Kreise um das Gefängniszelt. Es war wirklich gut bewacht. Ein rundes Zelt, um das insgesamt fünf Wachen standen und darum weitere Lagerfeuer mit Soldaten, die immer mal wieder wie nebensächlich zu ihnen hinüberschauten. Hineinschleichen schien unmöglich, unmöglich zumindest ohne den Umhang des Todes.

Harry hatte dieses Artefakt in seinem Leben schon so häufig verwendet, dass es sich mittlerweile wie eine zweite Haut um ihn schlang. Die Zeiten, da man zu zweit darunter herumschleichen konnte, waren vorbei und so hastete Harry alleine unter dem tarnenden Stoff Richtung Zeltplane, während Ron, etwas abseits an einen Baum gelehnt, die Situation überblickte.

Sie hatten die magischen Münzen dabei, die sie früher als Dumbledores Armee verwendet hatten, und so würde Ron Harry verständigen, wenn draußen etwas Ungewöhnliches passierte. Harry schlich sich an den Eingang und wartete, bis ein Wächter aus dem Zelt trat und mit einem zweiten die Schicht wechselte, der stattdessen hineinging. Diesem folgte Harry, bevor die Plane zu fiel. Wie eine Katze huschte er hinein und drückte sich gleich zur Seite an die Innenwand des Zeltes.

Es war natürlich magisch vergrößert. Er befand sich in einem großen Vorraum mit einem Tisch und vier Stühlen. Die hintere Wand wurde von einem rostigen Gitter eingenommen und dahinter lag ein großer, kaum beleuchteter Kerkerraum. Am Tisch saßen vier Wachen, der fünfte setzte sich hinzu. Sie spielten Karten und tranken.

Harry schlich an der Wand entlang Richtung Gitter, dahinter war es so schlecht beleuchtet, dass man erst sah, was sich dort befand, wenn man genau davor stand. An den wie Felsen anmutenden Wänden des Zeltes (es wuchsen sogar Moos und Schimmel aus Ritzen und Fugen) saßen über 50 Menschen. Männer Frauen und Kinder, in nicht mehr als Lendenschurze gekleidet.

Es waren Indios oder eine vergleichbare Völkergruppe und Harry hätte seine Narbe darauf verwettet, dass es sich um das Alte Volk handelte. Harry betrachtete jedes einzelne Gesicht aufmerksam. War Ginny irgendwo unter ihnen, oder Howard? Nein, aber dort in der Ecke, blass und abgemagert, kauerte eine Gestalt, die Harry entfernt bekannt vorkam.

Er trat ganz nah ans Gitter, um noch besser zu sehen. Ja, kein Zweifel: Toby! Der junge Auror, der kurz vor den Angriffen von Concadors Schergen gefasst worden war. Also war es Ginny und Howard nicht gelungen, ihn zu befreien. Der Junge sah völlig fertig aus. Man hatte ihn offensichtlich gefoltert, sein nackter Oberkörper war übersät mit Blutergüssen und sein Gesicht grün und blau geschlagen. Er atmete nur schwach und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Eine ältere Stammesfrau saß bei ihm und presste ihm ein nasses Tuch an die Stirn. Harry fluchte innerlich.

Was nun? Fünf Gegner waren zu viel, mindestens einer würde entkommen und Alarm schlagen. Dann wäre es aus, nicht nur die Rettungsaktion, der ganze Angriff wäre gefährdet. Aber was sonst? Er musste Toby so schnell wie möglich befreien, er brauchte offensichtlich einen Arzt und die anderen konnte er auch nicht einfach so zurücklassen. Es waren Frauen und Kinder dabei!

„Jetzt spiel schon", sagte einer der Schwarzmagier auf Portugiesisch.

„Ja, Moment, ich muss nachdenken", antwortete die angesprochene Kollegin, die offensichtlich an der Reihe war.

„Süßer Jesus, ich spiele nie wieder mit einer Frau. Spiel einfach irgendwas, wir schlagen hier noch Wurzeln." Die Stimme des Sprechers war rau, aber nicht wirklich ungehalten. Er schien mehr amüsiert zu sein als verärgert.

„Stell dich nicht so an, ich spiel das hier zum ersten Mal", antworte die Frau und spielte eine Karte." Offensichtlich eine gute, denn ein anderer Spieler lachte nun und meinte. „Als ob wir dir das glauben, du gewinnst ständig."

Harry hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Planen einer Flucht, aber irgendetwas an diesem Gespräch lies sein Herz schneller schlagen. Was sollte er tun? Zurück zu Ron? Wenn sie zu zweit alle fünf Wachen erledigten, ohne dass einer von denen aus dem Zelt flüchten konnte, würden sie sich damit Zeit verschaffen.

Die Kinder würde er mit dem Tarnmantel rausholen können, einzeln zwar, aber das war besser als gar nichts. Die ein oder andere kleingewachsene Frau ließ sich so eventuell auch befreien. Die Männer würden kämpfen müssen. Fünf weitere Zauberstäbe hätten sie ja dann. Oder war es besser, auf Verstärkung zu warten? Zu warten und zu hoffen, dass der Portschlüssel rechtzeitig fertig wurde, bevor dieses unheimliche Feuer auf der Pyramide brannte?

„Ups, ich fürchte, ich gewinne wieder", trällerte die Schwarzmagierin und griff nach den Münzen auf dem Tisch.

„Verdammt noch mal, wie machst du das?"

„Reines Glück, Sugarpie", antworte sie lachend.

Harry erstarrte. Das letzte Wort hatte sie auf English gesagt und damit etwas in Harry ausgelöst. Die ganze Zeit war er unruhig gewesen. Seit er ihre Stimme gehört hatte, zitterte er am ganzen Leib. Sugarpie, Sugarpie, so nannte ihre Mutter sie immer!

Harry plante nichts, er überlegte keine weitere Sekunde. Es war mehr Affekt als sonst irgendwas. Sein Zauberstab glitt in seine Hand und noch eher er wusste, was er tat, traf sein erster Fluch den Schwarzmagier links neben der Frau, der zweite jenen, der sich die ganze Zeit beschwert hatte.

Die anderen drei sprangen auf. Derjenige am nächsten zur Tür wollte zum Ausgang fliehen und eine Warnung rufen, doch der vierte Auror, ein bulliger Kerl, zückte seinen Stab und betäubte den flüchtenden Schwarzmagier mit einem Fluch.

Er und die Frau standen nun steif im Raum, die Zauberstäbe vage in die Richtung haltend, in der sie Harry vermuteten.

„Verdammt! Wer bist du, es ist viel zu früh!", bellte der männliche vermeintliche Schwarzmagier und zog seine Maske vom Kopf. Es war Howard.

„Wer soll es schon sein? Glaubst du allen Ernstes, jemand mit einem normalen Unsichtbarkeitszauber wäre durch all die Kontrollen gekommen? Er ist es! Nicht war, Harry?"

Ihre Stimme klang alles andere als erfreut, zornig fast. Als sie die Maske abnahm und er ihr sommersprossiges, missmutiges Gesicht sah, rangen Freude und Unbehagen in seiner Brust.

Ginny! Seine Knie wurden weich, sein Herz raste. Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick über ihren Bauch. Man sah noch gar nichts. Nach wie vielen Wochen konnte man normalerweise etwas erkennen?

„Zeig dich schon! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

Harry seufzte innerlich, das fing gar nicht gut an. Langsam zog er sich den Mantel vom Kopf. Als er sichtbar wurde, hörte er hinter sich das Raunen der Gefangen und vor sich das unwillige Schnauben seiner Exfreundin!

„Stalkst du mich, oder was?" fragte sie, ihn böse anfunkelnd. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mir nicht folgen!"

„Stimmt, dabei hast du allerdings vergessen zu erwähnen, dass du mein Kind auf ein Himmelfahrtskommando mitnimmst!"

Jetzt war es Howard, der ein überraschtes Raunen vernehmen ließ. Er hatte es offensichtlich nicht gewusst.

Ginny, die noch etwas hatte sagen wollen, starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an. Die Wut in ihrem Blick wich langsam Unsicherheit. „Woher?"

„Hermine hat's mir gesagt", unterbrach Harry sie rüde. Er spürte, wie er wütend wurde. All die Angst, all die Sorgen, die sich aufgestaut hatten, entluden sich nun.

„Wie konntest du nur? Weißt du eigentlich, was wir ausgestanden haben? Ron ist außer sich, Hermine auch. Sei froh, dass deine Eltern noch nichts wissen. Du hattest kein Recht, du hattest einfach kein Recht, dich so in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Ach? Hatte ich nicht", keifte sie ihm nun entgegen, auch ihre Wut war neu entfacht. Ihre Augen sprühten Funken. „Aber Mister Potter darf sich ein halbes Jahr von Schwarzmagiern gefangen nehmen lassen. Mister Potter darf bei jedem verdammten Auftrag sein Leben riskieren und schert sich einen Scheiß darum, was seine Angehörigen davon halten. Für Mister Potter ist das ok, weil Mister Potter ja der verdammte Held von England ist und für den keine Regeln gelten!"

Harrys Geduldsfaden riss, als er sie schreien hörte. Er schnellte vor, packte sie rüde an der Schulter und drückte sie gegen die Zeltwand. Am liebsten hätte er ihr eine gescheuert.

„Ich bin aber nicht schwanger, du blöde Kuh! Ich habe kein Kind in meinem Bauch. Wenn mir etwas passiert, gefährde ich damit kein unschuldiges Leben!"

Sie zu berühren, ihre Schulter zu umfassen und ihr kühle, samtweiche Haut durch den Stoff zu spüren, versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Sie waren sich nun ganz nah, er konnte ihren Atem riechen und den Duft ihres Haares. Ihre Nasenspitzen waren nun Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und so auch ihre Lippen. Harry blickte ihr in die trotzig starrenden Augen. Wut, Verzweiflung, Verlangen, es tobte ein Krieg in seinem Kopf!

„Ähm." Es war Howard der sich hüstelnd zu Wort meldete.

„Ich störe ja nur ungern, aber es gibt da so ein paar Dinge, die unserer Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen. 50 Gefangene, die gerettet werden müssen, und der Umstand, dass wir uns in der Höhle des Löwen befinden zum Beispiel. Wenn ihr weiter so rumschreit, werden die Wachen draußen auf die Idee kommen, mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

Eine Sekunde blickte Harry Ginny noch an, es fiel ihm körperlich schwer, sich von ihr zu lösen. Der Wunsch, sie zu umarmen, sie zu küssen und einfach alles zu vergessen war schier übermächtig. Dann aber besann er sich, ließ sie los und drehte sich zu Howard.

„Adrian und zwei weitere Auroren warten auf der anderen Seite des Sees. Sie richten einen Portschlüssel ein. Das kann allerdings noch dauern. Ron ist draußen und beobachtet das Zelt. Wisst ihr, was hier vorgeht? Was ist das für ein Scheiterhaufen?"

Howart schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand weiß das. Die Soldaten hier befolgen nur Anweisungen. Niemand sagt ihnen, was Concador plant. Aber wir sind sicher, dass es heute stattfinden wird."

Ginny hatte sich von der Wand gelöst und suchte nun in den Taschen der Wächter nach etwas. Nach einigen Sekunden jubelte sie leise auf und zog einen Schlüssel hervor. „Lasst uns erst mal das Gitter öffnen. Wir müssen Toby behandeln."

Howard nickte und trat an die Gefängniszelle heran. „Wer ist der der Anführer des Stammes?"

Die alte Frau, die den Jungen verpflegte, erhob sich langsam und trat an die Tür, die Ginny hastig öffnete.

„Ich bin die Mutter", antwortete die Alte in gebrochenem Englisch.

„Wir sind Agenten des IBAs und wir sind hier, um euch zu befreien. Wir müssen allerdings sehr genau überlegen, wie wir hier alle rauskommen. Die drei besten Kämpfer sollten die Zauberstäbe der Wächter an sich nehmen."

Die Alte nickte. Auf ein Handzeichen hin traten drei junge kräftige Männer vor und nahmen den bewusstlosen Schwarzmagiern die Waffen ab. Einer der Krieger trat an die Mutter heran und überreichte ihr den Zauberstab.

Sie nahm ihn in zwei Finger, als wäre er ein besonders öliger Schraubenschlüssel und wandte sich wieder an Howard: „Wir werden uns mit den Ahnen beraten, wie wir helfen können", sagte sie weihevoll und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging zurück in Zelle.

Ginny war währenddessen zu Toby geeilt. Die Kinder und Frauen, die noch immer steif und reglos an den Wänden saßen, musterten sie misstrauisch und neugierig.

Sie murmelte einige Worte, ihr Zauberstab glühte kurz auf und Toby seufzte behaglich. Sein Zittern wurde etwas schwächer.

„Er braucht richtige Behandlung, aber für den Augenblick müsste er ok sein. Laufen kann er allerdings nicht", sagte sie in den Raum hinein.

Howard nickte. Er lehnte am Tisch, das Kinn auf seine Faust gestützt, und dachte nach.

Harry stand wie verloren im Raum, seine Gedanken rasten und er konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Er wusste, er sollte einen Fluchtplan schmieden, aber Ginnys bloße Anwesenheit machte ihn wahnsinnig. Der Duft ihres Haares trieb wie eine Sturmwolke durch seinen Verstand.

„Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass der Portschlüssel in der nächsten Stunde fertig wird?", fragte Howard und riss Harry damit aus den Gedanken.

„Praktisch null, warum?"

„Weil unsere Schicht in einer Stunde endet und dann neue Wächter hier ins Zelt kommen. Das ist unsere Deadline, wenn wir Glück haben und niemand unvorhergesehen aufkreuzt."

Harry fluchte innerlich. Was sollten sie tun? Sie waren hier drin gefangen wie Ratten. Wenn auch nur ein einziger Wächter hineinlinste, waren sie verloren.

„Wo genau ist Ron?", fragte Ginny, ohne Harry anzublicken. Sie und zwei Krieger hatten Toby aus dem Kerkerraum herausgetragen und auf einen Teppich im Vorraum gelegt, wo sie ihn in eine Decke wickelte. Er schlief tief und fest und schien davon nichts zu bemerken.

„Bei den Bäumen rechts vom Zelt. Er tut so, als döse er ein wenig", antworte Harry und zwang sich, nicht mehr zu sagen. Howard hatte Recht, jetzt war nicht die Zeit zum Streiten.

„Geh zu ihm und berichte, was los ist. Er muss Adrian und den anderen Bescheid geben", sagte sie und tupfte Schweiß von Tobys Stirn.

„Vergiss es, ich lasse dich nicht aus den Augen." Harry hatte geantwortet, ohne nachzudenken, und verfluchte sich augenblicklich dafür.

Jetzt schaute sie ihn an. Kühl und berechnend. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Genau deswegen mache ich keine Missionen mehr mit dir, Harry. Ich bin eine Aurorin, kein Kleinkind! Wir sind hier übrigens ganz gut ausgekommen, bis du reingeplatzt bist und alles versaut hast. Wir haben uns hier eingeschlichen, das Vertrauen von diesen Schweine gewonnen und hätten zu einem Zeitpunkt zuschlagen können, zu dem die Fluchtmöglichkeiten besser gewesen wären."

„Ach ja, und wann hätte das sein sollen? Bevor oder nachdem sie die 50 Geiseln verbrannt haben?"

„Ruhe, ihr beiden, das ist ja unerträglich", unterbrach Howard den schon wieder lauter werdenden Streit. „Ich geh zu Ron, ich sage den Wachen, dass ich austreten muss. Ihr bleibt hier drin und versucht, euch nicht umzubringen. Ehrenwerte Mutter, bitte haben Sie etwas Geduld, wir arbeiten an einem Fluchtplan.

Die Stammesälteste nickte und sagte einige Worte in einer fremden Sprache zu ihren Schützlingen.

Howard blickte das zänkische Pärchen noch einen Moment an, lächelte dann und verschwand.

Als Howard weg war, kehrte Schweigen ein. Die Stammesmitglieder hatten sich mittlerweile in der Zelle versammelt, saßen im Kreis und schienen eine stumme Form des Gebetes zu zelebrieren. Was immer sie taten, Harry hoffte, dass es ihnen irgendwie helfen würde, hier rauszukommen.

Ginny hockte mit angezogenen Knien an der Zeltwand neben dem tief schlafenden Toby und fuhr ihm geistesabwesend durchs Haar, während Harry auf der anderen Seite stand und sich redlich Mühe gab, sie nicht anzustarren. Vergeblich natürlich. Sie war schön wie immer. Die strapaziösen Wochen schienen ihr nichts angehabt zu haben. Ja, sie wirkte ein wenig dünner, die Wangen waren leicht eingefallen, aber dennoch rosig und lebendig und funkelten auf der blassen Feenhaut.

Was war es nur, das ihn so verrückt nach ihr machte, das ihn körperliche Schmerzen verspüren ließ, wenn er glaubte sie verloren zu haben, und ihn dazu brachte, ihr um die halbe Welt zu folgen?

Es hatte damals mit einer normalen Schulromanze angefangen, wenn man irgendetwas in Harrys Leben als normal bezeichnen konnte, und nach dem Krieg gegen Riddle war es auch relativ normal weiter gegangen. Zwei junge Menschen, die sich liebten. Mehr nicht. Nun gut, jeder Zauberer in England kannte sie, man schrieb in Klatschblättern seitenweise Beziehungsberichte und wenn sie einen Streit hatten, wussten es die Strickweiber von Hogsmeade früher als sie selbst, aber ansonsten waren sie wirklich nur zwei junge Menschen, die sich liebten.

Aber es stimmte einfach nicht. Da war mehr, so viel mehr. Harry hatte sich nicht nur einfach in ein Mädchen verliebt, denn es ließ sich nicht austauschen. Mit Schuldgefühlen dachte er an den Kuss mit Sarah. Nein, nicht mit der schönsten Frau der Welt hätte Harry Ginevra Weasley ersetzten können.

Sie war bei ihm gewesen, von Anfang bis Ende. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, als er noch ein dummer Junge mit mehr Glück als Verstand gewesen, war und sie hatte ihn auch noch geliebt, als er nach Voldemorts Tod jeglichen Lebensmut verloren hatte. Sie war nicht einfach irgendeine Frau, sie war ein integraler Bestandteil seines Lebens, sie war seine Familie, unwiderruflich. Scheu blickte er in Richtung ihres Bauchs. Ja, dort hinter den angezogenen Knien ruhte alles, was ihm im Leben wirklich etwas bedeutete.

„Was glotzt du so?". zischte sie feindselig und schlang die Arme um die Knie, als wolle sie eine Tür schließen.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte er verlegen und blickte eilig fort.

Es lag wie Blei im Raum, das Schweigen. Es gewann von Minute zu Minute an Gewicht. Die Geräusche von draußen drangen nur dumpf an ihre Ohren, als kämen sie aus einer anderen Welt, weit entfernt und unerreichbar.

Irgendwann, es mussten schon zehn Minuten vergangen sein (das Urvolk meditierte noch immer in der Zelle), brach Ginny das Schweigen.

„Ich habe Angst!"

Harry stutzte. Die Feindseligkeit war aus ihrer Miene verschwunden und einer seltsam anrührenden Ehrlichkeit gewichen. Harry kannte dieses Gesicht. Sie setzte es in jenen seltenen Momenten auf, in denen sie Schwäche zeigte. In ihrer ganzen Beziehung hatte er es vielleicht dreimal gesehen und er konnte überhaupt nicht damit umgehen.

„Wir kommen hier raus, irgendwie kommen wir immer raus", antworte er lahm.

„Doch nicht davor." Da war es wieder, das Gift in ihren Augen. „Davor, du Idiot", zischte sie und tippte sich auf den Bauch.

Harry lächelte matt. „Ich weiß, mir geht's nicht anders. Seit ich es weiß, überlege ich fieberhaft, was wir jetzt tun sollen. Es ist... alles so kompliziert."

Ginny blickte ihn lange an. Es war, als versuche sie in seine Seele zu blicken, dann lächelte sie und er spürte sein Herz klopfen.

„Wir, he?" fragte sie und neigte den Kopf wie eine Wildkatze vor dem Sprung.

Harry nickte entschlossen. „Ja, wir!"

Ginny blickte wieder zu Toby herab, der angefangen hatte, im Schlaf zu murmeln.

„Lass uns das hier erst mal überleben", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

Ende Teil eins


End file.
